Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty
by HarryPotter-Translations
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt zehn Jahre nach dem Abschluss unserer Helden in Hogwarts. Ron weilt nicht mehr unter ihnen, aber Hermione und Harry leben zusammen mit George Weasley, Justin FinchFletchley, Cho Chang und einer australischen Freundin namens Laura Cha
1. Ankünfte und Abreisen

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Erstes Kapitel 

**Ankünfte und Abreisen**

Übersetzt von Dani und Alina

* * *

Hermione Granger stampfte mit schweren, müden Schritten die Steintreppe hinauf, die zu ihrem Haus führte. Ihre Schulter gab unter dem Gewicht ihrer Tasche nach, die vollgestopft war mit Wälzern, die sie nach Hause schleppte um sie dort zu lesen. Sie war immer noch dabei, sich an den mörderischen Zeitplan ihres neuen Jobs als Leiterin der Zauberabteilung am „Institute of Magical Academics", dem Institut für magische Wissenschaften zu gewöhnen, der wichtigsten Forschungseinrichtung in der Welt der Zauberer. Die Stelle war ihr Traumjob, in dem sie ihrem Interesse an der Forschung bis zum Erbrechen nachgehen konnte und Zaubersprüche üben konnte so viel sie wollte, in einer Atmosphäre intellektuellen Ansporns und Herausforderungen... und schon nach nur einem Monat in diesem Job war sie bereits vollkommen erschöpft. Sie hatte sich selbst einen bestrafenden Terminplan voller Seminare, Meisterklassen und Projekten aufgeladen, und der Tag schien nicht genug Stunden zu haben, um dies alles bewerkstelligen zu können. Sie schloss immer damit ab, ihre Journale im Bett bei einer Tasse Tee zu lesen... heute Abend würde sie ihren Rückstand mit „Das Journal des internationalen Vereins der Zaubersprüche" und dem gerade erschienenen „Schriften der Kräuterkunde" aufarbeiten. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mit dem Gesicht auf den Seiten einer dieser wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen aufwachen würde. 

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit zauberte der Anblick ihres Hauses ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Es war eine imposante Steinvilla, bedeckt mit sonderbaren Bruchstücken von Skulpturen und voller Winkel und Verstecke... dennoch war das Innere warm und einladend. Sie schien sich ihr immer entgegenzustrecken, wenn sie sich näherte und sie mit einem Seufzer willkommen zu heißen, erleichtert, dass sie sicher zurückgekehrt war. Ihre Größe war beeindruckend: fünfzehn Schlafzimmer, dreizehn Badezimmer, zwei Speisezimmer, Veranden, Erker, Wintergärten... es hätte sich jemand fragen können, wie sich sechs Zauberer und Hexen Mitte zwanzig solch ein Gebäude leisten können.

In Wirklichkeit hatten sie es für so gut wie gar nichts bekommen. Das Haus hatte jahrelang leer gestanden, als sie sich mit ihren fünf Hausbewohnern zusammen getan und es erworben hatte... es hatte einen schlechten Ruf. Ein Geisterhaus, so hieß es... vielleicht sogar verflucht. Sie hatten alle Säuberungs-Sprüche angewandt, die sie wussten und hatten bisher nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken können.

In der Diele ließ sie ihre Tasche fallen und hing ihren Mantel an den Haken; als sie in das Wohnzimmer trat, schälte sie sich aus ihren Roben, um eine gewöhnliche Jeans und einen Wollpullover zu entblößen. Das Wohnzimmer war dunkel... Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und keuchte, eine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Herzen beim Anblick zweier funkelnder Punkte in der Düsternis. Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie erkannte, dass es bloß Harry Potter war, einer der fünf Zauberer und Hexen, die mit ihr dieses riesige Haus teilten.

„Harry! Meine Güte, du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!", rief sie aus und ließ sich in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen. „Wieso sitzt du hier alleine im Dunkeln?"

„Ich höre bloß zu", antwortete Harry und einer seiner Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln. Er war halb in einem tiefen Sessel in der Ecke verborgen, sein Kopf zwischen seinen Schultern versunken, wurde er von seinen schwarzen Roben und Umhang fast verdeckt. Bloß sein Kopf war über dem Haufen schweren Stoffes sichtbar, ein blasses Gesicht unter einem unordentlichen Schopf schwarzen Haares. Grüne Augen blickten sie über seine rahmenlose Brille hinweg an, welche bis auf die Spitze seiner Nase gerutscht war.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Harry war der berühmteste Zauberer der Welt und ist öfter als Held gekürt worden als sie zählen könnte... aber es gab Momente, wie diesen, da erschien er einem fast böse. Nicht dass man ihn beim bloßen Anblick mit einem typischen Schwertkämpfer assoziiert hätte. Er war groß, schlank und – gelinde gesagt – nicht gerade anmaßend. Er tat nichts um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und dennoch folgte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit wohin er auch ging. Überall wurde er wiedererkannt, wenn nicht aufgrund seiner Charakterzüge, dann aufgrund der berüchtigten blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn, eine Erinnerung an eine Attacke des bösen Zauberers Voldemort, die sehr lange her war. Voldemort hatte Harrys Eltern getötet als er noch ein Baby war und hatte ihn jahrelang verfolgt... aber das dunkle Genie war nicht mehr.

Harrys berühmteste Tat war es, Voldemort am Abend seines Abschlusses der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besiegen... eine Tat der Hermione, wie viele andere auch, Harry ihr Leben verdankte. Aber für sie war das keine große Sache. Sie hatte seinen Hintern schon oft genug aus dem Feuer gezogen, so dass man die Rechnung als beglichen betrachten konnte.

„Hermione? Willst du Abendessen?", kam eine andere Stimme aus der Küche. George Weasley, ein weiterer Mitbewohner. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder Fred, der zurzeit mit ihrem Bruder Bill in Russland lebte, waren zwei Jahre älter als sie und Harry. George war in der Schule ein unnachgiebiger Unruhestifter gewesen, war aber zu einem überraschend verantwortlichem Mann gereift, der sich seit er zu Hause arbeitete um den Haushalt kümmerte, während er den geräumigen Hinterhof als sein Büro benutzte... er war ein freiberuflicher Testpilot für Zauberbesen.

„Ja, bitte", rief Hermione. „Sag, dass du noch mehr von dieser Suppe hast!"

„Ich habe sie bereits für dich aufgewärmt." Hermione sah Harry an, der sich zum Fenster gedreht hatte und hinausschaute. Manchmal war ihrer beider Nähe zu George schmerzhaft. In der Schule waren sie und Harry zwei Drittel eines unaufhaltsamen Dreigestirnes gewesen, welches durch Georges jüngeren Bruder Ron vervollständigt gewesen war... aber Ron war tot. Umgebracht von Voldemort in seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, als dieser ihn glauben ließ, seine Freunde wären in Gefahr. Danach war Harrys Feindschaft gegenüber Voldemort, die bereits sehr stark war, zu einem alles verzehrenden Durst nach Rache geworden, bis zu dem Punkt an dem Hermione befürchtete, er könne sich selbst darin verlieren. Sie verstand nur zu gut seine Gefühle, da sie zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes doch fast ein Jahr mit Ron zusammengewesen war, aber die Wut und der Kummer hatten Harry eine Zeit lang in jemanden verwandelt, den sie nicht kannte. Letztendlich hatte ihn sein Streben nach Vergeltung fast sein Leben gekostet, und das Leben mehrerer anderer Schüler... ein Ereignis, das ihn aus der monatelanger Trance, in die er verfallen, war scheinbar erwachen ließ. Schließlich hatte er erst am Ende seines siebten Jahres die Chance Voldemort gegenüberzustehen, und das war auch gut so. Als der Moment kam, ging er mit einem klaren Kopf in die Konfrontation und hatte sich selbst fest im Griff.

Es waren fast zehn Jahre vergangen seit sie und Harry, hilflos aneinandergeklammert, über Rons totem Körper geweint hatten, nachdem sie eine höhnische Nachricht von Voldemort bekommen hatten, die ihnen sagte, wo sie ihn finden konnten... noch immer überkam sie in unerwarteten Momenten der Kummer, wie eine unerfreuliche Unordnung, die sie vergessen hatte aufzuräumen. George sprach nie darüber, aber die jüngste Weasley, Ginny, hatte Hermione einst erzählt, dass keiner ihrer Brüder nach Rons Tod wieder vollkommen der selbe war. Das konnte sie leicht glauben. Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts war eine hohle, beschwerliche Zeit gewesen. Rons Abwesenheit zusammen mit Harrys kompletter, persönlicher Umwandlung hatten das zurückliegende Halbjahr zu einer wahren Hölle gemacht.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihn von diesen unangenehmen Erinnerungen zu befreien. Jetzt standen die Dinge um einiges besser, solider. Jeder im Haus hatte einen guten Beruf und hervorragende Aussichten. In ihrem Haus fanden außergewöhnlich selten Streitereien und Konflikte statt... in der Tat fragte sich Hermione, ob Harry es nicht mit einem Harmonie-Spruch belegt hatte, als sie nicht hingesehen hatte, es schien die einzige Erklärung dafür zu sein, dass sechs so verschiedene Leute so friedlich miteinander auskommen konnten. Zwei ihrer anderen Zimmernachbarn, Cho Chang und Justin Finch-Flechley, sind ebenfalls ihre Schulkameraden in Hogwarts gewesen. Cho, die in der Schule fast zwei Jahre lang mit Harry zusammen gewesen war, war oft über lange Zeiträume abwesend... sie war eine professionelle Quidditchspielerin, eine Jägerin der Stratford Minotauren, und verbrachte eine Menge Zeit mit dem Team auf Tour. Justin arbeitete für das Ministerium in der Abteilung für Muggel-Angelegenheiten und verbrachte seine Zeit normalerweise damit, die Erinnerungs-Zauber-Gruppe zu dieser Stadt oder jenem Dorf zu schicken, um die Sichtungen der Muggel von magischen Tätigkeiten zu löschen, aber seine Hoffnungen auf eine Beförderung waren groß und er machte seinen Job wirklich gut. Hermione nahm an, dass er sich heimlich wünschte, er könne selbst der Erinnerungs-Zauber-Gruppe angehören. Ihre sechste Zimmernachbarin, Laura Chant, war eine australische Hexe, die als Verbindungsperson ihres Landes zur „International Federation of Wizards", dem internationalen Bund der Zauberei arbeitete. Ihre Arbeit sorgte oft dafür, dass sie ebenfalls erst spät heimkam.

Was Harry anging... Hermione wusste eigentlich nicht genau _was_ er tat, er hatte es keinem erzählt. Obwohl es ihr einen Stich versetzte, dass er ihr mit dieser Information nicht traute, wusste sie, dass Geheimhaltung bei ihm sehr wichtig sein musste, dass es ihn davon abhielt, es ihr zu erzählen. Er hatte sehr unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten; mal war er tagelang zu Hause und dann eine ganze Woche verschwunden... und er kam oft verletzt nach Hause. Sie hatte sich mit Heilmagie auseinandersetzen müssen weil er sich jedes Mal weigerte, zu einem Arzt zu gehen... sie hatte mehr Schnitte, blaue Flecken, blaue Augen und gebrochene Knochen mit Zaubertränken und Sprüchen geheilt als sie zählen konnte. Sie machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie sich sorgte, aber seine Lippen blieben verschlossen, auch wenn es ihr manchmal so schien als würde er es ihr so gerne erzählen, dass er zu platzen drohte.

Er hätte sich jeden Job aussuchen können. Absolut jeder hatte ihn einstellen wollen. Das Ministerium hatte ihm gesagt, er könne jeden Job bekommen, den er wolle, einschließlich der Führung der Eingreiftruppe. Es schien, als würde jeder Quidditchverein der Welt ihn praktisch anbetteln sich einzuschreiben. Hogwarts selbst hatte ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten, wovon sie im Stillem dachte, es war klug von ihm gewesen sie abzulehnen. Gringotts. Private Zauberer-Gesellschaften. Magische Denkfabriken. Sie alle wollten nichts mehr als „den Jungen der lebt" in ihrem Betrieb... und dennoch schien er keines der Angebote angenommen zu haben. Sie wusste, dass er nicht arbeiten _musste_... er war dank der weisen Verwaltung seines Erbes reich und unabhängig... aber trotzdem arbeitete er. Sie wusste bloß nicht, was „Arbeit" für ihren besten Freund in der Welt beinhaltete.

George reichte Hermione einen Teller, auf dem eine großer Teller Suppe und ein Sandwich lag. „Danke", sagte sie abwesend. Er lief zurück in die Küche, wo er, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, irgendeinen Nachtisch zubereitete.

Hermione musterte Harrys Profil, während er mit ausdrucksloser Miene aus dem Fenster starrte. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie.

„Glaubst du an das reine Böse?", fragte er aus heiterem Himmel. Hermiones Hand blieb auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund stehen, überrascht von der plötzlichen Frage.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern.

„Aber warum?"

Sie legte ihr Sandwich ab und legte den Teller auf ihre Knie. Das war kein Reden-und-gleichzeitig-Essen-Gespräch. „Weil ich es gesehen habe", sagte sie. „Und weil ich an das reine Gute glaube. Das eine impliziert das andere." Er nickte nur langsam. „Was ist denn los? Warum so philosophisch?"

Er zögerte, dann stand er langsam auf. „Ich sollte diesen neuen Besen ausprobieren", sagte er, wobei sich seine Stimme ganz weit weg anhörte.

Hermione sah verblüfft zu, wie er den Raum verließ. Mit einem Schulterzucken machte sie sich wieder an ihre Suppe und ordnete es als nur einen weiteren Akt in dem grenzenlos unvorhersehbaren, surrealen Theaterstück ein, das ein Leben mit Harry Potter eben darstellte.

George war nicht in der Küche, als sie ihren Teller spülen wollte, aber ein himmlischer Duft strömte aus dem Ofen. Sie spähte hinein... mmh, Sirup-Pudding. Hermione stellte ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und ging hinaus auf die hintere Veranda, wo sie George fand, der auf einer Stufe saß und auf den Hinterhof hinausschaute.

Etwa drei Meter entfernt stand Harry über einem neuen Besen, der auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte in den letzten paar Wochen eine Vielfalt von Modellen ausprobiert, seitdem er seinen geliebten Feuerblitz Serie III verloren hatte. Das an sich war schon so eine Sache gewesen. Hermione hatte auf der vorderen Veranda gesessen und Tagebuch geschrieben, als die Tore aufgeschwungen waren und Harry die Treppen hoch lief. Er kam nach einer fünftägigen Abwesenheit zurück und sah müde und verdrießlich aus. Sie war aufgestanden, um ihn zu begrüßen (und ihn nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen), aber er war nicht gerade in gesprächiger Laune gewesen. Erst als er vor ihr stand, hatte sie bemerkt, dass er in seinen Händen die zersplitterten Überreste seines zerstörten Besens hielt. Der Feuerblitz Serie III war ein Geschenk von Sirius zu Harrys 21. Geburtstag gewesen, er war einer seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer.

Er hatte schon viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, mit einem neueren Modell nachzurüsten und hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt, wenn George versucht hatte, ihn mit so einem neuen hochfrisierten Untersatz, den er gerade testete, in Versuchung zu führen. Was auch immer Harry diesmal getan hatte, dieser Besen hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt wie sein Besitzer. Harry war relativ unversehrt, aber der Feuerblitz war jenseits jeder Reparatur. Er hatte einfach Hermione die traurigen Überreste überreicht und war ohne ein Wort ins Haus gegangen. Seitdem versuchte er, sich einen neuen auszusuchen. George hatte es zu allen Besen-Zauberern, für die er arbeite, „durchsickern" lassen, dass Harry Potter einen neuen Besen suchte, und jetzt bekäme Harry denjenigen gratis, den er sich aussuchen würde... aber er zog eine Grenze, wenn es um finanzielle Hilfe ging. Harry scheute davor zurück, dass sein ungewollter Ruhm ausgenutzt wurde, von jedem... auch von ihm selbst.

An diesem Abend schaute er sich einen Brandneuen an, der gerade heute morgen angekommen war... sogar Besen-Laie Hermione (die immer noch ihren ersten Besen flog, einen lädierten, zehn Jahre alten Nimbus zweitausend) konnte sehen, das er etwas besonderes war. Sie setzte sich neben George auf die oberste Stufe der hinteren Veranda. „Mensch, das ist doch mal was", murmelte sie.

„Es ist ein Prototyp", antwortete George. „Hergestellt von einem brandneuen Besenhersteller, es ist ihr erstes Modell. Sie entwickeln die Zaubersprüche und die Materialien seit fünf Jahren und das ist das Ergebnis... der _Coriolis Jet Stream_ Modell 1, der erste ganzheitlich synthetische Besen der Welt."

„Synthetisch?", flüsterte sie erstaunt und schaute zu, wie Harry um den Besen herumging, seine Kopf gedankenversunken zur Seite geneigt, während er ihn untersuchte. Er sah tatsächlich ungewöhnlich aus. Die meisten Besen waren aus Holz... dieser war es ganz klar nicht. Der Stiel war glatt und glänzend schwarz, die Zweige am Schweif waren aus einem seltsamen, silbrigen, schillernden Material, das sie nicht sofort erkannte. Harry hörte auf, herumzulaufen und stand am Ende des Besens. Er streckte eine Hand darüber aus und öffnete seinen Mund, um „hoch" zu sagen... aber bevor er sprechen konnte, hob sich der Besen sanft von der Erde und drehte sich, so dass er senkrecht vor ihm schwebte. Er nickte.

„Ganz nett." Er griff danach und der Besen glitt in seine Hand. Er stieg auf den Stiel und der Besen stieg leicht mit ihm auf.

Er schwebte dort ein paar Meter über dem Boden, seine Arme vor den Brust gekreuzt und hielt einfach mit seinen Knien das Gleichgewicht. Der _Jet Stream_ flog langsam vorwärts, drehte sich nach rechts und wieder nach links, und reagierte auf Muskelsignale von Harry, die so geringfügig waren, dass nicht einmal Hermione sie sehen konnte.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er leicht reagiert?", kommentierte George.

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Ich könnte denken, er würde meine Gedanken lesen." Er legte eine Hand auf den Stiel und rauschte in Richtung Himmel, nur noch ein verschwommener Fleck. Hermione packte ihren Pulli mit ihren Händen, als er den Besen in allen Gängen fliegen ließ und die schwierigsten Sucher-Bewegungen ausführte, die er kannte. Nach all den Missgeschicken, die er über die Jahre gehabt hatte, bekam sie es immer mit der Angst zu tun, wenn er so flog... wie oft hatte sie mitangesehen, wie er herunterfiel? An mehr als einer Gelegenheit war sie es gewesen, die irgendwie eine sichere Katastrophe hatte verhindern müssen, und glücklicherweise war das Schlimmste, das passiert war, ein unglückliches Entknochungs-Erlebnis gewesen. Das und andere Unfälle hatten ihm aber anscheinend nicht im geringsten Angst vorm Fliegen gemacht, aber jene Nachwirkungen, denen er entkommen war, waren dreimal so stark bei Hermione aufgetreten.

Er landete nach nur ein paar Augenblicken und grinste breit. „Was sagst du dazu, hm?", sagte George und sprang auf. „Was hab ich dir gesagt? Wahnsinn, oder?"

Harry nickte, während er den Besen hielt und ihn anerkennend ansah. „Das ist er wirklich. Gerade, wenn man denkt, dass sie Besen nicht noch besser machen können, kommt etwas Neues raus."

„Also denkst du, dass du diesen nehmen wirst?"

„Ich denke schon, ja."

„Dann behalte ihn, er gehört dir."

Harry grinste wieder. „Großartig, danke! Das triffst sich auch gut, ich gehe heute Abend weg und werde einen guten Besen brauchen."

„Heute Abend? Wann?" fragte Hermione.

Sein Grinsen wurde etwas kleiner. „Sobald es dunkel ist." Sie nickte und machte sich nicht die Mühe zu fragen, warum er sobald es dunkel war gehen musste, und drehte sich dann um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Sie, Harry und George setzten sich an den Küchentisch... obwohl das formeller war, als man sich es vorstellen könnte, denn ihre Küche hatte die Größe eines kleinen Hauses und am Tisch konnten ohne Probleme zwölf Menschen Platz nehmen. Das Esszimmer war sogar noch beeindruckender, also zog es die Gruppe vor, hier ihre Mahlzeiten einzunehmen. George verteilte Teller und setzte ihnen den dampfenden Sirup-Pudding vor. „Ich rieche was Leckeres!", kam eine fröhliche Stimme mit australischem Akzent. Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Laura und Justin kamen gemeinsam herein. „Echt fantastisch, George." Sie setzten sich beide und schnappten sich gierig Teller.

Laura war eine dunkelhaarige, exotisch aussehende Frau mit langem, dichtem braunem Haar und einer hübschen, olivefarbenen Hautfarbe. Sie war eine talentierte Hexe, aber ihre Kräfte waren seltsam organisch, als wären sie von ihr selbst in ihrem Inneren aufgezogen worden, wie der Steckling einer Pflanze... Hermione offenbarte ihr einst diese Beobachtung und sie hatte geantwortet: „Weißt du, fast genau so habe ich es auch getan." Hermione hatte noch nicht wieder den Mut gehabt sie zu fragen, was genau sie damit meinte. Sie mochte Laura sehr gerne, und sie waren sich beide in dem Jahr wo sie zusammen wohnten sehr nahe gekommen.

„Wie war's heute im Ministerium, Justin?"

„Oh, wirklich fantastisch, recht vielen Dank. Ein weiterer zwanzig-Eulen-Tag. Mindestens." Er tat sich eine große Portion Pudding auf und griff nach dem Zuckersirup. „Hermione, kannst du mir morgen Abend mit diesem Klatsch-Abwehr-Spruch helfen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und errötete ein wenig. „Kann ich nicht, sorry. Bin beschäftigt."

Ein Chor aus „Ah-ha's" folgte dieser Aussage. „Triffst dich mit diesem Hengst, was?", quietschte George.

„Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche", flötete Harry und grinste als er sich einen Tropfen Sirup vom Daumen lutschte. „Klingt ernst."

„Tja, so ein junger Bursche wie er hat halt Energie", fügte Justin hinzu. Hermione verdrehte die Augen und saß beständig – von ihren Mitbewohnern umlagert – inmitten dem üblichen Schwall verbaler Salven.

„Jaah, wie alt ist er noch mal? Zwanzig? Neunzehn?"

„Rasiert er sich schon?"

„Hat er an diesen gewissen, geheimen Orten schon Haare?"

„Plumpst sicher noch von seinem Besen, nicht wahr?"

„Hofft er darauf, dass du ihm eines Tages dabei behilflich sein wirst, _ein richtiger Mann zu werden_?", krähte George.

Harry bekam einen Kicheranfall.

„Hört auf damit", sagte Hermione. „So jung ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Er ist... ihr wisst schon, in unserem Alter."

„Ah so", sagt Harry skeptisch. „In unserem Alter... in wie viel Jahren?" Das löste einen weiteren Lachanfall bei Laura aus.

„Seid ihr jetzt bald fertig? Gerald ist wunderbar..." weiter kam sie nicht.

„Oh, GER-ald! GER-ald!", johlte George. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Namen vorher schon mal gehört habe! GER-ald!"

„Was stimmt nicht mit Gerald?"

„Nichts, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht als letztes in die Footballmannschaft gewählt zu werden", murmelte Justin.

„Mal im Ernst, Hermione", sagte Harry und unterdrückte seine Heiterkeit. „Wie alt ist er wirklich?"

Sie drehte ihren Löffel in den Sirupresten auf ihrem Teller. „Er wird zweiundzwanzig." Sie machte eine Pause. „In fünfzehn Monaten."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf.„Coo coo ca choo. Mrs. Robinson."

Justin stand auf und fing an, das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen. „Du weißt, dass wir dich nur aufziehen, Hermione. Hey, wenn ich einen zwanzigjährigen Lover hätte, würde ich es von allen Dächern rufen."

Hermione saß aufrecht im Bett, eine Decke um ihre Schultern, las und fühlte wie ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Harry steckte den Kopf herein. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher", sagte sie, legte ihre Brille auf den Nachttisch und schloss ihr Buch. „Ich lese bloß den selben Paragraph wieder und wieder."

Er kam näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Ich bin einfach nur erschöpft, das ist alles."

Er machte eine Pause und betrachtete seine Finger. „Ich gehe jetzt."

Hermione nickte. „Weißt du, wie lange du weg bist?"

Er sah sie lange Zeit an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht länger als eine Woche."

„Oh mann, Cho wird das gar nicht gefallen, dass sie dich verpasst hat. Sie kommt wohl morgen für ein paar Tage nach Hause."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir beide diesen Entzug überleben werden", sagte er in einem uncharakteristischen, sarkastischen Tonfall. Er verstummte und es schien als würde er darauf warten, dass sie etwas sagen würde.

„Du wirst es mir nie erzählen, hab ich recht?", sagte sie ruhig und sah zur Seite. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde schmerzvoll aber er antwortete nicht. Natürlich würde er ihr nie erzählen was er tat. Sonst hätte er es schon längst getan.

„Ich wollte bloß nicht ohne meine Glücksumarmung gehen", sagte er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermione kicherte bei seinem bedauerlichen Gesichtsausdruck, streckte die Arme aus und umarmte ihn fest.

„Viel Glück."

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, aber der verkleinerte Haushalt war genauso beschäftigt wie immer. Die Villa war halbwegs in einem Zustand von Baufälligkeit gewesen, als sie dort eingezogen waren und obwohl viel renoviert worden war, hatten sie immer noch Arbeit in den Teilen, die sie nicht nutzten. Heute entfernten sie die alte Tapete von einem Salon im oberen Geschoß. Das war harte, staubige Arbeit... aber es gab eine willkommene Unterbrechung, als sie von draußen das vertraute Heulen eines Motorrades hörten. „Cho ist da", sagte Justin und stand auf, um sich den Putz von den Händen zu wischen.

„Gut", grunzte Hermione. „Vielleicht werden wir jetzt vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit fertig."

Sie hörten ihre schnellen Schritte die Treppe hoch laufen. „Ich bin wieder da, Mitbewohner!", rief sie, als sie in den Raum platze. „Hey, Tapete wegmachen! Sieht so aus, als wäre ich gerade rechtzeitig gekommen!" Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und schnappte sich eine Spachtel, um mit anzupacken.

„Genialer Sieg gegen Luxemburg", sagte Justin.

„Nicht wahr? Ich dachte, mein Herz würde stehen bleiben, so anstrengend war es." Hermione sagte nichts, als sie über Quidditch redeten... es war nie wirklich ihr Spiel gewesen und die ganzen Nahtoderfahrungen, die Harry gemacht hatte, während er es spielte, hatten sie noch mehr davon abgebracht. Und sie musste wie immer ihre instinktive Abneigung Cho gegenüber herunterschlucken. Intellektuell mochte sie sie. Theoretisch mochte sie sie.

Cho war ein Mensch voller Energie, lebhaft und offen, der zu jedem freundlich war... vielleicht etwas zu freundlich. Jeder Mann, der sie jemals getroffen hatte, war der Meinung, sie sei das Großartigste seit Schokoladenfröschen, aber Hermione hatte den Verdacht, dass Frauen eine einzigartige Fähigkeit hatten, Dinge bei anderen zu bemerken, die die Männer übersahen. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass nur ihr es so ging, bis sie hier eingezogen war und erfahren hatte, dass Laura dasselbe Gefühl Cho gegenüber hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, dass sie während einer von Chos Geschäftsreisen auf der Veranda geführt hatten.

„Du magst Cho nicht besonders, oder?", hatte Laura gefragt.

„Ich mag sie ganz gern. Sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, sie ist immer nett zu mir gewesen." Laura sah sie nur an, und Hermione seufzte und gab nach. „Nein, ich mag sie nicht besonders."

„Sie und Harry sind früher zusammen gewesen, richtig?"

„Richtig."

„Ist es deswegen?"

Darauf runzelte Hermione die Stirn. „Nein, ich denke nicht... na ja, vielleicht irgendwie, nur weil Harry mein bester Freund ist und ich ein bisschen fürsorglich bin, schätze ich. Und da war irgendwas in ihrem Blick, wenn sie zusammen herumgelaufen sind..."

Laura hatte gelächelt. „Hm-hm. Der ‚schaut mal wenn ich mir geangelt habe'- Blick."

Hermione schnipste aufgeregt mit den Fingern. „Ja! Genau das ist es. Als ob er weniger ein Partner in einer Beziehung sei und eher eine..."

„Trophäe?"

Hermione rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist so erniedrigend."

„Na ja, immerhin ist er Harry Potter. Weltberühmter Bezwinger des Bösen, um nicht zu erwähnen, dass er eine Sahneschnitte erster Güte ist." Sie lächelte Hermione an. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Sie scheint schon der Typ zu sein, der es jedem auf die Nase binden will. Außerdem habe ich eindeutig das Gefühl, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass sie ihn irgendwann zurück bekommen wird."

Wieder in der Gegenwart schoss dieses Gespräch innerhalb von Sekunden durch Hermiones Kopf, als sich Cho mit Begeisterung an die Tapete machte. Erwartete sie, Harry irgendwann wiederzuhaben? Hermione rümpfte die Nase. Da kannst du lange warten.

Später an diesem Abend saß Hermione auf der hinteren Veranda und las ein Buch beim Licht der untergehenden Sonne, als Cho mit zwei Gläsern Limonade herauskam. „Danke", sagte sie, als sie ihres nahm. Cho setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe.

„Harry ist weg, oder?"

„Ist gestern Abend gegangen."

„Schade, dass ich ihn verpasst habe. Ich werde wahrscheinlich wieder weg sein, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Er sagte, er ist vielleicht eine Woche weg."

Cho machte ein unsicheres Geräusch in ihrer Kehle. „Lass uns hoffen, dass er wieder in einem Stück zurückkommt."

„Mir macht es nichts aus, ihn zu verarzten", sagte Hermione. „Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was er tut, wenn er weg ist." Cho drehte sich langsam um und sah Hermione mit einem sehr seltsamen Ausdruck an. „Was?", fragte Hermione.

„Du meinst... du weißt es nicht?", sagte Cho mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß was nicht?" Hermione runzelte noch mehr die Stirn.

„Was Harry macht... für wen er arbeitet."

Ein düsterer Verdacht stieg in ihr auf. „Nein. Er hat es mir nie gesagt." Bitte sag mir nicht, er hat es _dir_ gesagt, Cho. Ich würde schier vor Verlegenheit gleich hier auf der Veranda sterben.

„Hermione... Harry ist ein Spion. Für den Internationalen Bund der Zauberei."

Ihr Mund klappte auf... sie war sich nicht sicher, worüber sie geschockter war; über diese Enthüllung oder über die bloße Tatsache, dass Cho diese Information besaß. „W... was? Er ist was?"

„Ein Spion! Er geht da raus und sucht die dunklen Mächte auf, und wenn er sie findet, bekämpft er sie! Warum denkst du, sieht er so oft verprügelt aus und ist tagelang verschwunden?"

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, konnte es aber nicht. Sie sprang auf und lief schnell ins Haus und weg von Cho, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so sehr gehasst hatte... für das Wissen, dass sie besaß, aber vor allem für dieses kleine triumphierende Lächeln, das sie ohne Erfolg versuchte hatte zu verbergen, als sie es ihr erzählt hatte.

Sie fand Zuflucht in ihrem Zimmer und atmete schwer. Na ja, sie musste zugeben, dass es eine Menge Dinge erklärte. Aber warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt, Harry?, dachte sie. Warum hast du es ihr erzählt und nicht mir?


	2. Lieferung frei Haus

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Zweites Kapitel:  
Lieferung frei Haus 

„Dr. Granger?" Aus dem Nichts kam die Stimme von Hermiones Sekretärin.

„Ja, Stella?", antwortete sie der Wand.

„Mr. Finch-Flechley ist hier und möchte sie sehen."

„Schicken Sie ihn rein."

Ein paar Sekunden später trat ihr Mitbewohner herein, eine Papiertüte in der Hand und ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Lieferung frei Haus", sagte er und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Er begann, Essen aus der Tüte zu nehmen und legte es auf ihren Tisch. Einen Becher Eistee. Ein Bündel Weintrauben. Einen großen Teller mit akribisch genau angeordneten Käsescheiben. Eine silberne Suppenschüssel, von welcher der Duft von Georges Tomatendillsuppe aufstieg, ihr Lieblingsessen.

Hermione lächelte irritiert, als er Geschirr und Besteck aus der Tüte zog. „Was soll das alles?"

Justin zerknüllte die Tüte. „Du jammerst immer, dass du nie Zeit für einen Bissen hast. Problem gelöst!"

Sie griff nach Schüssel und Kelle. „Oh, ich könnte dich küssen."

„Nein danke, nicht mein Ufer." Er stopfte sich ein paar Weintrauben in den Mund. „Du warst sehr still beim Frühstück."

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, der köstliche Duft nach Knoblauch stieg von der Suppe aus in ihre Nase. „Wer kommt schon zu Wort, wenn Cho zu Hause ist?"

Justin gluckste. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest sie mit deinen Blicken durchbohren. Was ist das Problem?"

„Es gibt kein Problem."

„Oh, komm schon. Als ernannter Haus-Mediator ist es meine Aufgabe zuzuhören und dabei zu helfen, sämtliche Schwierigkeiten zwischen Zimmernachbarn zu beseitigen."

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach, stellte dann ihre Suppenschüssel ab und sah Justin über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg an. „Weißt du, womit Harry seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient?"

Er war erstaunt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. „Ich habe schon vor Jahren aufgehört, mir Gedanken zu machen. Ich meine, hey... der arbeitsfähigste Zauberer auf unser Halbkugel und alles, was er sagt, ist, dass er ‚arbeitet'. Ziemlich vage, oder?"

„Cho scheint alle Details zu wissen."

Er runzelte die Stirn „Ist das so?"

„Sie konnte es gar nicht _erwarten,_ mir gestern Abend davon zu erzählen."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

Hermione überlegte einen Moment, ob sie es erzählen sollte oder nicht... aber nur einen Moment. Entweder war es die Wahrheit, in welchem Fall sein Geheimnis bereits bekannt war, oder es war eine Lüge und wäre in diesem Fall sowieso unwichtig. „Sie sagt, er ist ein Spion.

Justin schien nicht überrascht zu sein. „Nun, selbstverständlich. Was sollte er sonst sein? Das müsste es sein, oder? Welche andere Karriere wäre angebracht für den weltberühmten Potter? Lehrer? Zauberspruchschreiber? Faulenzer im Ministerium?" Für einen Moment schlich sich eine Spur Verbitterung in seine Stimme. „Und es würde natürlich eine Menge erklären."

„Das dachte ich auch!" sagte sie. „Die ungewöhnlichen Arbeitszeiten, die Verletzungen, seine Geheimnistuerei..."

„Also glaubst du ihr?"

„Nun... ich schätze schon. Aufgrund fehlender Beweise für das Gegenteil."

„Das ist aber nicht, was dich wirklich beschäftigt, oder?"

„Nein. Wenn es so ein großes Geheimnis ist, dass er es jahrelang vor uns verschweigt, wieso erzählt er es dann _ihr_?"

Justin verzog den Mund. „Ich finde es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass er es ihr erzählt und dir nicht."

„Du meinst, sie hat es erfunden?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich denke bloß..." Er räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Ich denke Cho hat bestimmte Ziele im Sinn, die unseren Harry beinhalten, und ich denke, es würde ihren Zwecken dienen, wenn du denkst, dass er ihr vertraut", beendete er den Satz, wobei er seine Worte mit so viel Diplomatie wie möglich aussuchte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt so... skrupellos. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so heimtückisch ist."

„Sicher kannst du. Du kennst sie... wie lange? Zwölf Jahre? Cho hat viele wundervolle Charakterzüge und viele empfehlenswerte Qualitäten, aber der Sinn für Fairness innerhalb persönlicher Beziehungen gehört bestimmt nicht dazu. Weißt du noch, als sie ein Auge auf diesen Hufflepuff Vertrauensschüler geworfen hatte... wie zum Teufel war noch mal sein Name?"

Hermione lächelte. „Kirby Storping-Goyter.

„Genau, das war der Kerl. Nun, er war gerade mit Syren Sagyramius zusammen gekommen und es schien so, als würde Cho unter ferner liefen landen."

„Sie hat einen Blamage-Trank in Syrens Zahnpuder getan", erinnerte sich Hermione und lächelte. Die arme Syren war tagelang nicht in der Lage, über etwas anderes als Maurertechniken und die Geschichte der Kesselmetallurgie zu reden. Am Ende schien es so, als würde sie der Gefahr unterlaufen, _sich_ _selbst_ zu Tode zu langweilen."

„Und nachdem das wahrscheinlich das längste Date in seinem Leben war, gab Kirby Syren den Laufpass und Cho hatte freie Bahn. Ich könnte endlos fortfahren."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Ich behaupte nicht, dass es das ist. Ich schließe nur einfach nicht aus, dass sie es erfunden hat. Selbst wenn das, was sie sagt, der Wahrheit entspricht, könnte sie es auf tausend andere Wege herausgefunden haben, ohne mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Harry hütet sein Geheimnis wie seinen Augapfel. Wenn er wollen würde, dass es irgendjemand weiß, dann hätte er es _dir_ erzählt. Du bist seine beste Freundin, Hermione... lass dir von niemandem, besonders nicht von Cho, das Gegenteil beweisen.

Während zwei seiner Mitbewohner sich beim Mittagessen einige Kilometer entfernt über seine Karriere unterhielten, saß Harry Potter in seinem Büro und las eine Schriftrolle von einem Elfen, der für ihn in der Überwachung arbeitete. Sein Mund verzog sich, als er weiter las... es schien, als würde er in letzter Zeit nichts als schlechte Nachrichten bekommen. Ein Gesicht erschien in der offenen Tür. „Hast du die Nachricht von Sabian bekommen?"

Harry sah über den oberen Rand seiner Brille zu dem Besucher auf. „Welche Nachricht?"

Remus Lupin spazierte hinein und sah die Unterlagen auf Harrys Schreibtisch durch, bis er eine kleine, eng gerollte Schriftrolle fand. „Diese Nachricht. Lies sie."

Harry rollte sie auf und las sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Remus auf. „Ist das wahr? Das kann nicht wahr sein."

„Es ist wahr."

Harry warf seine Brille auf den Schreibtisch und rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken, als ob er beginnende Kopfschmerzen hatte... was auch der Fall war. „Ich dachte, die Spalte sei unter Kontrolle."

„Das dachten wir alle, Harry."

„Tja, darüber kann ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Falls es schlimmer wird, schicke ich ein Team hin." Er sah Lupin an, der ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten schien. „Was? Du siehst aus wie jemand, der ein Geheimnis hat."

„Oh, ich genieße nur den Augenblick."

Harry seufzte, völlig verwirrt. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Rate mal, was ich hinter meinem Rücken habe."

„Hm... ist es größer als ein Brotkasten? Ist es bekannt für seine Arbeit im Theater?"

„Nein und nein."

„Wird es mich dazu bringen, dass ich dich töten will?"

„Wahrscheinlich." Er zog eine Zeitschrift heraus, hielt sie hoch und fing an zu grinsen. Harry sah, dass es die „Hexenwoche" war... und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er sah, dass sein eigenes Gesicht das Cover zierte.

„Nein", sagte er dumpf. „Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist." Der Foto-Harry schaute verstohlen herum, als ob er auf eine Fluchtmöglichkeit hoffte.

„Das sind die Ergebnisse des ‚Wer hat das charmanteste Lächeln?'- Wettbewerbs! Du darfst dreimal raten, wer gewonnen hat und die ersten zwei Male zählen nicht."

Harry sprang auf und schnappte sich die Zeitschrift aus Lupins Händen, wobei er bis zu den Haarswurzeln errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lupin nicht scherzte. „Ich glaube das nicht", murmelte er.

„Lockhart wird stinksauer sein", sagte Lupin und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Du hast seine Glücksträhne unterbrochen."

„Das werde ich mir jetzt _ständig_ anhören müssen", sagte Harry, warf die Zeitschrift auf seinen Schreibtisch und rieb sich die Augen. „Meine Mitbewohner werden ihren großen Tag haben."

„Ich bin nur überrascht, dass es so lange gedauert hat", sagte Lupin. „Flotter weltberühmter Held, der du bist..."

„Gefällt dir dein _Job_, Remus?", fuhr Harry ihn an, aber seine Augen lächelten. Lupin hob flehend seine Hände.

„Okay, okay... brauchst nicht den Chef raushängen zu lassen. Ich meine doch nur..." Er wurde unterbrochen von Hedwig, die eilig an seinem Kopf vorbeisauste, auf Harrys Schulter landete und die Nachricht, die sie trug, in seine Hand schob. Harry nahm sie, und ihm war nicht mehr zum Scherzen zumute... er merkte an Hedwigs Verhalten, dass die Nachricht wichtig sein musste. Er las sie, und dabei verschwand alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte Lupin und ging näher heran.

„Es ist Leland. Sie haben ihn gefunden."

Lupin fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter. „Geht es ihm gut? Was..."

Harry unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Da steht nur, dass sie ihn drüben in der Quarantänestation haben." Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Die Quarantänestation war der Ort, wo man aufgenommen wurde, wenn man das Pech hatte, Opfer eines Zauberangriffes zu werden, der nicht umgekehrt werden konnte. Es war ein entsetzlicher Ort. Zauberer, die sich immer wieder ihre eigenen Augen auskratzten, nur damit man sie ihnen wieder nachwachsen ließ. Hexen, die nicht anderes tun konnten, als in einer Ecke zu sitzen und zu schreien, bis ihre Stimmbänder zerrissen. Traurige, erschreckende menschliche Wracks, deren Abwehr gegen dunkle Magie nicht groß genug gewesen war gegen die Angriffe, die sie erlitten hatten, und die jetzt nichts tun konnten außer zu warten und zu hoffen, dass die Zauberforscher dort einen neuen Spruch oder Trank finden konnten, um ihnen zu helfen. Der Gedanke, dass Leland an diesem Ort war, war gelinde gesagt ernüchternd... vor allem für Harry und Lupin, die genau wussten, dass es gut und gerne irgendwann einer von ihnen sein könnte. Alles, was dafür geschehen musste, war, einen dunklen Zauberer zu treffen, der nur ein wenig zu schlau war, während man einen schlechten Tag hatte, und man würde den Rest seines Lebens in einem Raum auf der Quarantänestation verbringen, überzeugt davon, dass einen Käfer von innen her auffraßen.

Lupins knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Gehen wir." Harry nickte grimmig und warf die Nachricht auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er nahm Lupins Arm und seine Augen verengten sich vor Konzentration, bis er das vertraute Kribbeln spürte und der Raum begann, sich aufzulösen; sie verschwanden aus Harrys Büro und tauchten in einem weißen, sterilen Gang wieder auf. Lupin trat zitternd zur Seite. Als ein metamorphes Wesen, dessen physische Struktur unstabil war, hatte er große Schwierigkeiten beim Apparieren; genau genommen konnte er es überhaupt nicht alleine, deshalb hatte Harry ihm helfen müssen.

Eine streng aussehende Hexe mit einem extrem kurzen, platinblonden Haarschnitt wartete auf sie.

„Guten Tag, Chef", sagte sie zu Harry und ihre Augen wandten sich kurz zu Lupin.

„Ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich deine Eule bekommen habe. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht so gut." Sie warf Lupin noch einen eindeutigeren Blick zu.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte Harry und besann sich auf seine Manieren. „Das ist Remus Lupin, einer meiner Agenten. Remus, das ist Elektra Stillwagon, sie ist Leiterin der Einrichtung." Die beiden schüttelten die Hände. „Er arbeitete mit Leland, als er verschwand."

Elektra begann, sie den Gang herunterzuführen. „Er ist dort unten. Wir mussten einen Beruhigungs-Zauber ausführen, wir hatten Angst, er würde sich selbst verletzen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. „Wo wurde er gefunden?"

„Eine amerikanische Hexe, die ein Forschungsjahr in Kanada machte, erhielt eine anonyme Eule, sie folgte den Anweisungen, die sie bekam, und fand ihn mitten im Wald an einen großen Felsen gebunden."

Harry blieb in der Mitte des Ganges stehen. „Was?"

„Ich weiß", sagte Elektra, die sich der Seltsamkeit der ganzen Situation bewusst war. Sie gingen weiter.

„Er wurde das letzte Mal im Nepal gesehen", sagte Lupin frustriert und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar. „Wie um alles in der Welt ist er denn nach Kanada gekommen?" Sie kamen zur einer massiven weißen Tür, die im oberen Teil ein kleines Fenster hatte.

Elektra erhob eine Hand. „Ich muss euch jetzt warnen. Er ist fast nicht wiederzuerkennen. Sein Verstand ist zum größten Teil... na ja, wo auch immer er gewesen ist und was auch immer er durchgemacht hat, es hat ihn fast zerstört. Er weiß vielleicht nicht, wer ihr seid. Macht euch darauf gefasst." Harry und Lupin tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Sie traten in den kleinen Raum, der mit ein paar gemütlichen Stühlen und Kissen möbliert war. Auf der Seite zusammengerollt in der Ecke lag Leland Stormare, ein Geheimdienst-Zauberer wie Harry und Lupin... aber Leland war zwei Monate vermisst gewesen. Er war gegangen, um einen Zeugen noch einmal zu befragen, in einem Fall, an dem er und Lupin arbeiteten, und war nie wieder zurückgekommen. Trotz ausführlicher Suchaktionen und Dutzenden von Heimkehr-Sprüchen war ihnen sein Aufenthaltsort verborgen geblieben... und jetzt war er hier, auf mysteriöse Weise zurückgekehrt.

Harry näherte sich ihm langsam und bückte sich nieder auf seine Höhe. „Leland? Kannst du mich hören?" Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, ihn anzusehen. Leland war ein großer, strammer und robuster Zauberer mit einer rötlichen Gesichtsfarbe und drahtigem, rotbraunem Haar, der immer mit lauter, selbstsicherer Stimme sprach und ein Lachen hatte wie der Klang von riesigen Glocken. Er schien immer jeden Raum auszufüllen, den er betrat... aber dieser fröhliche Zauberer hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem zitternden Haufen auf dem Boden vor ihm. Sein muskulöser Körper war zu einem zerbrechlichen, knochigen Bündel verkümmert, sein Haar war dünn, stellenweise ausgefallen und mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Als er Harrys Stimme hörte, wandte Leland ihm langsam seinen Kopf zu... Harry konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht zurückzuschrecken. Lelands hellblaue Augen waren ein lebloses Grau und schienen durch ihn hindurch irgendeine höllenartige Landschaft anzuschauen, die nur er sehen konnte.

„Harry?", krächzte er. Seine Augen sahen in Harrys Gesicht und eine Hand hob sich zitternd und packte Harry am Oberarm.

„Ich bin's, Leland. Remus ist auch hier, siehst du? Weißt du, wo du bist?"

„Sorry, Harry. Sorry", schluchzte Leland.

„Schh, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir sind nur froh, dass du wieder da bist... erinnerst du dich an das, was passiert ist?"

„Ich habe... ich habe einen Wald voll Dornen gesehen... der Fluss war rot vor Blut..."

Harry und Lupin tauschten noch einen besorgten Blick. „Ettamedab... sorry, sorry..."

„Er wiederholt das immer wieder", flüsterte Elektra. „Er sagt immer wieder, dass es ihm Leid tut und ‚ettamedab'. Weißt du, was das heißen soll?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, weiß ich nicht." Leland packte Harrys anderen Arm und zog sich hoch, bis er kniete, und fixierte Harry mit einem durchdringendem, gequältem Blick, als ob er seine ganze Konzentration aufbieten müsste.

„Sorry", sagte er nachdrücklich. Harry nickte, um ihn zu ermutigen. Leland begann von Kopf bis Fuß zu zittern. „Es ist immer Winter... ettamedab", brachte er heraus. Plötzlich verdrehten sich seine Augen, so dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war und er fiel vornüber in Harrys Arme. Elektra flitzte mit erhobenem Zauberstab nach vorne und zog Leland auf den weich gepolsterten Boden. Harry wich zurück, er fühlte noch die geisterhaften Abdrücke von Lelands knochigen Fingern auf seinem Arm. Lupin hatte sich umgedreht, er konnte nicht zusehen.

„Großer Gott, Harry", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Was hat man ihm angetan? Und wer hat es getan?"

Harry stand daneben, als Elektra Leland mit einem Zauberspruch beruhigte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir es noch früh genug herausfinden werden."

Als Hermione an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war Cho bereits gegangen. Die nächsten vier Wochen würde sie mit den Minotauren unterwegs sein, und Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr nicht Leid tat.

Laura schnitt in der Küche Gemüse, als sie eintrat. „George ist heute Nacht in Kent einkaufen", sagte sie ohne Einleitung. „Also habe ich mir gedacht, ich koche was Schönes für dich, mich und Justin."

Hermione blickte auf die überkochenden Töpfe hinter ihr und versuchte den Geruch von Angebranntem zu ignorieren. „Können wir nicht einfach eine Pizza bestellen oder so?"

Laura richtete ihr Messer auf Hermione. „ Ich beherrsche die wesentlichen Kochgrundlagen sehr wohl, vielen herzlichen Dank."

„Grundlagen heißt was? Kochendes Wasser?"

Bevor Laura etwas erwidern konnte, explodierte auf dem Herd ein geschlossener Topf und ergab eine Flutwelle von etwas, das wie Tomatensauce aussah. Der Topfdeckel flog wie eine kleine metallene Frisbee durch den Raum. Laura und Hermione sprangen beide auf und duckten sich dann, um nicht enthauptet zu werden. Langsam erhoben sie sich und betrachteten die farbenprächtigen Spritzer roter Sauce auf den Wänden und dem Boden. Nüchtern nahm Laura ihre Schürze ab und legte sie auf die Ablage. „Dann also Pizza", sagte sie und machte die Herdplatten mit entschiedenen Handbewegungen aus, so als wäre dieses Ende ihres Ausflugs in die Küche ganz und gar beabsichtigt gewesen.

Sie trat in die Diele zu der Nische, in der Faust lebte. Als sie einzogen waren, hatte nur Harry eine eigene Eule besessen, also hatten sie beschlossen, sich eine Hauseule anzuschaffen... obwohl er im Moment nicht da war. Hermione und Laura sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Er muss mit der Post draußen sein", sagte Laura.

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Eulentür im Querbalken über dem Haupteingang und Faust flog herein. Er trug einen Schnabel voll Briefe, die er in den Postkorb fallen ließ. Dann ließ er sich auf seiner Stange sitzen und ließ einen glückliches Laut vernehmen. Hermione gab ihm etwas Wasser und die Notiz für die Pizzeria. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich ein paar Minuten ausruhen und Atem holen", sagte sie ihm. Faust schien zu seufzen und seine Federn auszuschütteln, dann hob er wieder ab. Laura ging die Post durch.

„Einer für dich", sagte sie und gab Hermione einen dicken, cremefarbenen Umschlag mit dem Hogwartssiegel auf der Lasche. Sie erkannte Minervas Handschrift sofort wieder. „Mist, kein Brief von meinem Süßen", sagte Laura. „Nun denn… ich sollte besser diese Marinarasauce wegwischen bevor sie antrocknet." Sie ging zurück in die Küche und Hermione ließ sich auf den Fensterplatz sinken, um ihren Brief zu lesen.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_du brauchst dir über die Herkunft dieses Mogrifikations-Zaubers keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, ich habe die Hinweise gefunden, die ich brauchte. Aber ich weiß deine Bemühungen in dieser Sache zu schätzen._

_Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich dir schreibe. Da gibt es etwas, worüber ich seit mehreren Wochen nachdenke und mir nicht sicher war, ob ich mit dir darüber reden soll, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass ich es nicht länger für mich behalten kann. Die Sache ist die, dass ich mir Sorgen um Harry mache. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel er dir über sein Leben oder das, was er tut, erzählt... Ich selbst bin in der Tat nicht sicher, was sein Beruf ist. Meine Sorge wird auch nicht gerade durch die Berichte gelindert, die mir zu Ohren kommen."_

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und las weiter.

_Fakt ist, dass ich Neuigkeiten von alarmierender Art betreffend seiner Aktivitäten gehört habe. Zum Beispiel kam erst letzte Woche ein Freund von mir, ein Hogwarts Klassenkamerad, zu mir und erzählte, dass er in Hong Kong auf Harry gestoßen wäre, in einem sehr gefährlichen Teil der Stadt, der von dunklen Zauberern und dunkler Magie beherrscht wird. Mein Freund arbeitet im „Department of Defense", dem Verteidigungsamt, und war dort wegen eines Einsatzes, aber er sagte, Harry wäre der Frage des Grundes seines Aufenthaltes in diesem Teil der Stadt ausgewichen. Ein anderer Bericht, der mich erreichte, war, dass Harry vor ein paar Monaten mit zwei bekannten dunklen Zauberern irgendwo in New York gesehen wurde. Hermione, ich könnte mehrere Seiten mit ähnlichen Berichten füllen. Ich möchte ebenfalls anmerken, dass alle, die ihn unter solchen Umständen gesehen haben, bemerkt haben, dass seine Narbe nicht sichtbar war. Du und ich wissen, dass Harry mächtig genug ist, seine eigene Erscheinung zu ändern und sich zu tarnen, wenn er möchte... Die Tatsache, dass er es tut, um mit dunklen Kräften zu verkehren ist beunruhigend, gelinde gesagt._

_Ich will nicht andeuten, dass Harry zu den dunklen Künsten übergewechselt hat oder auch nur die Absicht hat es zu tun... dennoch soll es Leute geben, die von seiner Integrität nicht so überzeugt sind wie du und ich. Was mir Sorge macht, ist, dass er einen Kampf kämpft, der schon seit Jahren vorbei ist, und sich dabei gegen jeden richtet, der die dunklen Künste praktiziert. Die Geschichtsbücher sind voll von solchen, deren Streben nach Rache ihr Leben verzehrt, selbst wenn derjenige, der ihnen Unrecht getan hatte, zerstört wurde. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Voldemort mag fort sein, aber ich befürchte, dass Harry diesen Kampf auf eigene Faust weiterführt._

_Ich brauche dir weder zu erzählen, was er der magischen Gemeinschaft bedeutet, noch muss ich dir vormalen, was es für uns heißen würde, sollten wir ihn jetzt verlieren. In dieser Welt bist du ihm die nächste Person, Hermione. Wenn jemand etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen kann, dann bist du das... und wenn ihn jemand von irgendwelchen gefährlichen Aktionen abbringen kann, dann du. Ich verlange weder von dir, dass du irgendwelche Geheimnisse, die er mit dir geteilt hat, ausplauderst, noch verlange ich einen Bericht darüber, wann er kommt und wann er geht. Ich wollte dich einfach nur davor warnen, was ich gehört habe. Du weißt so gut wie ich, wie schnell sich in der Zauberwelt Gerüchte verbreiten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand wirklich glaubt, dass er zur dunklen Seite gewechselt hat, aber bei solch verwirrenden Berichten, die umherschwirren, weiß man ni,e was passieren könnte. Er ist immer noch ein Held, sogar eine Legende, aber das bedeutet nur, dass die Leute seinen Taten mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, als wenn er ein anderer Zauberer wäre._

_Ich weiß, dass Harrys ein einsames Leben führt. Ich bin dankbar, dass er wenigstens noch dich hat. Ich freue mich darauf, dich nächste Woche auf der Konferenz zu sehen._

_Liebe Grüße, Minerva_

Hermione steckte den Brief zurück in seinen Umschlag und dachte nach. Sie teilte Minervas Sorge nicht... wenn Harry wirklich ein Spion war (und mit jeder Minute wurde sie sich dessen sicherer) waren seine Verbindungen mit dunklen Kräften leicht zu erklären. Es war schließlich sein Job, und es erklärte ebenfalls, wieso er sich tarnte. Was besorgniserregend war aber die Tatsache, dass seine Aktivitäten nicht so geheim zu sein schienen, wie er zu denken schien. Wenn er keine entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergriff, könnte er die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen.

Laura kam aus der Küche zurück und trocknete ihre Hände mit einem Geschirrtuch. „Ich bin am Verhungern, ich hoffe, die Pizza braucht nicht so lange." Sie hielt inne und sah prüfend in Hermiones Gesicht. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts. Nur..." Sie verstummte, unsicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte.

„Nur was?"

„Nur noch mehr Dramen von der Potter-Variante."

„Ah. Von denen gibt's immer genug, oder?", sagte Laura und ließ sich auf den Fenstersitz neben ihr plumpsen. „Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht."

„Was gibt es denn da zu verstehen?"

„Er ist so mysteriös."

Hermione blinzelte. „Mysteriös? Na ja, wenn du meinst."

„Ja, das meine ich... aber vermutlich ist er für dich nach fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr so ein Mysterium."

„Er ist zurückhaltender als früher, obwohl er immer ein wenig schüchtern war. Ron hat damals die meiste Zeit geredet." Sie drehte sich zum Fenster und schaute hinaus, als der alte Kummer auf ihrer Haut kribbelte. „Ich wünschte, du hättest ihn kennen gelernt", sagte sie leise. Laura lehnte sich sehr interessiert nach vorne... weder Hermione noch Harry, noch irgendwer sonst im Haus sprach viel über den berüchtigten Ron. „Du erinnerst mich in vielerlei Hinsicht an ihn."

„Wirklich?"

Hermione nickte lächelnd. „Wir hatten so viel gemeinsam, und waren doch so unterschiedlich. Ich war ernst und wissbegierig, Harry war konzentriert und mutig, und Ron war kontaktfreudig und sarkastisch." Sie verstummte, da sie merkte, dass sie tatsächlich kurz davor war, von Ron zu sprechen... das war etwas, das sie vermied, obwohl es manchmal in ihr anwuchs, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, ob sie die Worte noch zurückhalten konnte. Laura schien das zu spüren.

„Erzähl mir von ihm. Es ist in Ordnung."

Hermione seufzte, zog ihre Beine hoch und drückte ihre Knie an ihre Brust. „Ron und Harry haben sich auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts in unserem ersten Jahr getroffen... und das war auch gut für Harry. Die Weasleys sind eine alte Zaubererfamilie und Ron war der sechste aus seiner Familie, der nach Hogwarts ging, also war er ein Experte. Der arme Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was los war."

„Er ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, richtig?"

„Genau. Seine Tante und sein Onkel. Beides schreckliche Menschen. Genau wie ich erfuhr er erst, dass er ein Zauberer war, als er den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam. Jedenfalls fand ich Ron, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf, absolut unausstehlich. Ich verbrachte einen großen Teil unseres ersten Jahres damit, die Dinge, in die er und Harry hineingerieten, zu kritisieren und geriet dabei _selber_ mit hinein. Die Vorstellung, Regeln zu brechen, war unethisch für mich, aber ihnen lag es im Blut." Sie lächelte, in Erinnerungen versunken. „Viele Leute kannten Ron nur als Harrys Kumpel, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das etwas ausgemacht hat. Er war es gewohnt, nach seinen Brüdern die zweite Geige zu spielen und hätte sich nicht wohl dabei gefühlt, selbst Anführer zu sein... um nicht die schlichte Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass er zu Harry aufschaute, wir alle taten es."

„Aber du warst mit _Ron_ zusammen, nicht mit Harry."

„Ich hätte nicht mal mit Harry zusammen kommen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, er war schon am Ende unseres vierten Jahres mit Cho zusammen. Ron und ich verbrachten immer mehr Zeit zusammen, während er mit ihr weg war, und wahrscheinlich kam dann eins zum anderen." Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und wischte sich die Augen. „Nachdem er gestorben war, kamen sich Harry und ich in mancher Hinsicht näher, in anderer Hinsicht entfernten wir uns voneinander. Wir blieben zusammen, weil wir nicht anders konnten, aber wir stießen uns auch fort, denn im Hinterkopf wussten wir, dass einer von uns der Nächste sein könnte... und ich wusste, dass _ich_ nicht noch mal diesen Kummer durchstehen könnte. Nachdem wir unseren Abschluss hatten und die ganze Sache mit Voldemort vorbei war, wurde es besser. Das Schreckgespenst des Todes wurde etwas blasser, und von Hogwarts wegzukommen half auch dabei. Wir lieben diesen Ort, aber es war hart, dort zu sein, wenn hinter jeder Ecke noch eine Erinnerung an Ron war."

„Hast du ihn geliebt?", fragte Laura, die von dem seltenen Einblick in Hermiones Herz fasziniert war.

Die Pause zog sich immer länger hin, als Hermione aus dem Fenster starrte, ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Das habe ich nie wirklich herausgefunden."

Harry und Lupin apparierten zurück ins Büro. Sie redeten nicht viel miteinander. Leland so am Boden zu sehen hatte nichts zu ihrem Optimismus beigetragen und es hatte einen Mantel des Trübsinns um ihre Gemüter gehüllt. Besser wurde es auch nicht, als sie, sobald sie im Foyer des unterirdischen Hauptquartiers der „Intelligence Division", der Geheimdienst-Abteilung , erschienen, auf Argo Pfaffenroth trafen, der auf sie wartete. Argo war Harrys Chef; sie war Leiterin der Aufklärungs-Abteilung, bloß dem Kanzler des Bundes der Internationalen Zauberei untergeordnet... und ihre Anwesenheit war kein gutes Zeichen. Sie hatte normalerweise nicht viel Kontakt zu den alltäglichen Aktivitäten in ihrem Bereich, und wenn sie Interesse daran zeigte, was du tust, dann war das definitiv ein Zeichen dafür, dass du gut aufpassen solltest.

„Quarantänestation?", fragte sie. Pfaffenroth war kein Typ für faule Scherze.

„Ja. Wir haben ihn gesehen." Weitere Kommentare waren unnötig. Harry wusste, dass Elektra Pfaffenroth einen vollständigen Bericht gegeben hatte. Sie gingen den Korridor hinab zu Harrys Büro. „Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?" sagte Harry und achtete darauf einen Plauderton beizubehalten.

„Jetzt da du es erwähnst, ja. Ich will wissen, ob und inwiefern Leland Stormares Verschwinden und kürzliches Auftauchen in das Muster passt." Mit ihrem schneidenden amerikanischen Akzent hörten sich die direkten Fragen noch schroffer an.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich alarmiert. „Argo! Das ist streng geheim!", rief er aus und sah Lupin an. Pfaffenroth schien nicht beunruhigt zu sein. Lupin sah aus, als würde er sich entschuldigen wollen, interessierte sich aber zu sehr dafür was vor sich ging, als dass er es verstecken konnte.

„Beantworte bitte meine Frage."

Er seufzte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Versuch nicht mich an der Nase herumzuführen, Chef. Du bist dir sicher, du willst es nur nicht aussprechen."

„Du hast Gedankenlesen in dein Repertoire aufgenommen, hab ich Recht?"

„Zum Henker noch mal, passt es?"

Harry zögerte. „Ja."

Argo nickte. „Wie ich vermutet hatte."

„Wie wir alle befürchtet hatten."

„Irgendwelche Fortschritte an möglichen Interpretationen?"

„Nicht seit ich das letzte Mal da war. Die denken an nichts anderes, unten in der Forschung."

„In diesem Fall haben wir keine andere Wahl als zu..." Sie wäre fortgefahren, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. So plötzlich wie der Lichtstrahl eines klaren, blauen Himmels schoss weißer, heißer Schmerz durch seine Stirn. Er warf beide Hände über seine Narbe und krümmte sich, schreiend vor Todesqualen.

„Harry!" sagte Lupin und beugte sich über ihn. Argo tat es ihm gleich.

„Lauf in die Krankenstation und hol Hilfe!", bellte sie einen vorbeikommenden Zauberer an, der davon hastete so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen.

Harrys Beine knickten ein und er sank auf die Knie, seine Hände immer noch auf seiner Narbe. Seine Kiefer waren fest über dem Schrei geschlossen, aber immer noch entwichen seiner Kehle Laute des Schmerzes. Er sah auf in Lupins geschocktes Gesicht... dann verdrehte er die Augen und brach auf dem Boden zu einem knochenlosen Haufen zusammen.


	3. Ein Musterbeispiel an Ungewissheit

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Drittes Kapitel:  
Ein Musterbeispiel an Ungewissheit Übersetzt von Dani und Alina 

Im Traum war Hermione in der Kammer des Schreckens. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie nie einen Fuß in die Kammer gesetzt... aber sie hatte von Ginny und Harry so viel darüber gehört, dass sie sich manchmal fühlte, als hätte sie diese Erfahrung mit ihnen geteilt. Sie stand ungesehen in einer Ecke, als Harry den Basilisken bekämpfte; nur dass es nicht der vorpubertäre Harry war, der es wirklich getan hatte, sondern der erwachsene Harry, den sie heute kannte, und aus irgendeinem Grund trug der Traum-Harry immer noch den Schnauzer und Spitzbart, die sich der wirkliche Harry schon vor Jahren abrasiert hatte (letztendlich war er es leid, ihre Späße zu hören, er würde aussehen wie Mephistopheles). Die riesige Schlange wand und schlängelte sich und Harry tänzelte aus ihrer Reichweite, schwang Godric Gryffindors juwelenbesetztes Schwert und ließ seine Robe hinter sich herwirbeln. Eine Frau lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, aber anstelle von Ginny war es Cho, die in ihre blau-orangenen Quidditchroben gekleidet war. Plötzlich richtete der Basilisk seine leuchtenden Augen auf Hermione; sie schrie vor Entsetzen auf, denn anstelle der gelben Schlitze hatte der Basilisk freundliche blaue Augen. Während sie ihn ansah, zog sich seine lange Schnauze zurück und seine grüne Haut verblasste... und plötzlich starrte sie in das Gesicht von Ron Weasley dort auf dem Hals der Schlange. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, um seine Wange zu berühren, aber bevor sie es konnte, ertönte ein Rauschen und das Geräusch von Metall gegen Fleisch und der Kopf des Basilisken fiel hinab. Sein Körper krümmte sich auf dem Boden und entblößte Harry, der hinter ihm stand, das triefende Schwert baumelte lose in einer Hand. Er sah hinab auf die Schlange, die Rons Gesicht getragen hatte, und schrie, das Schwert fiel scheppernd auf den Steinboden.

Hermione schreckte auf, ein unangenehmer Schimmer öligen Schweißes bedeckte ihren Körper und ihr Atem kam schluchzend aus ihrem Mund. Sie setzte sich zitternd auf und zog die Decke bis zu ihrer Brust, ihr Kopf pochte und pochte... sie blinzelte und sah sich um. Das Pochen war nicht bloß in ihrem Kopf, jemand war an der Vordertür und hämmerte mit etwas dagegen, das sich nach einem Hammer anhörte.

Hermione schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und zog ihre Robe über die Schultern, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer aufzog und in die Galerie hinauseilte. Ihr Zimmer war ovalförmig und bildete das zweite Geschoss einer der drei Türme der Villa; es lag direkt an der Wohngalerie, ein langer, komfortabel möblierter Flur, der an einer Seite offen war und den Blick auf den Wintergarten freigab. Lauras Zimmer war am anderen Ende der Galerie; ihre Schlafzimmertür stand offen und Hermione konnte ihre schnellen Schritte die gewundene Haupttreppe hinabgehen hören. Die Tür zum Ostflügel im zweiten Stock schwang auf und Justin kam mit freiem Oberkörper herausgestolpert, rieb sich die Augen und zog seine Pyjamahose hoch. „Wassurhölleishierlos?", nuschelte er. Sie hörten Laura die Haustür öffnen. Hermione flog die Treppe hinab, ihr Seidenumhang wogte hinter ihr her.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, dass Sie mitten in der Nacht an unsere Tür hämmern?", fragte Laura schrill. Hermione kam neben ihr an. In der geschützten Vorhalle stand ein großer, schmutziger Zauberer mit einem Besen in der Hand, sein Hut und Umhang waren von dem kalten, stürmischen Regen, der vom Nachthimmel fiel, durchnässt. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Wohnt hier eine Dr. Granger?", sagte der Bote.

Hermione trat vor und zog ihre Robe fester um ihren Körper. „Ich bin Dr. Granger." Der Zauberer händigte ihr eine feuchte Nachricht aus, drehte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um, bestieg seinen Besen und flog davon. Hermione öffnete die Nachricht. Justin hatte den Weg die Treppe hinab gefunden und er und Laura sahen Hermione an, während sie die Nachricht las.

„Was steht drin?", fragte Laura mit gedämpfter Stimme. Hermione seufzte und zerknüllte die Nachricht in ihrer Faust.

„Es geht um Harry", sagte sie. „Er ist tot."

Lupin saß in einem höchst unbequemen Stuhl und wartete. Er behielt nur mit Mühe die Fassung und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Kontrolle über sich selbst behalten würde, wenn er Hermione sah. Harrys Körper lag in der Krankenstation, bedeckt mit einem Laken, und wartete auf die gerichtsmedizinische Untersuchung um die genaue Todesursache zu bestimmen... natürlich war es nicht _ihre_ Krankenstation. Sobald sein Tod festgestellt worden war, wurde die gesamte „Dog-and-Pony-Show" in eine zivile medizinische Einrichtung mit normalen Medizauberern verfrachtet, damit, wenn seine Mitbewohner ankamen, sie keinen Blick auf die streng geheimen Orte und Personen werfen konnten. Argo war gekommen, um sie zu treffen, wie immer beunruhigt über die Aufrechterhaltung der Geheimhaltung von Harrys Position. Darüber machte sich Lupin keine Sorgen. Es gab hier sowieso nichts, dass sie verraten könnte. Hermione und die anderen wussten, dass Lupin und Harry manchmal zusammen arbeiteten, also würde seine Anwesenheit nicht seltsam erscheinen. Als ob noch irgendetwas wichtig war, jetzt, wo Harry nicht mehr da war. Lupin war kurz davor, einfach mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen, so dass Harrys Freunde wenigstens den kargen Trost haben würden zu wissen, wie er die letzten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte.

Nachdem Harry im Flur das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatten ihn Lupin und Argo in den Krankenflügel schweben lassen, wo die Ärzte sich sofort daran machten, ihre Zauberstäbe und Tränke herauszuholen und sich gegenseitig Sprüche und Anweisungen zuzurufen. Harry hatte dort unbeweglich und teilnahmslos gelegen, seine Haut war immer blasser und blasser geworden. Die Arzte waren panisch geworden, als sein Atem flach wurde und schließlich ganz ausblieb. Zuletzt hatten sie auf künstliche Beatmung im Muggelstil zurückgegriffen, aber vergebens... sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und er starb, so einfach war es. Lupin hatte wie betäubt in der Ecke gestanden und zugesehen, wie sie das Laken über Harrys lebloses Gesicht zogen. Argo war aus dem Zimmer geflohen, um einen Boten zu Harrys Haus zu schicken, weil sie diese Neuigkeit keiner Eule anvertraute, die abgefangen werden konnte. Es verärgerte Lupin, dass im Angesicht des Todes eines Freundes ihr erster Gedanke immer noch die Sicherheitsstufe war, obwohl er verstehen konnte, wieso sie so handelte. Die Bekanntmachung, dass Harry Potter tot war, würde den weit verbreiteten Kummer, den Dumbledores Tod auslöste, wie ein Picknick im Park erscheinen lassen.

Laute Stimmen aus dem Flur ließen Lupin sich aus seinem Stuhl erheben, als sich die Tür öffnete und Hermione hereinschritt, in einer aggressiven, besorgten Art und Weise und mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck. Hinter ihr folgten zwei weitere Mitbewohner Harrys, die geschockt und bekümmert aussahen. Hermione sah einfach nur ungeduldig aus, auch schien sie nicht besonders überrascht zu sein, Lupin zu sehen. „Remus", sagte sie. „Wo ist er?"

„Hermione..."

„Ich muss ihn sehen. Jetzt." Ihr Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das...", begann Pfaffenroth.

„Sie verstehen nicht", fuhr Hermione scharf fort. „Wer auch immer Sie sind und welchen Einfluss sie auch immer zu haben gedenken, sie _werden_ mich unverzüglich zu seiner Leiche führen, ansonsten werden die Worte ‚es tut mir leid' nicht im Entferntesten beschreiben, wie Sie sich fühlen werden."

Argo hielt für einen Moment inne und trat dann zur Seite, um Hermione durchzulassen. Sie nahm ihre schnellen Schritte wieder auf und wartete kaum darauf, dass man ihr den Weg wies.

Die Gruppe erreichte die Krankenstation, aber die tränenreiche und emotionale Szene, die Lupin befürchtet hatte, stellte sich nie ein. Anstatt beim Anblick des lakenbedeckten Körpers zusammenzubrechen, hielt Hermione lediglich kurz inne, ging dann direkt darauf zu und zog das Laken mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück. Die anderen blieben geschockt im Türrahmen hängen. Hermione beugte sich über Harrys Körper, legte ihr Ohr auf seine Stirn und betastete seine Schultern mit ihren Fingerspitzen... Lupin bemerkte, dass sie ihn auf etwas _untersuchte_. „Hermione... was soll das alles?", fragte er und trat einen Schritt vor.

Sie öffnete eins von Harrys Augenlidern und blickte hinein, sie schien Lupin überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben. Laura trat an die andere Seite des Bettes und ließ ihren Tränen nun freien Lauf. „Herm, er ist tot. Tu dir das nicht an."

„Lass sie es sich ansehen, wenn sie es muss", sagte Justin.

„Das kann nicht gesund sein", fuhr in Laura an. „Wir sollten jegliche Untersuchung den Experten überlassen."

Justin drehte sich zu Lupin um. „Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. In der einen Minute ging es ihm noch gut, in der nächsten griff er sich unter schrecklichen Schmerzen an die Stirn, und dann brach er einfach zusammen."

„Irgendeine Ahnung, was das verursacht haben könnte?"

„Er ist nicht tot." Diese vier einfachen Wort, die ersten, die Hermione gesprochen hatte seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, brachten jegliche andere Konversationen zum Verstummen.

Lupin starrte sie bloß an. „Wie bitte?"

„Oh, du hast mich schon gehört! Er ist nicht tot, Remus. Ich habe geahnt, dass er es nicht ist, deshalb musste ich ihn sehen. Es wurde gemacht, um jegliche Ermittler zu täuschen, sogar Ärzte, solange sie nicht wissen, wonach sie suchen müssen."

„Wovon redest du?", sagte Laura. „Sieh ihn dir an! Er ist tot!"

„Nein, Laura. Er ist in einer selbst hervorgerufenen todesnachahmenden Starre." Sie blickte in die Runde und sah in jedem Gesicht beinahe identische Ausdrücke fassungsloser Verwirrung.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Justin.

„Eine selbst hervorgerufene todesnachahmende Starre. Es ist eine Art Trance. Ich weiß es, weil ich ihm geholfen habe, den Spruch zu kreieren, der es auslöst. Es ist eine magische Verteidigung gegen mentale Attacken. Wenn sein Geist irgendwelcher Magie ausgesetzt wird, die mächtig genug ist, ihm zu schädigen, tritt der Spruch automatisch in Aktion und leitet alle Gehirn- und Körperfunktionen in eine Art Warteschleife, die ihn beschützt bis die Gefahr vorüber ist." Sie beugte sich wieder über ihn. „Irgendwann wird er von selbst daraus erwachen, aber ich kann ihn auch jetzt wecken." Sie zog sich einen Hocker ans Bett und nahm ihren Zauberstab aus dem Halfter.

Die vier Zuschauer beobachteten schweigend, wie Hermione eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn legte und ihren Zauberstab über seine Brust erhob und ihn in kleinen, achterförmigen Bewegungen bewegte. Sie starrte auf einen Punkt auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand, ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie sich konzentrierte, und sie murmelte leise einige Worte. Ihr Zauberstab begann, eine Spur warmen gelben Lichts zu ziehen, als er seinen Mustern in der Luft nachging; ihre Augen wandten sich ab, um Harrys Gesicht anzusehen. Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab auf die Haut an seinem Oberkörper und brannte das achterförmige Muster in seinen Körper; die leuchtenden Linien sanken in sein Fleisch und breiteten sich aus, wobei sie seinen Körper mit einem warmen Leuchten erstrahlen ließen. Kleine, scheinende Energiepunkte begannen in der Luft um sie herum zu erscheinen und wurden zu Hermiones Zauberstab heruntergezogen, wo sie in Harry hineinflossen; sie wurden zahlreicher und schneller, bis sie nach einigen Augenblicken zu einer blendenden Flut von Licht wurden, die aus dem umliegenden Raum in seinen Körper rauschten. Hermione schien außer Atem zu sein, sie atmete keuchend als das Leuchten allmählich verschwand.

Alle standen regungslos da, den Atem angehalten, und warteten darauf, dass etwas passierte. Hermione hob ihren Kopf und entfernte ihren Zauberstab von Harrys Brust. „Wach jetzt auf, Harry", sagte sie leise.

Seine Brust hob sich gehorsam und er atmete tief ein, und seine Haut bekam wieder ihre rosa Farbe. Hermione seufzte erleichtert. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in den Halfter und hob ihre Hand von Harrys Stirn. Seine Narbe war tiefrot und stach in einem starken Kontrast zu der blassen Haut um sie herum hervor. Die anderen traten verblüfft näher. Ein Puls schlug an seinem Hals, und während sie ihn ansahen, bewegten sich seine Wimpern und er öffnete seine Augen.

„Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte Justin.

„Kannst du mich hören?", sagte Hermione zu Harry mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. Er nickte langsam und sein Blick wurde wieder klarer. „Weißt du, wie du heißt?"

Er schluckte. „Potter...", krächzte er. Er räusperte sich, und als er wieder sprach, klang es viel mehr nach ihm selbst. „Potter, Harold James."

„Das stimmt. Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Hermione." Er drehte ein wenig den Kopf und sah sie an. „Es hat wohl funktioniert."

„Natürlich hat es das, du Blödmann."

Laura richtete sich auf und sah Lupin und Argo an. „In Ordnung, jetzt hätte ich gerne ein paar Antworten. Wer seid ihr denn und wie um alles in der Welt ist das passiert? Ich meine..." Sie wäre fortgefahren, aber Justin nahm sie fest am Arm. „Justin! Das ist lächerlich! Sie sagen uns gar nichts, wir sollten..."

„Ich werde es dir später erklären", sagte er leise. Lupin beobachtete mit verdächtigendem Blick, wie Justin Hermione einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. _Sie wissen es_, dachte er. _Sie wissen von Harrys Job, aber Laura nicht._

„Ich glaube, wir sollten dem Chef seine Ruhe gönnen", warf er ein und versuchte, Pfaffenroth auf telepathischem Weg Anweisungen zu geben, was früher nie funktioniert hatte und jetzt auch nicht funktionierte. Glücklicherweise schien sie seiner Meinung zu sein und wandte sich, um den Raum zu verlassen. _Wahrscheinlich hat sie Besseres zu tun_, dachte er, doch er tadelte sich dann für den unbarmherzigen (wenn auch wahrscheinlich wahrheitsgemäßen) Gedanken.

Hermione setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker. „Geht ihr nur, ich komme später nach. Ich sollte bei ihm bleiben", sagte sie. Justin nickte und zerrte Laura, die den ganzen Weg über protestierte, hinaus auf den Gang. Lupin ging als letzter; die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während die Erleichterung ihn von Kopf bis Fuß durchströmte.

Hermione half Harry, sich aufzusetzen, legte ihm Kissen hinter den Rücken und zauberte ihm einen Schlafanzug zum Tragen herbei. Als diese Aufgaben vollbracht waren, saß sie einige Augenblicke still da und überlegte, wie sie dieses Gespräch am besten in Angriff nehmen sollte. Harry sah sie nicht an; sie hatte das Gefühl, er hatte Angst vor dem, was er in ihrem Gesicht sehen würde, wenn er zu genau hinsah.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie schließlich.

Er nickte. „Ich bin ganz schön kaputt, aber sonst in Ordnung. Wenigstens wissen wir, dass der Spruch funktioniert."

„Ich hätte darauf verzichten können, das auf diese Art herauszufinden", sagte sie. „Ich glaube aber, wir müssen den Zauber noch verändern. Was, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre? Man hätte angenommen, du seiest tot und hätte dich wahrscheinlich lebendig begraben, bevor du zu dir gekommen wärst."

„Nicht gerade etwas, das ich unbedingt erlebt haben muss."

„Was hat dich angegriffen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Lupin hat gesagt, der Schmerz hat in deiner Narbe angefangen. Das ist nicht mehr passiert seit..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, es war gar nicht nötig. Sie wussten beide, dass seine Narbe gewöhnlich weh tat, wenn Voldemorts Lakaien in der Nähe waren.

„Es hätte eine äußerst böse Macht gewesen sein müssen, um so eine Reaktion auszulösen." Er sah aus, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber konnte es nicht, ohne sein Geheimnis zu lüften. Ein weiteres Schweigen zog sich lange hin, bevor Harry begann, sich unbehaglich im Bett zu winden. Sie sagte nichts, da sie es nicht leichter für ihn machen wollte. Schließlich seufzte er tief und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du tausend Fragen hast", sagte er.

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht... wie zum Beispiel, was das hier für ein Ort ist? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Wohin gehe ich, wenn ich tagelang weg von Zuhause bin? Was zum Teufel ist mit meinem alten Feuerblitz passiert?"

Sie nickte. „Nun, ich überspringe mal diese ganzen kleinen Fragen und gehe direkt über zur zehntausend Pfund- Frage, okay?" Harry nickte. Sie atmete tief ein und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Harry... bist du ein Spion?"

Bei den Hunderten von Male, die sie sich schon vorgestellt hatte, ihm diese Frage zu stellen, hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, dass sie sich jede mögliche Reaktion ausgemalt hätte, aber sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es gar keine geben würde. Er saß nur da und starrte sie ruhig an, und ihre Worte hingen in der Luft wie der unangenehme Geruch von verbranntem Popcorn. Schließlich wandte er seinen Kopf leicht ab und sie konnte sehen, wie die sich die Muskeln seines Kiefers anspannten. Er sah sie wieder an, ein kleines, sardonisches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Ich mag diesen Ausdruck eigentlich nicht besonderes. Wir nennen uns lieber ‚Geheimdienst-Zauberer'."

Obwohl sie sich zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher gewesen war, dass Cho ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, hatte es einen seltsamen Effekt auf Hermione, ihn es sagen zu hören. Ihr letztes verbleibendes, hartnäckiges Bild von ihm als den kleinen Jungen, den sie einst gekannt hatte, wurde wie Glas zerbrochen. Vorher konnte sie beobachten, wie er größer wurde, seine Stimme tiefer, wie er Bartstoppeln bekam, wenn er sich nicht rasierte, und wie sein Gesicht kantiger wurde... aber auf irgendeine Art war er für sie immer noch der Junge, den sie im Zug getroffen hatte, der in Dudleys abgetragener Kleidung versank und nicht verstand, welchen Platz er in der Welt hatte, die er dabei war, zu betreten. Der Junge, der sie dafür gebraucht hatte, dass sie mit ihm schimpfte, weil er seine Hausaufgaben bis zur letzten Minute hinausschob, der ihre Warnung, sich nicht nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, ignorierte, der mutig alles durchgestanden hatte, das andere sich niemals getraut hätten, einfach, weil er nicht wusste, wie man ein Feigling war.

Aber dieser Junge war nicht mehr da... und zum ersten Mal war ihr das wirklich klar. Harry war ein erwachsener Mann, mit der Verantwortung eines Mannes, und wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran, wie es gewesen war, zwölf zu sein, als seine größte Sorge daraus bestanden hatte, Slytherin im Quidditch zu schlagen... aber er wusste_ immer noch _nicht, wie man ein Feigling war.

Jetzt wo sein Geheimnis enthüllt war, sah Harry gleichzeitig müde und ausgesprochen traurig aus, als ob er etwas verloren hätte, was sehr wertvoll für ihn gewesen war. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich dir das nicht verheimlichen konnte", flüsterte er.

„Hast du aber", sagte sie. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hast du..."

„Cho hat es mir erzählt", sagte sie und versuchte ohne Erfolg, die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Das blieb Harry nicht verborgen. Er lehnte sich vor und fixierte sie mit strengem Blick.

„Hermione", sagte er in einem tadelndem Ton. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht für eine Sekunde geglaubt hast, dass ich es _ihr_ sagen würde, während ich es _dir_ verheimliche."

„Was sollte ich denn sonst glauben?"

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie viele sie Leute im Ministerium kennt oder mit wie vielen sie ausgegangen ist? Sie könnte es selbst herausgefunden haben... so muss es in der Tat gewesen sein, denn ich habe es ihr sicher nie gesagt. Ich habe es _niemandem_ gesagt."

„Du hast es Lupin gesagt", sagte sie.

Harry lächelte. „Na ja, er arbeitet für mich. Ich konnte es nur schlecht verbergen."

Hermiones Mund klappte auf, dann schüttelte sie mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. „Oh Harry. Es gibt so viel, das ich nicht weiß über dein Leben."

Er lehnte sich zurück und nickte zustimmend. „Das weiß ich, und es tut mir Leid. Aber das ist alles vorbei. Jetzt wo du es weißt, solltest du alles wissen. Egal, was du mich fragen willst, ich verspreche, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sagen werde."

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach. Nach Tagen des Rätselns und der Verwirrung war die plötzliche Konfrontation mit der Antwort auf jede Frage, die sie hatte, ein wenig verwirrend... sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. „Also... bist du wirklich ein Spion?", bekam sie irgendwie lahm zustande.

Harry schien weder die Wiederholung zu beachten noch korrigierte er ihre Wortwahl ein zweites mal. „Das stimmt. Ich arbeite für die Geheimdienst-Abteilung (GA) des internationalen Bundes für Zauberei."

„Nicht für das Ministerium?"

„Nein. Die praktizieren nicht viel Spionage. Sie sind viel zu beschäftigt damit, uns vor den Muggeln zu verbergen, als sich darum zu kümmern, was im Geheimen in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht."

„Wen spionierst du aus? Andere Zauberer?"

„Gewissermaßen. Über neunzig Prozent von dem, was wir tun, beinhaltet das Beobachten dunkler Mächte. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich damit, nach dunklen magischen Aktivitäten und Zauberern, die auf die andere Seite übergegangen sind, zu suchen. Wenn ich sie finde, kümmere ich mit um sie."

Sie spürte einen Schauer ihren Rücken hinabwandern. „Dich um sie kümmern? Wie genau?"

Er wand sich im Bett. „Du fragst mich, ob ich schon einmal jemanden getötet habe." Sie zögerte und nickte dann. „Ja, habe ich", sagte er und sah sie direkt an. „Aber nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Mein Hauptinteresse liegt darin, Zauberer von dunkler Magie davon abzuhalten, so viel Macht zu entwickeln, dass sie zur wirklichen Bedrohung werden könnte. Wenn ich dunkle Zauberer finde, versuche ich sie davon abzuschrecken. Die meisten von ihnen sind bloß machthungrig und unsicher, es ist nicht viel nötig, sie zum Widerrufen zu bringen... zumindest zeitweilig. Ansonsten nehme ich sie in Gewahrsam und sperre sie dort ein, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten können."

„In Azkaban?"

„Oh nein. Azkaban ist für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und um Kinder zu erschrecken. Wenn ich einen schwarzen Zauberer beseitige, wird ihn niemand jemals wiederfinden. Deshalb versuchen wir festzustellen, dass er auch nicht rehabilitiert werden kann, bevor wir ihn einsperren." Er seufzte. „Aber es gibt Zeiten, da läuft nicht alles nach Plan. Wenn sie mich bekämpfen, habe ich keine andere Wahl als zurückzuschlagen. Wenn das passiert... nun, sie verlieren normalerweise." Er sagte dies ohne eine Spur Überheblichkeit, er schien es einfach zu bedauern, dass es je dazu kommen musste.

Hermione wollte einerseits dieses Thema weiterführen, andererseits aber auch wieder nicht. Sie entschied sich in diesem Moment für „nicht". „Wie lange tust du das schon?", fragte sie ruhig.

Er sah zur Seite. „Ich wurde fast ein Jahr nach unserem Abschluss rekrutiert." Hermiones Mund öffnete sich. „Ich weiß, ich weiß..."

„Acht _Jahre_?", rief sie aus. „Du hast es geschafft, das acht _Jahre_ von mir fern zu halten?"

„Es war nicht einfach, glaub mir. Nicht nur, weil du einfach viel zu schlau bist..."

„Versuch nicht, mir zu schmeicheln, das ist billig!"

„...sondern weil ich es dir sagen _wollte_, jeden Tag", fuhr er fort. „Ich habe vorher nie etwas vor dir geheim gehalten, und es gab Zeiten, in denen ich mich fragte, ob mein Beruf überhaupt real war. Wie konnte er es sein, wenn du nicht darüber Bescheid wusstest?" Hermione seufzte, einigermaßen besänftigt. „Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Wohnung?"

„Wie könnte ich diesen vierstöckigen Klotz vergessen... aber es war ein schöner Ort. Der Dachgarten machten das Aufsteigen fast lohnenswert."

„Im ersten Jahr bin ich nahe dran gewesen, verrückt zu werden. Ich hatte so viele Jobangebote, dass es mir unmöglich war, sie auszusortieren, und ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte. Und das Frustrierende daran war, dass keines dieser Angebote etwas mit _mir_ oder meinen Qualifikationen zu tun hatte... die wollten einfach nur den Namen und die verdammte Narbe. Eines Tages, als du in der Schule warst, bekam ich Besuch..."

Harry richtete sich auf und streckte sich, sein Nacken war von der Sonne gewärmt. Er hätte einen Zauberspruch benutzen können, um den Garten zu jäten, aber das wäre zu schnell gegangen... in diesen Tagen war alles willkommen, was ihm die Zeit vertrieb. Er drehte sich um, um hinabzugehen und seine Hände zu waschen, und sprang dann mit einem kurzen Schrei zurück.

Direkt hinter ihm stand eine Frau. Sie hatte Durchschnittsgröße, eine streng zurückgekämmte Frisur und ein kräftiges, ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Sie sah ihn bloß an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte. „Herr Gott", keuchte er. „Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Sind Sie Harold J. Potter?", fragte sie ihn, so ruhig als würden sie sich irgendwo in einem Park treffen.

„Ähm... ja."

Sie verengte ihre Augen und betrachtete ihn etwas genauer. „Können Sie sich ausweisen?" Ohne ein Wort hob Harry seinen Pony um seine Narbe zu entblößen. Die Frau erblickte sie und hob sie Augenbrauen. „Das sieht ja übel aus. Wie sind Sie denn dazu gekommen?"

Harry blinzelte bloß, vollkommen verblüfft, und ließ sein Haar zurück über seine Stirn fallen. „Sie wissen nicht..." Er räusperte sich. „Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin?"

„Nun, wenn sie Harold J. Potter sind, dann doch, tue ich. Wieso, sollte mir diese Narbe etwas sagen?"

„Sie sagt den meisten Leuten etwas. Ich bin..." Er zögerte wieder, weil er es nicht gewohnt war, diese Sache zu erklären. „Ich bin recht bekannt unter Zauberern."

„Ist das so? Ich komme nicht viel raus. Und ich versuche, so wenig Kontakt wie möglich mit normalen Zauberern zu haben."

Harry grinste, er genoss es. „Ich freue mich so, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er und meinte es auch. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er jemals einen Zauberer getroffen hatte, der keine vorgefasste Meinung von ihm hatte, scheiterte aber. Selbst die bei Muggeln aufgewachsene Hermione hatte in einem ihrer Bücher von ihm gelesen. „Also wer sind Sie dann?"

„Mein Name ist Pfaffenroth. Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen einen Job anzubieten."

„Was für einen Job?" Er hatte noch nichts über ihr Angebot gehört, doch es war schon fesselnder als alle anderen Angebote, die er unten hatte.

Die Frau räusperte sich und begann langsam umherzuschreiten, ihre Hände waren auf professionelle Art und Weise auf ihrem Rücken gefaltet. „Ich arbeite für den Internationalen Bund der Zauberei. Ich bin Leiterin der Geheimdienst-Abteilung."

„Geheimdienst?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Was, Sie meinen wie 007?" Sie sah ihn bloß ausdruckslos an, offenbar verstand sie die Anspielung nicht. Harry formulierte es neu. „Spione?"

„Wir bevorzugen es, uns ‚Geheimdienst-Zauberer' zu nennen. Ich habe eine freie Stelle im ‚Department of Counterintelligence and Covert Operations', der Abteilung für Abwehrdienst und Untergrundtransaktionen. Sind Sie interessiert?"

Harry setzte sich überrascht auf die Kante des Daches. „Sie wollen, dass ich ein Sp... ein Geheimdienstzauberer werde, richtig? Nun, das ist wirklich mal was Neues." Er sah sie an. „Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wer ich bin, wieso sind Sie dann zu mir gekommen?"

Sie griff in ihre Tasche, zog eine Karte hervor und hielt sie ihm hin. Er nahm sie und stellte fest, dass es eine Tarotkarte war. Der König der Kelche, um genau zu sein. Er drehte sie um... auf der Rückseite stand in ordentlichen Druckbuchstaben sein eigener Name. „Was ist das?"

„Es ist eine Karte von einem verzauberten Tarotkartenset, das die Spur derer Zauberer verfolgt, die eine besondere Begabung für unsere Arbeit haben. Ich glaube, ein ähnliches Hilfsmittel kontrolliert die Zulassungen für Hogwarts, eine Feder, die den Namen von jedem geborenen, magischen Kind niederschreibt. Dieses Set kommt von dem selben Wahrsager, der auch die Feder entworfen hat. Immer wenn ich einen neuen Agent rekrutieren muss, nehme ich das Set und lege die Karten. Eine der Karten hat immer einen Namen aufgedruckt. Gestern gab mir das Set Ihren Namen."

„Und Sie sind einfach hergekommen, ohne irgendetwas über mich zu wissen?"

„Das Set hat mich nie zuvor falsch geleitet. Ich selbst wurde vor Jahren von ihm ausgewählt."

„Also habe ich gar keine Wahl, richtig?"

„Natürlich haben Sie die Wahl. Das ist kein Befehl. Es steht Ihnen frei, ohne Konsequenzen abzulehnen. Eine Person muss diese Arbeit wollen, um erfolgreich zu sein. Es ist schwierig, mühsam und es ist gefährlich. Ich möchte Sie nicht, wenn Sie nicht die Neigung dazu haben. Ich weiß, dass Sie das Talent dazu haben. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wieso das Set Sie ausgewählt haben könnte?"

„Nun, ja! Ich habe letztes Jahr Voldemort besiegt!"

Pfaffenroth nickte. „Oh, Sie waren das, richtig. Ich kann mir einfach keine Namen merken. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Ihren das ein oder andere mal gehört. Nun, dann wäre es das."

Er sah zu ihr auf. „Wo ist der Haken?"

„Es gibt keinen Haken. Wenn Sie interessiert sind, kommen sie morgen früh zu dieser Adresse", sagte sie und gab ihm eine Karte. „Sie werden unverzüglich eingesetzt und Ihr Training wird beginnen. Sie sollten Ihre Beschäftigung geheim halten, aber das ist keine Pflicht. Viele unserer Agenten tun es, um ihre Familie und Freunde nicht zu gefährden." Sie schenkte ihm ein leichtes, blasses Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, ich sehe Sie morgen."

Und dann war sie weg, Appariert binnen eines Wimpernschlags.

„Du hast also den Job angenommen, weil Pfaffenroth nicht von dir gehört hatte?"

„Nicht ganz. Ich gebe zu, es war erfrischend, ausgewählt zu werden, weil ich für den Job geeignet war, und nicht weil mein Name Harry Potter ist. Und ich fand die Möglichkeit interessant. Ich war gut in Hogwarts, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, als wären meine einzigen Fähigkeiten Quidditch und das Böse zu bekämpfen. Wenn ich mit einer davon meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen konnte, war ich dankbar für die Chance."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie nicht wusste, wer du warst. Ein _Spion_, der nicht weiß, wer Voldemort besiegt hat?"

„Ich fand später heraus, dass Argo in Wirklichkeit nur in der Verwaltung arbeitet. Sie ist seit Jahren nicht mehr im Außendienst eingesetzt worden. Als ich den Leuten unten bei der Strategie erzählte, dass sie es nicht gewusst hatte, haben sie sich fast totgelacht. Sie hatten mich seit Jahren beobachtet. Sie hatten eine Million Fragen über Voldemort."

„Lupin hat dich ‚Chef' genannt... bist du der Chef?"

„Ich bin nicht _der_ Chef, aber ich bin _ein_ Chef. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Argo Recht hatte, ich bin gut in diesem Job, gut genug, dass ich vor drei Jahren zum Leiter der Abteilung für Abwehrdienst und Untergrundtransaktionen ernannt worden bin. Es gibt sechs Abteilungen, jede mit ihrem eigenen Leiter, aber da meine Abteilung die größte und aktivste ist, darf ich automatisch den Titel „Chef" benutzen. Und wenn Argo etwas zustößt, übernehme ich die Leitung der GA. Was Lupin angeht, tja... das Kartenspiel hat ihn nicht ausgesucht, ich war das. Vor ein paar Jahren war ich in Rumänien und bin ihm begegnet, als er als Vampirjäger arbeitete. Er bekam nicht viele Jobs, keiner wollte ihn engagieren. Er war fast am Verhungern. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich daran zu erinnern, was für ein guter VgDK- Professor er gewesen war und wie viel er über die dunklen Mächte wusste, also bot ich im eine Stelle in meiner Abteilung an. Argo war nicht so begeistert, aber sie war optimistischer, nachdem er zwei anderen Zauberern bei seiner ersten Mission das Leben gerettet hat. Er ist verdammt gut. Ich bin erstaunt, dass das Kartenspiel ihn nicht von alleine ausgesucht hat."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du das getan hast. Ich hab mir immer solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht... es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er ein Werwolf ist."

„Es ist eines der Dinge, auf die ich am meisten stolz bin."

Sie sah herab auf ihre Hände. Sie waren bei der schwierigsten Frage von allen angelangt. „Harry... warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?"

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das mit Worten ausdrücken kann."

„Versuche es."

Er nickte und sah müder denn je aus. „In Ordnung." Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine. „Die Arbeit, die ich mache, ist nicht, was du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellst, voller Verfolgungsjagden und glamouröser Orte und ruhmreicher Siege über das Böse. Ich muss untertauchen und mich unter das Böse und die, die ihm dienen, mischen. Es ist entmutigend und es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich mich nicht mehr wie ich selbst fühle... Zeiten, in denen ich mich nicht mal mehr _menschlich_ fühle. Aber wenn ich nach Hause komme, erinnere ich mich daran, wer ich bin und an das, für dessen Schutz ich kämpfe, und ich fühle mich wieder menschlich. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, denn wenn du von meiner Arbeit gewusst hättest, hätte dich die Dunkelheit, die ich jeden Tag sehen muss, auch berührt. Du wärst mit allem belastest, das ich beim Heimkommen vergessen will. Ich musste dich und die anderen mich ansehen lassen können, ohne dass ihr eine Ahnung hattet, mit was für Leuten ich mich tagein tagaus umgeben muss, um meinen Job zu machen." Er hielt inne und sah hinunter auf die Bettdecke. „Der Mann, der den Großteil meiner Ausbildung übernahm, ist ein großartiger und sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Er heißt Eleutherios Mamakos, aber wir nennen ihn alle nur Lefty. Er hat mir viele Dinge beigebracht, aber das wichtigste, was er mir beigebracht hat, war, dass jeder, der das tut, was ich tue, einen heiligen Ort braucht, der von den dunklen Mächten unberührt ist." Er sah in ihre Augen. „Du warst mein heiliger Ort, Hermione."

Sie blinzelte, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, unfähig zu sprechen, und hielt seinem Blick einige Sekunden lang stand... gerade so lange, bis es unangenehm wurde. Sie sahen beide zur Seite. „Harry... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Er schwieg und starrte herab auf ihre verschlungenen Hände. „Und jetzt, da ich es weiß, ist es ruiniert!"

Das löste eine Reaktion aus. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, seine Augen glänzten. „Nein! Das darfst du nie denken! Ich bin _froh_, dass du die Wahrheit kennst, so froh! Auch wenn ich unbedingt mein Leben zu Hause von meiner Arbeit trennen musste, war es doch absolut schrecklich, die ganze Zeit lügen zu müssen und euch nichts davon mitteilen zu können, was ich tat. Auch wenn es schön war, in eine unschuldige Umgebung nach Hause zu kommen, wird es noch besser sein, nach Hause zu kommen und dir erzählen zu können, wo ich war und was ich getan habe!" Hermione lächelte. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, irgendwo im Hinterkopf hatte ich fast den Wunsch, dass du es irgendwie herausfinden würdest, auch wenn ich mich nicht dazu bringen konnte, es dir zu erzählen."

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Cho weiß es ja schon, oder?"

„Nun... Justin weiß es auch irgendwie."

„Okay, das sind vier von sechs. Ich kann es genauso gut auch George und Laura sagen. Es macht keinen Sinn, nur sie im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen."

„Und vielleicht..." Sie verstummte unsicher. Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Vielleicht was?"

„Vielleicht können wir dir helfen", endete sie und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Harry lächelte.

„Was du meinst ist, dass _du_ mir vielleicht helfen kannst."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

„Nein, aber das hast du gemeint."

„Sag mir nicht, was ich meine oder nicht meine, Harry!"

Er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Das hätte ich erwarten sollen."

„Warum?"

„Darum! Du hasst deine Arbeit, du bist enttäuscht von deiner Forschung und du hast das Gefühl, du gehst in einem staubigen, alten Büro ein, umgeben von staubigen, alten Büchern und noch verstaubteren Leuten."

Hermione starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Woher... woher weißt du das? Das weiß niemand!", krächzte sie. Es war ihr größtes Geheimnis, eines, dass sie sich selbst kaum eingestehen hatte können, und schon gar nicht jemand anderes.

„Traue mir ruhig etwas zu, Geheimnisse sind schließlich meine Branche. Du kannst vielleicht die anderen zum Narren halten, aber nicht mich, Hermione. Niemals mich."

Sie stand plötzlich auf und ging zum Fenster, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Es ist wahr", sagte sie. „Ich hasse es. Ich langweile mich zu Tode. Und das war angeblich mein Traumjob, die Karriere, die ich immer zu wollen glaubte. Ein Leben voller Gelehrsamkeit und Forschung und intellektueller Herausforderungen." Sie lachte bitter auf. „Ein riesiger Witz, oder? Stellte sich heraus, dass all die Gelehrsamkeit und all diese intellektuellen Herausforderungen nicht so verlockend sind, wenn sie keinen Nutzen haben." Sie drehte sich um und sah zu ihm herunter. „Weißt du, ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum mich der Sprechende Hut in Gryffindor gesteckt hat. Ich erwartete absolut, in Ravenclaw zu sein."

„Zusammen mit dem Rest der Intelligenzbestien."

„Genau. Tja, jetzt weiß ich es. Die intellektuelle Beschäftigung ist nicht genug für mich. Und es ist _deine_ Schuld, du Idiot!", sagte sie und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast mich verdorben mit all deinen Kreuzzügen und deinen mitternächtlichen Missionen und deinen Heldentaten!"

„Vielleicht hat dich der Hut _deshalb_ in Gryffindor gesteckt. Damit du verdorben wirst."

Sie seufzte. „Kannst du es mir übel nehmen, dass ich die Vorstellung, dir zu helfen, verlockend finde?"

„Nein, ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Ich denke nur nicht, dass du wirklich verstehst, was du da vorschlägst."

Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Rand des Bettes fallen. „Klär mich auf."

Er verweilte mit seinen Finger unter seiner Nase und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Als ich mit meinem Training begann, sagte Lefty zu mir, ‚So sieht's aus, Potter. Lektion Nummer eins. Das erste, das du akzeptieren musst, ist, dass du dir bei nichts sicher sein wirst, nie wieder. Die Welt des Geheimdienstes bewegt sich innerhalb eines Unsicherheitsparadigmas. Das ist hier die Norm. Ahnungen, Indizienbeweise, ein Tipp aus dritter Hand von einer zweitklassigen Quelle... solcher Art sind die Tatsachen, mit denen wir handeln.'" Er sah sie an. „Du magst dich nach Abenteuern sehnen, aber wenn es etwas gibt, was in deiner Persönlichkeit wesentlich ist, ist es, dass du das Bedürfnis hast, _sicher_ zu sein. Du musst die richtige Antwort haben. Das ist nichts Schlechtes, aber es ist etwas, dass du in meiner Branche nie haben wirst." Er warf die Bettdecke zurück, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich, um seine Kleidung von einem Haufen auf einer Bank in der Nähe zu holen. Hermione widersprach ihm nicht... wie könnte sie? Er hatte absolut Recht. „Und selbst, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, würde ich da nie mitmachen."

Das konnte sie in Frage stellen. „Ach wirklich? Und warum genau wäre das deine Entscheidung? Wie würdest du mich aufhalten?"

Er sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Ich könnte dich aufhalten."

„Ich glaube, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau."

„Mit keinerlei Erfahrung, keinem Training, und, entschuldige, dass ich das sage, keiner Ahnung, wovon sie redet. Ich werde dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich bringe mich selbst oft genug für uns beide in Gefahr." Er zog sein Shirt über seinen Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Hermione sagte nichts. Sie war sich nicht genau sicher, wie sie diesen Punkt bestreiten könnte, oder ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Sie hatte eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung, dass Harrys Arbeit eines der tausend Dinge war, die viel verlockender klangen, als sie wirklich waren. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „In Ordnung, vergiss, dass ich das zur Sprache gebracht habe. Aber ich denke schon, dass ich anfangen werde, nach einer anderen Art von Arbeit zu suchen."

„Dafür bin ich auch." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich bin froh, dass du es herausgefunden hast", sagte er leise. „Ich hasse es, Dinge vor dir zu verheimlichen."

„Ich werde daran denken, wenn ich mich das nächste Mal frage, wer meine Eiscreme gegessen hatte." Sie lachten beide und umarmten sich dann fest. Hermione hakte sich bei Harry ein, als sie den Raum verließen. „Großer Gott, Laura und Justin fragen sich sicher, warum um alles in der Welt wir so lange gebraucht haben."

„Ach, ich bin mir sicher, sie dachten nur, dass wir es miteinander getrieben haben", sagte er beiläufig. Hermione blieb abrupt stehen, einen völlig geschockten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie bitte? Warum sollten sie denn _das_ denken?"

Er sah sie fragend an. „Na ja... die meisten Leute stellen sich vor, dass wir relativ regelmäßig Sex haben. Wusstest du das nicht?"

Ihre Kiefermuskel spannten sich an und sie stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte, was er sofort als ihre „empörte" Pose erkannte. „Ich weiß ganz sicher nichts dergleichen! So eine Unverschämtheit und Vermessenheit! Ehrlich, können zwei Menschen nicht eine enge, platonische Beziehung haben, ohne dass Leute allerlei ungerechtfertigte Unterstellungen machen? Man könnte gerade meinen, die Leute hätten nichts Besseres zu tun!"

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie das wirklich nicht. Und du musst zugeben, dass es keine _so_ ungerechtfertigte Vermutung ist. Was würdest _du_ fairerweise von einem Mann und einer Frau halten, die für acht Jahre ihres erwachsenen Lebens zusammen gewohnt haben?"

„Ich würde sicherlich nicht einfach alle möglichen unhöflichen Vermutungen anstellen darüber, was sie oder was sie nicht miteinander getan haben! Jeder weiß, dass wir Freunde sind, das ist alles! Unser Zusammenleben ist immer finanziell und geografisch zweckmäßig gewesen, und ich habe lieber dich als Mitbewohner als irgendeinen Fremden, den ich auf der Straße gefunden habe! Um nicht die winzige Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass wir beide während diesen acht Jahren mit mehreren Leuten zusammen gewesen sind!"

Sie gingen weiter den Gang entlang bis zu dem Warteraum, in dem ihre Mitbewohner auf sie warteten. „Siehst du, das ist genau das, worüber ich geredet habe. Du musst schmutzige Gedanken haben, um ein Spion zu sein... das würdest du keine zwei Sekunden durchhalten. Du suchst immer nach der schmeichelhaftesten Erklärung für alles."

Sie seufzte und ging weiter, einen verdrossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, ich nehme an, ich bin echt ein Freak, weil ich so vertrauensselig bin."

Harry grinste und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, und seine gute Laune kam wieder zum Vorschein wie der Sonnenaufgang. „Auch wenn du ein Freak bist, ich liebe dich trotzdem genau wie du bist."

Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Siehst du jetzt, solche Kommentare bringen die Leute dazu, zu denken, wir treiben es heimlich miteinander."

„Oh, lass sie doch reden. Das macht uns interessanter, denkst du nicht?"

„Du musst nicht noch interessanter werden, Herr Chef-Spion-Zauberer oder wie auch immer du dich heutzutage nennst."

Er hielt sie wieder auf dem Gang an. „Hermione... ist dir klar, dass das das erste Mal seit Monaten ist, dass wir uns so richtig schön geneckt haben?"

Sie lächelte. „Klar. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht aus der Übung."

„Ach nee, das ist wie Besenfliegen. Man vergisst nie, wie das geht."

Sie gingen weiter den Gang entlang und die verbalen Salven flogen wie Tennisbälle. Hermione fühlte sich federleicht. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie sich betrogen fühlen würde, oder hintergangen oder auf eine andere Art vor den Kopf gestoßen, wenn sie mit der Wahrheit von Harrys geheimen Leben konfrontiert würde, aber statt dessen fühlte sie sich befreit... als ob sie _ihren_ Harry wieder hätte. Er seinerseits schien sich wohler zu fühlen als er es seit langem getan hatte, aber was sie nicht besprachen, war ihnen immer noch bewusst. Die Frage, was genau Harry eigentlich angegriffen hatte und was das zu bedeuten hatte, hing über ihnen wie eine graue Sturmwolke inmitten eines klaren, blauen Himmels... und Hermione hatte sich schon insgeheim entschieden, dass sie einspringen und ihm helfen würde, wenn sie gebraucht wurde, egal, was er sagte.


	4. Freunde von ganz unten

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Viertes Kapitel:  
Freunde von ganz unten 

Nach dem aktionsgeladenen Wochenende fanden mehrere Tage keine besonderen Ereignisse statt. Harry, der vorgehabt hatte, mindestens eine Woche wegzubleiben, blieb stattdessen zu Hause, nachdem Hermione darauf beharrt hatte, dass seine Abwehrkräfte geschwächt waren und er sich ein paar Tage ausruhen sollte. George kam von seinem Geschäftsreise zurück und ihm und Laura wurde alles erzählt... beide behaupteten, es schon die ganze Zeit über geahnt zu haben, und trotzdem nahmen die beiden den armen Harry für mehrere Stunden ins Kreuzverhör. Harry schickte Hedwig mit einer Nachricht an Cho, um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen... Hermione nahm an, dass er ebenfalls ein Gespräch erwähnte, dass er mit Cho führen wollte, welches die Fragen beinhaltete, wie sie es herausgefunden hatte und was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, geheime Informationen zu enthüllen.

Hermione ging wieder zur Arbeit, obwohl ihr ihr Büro noch kleiner und stickiger als zuvor vorkam. Jetzt, da sie es offen zugegeben hatte, erreichte ihre Abscheu gegenüber ihrer eigenen Arbeit bisher ungeahnte Höhen und sie entwickelte Null Verträglichkeit mit allem, was mit Arbeit zu tun hatte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die Stunden bis zum Arbeitsschluss zählte. Mittwochs dachte sie sich Gründe aus, um früher Feierabend machen zu können.

Das einzige Lächeln, das am Tag ihr Gesicht schmückte, erschien, wenn sie auf das Tor und den langen Weg zum Haus zusteuerte... an dem Torpfosten war ein schmiedeeisernes Schild angebracht, welches den Namen, den die sechs Bewohner ihrem Haus gegeben hatten, trug: Bailicroft. Sie parkte ihren Mercedes (ein Geschenk, das sie sich selbst gegönnt hatte, als sie befördert wurde) auf dem Hof zwischen Lauras VW Beetle und Harrys Jeep und rannte fröhlich die Treppen zur Tür hinauf.

Das erste, was sie hörte, als sie das Haus betrat, war Musik und Gelächter. Sie folgte ihren Ohren in den großen Festsaal, der fast die ersten beiden Stockwerke des Westflügels einnahm... es war ein gewaltiger, eleganter Raum, für den sie noch nicht viel Zeit aufbringen konnten. Das abgeschliffene Parkett war blank, die acht Fenstertüren, die den Blick auf die Westveranda freigaben, waren mit Tüchern und Stoffen verhangen, und die paar Möbelstücke, die noch im Umkreis verblieben sind, waren lediglich formlose Klötze unter staubigen Lumpen. Sie trat durch die große Doppeltür und stieß auf Justin, Laura und George. George saß an einem CD-Player und sah zu, wie Justin und Laura tanzten, was eher wie die aufrechte Version eines epileptischen Anfalls aussah. Hermione stellte ihre Tasche ab und grinste. „Was soll das denn werden?"

George sprang aufgeregt in die Höhe. „Holla, hier kommt genau die Person, die wir brauchen!"

Justin ließ Lauras Hände los. „Wir versuchen Swing Dance zu lernen."

Hermione lachte. „Wie, durch Ausprobieren?"

Justin wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Das brauchen wir nicht mehr, Kinder. Hermione kann uns zeigen, wie es geht."

Laura schnaufte. „Oh, natürlich, da sie ja so vernarrt ins Tanzen ist!"

George drohte ihr mit dem Finger. „Das zeigt, dass du überhaupt keine Ahnung hast, Fräulein Besserwisserin. Zufälligerweise war unsere Hermione vor einiger Zeit die Königin des Swing Dance. Sie und Harry wussten, wie man das Tanzbein schwingt. Was denkst du, woher all die Platten kommen, die wir hier hören?" Hermione errötete, als sich Lauras Augen weiteten.

„Quatsch keine Opern! Und wann bitte soll das gewesen sein?"

George war in seinem Element, wenn er attraktive Geschichten über seine Freunde an ahnungslose Zimmernachbarn weitergeben durfte. „Als sie in London gelebt haben. Das waren schwierige Zeiten... Harrys gesamtes Geld war in irgendwelchen Investitionen angelegt und Hermione war gerade dabei, ihr Studium abzuschließen. Sie konnten sich nicht mal einen Fernseher leisten. Sie waren von ihren meisten Freunden weit entfernt und hatten nicht viel zu tun, also fingen sie an, Swing zu tanzen."

Laura stupste Hermione mit dem Ellbogen an, die sich zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellt hatte. „Nimmt er mich auf den Arm?"

„Leider nein. Er hat recht, es gab wirklich nicht viel zu tun, also fingen wir an, in Swing Klubs zu gehen... hauptsächlich, weil wir beide die Musik mochten und es die einzigen Orte waren, an denen man anständige Drinks bekam, und die nicht von Postboomern mittleren Alters überfüllt waren. Jedenfalls haben wir die Tänzer beobachtet... viele von ihnen waren wirklich gut. Es sah aus, als würde es Spaß machen, also haben wir es versucht. Nach ein paar Wochen haben wir beschlossen, Stunden zu nehmen. Ich denke, wir beide haben es genossen, etwas mit anderen Leuten zu unternehmen. Nach dem Gemeinschaftsleben in Hogwarts war das Leben in städtischer Isolation ein unsanftes Erwachen. Wir haben fast jeden Abend in einem der Klubs verbracht; es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis wir ziemlich gut waren."

George sprang ein. „‚Ziemlich gut' ist eine leichte Untertreibung. Ich war einmal zu Besuch da unten und ich war mit ihnen in einem der Klubs... ich sage euch, es war das Heftigste was ich je gesehen habe. Sie kamen zur Tür herein und alles hielt inne, jeder rief ihre Namen. Sie betraten die Tanzfläche und alle anderen hörten auf zu tanzen, bildeten einen Kreis und schauten einfach nur zu. Ich konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen. Es war wie im Film. Unsere Hermione mit wehendem Rock und Harry, der sie über die ganze Tanzfläche wirbelte, und sie haben all diese irren Bewegungen vollbracht, das Schleudern, das Heben und Drehen, und ich saß einfach nur da und wünschte, ich könnte dazuspringen und genauso tanzen wie sie, weil es einfach nur so aussah, als könnte ein Mensch nicht mehr Spaß haben."

Hermione nickte, als sie sich erinnerte. „Es _machte_ Spaß, und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, wieder gut in etwas zu sein... die meiste Zeit schien es so, als wäre die Hochschule nur dazu da, dass man sich nie wieder gut in etwas fühlte. Wir hatten etwa acht oder neun Klubs, die wir besuchten und wir gingen jeden Abend in einen anderen. Deshalb wurden wir ziemlich bekannt. Eines Abends sagte ein Barmixer, den wir kannten, wir sollten doch bei einem Wettbewerb mitmachen. Wir wussten nicht einmal, dass es Wettbewerbe _gab_... es stellte sich heraus, dass eine ganze Reihe von Wettbewerben stattfanden. Also dachten wir uns, wieso nicht?"

„Habt ihr mal gewonnen?", sagte Laura.

„Und ob sie mal gewonnen haben!", rief George. „Sie hat oben eine ganze verdammte Kiste voller Trophäen, die solltet ihr sehen. Sie waren königlich, es war wie Saturday Night Fever ohne die Bee Gees!"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „George ist bloß melodramatisch."

„Bin ich nicht. Eine Swing Band wollte sie sogar in ihrem Musikvideo haben!"

Justin brach in Gelächter aus. „Mein Gott, das ist krass!"

„Nun, wir haben es abgelehnt", murmelte Hermione.

Laura schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre. Warum hast du nie davon erzählt? Warum habt ihr aufgehört?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben aufgehört, als ich meinen Abschluss und einen wirklichen Job bekommen habe, und dann haben wir dieses Haus gefunden... Ich weiß nicht, ... es war eher so, dass wir nur damit gespielt haben ... wie mit Exploding Snap. _Darüber_ habe ich auch noch nie gesprochen."

„Genug Geschwätz, lasst uns auf den Punkt kommen. Hermione, tu uns einen Gefallen und hilf den unglücklichen Rhythmusgestörten."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Oh nein, das denke ich nicht. Harry war immer besser darin als ich."

„Aber du bist die bessere Lehrerin. Harry hat keine Geduld", sagte George. „Er hat ein paar mal versucht, es mir beizubringen, aber es endete immer damit, dass ich mich als der unkoordinierteste Mensch der Erde fühlte. Jetzt komm schon, nur die Grundlagen."

„Es ist so lange her, ich erinnere mich gar nicht."

„Oh, du Lügnerin!", sagte eine neue Stimme. Sie drehten sich um, um Harry vorzufinden, der im Türrahmen stand. Er trat vor und stellt sich neben Hermione. „Natürlich erinnerst du dich."

George grinste. „Nun, wenn das nicht Potter ist... Harry Potter."

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu. Hermione protestierte immer noch gegen die Swing Dance Frage. „Nein, im Ernst, es ist _Jahre_ her…"

„Nur ein paar. Es wird schon wiederkommen."

„Da hast du es!", sagte Laura aufgebracht. „Zeigt uns die Schritte! Schwingt das Tanzbein!" Hermione warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu.

Harry stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen an. „Los komm, was sagst du? Der guten alten Zeiten Willen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die passenden Schuhe", sagte sie und versuchte sich aus der Situation zu winden.

„Das haben wir gleich." Er lehnte sich vor, streckte eine Hand nach ihren Füßen aus und eine Sekunde später waren ihre Doc Martens ihren alten Bliers gewichen. Sie fühlten sich so bequem und vertraut an, wie eine Lieblingsjeans.

Sie sah mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hoch. „Ich werde auf meinem Arsch landen, weißt du."

„Du doch nicht. Bist doch leicht wie eine Feder." Er grinste George an. „Leg uns ne Platte auf, G." George eilte bereitwillig zum CD-Player.

Laura und Justin zogen sich zurück, um zuzuschauen. Harry nahm sanft Hermiones Hand, und als die Musik begann, gingen sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, ihre Schritte im Rhythmus der Musik, sie sahen aus, als ob sie gerade auf einem Spaziergang wären... dann war das Intro zu Ende, die Musik kam in Gang und ganz plötzlich tanzten sie, bewegten sich in engen Kreisen umeinander herum und hielten abwechselnd eine Hand mit der anderen. Laura klappte der Mund auf. Sie waren so schnell, dass sie über den Boden zu gleiten schienen, wobei ihre Füße kaum das Holzparkett berührten, als sie die Schritte schnell und leicht ausführten. Hermione begann zu lächeln, ihr Rock wirbelte hoch bis an ihre Hüfte und drehte sich, genau wie George es beschrieben hatte. Ihre Selbstsicherheit schien zu steigen, als ihre Füße sich erinnerten, was sie tun mussten; die Schritte wurden schneller und komplexer. Laura klatschte, als Harry Hermione einfach über seinen Arm schwang, als wenn sie überhaupt nichts wiegen würde. Sie grinsten jetzt beide breit, als sie im Zimmer herumwirbelten, fallend und drehend und springend und werfend.

Laura hätte ihnen stundenlang zuschauen können, aber bald war das Lied zu Ende und alle jubelten. Harry und Hermione klatschten lachend ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich noch weiß, wie es geht", sagte sie atemlos.

„Klasse!", sagte Harry strahlend. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie viel Spaß mir das gemacht hat."

„Das war spitze! Brillant!", rief Laura. „Jetzt will ich es _wirklich_ lernen, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals _so_ gut sein werde." Sie stieß Justin mit ihrem Ellbogen. „Lust, mein Partner zu sein, Mitbewohner?"

„Mit Vergnügen. Bist du sicher, Sorry macht es nichts aus, wenn du mit einem anderen Mann ausgehst?"

Sie lachten alle... außer Harry. Hermione sah zu ihm auf, und das Lachen blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Er starrte Laura wie gebannt an und sah aus, als hätte er gerade ein Gespenst gesehen. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er scharf. Die Gruppe verstummte.

„Was meinst du?", sagte Laura verwirrt.

„Wem? _Wem_ wird es nichts ausmachen?"

Sie sah Hermione an. „Ähm... Sorry. Meinem Freund? Du kennst ihn doch."

„Ich dachte, er heißt Sorenson", sagte Harry in einem intensiven Ton, als ob es sehr wichtig wäre.

„Tut er auch, aber... die meisten Leute nennen ihn Sorry. Freunde, Familie und so."

Harry nickte. „Und zweifellos andere Zauberer."

Hermione legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er war so angespannt, dass es sich anfühlte, als ob man Marmor anfasste. „Harry, was ist los? Was stimmt denn nicht?"

Er schaute zu ihr herunter, mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er versuchen würde, eine sehr komplizierte Matheaufgabe im Kopf zu lösen. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er.

„Jetzt _gleich_? Aber..."

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich bin bald zurück", sagte er, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Saal. Die vier Zimmergenossen blieb nichts übrig, als sich gegenseitig anzustarren. „Was zum Kuckuck war das?", murmelte Justin.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer."

Es war außerhalb der Arbeitszeit, also kam Harry in der Sicherheitszone anstatt innerhalb der Einrichtung an, als er zur Quarantänestation apparierte. Der Zauberer, der den Eingang bewachte, stand auf. „Keine Besucher", sagte er.

Harry schritt nach vorne und zückte sein Abzeichen aus seiner hinteren Tasche. Die Wache überprüfte sie mit etwas, das unter anderen Umständen eine amüsante Intensität gewesen wäre. „Ich muss sofort Dr. Stillwagon sehen."

„Tut mir Leid, es ist außerhalb der Arbeitszeit."

„Sie verstehen mich nicht. Das ist ein Notfall! Ich muss Elektra jetzt _sofort_ sehen!"

„Keine Ausnahmen! Dr. Stillwagen ist nicht zu sprechen!"

Harry richtete seine ganzen 1 Meter 80 auf und setzte den tödlichsten Blick auf, den er hatte und bereitete sich darauf vor, etwas zu tun, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte... die Promi-Karte auszuspielen. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, wer ich bin? Ich bin Harry Scheiß-Potter und das hier kann nicht warten! Jetzt rufen Sie sie auf der Stelle nach oben!"

Die Wache suchte stotternd nach Worten. Bevor er sprechen konnte, erlosch der Trennwand-Zauber hinter der Tür schimmernd und brachte Elektra zum Vorschein, die dort stand. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Nigel. Lass den Chef rein." Da er aus dem Schneider war, fühlte sich die Wache sicher genug, Harry böse anzuschauen, als er vorbei und durch den Eingang lief. Der Zauber wurde hinter ihnen wieder wirksam und Elektra trabte Harry hinterher, der den Korridor entlang eilte, ohne auf sie zu warten. „Harry, was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen warten konnte?"

„Ich muss Leland sehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das helfen wird! Es geht ihm schlechter", sagte sie, streckte einen Arm aus und zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben. Harry seufzte und verdrängte seine Eile für einen Moment.

„Schlechter? Wie?"

„Wir haben es mit jedem Gegenfluch-Trank versucht, den wir haben und nichts hilft. Er ist noch weiter in die Katatonie versunken, er zeigt überhaupt keine Reaktion. Ich weiß nicht, was du dir erhoffst, von ihm zu erfahren."

„Ich muss es versuchen", sagte Harry, lief weiter den Gang entlang und redete beim Gehen weiter. „Erinnerst du dich, was er ständig sagte?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Das ist alles, was wir aus ihm herausgekriegt haben... er sagte immer wieder ‚sorry' und ‚ettamedab'. Wir verstehen immer noch nicht, was das bedeutet."

„Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee wegen der Entschuldigungen", sagte er, als sie Lelands Tür erreichten. Elektra öffnete sie und Harry schob sich an ihr vorbei in den dunklen Raum. Leland lag auf einer Couch an der Wand.

„Leland!", sagte Harry, neben der Couch kniend. „Leland, kannst du mich hören?" Keine Antwort. Er sah zu Elektra auf. „Kannst du nicht irgendwas tun?"

Sie warf ihre Arme in die Luft. „Was habe ich denn gerade gesagt? Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten!"

Harry beugte sich wieder über Leland. „Sorry, Leland... gab es etwas, was du mir über Sorry sagen wolltest?" Nichts. „Leland!", sagte er ein letztes Mal. Er stand auf und die Frustration fuhr mit ihren scharfen Fingernägeln über die Innenseite seines Schädels. Er hätte am liebsten einfach etwas gepackt und es in Stücke gerissen, um seinen Drang, es herauszubekommen, loszuwerden... der einzige Mensch, der ihm sagen konnte, ob er Recht hatte, redete nicht.

„Was ist hier los?", sagte Elektra, ihr Ton schärfer und eine Antwort fordernd. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Fandest du es nicht seltsam, wie er immer wieder ‚sorry, sorry' sagte, ohne jemals ‚es tut mir Leid' zu sagen? Und einen Augenblick lang brachte er all seine Konzentration auf, um zu mir ‚sorry' zu sagen, als ob es etwas sehr Wichtiges wäre."

„Harry, du kannst keine Schlüsse ziehen aus den Worten eines Mannes, der seinen Verstand fast verloren hat. Vielleicht _war_ die Entschuldigung für ihn so wichtig."

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass es überhaupt eine Entschuldigung ist", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, es ist ein Name. Ich glaube, er versuchte mir mitzuteilen, wer ihn angegriffen hat."

Hermione zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Topf auf dem Herd und dieser begann zu brodeln und zu blubbern; sie schüttete etwas Kakaopulver hinein und rührte um. „So, lass mich sehen, ob ich das richtig verstehe", sagte sie. „Du denkst, dass Lauras Freund ein Anhänger der dunklen Kräfte ist, bloß weil ein Spion, der nur noch einen kleinen Schritt vom Gehirntod entfernt ist, kein richtiges Subjektivpronomen benutzte, als er sich bei dir dafür entschuldigt, dass er sich hat entführen lassen?"

Harry seufzte, nahm eine Tasse Kakao entgegen und sah sie verlegen an. „Es klingt nicht ganz so plausibel, wenn _du_ es sagst."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn an den riesigen Küchentisch. „Du musst zugeben, dass es ein bisschen weit hergeholt ist."

„Du warst nicht da", sagte er und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich sag es dir, es klang so eigenartig, irgendwie unnatürlich. In dem Moment wusste ich auch nicht, was es bedeutet, aber es klang einfach nicht so, als würde er sich bei mir entschuldigen. Er verhielt sich so, als wäre das Wort ‚Sorry' sehr wichtig."

„Das heißt nicht, dass es ein Name ist."

„Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, was es sonst sein könnte."

„Ein Ort? Ein Gegenstand oder ein Straßenname oder der Name eines Haustieres?"

„Ich habe im Lexikon für Magische Nominative nachgeschaut, und es gab keinerlei Zauberspruchvariation, die Sinn machte."

„Mir fällt ein, dass es eine ganze Reihe von Sprüchen gibt, die mit dem Wortlaut ‚Sorry' anfangen. _Sauriarbus maximacatis_, zum Beispiel… obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wieso er dich in ein großes, lila Monster verwandeln sollte. Vielleicht hat er irgendwie versucht zu zaubern, oder dir mitzuteilen, welcher Spruch an ihm angewandt wurde."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Du bist gar nicht schlecht darin, weißt du."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte es für dich nachgucken."

„Danke. Wir sollten es zumindest ausschließen können. Ich denke immer noch, dass ein Name am wahrscheinlichsten ist. Und zufällig ist es der Name eines Zauberers, den wir kennen? Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle."

„Aber wir behaupten, dass er _böse_ ist."

„Wissen wir, dass er es nicht ist? Wir haben ihn noch nicht einmal getroffen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Laura was mit so einem zu tun hat."

„Kann ich auch nicht, aber wer sagt denn, dass sie es weiß? Seit sie hier her gezogen ist, hat sie ihn nur einmal getroffen, in drei Jahren kann sich eine Menge ändern."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich hoffe, du irrst dich. Sie liebt ihn wirklich, und nach dem, was sie mir erzählt hat, beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Ich möchte Laure keine Schmerzen zufügen, aber ich muss wissen, ob Sorry der ist, der er behauptet zu sein, oder ob er jemand ist, den ich im Auge behalten muss.

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Chef?"

„Ja, Remus, komm rein. Und du weißt, dass du mich Harry nennen darfst."

Lupin setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor Harrys Schreibtisch. „‚Chef' klingt besser, findest du nicht?"

„Ich hab immer Angst, dass das so klingt, als wäre ich der Schichtleiter in einer Imbissbude."

„Nur wenn du fragst, ob ich Tee dazu möchte."

Harry räusperte sich. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wieso ich dich hab rufen lassen."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es darum geht, was ich zufällig mitgehört habe, kurz bevor du zusammengebrochen bist."

„Argo hatte kein Recht es zu erzählen, diese Information war geheim."

„Wenn es dir dann besser geht; ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr geredet habt. Aber wenn du mich mit einem Erinnerungszauber belegen musst, dann verstehe ich das."

Harry stand auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf dessen Kante. Er musterte Lupin und entschied, wie sehr er ihm vertraute. Wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht vertraue, dann werde ich es niemals, dachte er. Er hat nie etwas getan, das mich seine Integrität anzweifeln ließ... und er ist einer meiner engsten Freunde. „Ich werde dich einweihen", sagte er, als er seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. „Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche, und angesichts dessen, was mit Leland passiert ist, kann ich es nicht mehr rechtfertigen, dich da raus zu halten."

Lupin richtete sich auf. „Ich weiß das Vertrauen zu schätzen."

„Du hast es dir verdient." Er sah Lupin durchdringend an. „Argo hat mich nach ‚dem Muster' gefragt und ob Lelands Verschwinden hineinpasst."

„Ja. Was ist das genau?"

„In den letzten paar Jahre haben diejenigen von uns, die sich damit beschäftigten, in den Aktivitäten der dunklen Kräfte eine Entwicklung bemerkt. Gewalttätige Handlungen, die keinen Sinn zu machen scheinen, aber nur, bis du sie in einen größeren Zusammenhang bringst. Diebstahl von altertümlichen magischen Artefakten und Talismanen. Bedrohungen, Einschüchterungen, Erpressungen... Druck auf Zauberer in wichtigen Positionen."

„Klingt recht gewöhnlich."

„Nicht im Großen und Ganzen. Fakt ist, dass diese Aktivitäten stark an Voldemorts Taktiken, Macht zu gewinnen erinnern. Es ist zu viel, als dass man es als Zufall abtun könnte."

Lupins Augen weiteten sich. „Das kann nicht sein. Er ist tot... du solltest das besser wissen als irgendein anderer!"

„Tot mag er sein, aber vergessen ist er sicherlich nicht. Wir nehmen an, dass jemand seinen Namen, sein Markenzeichen und seine Strategien benutzt, um eine neue Anhängerschaft der dunklen Magie aufzubauen. Seit wir das erste mal darauf aufmerksam geworden sind, sind die Geschehnisse, die in das Muster passen, häufiger geworden, obwohl wer auch immer es instrumentiert, sehr darauf bedacht ist, seine Aktivitäten im Dunklen zu halten. Lelands Entführung war bisher die offenkundigste Tat, und es macht den Eindruck, als sollten wir uns auf eine Eskalation einstellen."

„Harry... wenn wirklich jemand versucht in Voldemorts Fußstapfen zu treten, dann würde das bedeuten..."

„Dass sie sich auf mich fixieren, ja, ich bin mir dessen völlig bewusst. Ich habe, seit ich dieses Büro übernommen habe, sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Wege durchzugrübeln, durch die Voldemort versucht hat mich zu beseitigen, bis ich ihn schließlich besiegen konnte."

„Nicht nur du könntest ein Risiko sein. Er hat jeden um dich herum angegriffen, Menschen die dir nahe standen."

Harry atmete schwer. Lupin hatte gerade seine tiefsten Ängste ausgesprochen... dass es Voldemorts neuer Jünger auf die Menschen abgesehen hatte, die ihm am wichtigsten waren. Seine Mitbewohner, seine Freunde... und die eine gute Freundin welche dieser dunkle Zauberer beim ersten Mal nicht töten konnte. Sein Geist entfernte sich von dem Gedanken, dass Hermione Schmerz zugefügt werden könnte, es war ganz einfach eine Vorstellung, die er nicht aushalten konnte. „Dessen bin ich mir ebenfalls bewusst. Ich habe einige Schritte ausgeführt, um die Sicherheit der Leute um mich herum zu erhöhen, aber ich würde das Risiko gerne dadurch beseitigen, dass ich diesen neuen Anhänger finde und ihm haargenau demonstriere, wie ich seinen Meister ins Jenseits befördert habe."

Hermione sah Laura verstohlen an, deren Kopf über den Arbeitstisch gebeugt war, als sie die Stiele umwickelte und zum Haltbarmachen in den Feuchtraum brachte. Sie waren im Töpferraum, den sie in einen Arbeitsraum zum Zubereiten von Zaubertrankzutaten und Anbauen von Kräutern und magischen Pflanzen umgewandelt hatten. Seit Wochen drückten sie sich davor, ein neues Bündel Drachenkrautstiele haltbar zu machen, es war ein mühsamer und zeitaufwendiger Prozess, aber heute Abend hatte Hermione vorgeschlagen, sich darum zu kümmern. Sie hatte bestimmte Hintergedanken; die Tätigkeit gab ihr genügen Zeit, Laura zu befragen. Hermione erntete die Stiele, enthäutete sie vorsichtig und gab sie Laura, die sie mit totem Seegras umwickelte und für einen Mondzyklus in einem speziellen Konservierungskasten zum Dünsten in eine Dampfkammer brachte.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass du heute einen Brief von Sorry bekommen hast", sagte Hermione.

„Jaaa. Er versucht mindestens einmal die Woche zu schreiben."

„Wo ist er im Moment?"

„Grönland. Er versucht mit einer Gruppe einheimischer Zauberer ihre magischen Pflanzen zu entseuchen, die von großen ostasiatischen Kletterpflanzen befallen sind." Sie lächelte Hermione an. „In der Stimmung für Geständnisse?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Du warst schon immer an meiner Vergangenheit interessiert."

„Du sprichst nie darüber, natürlich bin ich dann neugierig."

„Ich spreche nicht darüber, weil es so persönlich ist... und sonderbar." Sie zögerte. „Ich schätze ich habe Angst, dass die Leute denken, ich wäre unnormal, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten."

Hermione hielt fasziniert mit ihrer Arbeit inne. Sie hatte nichts aus Lauras Vergangenheit erwartet, sie wollte einfach nur mehr Informationen über Sorry. „Laura, du bist mir eine der Liebsten. Ich würde niemals denken, dass du unnormal wärst!"

„Ob du würdest oder nicht, ich schätze, es ist Zeit, es dir zu erzählen." Sie legte ihren Bindedraht zur Seite und drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl herum und wandte sich Hermione zu, die auf der Bank saß und sie ansah. „Herm... ich wurde nicht als Hexe geboren."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, ich bin mehr als nur als Muggel geboren. Ich bin als ein Muggel geboren, der keine erwähnenswerte magische Fähigkeit hat."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist."

„Ist es aber, ich bin der lebende Beweis. Trotzdem war ich auf einem Muggel-Maßstab nicht gerade normal. Ich war... besonders. Ich wusste Dinge, ich konnte Dinge fühlen."

„Du musst eine Sensitive gewesen sein."

Laura sah verwirrt aus. „Eine was?"

„Eine Sensitive. Manche Muggel haben einen Schuss magischen Blutes in ihnen, nicht genug, um selbst Magie zu betreiben, aber sie können ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Sie nennen sich normalerweise Medien... einige von ihnen können in die Zukunft sehen, oder bekommen Eindrücke von Objekten oder Leuten oder Orten. Manche können Dinge mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken bewegen, solche Sachen."

„Na ja, falls ich eine Sensitive war, war ich ziemlich wenig sensitiv.Ich bekam früher Warnungen. Ich kann nicht wirklich erklären, was sie waren, nur dass ganz auf einmal die Welt komisch wurde und alles in meinem Verstand ‚Warnung!' kreischte. Ich bekomme sie manchmal noch. Der Mensch, der mich am allermeisten beeinflusst hat, war Sorry. Er ist drei Jahre älter als ich, und er war Vertrauensschüler an meiner Schule. Ich wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war, in dem Augenblick, wo ich ihn gesehen habe, und ich habe mich nicht geirrt."

„Du wusstest es einfach?"

„Ja. Und er _wusste_, dass ich es wusste. Er konnte es in meinen Augen sehen. Es wäre vielleicht nie zu etwas gekommen, aber dann wurde mein kleiner Bruder Jacko von einem Inkubus angegriffen. Ich ging zu Sorry und seiner Familie, um Hilfe zu bekommen."

„Seiner Familie?"

„Seine Mutter Miryam und seine Großmutter Winter sind beide Hexen. Sie sagten mir, dass nur ich meinem Bruder helfen konnte, und um es zu tun, würde ich selbst eine Hexe werden müssen."

Hermione sah sie mit ernster Miene an. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist, oder?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Gründe, mich in ihrem Team zu wollen. Winter und Miryam halfen mir, eine Verwandlung durchzuführen, und ich wurde eine Hexe."

Hermione war fasziniert. „Diese Verwandlung... wie ging sie vor sich?"

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich in einem tiefen Zustand der Selbsthypnose war, in dem es mir möglich war, mein Gehirn neu zu verkabeln, so dass es empfänglich für Magie war. Es fand alles in ihrem Badezimmer statt, aber ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich auf einer Reise durch ein fremdes Land... Wälder aus Dornen, Flüsse, in denen mein Blut floss. Aber ich war die ganze Zeit im Badezimmer. Ich war... ich nehme an, man würde sagen, ich war auf der anderen Seite des Badezimmers; gelegentlich während der Verwandlung, wenn meine Konzentration nachließ, sah ich das Wort ‚ettamedab' vor mir in der Luft schweben."

„Ettamedab?"

„Ja. Es gab einen Teppich in diesem Badezimmer, auf dem ‚Badematte' gedruckt war, und meine Augen sahen ihn umgekehrt. Jedenfalls, als ich zu mir kam, hielt Sorry mich... er hatte seine eigene Rolle in meiner Verwandlung gehabt... und ich war eine Hexe."

„Laura, das ist erstaunlich! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so eine Prozedur existierte!"

„Tut sie aber, obwohl man sehen kann, warum sie vielleicht am besten geheim gehalten wird. Es gibt welche unter uns, die entsetzt über die Aussicht wären, dass Muggel sich bei uns einreihen. Einige denken, dass es schon schlimm genug ist, dass Zauberer von Muggel-Eltern geboren werden."

Hermione dachte an die Malfoys. Lucius war der Prozess gemacht worden und er war verurteilt worden, bei Anschlägen auf Harrys Leben Jahre zuvor Beihilfe geleistet zu haben, aber er war verschwunden, bevor er nach Azkaban gebracht werden konnte. Was Draco anbelangte, er hatte seine Jahre in Hogwarts mit einem viel freundlicheren Verhältnis mit Harry beendet, als es irgendjemand erwartet hätte, obwohl ihn niemand einen wirklichen Freund genannt hätte... trotzdem war es erschreckend gewesen, als er auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule nach den Weihnachtsferien aus dem Hogwarts Express verschwunden war. Er war in seinem Abteil gewesen, als der Zug King's Cross verließ, und als er in Hogsmeade ankam, war er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Hermione wechselte schnell das Thema. „Was war mit deinem Bruder?"

„Ich habe den Inkubus ausgetrieben und mein Bruder hat sich wieder erholt. _Ich_ jedoch nicht. Sorry und ich sind seitdem zusammen."

„Also warst du nie auf einer Zauberschule wie Hogwarts?"

„Oh nein. Was ich über Magie weiß, habe ich selbst gelernt, oder von Sorry und seiner Familie. Miryam ist sehr höflich und anständig, aber Winter ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Sie weiß nicht, ob ich mir darüber bewusst bin, _wie_ mächtig sie ist."

Hermione dachte über diese Information nach. Es war erstaunlich, aber bis jetzt nichts Verdächtiges. „Erzähl mir von Sorry", bat sie.

Laura grinste und begann wieder, Stiele einzuwickeln. „Was willst du wissen?"

Hermione dachte schnell nach. Ach, nicht viel... ist er vielleicht so ein Typ, der total böse werden würde? „Wie ist er so?"

„So eine komplizierte Frage. Ich bin seit zehn Jahren mit ihm zusammen und kenne ihn kaum selbst." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Er ist ruhig und zurückhaltend, aber er hat einen richtig rebellischen Kern, der an den seltsamsten Momenten zum Vorschein kommt."

„Zehn Jahre", grübelte Hermione beeindruckt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, einen Mann so lange halten zu können."

„Blödsinn. Du musst doch schon so einige Männer gehalten haben."

Hermione schnaubte sarkastisch. „Na ja, sie haben sich nicht gerade bis vor meine Haustür durchgekämpft."

„Sie sollten aber. Du bist intelligent und interessant und schön..." Hermione konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das bist du!", rief Laura aus. „Ich würde einen Mord begehen, um solche Haare zu haben wie du!"

„Oh Laura, du bist ein lieber, süßer Mensch und hab dich sehr gern, aber ich glaube, du bist blind. Ich bin total 08/15."

„Tja, _ich_ denke, du bist umwerfend und du wirst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen." Hermione beugte sich wieder über die Stiele und lief pink an. „Und ich bin nicht die einzige, die so denkt", sagte sie in einem Sing-Sang, der einen stichelnden ‚Ich weiß etwas, das du nicht weißt'- Ton hatte.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Gleich nachdem ich hier eingezogen war, hatten Harry und ich eine dieser dummen Unterhaltungen über Rockstars und Filme und welche Berühmtheiten wir zum Anbeißen fänden, solche Sachen. Ich sagte, dass ich Paul McGann für den tollsten Mann in England hielt und ihn sofort vernaschen würde. Als ich ihn fragte, wen er sich aussuchen würde, sagte er, er kenne niemanden, der so hübsch sei wie du."

Hermiones Mund klappte auf. „Hat er nicht!"

„So wahr ich hier stehe, er hat es getan."

Sie lächelte verlegen und beugte sich wieder über die Stiele. „Er hat dich wahrscheinlich auf den Arm genommen."

„Denk das ruhig, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, Herm."

Hermione legte ihre Schere beiseite und wandte sich Laura zu, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu."

„Hast du je den Eindruck bekommen, dass Harry und ich... na ja, Sex hatten?"

Laura schaute überrascht auf. „Willst du andeuten, dass ihr es nicht getan habt?"

Hermione warf die Hände in die Luft. „Unglaublich! Harry hat mir gesagt, dass das allgemein geglaubt wird, aber ich habe ihm nicht ganz geglaubt."

Laura sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an. „In Ordnung. Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass während all dieser Jahre in dem selben Schloss, der selben Wohnung, dem selben _Leben_... du noch nie eine Testfahrt mit ihm gemacht hast?"

Hermione lehnte sich ihr entgegen, die Hände auf dem Tisch, und gab ihren Blick geradewegs zurück. „Nein. Niemals."

Laura schien widerwillig, ihr zu glauben. „Also hast du noch nie mit ihm geschlafen."

„Ich habe an einigen Gelegenheiten das _Bett_ mit ihm geteilt, wenn es die Umstände verlangten, aber alles was wir getan haben, war, zu schlafen und um die Bettdecke zu kämpfen."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dann mehr Willensstärke als ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich unter ähnlichen Umständen meine Hände bei mir hätte lassen können."

Die Art, wie sie das sagte, machte Hermione misstrauisch. „Laura, bis du in Harry verknallt? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sorry das gefallen würde!"

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich es mit ihm treiben will, ich sage, dass ich erstaunt bin, dass du es nicht tust. Er ist so sexy. Und bevor du mich beschuldigst, total jugendlich und hormongesteuert zu sein, ich mache diese Beobachtung objektiv und mit der größten klinischen Distanz."

„Er ist mein bester Freund, und das ist alles. Wir haben nicht solche Gefühle für einander", sagte Hermione, die dringend das Thema beenden wollte. Sie hatte diese Unterhaltung begonnen, um mehr über Sorry herauszufinden... wie um alles in der Welt waren sie am Ende dazu gekommen, über sie und Harry zu reden?

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Laura und nahm sich einen neuen Stiel. „Aber ich glaube doch, dass das die so genannten ‚berühmten letzten Worte' sind."


	5. Viel Aufruhr um Sorry

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Fünftes Kapitel:  
Viel Aufruhr um Sorry 

Normalerweise fand Hermione, dass das alljährliche Treffen des internationalen Zaubervereins ein interessanter angenehmer und Tag war. Es war eine Gelegenheit, alte Freunde aus Hogwarts wiederzusehen, neue Zauberer und Hexen zu treffen und nebenbei eine Menge Dinge zu lernen... ganz zu schweigen von dem guten Essen und der angenehmen sozialen Atmosphäre. Dieses Jahr war sie jedoch abgelenkt von den Gedanken an den verdammten Sorry und Harrys verdammte Theorien.

„Hermione? Hermione!"

„Was?", sagte sie und kam zurück in die Gegenwart. Minerva versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts beäugte sie mit einem strengen Blick und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Du bist nicht ganz bei der Sache, meine Liebe. Was lenkt dich ab?"

Hermione seufzte. „Tut mir leid, ich bin mit den Gedanken woanders. Ich habe so einige Sorgen."

Minerva trat näher und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Es geht doch nicht um diesen Brief, den ich dir geschickt habe, oder? Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass ich dich nächtelang wach halte..."

„Oh! Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich kann dir keine Details verraten, aber Harry hat keine Geheimnisse mehr vor mir."

Minerva nahm sie am Arm, führte sie zu einer nahegelegenen Bank und ließ sie Platz nehmen, als wäre sie immer noch eine Schülerin, die eine Zurechtweisung bekam. Sie stand über ihr mit einem betroffenen, aber ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Hermione Granger, ich könnte annehmen, dass du mit deinem Beruf nicht zufrieden bist."

Hermione sah zu ihr auf, überrascht über diese scharfsinnige Beobachtung. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Aus dem Grund, dass wir seit Stunden miteinander plaudern, und du noch nicht ein Wort darüber verloren hast."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich schätze, ich kann dir nichts vormachen, nicht wahr?"

Minerva setzte sich mit einem Seufzen neben sie. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nach dem Leben, das du gelebt hast, niemals damit zufrieden sein würdest hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und den ganzen Tag über irgendwelchen Büchern zu hängen. Du brauchst Aufregung und einen Weg deine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen."

Einen Moment lang sagte Hermione nichts. Oh, das ist alles Harrys Schuld!", rief sie schließlich aus.

„Scheint so."

Sie blies scharf die Luft zwischen ihren Zähnen aus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Minerva."

Es wird sich schon etwas finden. Mit deinem Lebenslauf wird es dir an Jobs nicht mangeln."

Einen Moment lang waren sie still und betrachteten die Menge. Hermiones Blick fiel auf eine herausstechende Frau, die beim Stand der Besenzunft stand und mit Professor Flitwick redete. Sie war groß und kräftig gebaut, mit ebener, schwarzer Haut und einer Mähne stark gelocktem Haar. Sie lächelte mit einem weiten Mund voller blendend weißer Zähne, als sie redete. Wer ist das da bei Flitwick?", fragte Hermione.

Oh! Das ist unsere momentane Professorin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Ich habe von ihr gehört! Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie einen ungewöhnlichen Namen hatte... Moneypenny oder so ähnlich?"

Minerva lachte. Quinlan Cashdollar. Ein angemessener Name für eine Amerikanerin, nicht wahr?"

Ist sie gut?"

Nun, sie hat gerade ihr zweites Jahr beendet." Hermione nickte beeindruckt. Sie hat einen enormen und umfangreichen Erfahrungsbereich. Sie war eine Enforcerin beim Amerikanischen Zaubererverband."

Erstaunlich. Eine Professorin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die tatsächlich schon einmal angewandt hat, was sie unterrichtet."

Die Schüler himmeln sie an, sie hat viel Charisma." Minerva fing Cashdollars Blick auf und winkte sie zu ihnen herüber. Die Frau verabschiedete sich von Flitwick und kam lächelnd zu ihnen herübergesteuert.

Minnie!", sagte sie. Wie schaut's aus?"

Quinn, ich würde dir gerne Dr. Hermione Granger vorstellen, eine unserer berühmtesten Absolventen."

Ah, die berühmte Hermione! Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus." Hermione schüttelte die Hand der Frau, während Minerva Snape beim Kesselstand erblickte, der drauf und dran war einen Streit mit dem Händler anzufangen.

Entschuldigt mich", sagte Minerva und eilte hinüber um einzugreifen. Cashdollar drehte sich zu Hermione um.

Ich freue mich immer wieder ehemalige Schüler zu treffen. Welcher Jahrgang bist du?"

Jahrgang 98, Ms. Cashdollar."

Zur Hölle, nenn mich Quinn. Also hast du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei einem zusammengewürfelten Haufen Professoren gelernt."

Oh ja. Quirrel, dann Lockhart..."

Ha! Dieser Idiot. Er hätte einen Vampir nicht mal mit einer Mistgabel pfählen können."

Lupin, Gudgeon... sie lassen sich alle irgendwie vermischen, bis auf Remus natürlich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und traf Quinns Blick. Ich muss sagen, dass dies eine neue Erfahrung für mich ist, Quinn. Die meisten Menschen, die mich kennen lernen fragen mich sofort nach Harry."

Wer, Potter?", sagte sie lachend. Das brauche ich nicht."

Sag nicht, dass du ihn kennst!"

Tue ich in der Tat. Ich habe bei einer Sache mit ihm zusammengearbeitet als ich noch beim AZV war."

Hermione nahm sie am Arm und zog sie zur Seite. Also weißt du von seiner... Arbeit."

Oh, sicher." Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie blieb stehen. Himmel! Ich vergaß! Er meinte, er würde seine Arbeit vor seinen Freunden geheim halten! Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts verraten, oder?"

Nein, nein, ich habe es letzte Woche herausgefunden." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und dachte nach. Aber ich weiß nur, was er mir erzählt hat. Kannst du mir vielleicht mehr erzählen?"

Quinn dirigierte Hermione auf eine andere Bank zu, versteckt zwischen einigen großen Ficusbäumen, die eine gute Privatsphäre boten. Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn."

Hermione nickte. Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich möchte mehr darüber wissen, was er tut, Dinge, die er mir nicht erzählt."

Quinn nickte und drehte sich langsam um, um sie direkt anzuschauen. Nun, folgendes. Er war bereits berühmt, bevor er ein Spion wurde, aber das zählt bei unserer Arbeit nicht. Du musst zeigen was du kannst und den Respekt deiner Mitarbeiter verdienen. Es gibt immer eine Art Belehrungsfrist. Du willst etwas über ihn wissen? Dann sage ich es dir direkt. Potter ist gut... er ist gerissen, und er ist zäh. Nun weiß ich nicht viel über Spionage, ich war bloß eine Enforcerin, aber was Spionage angeht: einen professionelleren als deinen Harry gibt es wohl nicht. Er ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer die ich je getroffen habe, und ich möchte mich sicherlich nie mit ihm in die Haare kriegen. Ich habe einmal gesehen, wie er einen Kerl ausgeschaltet hat, der zweimal so groß war wie er, und das ohne überhaupt Magie zu benutzen."

Hermione atmete schwer. Ich schätze er muss gut sein, dass er so schnell befördert wurde."

Das stimmt, er ist Pfaffenroths Sekundant, richtig? Als ich ihn kennen lernte war er einfacher Geheimdienst-Zauberer. Er hat es verdient." Sie lächelte. Er redet viel von dir, weißt du."

Wirklich?", sagte Hermione und fühlte, wie sich ihr Gesicht erhitzte.

Teufel, ja. Es heißt immer Hermione dies, Hermione das, Hermione hat dies gesagt und wenn Hermione hier wäre, könnte sie uns jenes sagen."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie grübelte über ihre Antwort nach und dann fiel ihr ein, dass es da eine andere Frage gab, die ihr Quinn vielleicht beantworten könnte. „ Erlaube mir den Themawechsel, aber... kennst du einen Zauberer, der Sorenson Carlisle heißt?"

Quinns Lächeln erstarb plötzlich. „ Sorry? Warum fragst du?"

Oh… es geht um etwas, an dem ich mit Harry arbeite."

Nun, ich denke, das solltest du ihm überlassen. Er ist professionell, versuch nicht, das zu Hause nachzumachen. Sorry ist ein sehr böser Mensch."

Hermione überkam ein kalter Schauer. „ Böse inwiefern?"

Quinn seufzte. Er hält sich in gefährlicher Gesellschaft auf. Dunkler Gesellschaft, wenn du mich fragst. Man könnte sagen, er ist ihr neuer Goldjunge... hab ich zumindest gehört. Du siehst überrascht aus."

Hauptsächlich beunruhigt. Eine unserer Mitbewohner ist mit ihm zusammen", sagte sie in düsterem Ton.

Wenn du deiner Freundin helfen willst, halte sie von ihm fern."

Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde, wäre er zur anderen Seite übergelaufen."

Liebe macht blind, wie du weißt. Und wenn sie nicht blind macht, dann zumindest blöd."

Harry saß gedankenverloren auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl als eine Blase von der Größe eines Cricketballs in das Zimmer schwebte und mit der Stimme des Wächters der Sicherheitsprüfstelle des Eingangs der G.A. (Geheimdienstabteilung) sprach.

Chef Potter, hier ist jemand, der Sie sehen möchte. Sie ist nicht autorisiert." Die Stimme des Wächters trug den unmissverständlichen Ton von Missbilligung mit sich.

Wer ist es? Wie ist sie dorthin gekommen?", fragte Harry, der eine Ahnung hatte wer es sein könnte, wenn auch nicht, wie sie dorthin gekommen war.

Eine Dr. Hermione Granger, sie ist appariert. Chef, muss ich Sie an die Konsequenzen erinnern, die das Brechen der Sicherheitsstufen dieser Einrichtung mit sich bringt? Wenn Sie unseren Standort offen gelegt haben..."

Ich bin mir der Vorschriften bewusst, Agent, ich habe sie verfasst. Sie würden gut daran tun sich an ihre Stellung in der Kette der Anordnungen zu erinnern. Bitte bitten Sie sie einen Moment zu warten." Die gelbe Blase verschwand mit einem leisen _pop_.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte nach. „ Blase", sagte er. Eine andere Blase, diesmal in einem sanften Blau glühend, erschien in der Luft vor seinen Augen schwebend.

Lefty?"

Eine Sekunde später hörte er eine tiefe, raue Stimme aus der Blase. Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Es war die Stimme von Lefty Mamakos, seinem G.A.-Mentor, die aus Leftys Büro aus der Trainingsabteilung ertönte.

Ich brauche einen Ratschlag."

Wofür bin ich sonst da? Wo liegt das Problem? Nein, nein... lass mich raten. Du musstest deinen Mitbewohnern von deiner Arbeit erzählen."

Woher weißt du..."

Ich habe gehört, dass du so eine Art Anfall hattest und für tot befunden worden bist. Nicht gerade etwas, das du mit ein paar Notlügen erklären kannst. Übrigens bin ich froh, dass du nicht tot bist."

Danke. Ich überlege, ob ich einem Zivilisten Zugang zur G.A. gewähre."

Wem?"

Hermione. Sie ist gerade hier und ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie sie mich gefunden hat."

Sie hilft dir ein bisschen, oder? Ich hätte es wissen sollen."

Ich wollte es nicht", sagte er grimmig. Er wusste, dass er Hermione diese Sorry-Zaubersprüche nicht hätte nachgucken lassen sollen... wenn sie einmal an etwas interessiert war, konnte man sie nicht stoppen.

Vertraust du ihr?"

Natürlich. Mit meinem Leben."

Dann liegt es in deinem Ermessen. Du bist der stellvertretende Chef, du kannst sie dazu autorisieren hier zu sein, wenn du willst. Was hält dich davon ab? Nein, nein, lass mich wieder raten. Du sträubst dich dagegen, sie an diesem Teil deines Lebens Teil zu haben."

Es ist gefährlich. Ich kann sie keinen riskanten Situationen aussetzen, ich kann's einfach nicht."

Sie ist sicher, solange du bei ihr bist."

Harry lächelte. Danke. Nett zu wissen, dass jemand Vertrauen zu mir hat."

Denk dir nichts dabei, jeder hat Vertrauen zu dir und das weisst du. Du warst der beste Schüler, den ich je hatte, Potter. Du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht."

Ich melde mich später bei dir."

Harry verließ sein Büro, seine blaue Blase schwebte vor ihm her. Er ging eilig durch die Flure, bis er die Sicherheitsprüfstelle des Eingangs erreichte. Hermione!", rief er. Sie stand am Schreibtisch des Wächters, trug ein paar Akten und sah unbehaglich aus. "Was zum Teufel tust du hier? Wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden? Der Standort ist streng geheim!" Er reichte durch das Sicherheitsfeld, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie hindurch.

Sie holte tief Luft.Sei nicht sauer, ich habe dir ein paar Informationen mitgebracht."

Ich bin nicht sauer, bloß überrascht!"

Es war nicht sehr schwierig dich zu finden. Ich habe an ein paar Sprüchen gearbeitet um metamorphische Wesen aufzuspüren, also habe ich einen genommen und ihn auf Wehrwölfe abgewandelt. Ich habe ihn dazu benutzt um Lupin im Hauptquartier des Bundes zu finden und bin dann hierher appariert. Ich habe einen Zauber benutzt um mein Gesicht zu verstecken und bin ihm so lange gefolgt, bis ich nah genug herankam, dass ich ihn mit einem Heimkehr-Spruch-Talisman belegen konnte, und als er hierhin zurück apparierte, habe ich einen Lokalisationsspruch benutzt um das G.A.-Hauptsquartier zu finden." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Einfach."

Er starrte sie bloß mit offenem Mund an. Einfach, sagt sie. Ich denke, es wäre um einiges einfacher gewesen einfach zu warten, bis ich heute abend nach Hause komme."

Nun, wann weiß ich schon mal, wann du nach Hause kommst, oder ob du überhaupt kommst, Harry!", sagte sie und sah verärgert aus. Harry tat es sofort leid, im Grunde hatte sie recht. Es entging seiner Kenntnis nicht, dass sie dabei war zu beweisen, dass sie immer noch bereit war in seine Eskapaden verwickelt zu sein. Der Gedanke machte ihn nervös, aber andererseits war die Möglichkeit, all ihre zahlreichen Fähigkeiten auf seiner Seite zu haben, durchaus attraktiv. Ihr verärgerter Ausdruck verging und sie schien ihm vergeben zu haben. Ausserdem geniesse ich Herausforderungen. Hat Spaß gemacht."

Er gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Du hört nie auf mich zu verblüffen, Hermione. Komm mit." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie durch die labyrinthartigen Flure. Hermione sah auf den Boden, wo die blaue Blase ein paar Meter vor ihren Füßen dahinschwebte.

Was ist das?"

Das ist eine Baubelblase. Ein Zauber, den wir zur Sicherheit und Kommunikation verwenden. Die Räume und Flure in diesem Gebäude ändern regelmäßig ihre Anordnung, ich weiß nie, wo mein Büro in der nächsten Minute sein wird. Jede Person, die autorisiert ist hier zu sein, hat ihre eigene Baubelblase, die nur sie wiedererkennt. Wenn ich ankomme, kommt meine Blase aus ihrem Gefäß und führt mich wohin auch immer ich will. Wenn jemals jemand ohne Autorisation hier herein käme, würde derjenige ohne Blase niemals finden wonach er sucht, die Räume würden sich neu anordnen und sie würden für immer umherwandern." Harrys Blase führte sie um ein paar Ecken und dann, geradeaus, sah er sein Büro am Ende der Halle, eine große, rotgetäfelte Tür mit einem leuchtenden, gelben Blitz drauf.

Hmm. Ist das das Symbol das du auf deinem Umhang hast?", fragte sie mit großen Augen und unschuldigem Blick.

Harry blickte sie vernichtend an. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du nicht darüber spötteln würdest. Namen sind zu auffällig." Er berührte mit seinem Zauberstab den Türgriff und die Tür öffnete sich. Willkommen in meinem Büro. Ein bisschen unordentlich."

Hab schon schlimmere gesehen."

Harry setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und raffte eifrig ein paar Zettel zusammen. Erzählst du mir jetzt also, wieso du hier bist?"

Sie ließ sich in einen der Bürostühle fallen und legte ihre Akten auf den Tisch. Also, ich bin durch jedes Zauberspruchbuch gegangen, das ich finden konnte, und ich habe keinen Spruch gefunden, der mit ‚sorry' beginnt und irgendwie relevant wäre... es sei denn Leland war an den Wachstumsstadien von Alraunen interessiert oder wollte jemandem das glätten."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich gedankenvoll mit dem Zeigefinder unter der Nase entlang. Also nicht."

Ich denke, du hattest recht mit der Vermutung, dass es ein Name ist… und ich habe noch etwas anderes herausgefunden. Etwas Beunruhigendes."

Was denn?"

Nun, heute war die Versammlung des IZ. Ich bin einer alten Freundin von dir begegnet. Quinlan Cashdollar?"

Harry nickte. Ah ja. Quinn. Was hatte sie bei der Versammlung des IZ zu suchen? Ist sie nicht eine Enforcerin?"

Nicht mehr. Sie hat gerade ihr zweites Unterrichtsjahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts beendet."

Wirklich? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie sehr gut darin ist."

Ich habe sie nach Sorry gefragt."

Und?"

Hermione seufzte. Sie sagte er ist ein sehr böser Mensch. Sie rückte dann mit der Sprache heraus und sagte, dass er für die dunklen Kräfte arbeitete. Sie nannte ihn ihren neuen Goldjungen."

Harry sah sie einen Moment lang an und schwieg. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Du meine Güte. Solch ein Ausmaß an Verstrickung habe ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet."

Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt. Ich kann einfach nach all dem, was er für Laura und ihr Umfeld getan hat, nicht glauben, dass er so böse sein soll,... wieso sollte er zu den dunklen Kräften überwechseln, wenn er etwas hat, das ihm so viel gibt?"

Ich weiß, dass da deine Zuneigung zu Laura spricht, aber wir müssen bedenken, dass wir den Mann nicht kennen. Menschen brauchen nicht immer einen Grund, um böse zu werden, weißt du."

Ich habe versucht, von Laura ein paar Informationen über ihn zu bekommen. Nichts, dass sie über ihn erzählt hat, hat mich umgehauen, aber sie hat mir etwas sehr interessantes erzählt."

Was denn?"

Nun... Laura wurde als Muggel geboren. Sorrys Mutter und Großmutter haben aus ihr eine Hexe gemacht, durch eine Prozedur, die sie ‚Verwandlung' nannte, und Sorry spielte darin ebenfalls eine Rolle."

Harry blinzelte. Ja, das würde ich doch mal interessant nennen. Hast du vorher schon von dieser Prozedur gehört?"

Nein, nie. Ich habe von Wegen gehört jemandes Macht auszudehnen oder weiterzuentwickeln, aber niemals von einem Weg, sie in jemandem zu erschaffen, dem sie vollkommen fehlt."

Wie sieht diese Verwandlung aus?"

Es hat sich sehr nach einer symbolischen Visualisierung angehört. Laura hat von Flüssen aus Blut und Dornenwäldern erzählt, aber sie war sich die ganze Zeit darüber bewusst, dass sie körperlich im Badezimmer ist, wo das Ritual stattgefunden hat, weil sie das Wort ‚ettamedab' im..."

Harry sprang auf und das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. 'Ettamedab'?", sagte er.

Hermione nickte verwirrt. Ja. ‚Badematte' rückwärts. Mein Gott, Harry... was ist los? Du bist leichenblass!"

Hermione… Leland Stormare sagt die ganze Zeit zwei Dinge: 'sorry' und 'ettamedab'." Sie schloss seufzend die Augen. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, hat er auch Flüsse aus Blut und Wälder voll Dornen erwähnt." Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie beide. „ Ich denke, das beseitigt jeden Zweifel, dass Sorry etwas damit zu tun hat, was mit Leland passiert ist."

Wieso sollte er Leland eine Verwandlung durchlaufen lassen? Er ist bereits ein Zauberer!"

Das stellt eine andere Frage: Welchen Effekt hätte das Ritual auf jemanden, der bereits magische Kräfte besitzt?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Denkst du, es könnte auch in die andere Richtung wirken? Dass man jemandem seine Kraft rauben kann?"

Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir werden es wohl herausfinden müssen."

Bevor Hermione antworten konnte, erschien in der Luft eine grüne Baubelblase. „ Ja, Remus?", sagte Harry.

Ich denke, du solltest besser runter in die Internierung kommen", kam Lupins Stimme aus der Blase.

Warum? Was ist passiert?", sagte er und tauschte einen Blick mit Hermione aus.

Wir haben jemanden verhaftet, der dich vielleicht interessieren könnte."

Bin gleich unten." Harry stand auf und sah auf Hermione hinab. Kommst du?" Sie grinste und folgte ihm aus dem Büro.

Die Internierung stellte sich als komfortables Zimmer heraus, das nicht unheimlicher war als ein vorstädtisches Wohnzimmer. Zwei Zauberer in schwarzer und silberner Uniform standen an der Tür, sie salutierten, als Harry den Raum betrat. Lupin war bereits da, zusammen mit einem dünnen, bleichen Zauberer, der wohl der Gefängniswärter war. Auf dem Sofa saß eine Frau. Sie war auf eine harte und kaltherzige Art und Weise äußerst hübsch, mit festen, regungslosen Charakterzügen und einer langen Mähne rabenschwarzem Haar, das im seichten Licht schimmerte. Harry nickte, als er sie sah. Es schien ihn nicht zu überraschen sie zu sehen. Das dachte ich mir." Er drehte sich zu Lupin um.Wer hat sie hergebracht?"

Zwei Agenten von der Infiltration und Erkundung haben in Surrey ihre Spur aufgenommen. Sie erwischten sie auf dem Weg zu einer Art Treffen, das ist alles, was wir wissen. Sie will mit niemandem außer dir reden."

Überrascht mich nicht." Er drehte sich zu Hermione um. Das ist Allegra Blackburn-Dwyer, eine der berüchtigtsten dunklen Hexen in diesem Teil der Welt."

Sollte sie nicht in einer Zelle oder so sein?", flüsterte Hermione.

Oh, das ist sie"" sagte Lupin. Nur weil du die Gitterstäbe nicht sehen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht da sind."

Allegra stand auf. Es wurde auch Zeit, dass du herunter kommst, Harry. Ich habe gewartet." Sie sah Hermione an.„ So, so. Das muss die berühmte Hermione sein. Sie sieht genauso aus, wie du sie beschrieben hast." Hermione sah Harry an und war ein wenig alarmiert, dass diese Person ihren Namen kannte.

Harry trat teilweise vor sie.Du brauchst dich nur mit mir zu beschäftigen. Wärest du so freundlich mir zu erzählen, wohin du wolltest und wen du treffen wolltest?"

Ich hatte einen Termin um meine Haare machen zu lassen", sagte die Frau säuerlich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah aus wie eine uneinnehmbare Festung.

Harry drehte sich um, nahm Lupins Arm, zog ihn zur Seite und deutete Hermione sich ihnen anzuschließen. Sie redet nicht, Harry", sagte Lupin.

Nicht im Moment, aber sie wird mit uns reden, da bin ich mir sicher."

Wie kannst du so sicher sein?", flüsterte Hermione und sah zu Allegra herüber. Auf mich wirkt sie sehr zäh."

Das stimmt, sie ist sehr zäh. Zäh genug, dass wir sie seit Jahren gejagt und nie gekriegt haben. Dann heute, aus dem Nichts heraus, greifen sie zwei I&E Zauberer auf einem Routinerundgang auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen auf?"

Sie wollte gefasst werden", sagte Lupin.

Sie hat eine Nachricht für uns, und sie hat sich selbst fangen lassen, um sie uns zu überbringen." Er drehte sich wieder zu Allegra um.

Ist die Konferenz vorbei?", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war tief und rau. Sie stand dort mit den Händen auf ihren wohl geformten Hüften und sah von der Gesamtsituation sehr gelangweilt aus.

Allegra, wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann tu es bitte, damit wir alle wieder mit unserem Leben fortfahren können."

Allegra sah ihn nicht einmal an, sie sah Hermione an. Er verbirgt so viel vor dir, weißt du", sagte sie. Hermione schluckte. Sie wollte nicht hinhören, konnte aber nicht wegsehen. "Du denkst du kennst ihn? Du denkst er braucht dich? Du bist blind, Schwester."

Harry trat vor, seine Augen funkelten. „ Sprich nicht mit ihr", knurrte er. Sieh sie nicht einmal an, hörst du mich?" Er wandte sich Hermione zu. Hör nicht hin. Glaub ihr kein Wort." Er sah zurück zu Allegra, mit tödlichem Blick. Sie lügt", sagte er mit flacher Stimme.

Allegra trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „ Ich wusste, du würdest mich durchschauen, Harry... Ich konnte dich nie lange zum Narren halten. Ich habe tatsächlich eine Nachricht für dich... von meinem Meister."

Deinem Meister?", sagte Lupin.

Du wirst ihn bald treffen." Alle drei tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Er ist mächtig, mein Meister... seine neuen Diener werden ihm helfen, das zu bekommen was rechtmäßig ihm gehört." Sie hob den Kopf. Und so lange ich ihm diene, kann mich nichts halten." Sie grinste breit und entblößte funkelnde weiße Zähne, umrahmt von rubinroten Lippen. Nett dich mal wieder getroffen zu haben, Harry. Und dich, Hermione. Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe, weil es dich retten kann." Und damit war sie verschwunden.

Jeder im Zimmer sprang auf. Verdammt!", rief Lupin.

Hermione trat vor und legte ihre Hand auf den Sicherheitszauber der Allegra umgeben hatte; er war intakt. Wie hat sie das gemacht? Eigentlich sollte sie nicht in der Lage sein, heraus zu apparieren, nicht wahr?"

Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry mit flacher Stimme und starrte grimmig in die leere Luft, wo Allegra nur Sekunden zuvor noch gestanden hatte. "Dieser Raum ist mit Sprüchen abgesichert. Ich weiß nicht wie sie rausgekommen ist."

Ich werde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, Harry", sagte Lupin.

Gut. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden." Er nickte Hermione zu und sie verließen, von Harrys blauer Baubelblase geführt, den Raum.

Interessante Frau", sagte sie neutral. Harry streckte eine Hand aus und hielt sie in der Mitte der Halle an.

Hermione... ich hoffe du schenkst dem, was sie gesagt hat, keinerlei Glauben." Sie sah zur Seite und wand sich... ja, Harry konnte sehen, dass sie Allegras Worten zumindest ein bisschen Glauben geschenkt hat. Die Wahrheit ist gegensätzlich zu Allegras Persönlichkeit, sie würde sie selbst dann nicht erkennen, wenn sie ihr in den Hintern beissen würde."

Mit einer Sache hatte sie recht... ich denke nicht, dass ich dich so gut kenne wie ich dachte."

Harry sah sie bloß an. Du bist die Einzige die mich kennt", sagte er in ebenem Ton, als wäre es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt.

Später am Abend saß Harry im Wintergarten und las ein Buch, als es an der Tür klingelte. Laura und Justin waren noch nicht wieder von der Arbeit zurück und George war auf dem Markt, also stand er auf um zu öffnen.

Er schwang die große Eingangstür auf und sein begrüßendes Lächeln wurde ein wenig schwächer. Auf der Schwelle stand ein junger Mann in einem maßgeschneiderten, teuer aussehenden, zweireihigen Anzug. Er war unnatürlich gut aussehend, mit feinen Gesichtszügen und dichtem, blondem Haar. Er lächelte aufgebracht. Oh! Harry! Ich freue mich so Sie endlich zu treffen!", rief er aus und trat vor um Harrys Hand zu schütteln.

Harry hielt sein freundliches Lächeln nur mit Mühe aufrecht. Hallo, Gerald." In seinem Kopf konnte er George GER-ald! GER-ald!" rufen hören. Er räusperte sich. Kommen Sie rein." Er trat zur Seite um Hermiones Freund Einlass zu gewähren und starrte finster auf den Rücken des Mannes. Hermione ist oben, ich hole sie. Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause." Gerald ging in das Wohnzimmer, während Harry die Treppe halb hinauf trottete. Hermione! Gerald ist hier!"

Sie steckte ihren Kopf aus ihrer Schlafzimmertür. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten unten. Benimm dich."

Grummelnd ging Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Gerald auf der Kante eines kleinen vergoldeten Diwans saß. Harry ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Also", sagte er und nahm sich vor nett zu dem Mann zu sein. Wo geht ihr heute Abend hin?"

Gerald wand sich verlegen und schien sich sehr unbehaglich zu fühlen. Ähm... es ist bloß eine Art Feier von meiner Firma."

Wo arbeiten Sie noch mal?"

Ich bin Vizepräsident von Spellbound Books, wir sind der größte Verlag von Texten und Literatur in der Zaubererwelt. Zu unseren Bestsellern gehören alle Bände vom ‚Buch der Zaubersprüche', den Sammlungen von Gilderoy Lockhart und viele der marktgängigen Texte." Harry nickte höflich zu dem, was deutlich seine Kundenansprache war. Ich leite die Abteilung für Überprüfung und Qualitätskontrolle. Wir haben dieses Jahr unseren eigenen Verkaufsrekord übertroffen, der Geschäftsführer gibt eine große Soiree um dem Team zu gratulieren."

Das klingt... nett", sagte Harry und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er vorher schon mal jemanden das Wort ‚Soiree' benutzen hören hatte.

Nun, es wird ein nettes Essen und Tanzen geben, so in die Richtung. Es ist ein recht aparter Anlass."

Hermione ist eine großartige Tänzerin."

Ich weiß. Sie ist sehr geduldig mit mir, ich befürchte ich habe zwei linke Füße." Er warf Harry wieder dieses megabreite Lächeln zu. Harry nickte bloß wieder, das freundliche Lächeln, das er aufgesetzt hatte, begann zu schmerzen. Gerald stand auf und schien all seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen. Harry, ich will nur, dass Sie wissen, dass mir Hermione sehr wichtig ist, und ich sie immer mit Respekt behandeln werde..."

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. Sie müssen nicht versprechen sie um elf nach Hause zu bringen. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau; ich bin nicht ihr Vater."

Ich weiß, aber Sie sind... Sie wissen schon, Sie sind Harry Potter, und... nun, sie legt viel Wert darauf, was Sie denken..."

Genauso wie ich viel Wert darauf lege, was sie denkt. Sie mag Sie, das ist gut genug für mich. Sie brauchen nicht um Erlaubnis fragen Sie ausführen zu dürfen." Sie verfielen beide in Schweigen. Gerald saß steif auf dem Diwan und sah sich im Raum um. Er betrachtete die Decke und die Möbel und den Boden; er sah überall hin, bloß nicht zu seinem Totem-artigen Gastgeber. Harry saß bloß da und sah ihn an, seine Fähigkeit zu simulierter Freundlichkeit schwand dahin.

Bei dem Geräusch von Hermiones Schuhen auf der Treppe sahen beide auf. Gerald stand auf und ging in die Eingangshalle, Harry blieb im Türrahmen stehen als Hermione die Treppe hinab kam. Ihr Anblick machte etwas Merkwürdiges mit seinem Magen. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte er beschlossen Achterbahn zu fahren ohne ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Hermione zog sich normalerweise lässig an. Sie hatte einen Kleiderschrank voller Wollröcke, Khakihosen, Strickjacken und Rollkragenpullovern; für sie musste es praktisch sein. Ihr Haar hatte sie normalerweise entweder zu einem Knoten oder einem Zopf gebunden um es aus dem Gesicht zu halten und man sah sie fast nie ohne ihre Lesebrille, die sie entweder auf dem Kopf trug oder an einer Schnur um den Hals trug. Heute Abend trug sie jedenfalls ein glänzendes, trägerloses Abendkleid in königlichem Rot, das mit tausend winzigen Sternchen bis zu ihren Füßen hinab funkelte. Ein Kreis aus verzauberten roten Steinen und Perlen glitt um ihren Hals und ihr Haar war zu eleganten Wirbeln um ihren Kopf gebunden, von denen sich ein paar lange Locken lösten und auf ihren Schultern lagen. Sie lächelte Gerald an, eine behandschuhte Hand glitt das Geländer entlang, als sie die Treppe hinab kam. Ihr Blick glitt von ihm zu Harry, sie hielt inne und ihr Lächeln schwankte. Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass er einen sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck haben musste, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen; ein Schauern durchfuhr ihn, als sich ihre Blicke einen Augenblick trafen. Hermione sah weg und lächelte Gerald noch breiter an, der einen Arm ausstreckte um ihre Hand zu nehmen, als sie am Ende der Treppe ankam. „ Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Danke", sagte sie. „ Du auch."

Harry blinzelte und die Welt um ihm herum sprang wieder in ihren Platz. Was war da gerade passiert?, dachte er. Nett Sie getroffen zu haben, Harry", sagte Gerald und öffnete die Tür. Hermione hielt inne, sah hinaus in den Regen und drehte sich dann herum um Harry anzulächeln.

Habt einen netten Abend", war alles was Harry sagen konnte. Er sah zu, wie sie Geralds Arm nahm und er seinen Zauberstab ausstreckte und einen Spruch aussprach, der sie vor dem Regen schützte; sie traten hinaus in die Säulenhalle und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Harry seufzte und wendete sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Mehrere Stunden vergingen, völlig geräuschlos abgesehen von dem regelmäßigen Brausen des Sturmes draußen, aber er bemerkte, dass er dieselbe Seite wieder und wieder las, weil seine Gedanken beschäftigt waren. Schließlich hörte er wie sich die Hintertür öffnete. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo George gerade hereinkam und Tüten voller Lebensmittel trug. Willst mir behilflich sein, was Harry?", sagte er und gab ihm einen großen gefrorenen Truthahn. Harry legte ihn in das Gefrierfach.

Nun, ich habe den berüchtigten Gerald getroffen."

Echt? Wie ist er?", fragte George und legte Gemüse in den Kühlschrank.

Oh, du weißt schon. Gut aussehend, charmant, reich, gut angezogen... ein perfekter, scheiß Alptraum."

Hermione scheint ihn sehr zu mögen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie keine Probleme damit hat, ihn im Griff zu behalten. Was hat er..." George hielt plötzlich inne, als er sich herumgedreht hatte um mehr Einkaufstüten auszupacken... Harrys Gesicht war vollkommen starr und leichenblass geworden. Harry? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Harrys Augen drehten sich langsam um George anzusehen. Er konnte es kommen fühlen, unaufhaltsam wie einen Güterzug. Er griff nach der Tischkante, aber als es kam, haute es ihn um. Der Schmerz fuhr durch seine Narbe und grub sich rücksichtslos in das Fleisch seines Gehirns hinter seiner Stirn wie heiße Stricknadeln, die sich durch seinen Schädel bohrten. George schoss hervor um ihn aufzufangen, als eine Welle aus Schwärze seine Sicht vernebelte und er nach vorn gegen den Tisch taumelte.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Er erwartete beinahe, dass ihm der Schmerz wieder in die Stirn stechen würde, aber nichts geschah. Er war im Gästezimmer im ersten Stock, unter schweren Steppdecken in das große Himmelbett gekuschelt. Ein paar Augenblicke lang starrte er einfach nur auf den Brokat der Vorhänge, dann hörte er neben sich ein leises Rascheln. Er sah hinüber und sah Hermione, die in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß, mit den Ellbogen auf der Matratze und das Gesicht hinter den Händen verborgen. Die trug immer noch das elegante Kleid, in dem er sie das Haus verlassen gesehen hatte, aber ihr Haar war völlig wirr. Draußen schien die Sonne und er konnte Regentropfen an das Glas der Fensterscheiben trommeln hören.

Er räusperte sich und sie ließ die Hände sinken und entblößte ein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an. layout-grid-mode: line' „ Bist du in Ordnung?"

Er nickte und machte Anstalten sich aufzusetzen. Hermione richtete sich auf, legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und half ihm in eine sitzende Position. Scheint so. Du brauchtest mich nicht aufzuwecken, oder?"

Nein", sagte sie und schenkte ihm eine Tasse ein. „Dieses Mal war es nicht der todesnachahmende Zauber, du warst einfach nur ohnmächtig."

Was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht mit Gerald ausgehen?"

Sie machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „ George hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Ich bin sofort nach Hause gekommen."

Harry starrte auf die Teetasse in seinem Schoß. „ Das musstest du nicht tun."

Und was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Bei dieser unerträglich stickigen Party bleiben während du hier bewusstlos liegst? Das denke ich nicht."

Er lächelte schwach, dankbarer für ihre Anwesenheit als er hätte sagen können. Dieses Mal fühlte es sich anders an."

Schwacher? Es hat den Zauber nicht ausgelöst... vielleicht war es weiter weg."

Nein. Es war näher."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Das macht keinen Sinn."

Ich weiß. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass was auch immer ich gespürt habe diesmal näher war... aber sanfter, als ob es mich nicht so stark treffen wollen würde."

Das ist verrückt, Harry. Wenn die dunklen Kräfte dich angreifen, würden sie sich nicht darum scheren, ob sie dich verletzen."

Alles, was ich weiß, ist was ich fühle."

Sie nahm einen Umschlag vom Nachttisch auf. „ Das ist vor ein paar Minuten für dich angekommen."

Er nahm ihn und begutachtete die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag. Er ist von Sabian."

Wer ist Sabian?"

Er ist mein bester Agent. Wenn ein Mensch ein Geist sein könnte, dann wäre er es. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, ein paar diskrete Nachforschungen über Sorry anzustellen und sich mal umzuhorchen." Er öffnete den Umschlag und las die Nachricht, Hermione beobachtete sein Gesicht als er es tat. Schließlich faltete er ihn wieder zusammen.

Gute oder schlechte Nachrichten?"

Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass es gute sind. Sabian sagt, dass er Sorrys Namen oft gehört hat, ihn aber nie tatsächlich gesehen hat. Einmal hat er herumgefragt und einige beunruhigende Dinge herausgefunden."

Und?"

Es geht um, dass Sorry..." Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. Dass Sorry Voldemorts neuer Leutnant ist."

Hermione saß bloß da. „ Harry, Voldemort ist tot. Du hast ihn getötet. Du hast gesagt, dass jemand seinen Platz eingenommen hat und seine Methoden benutzt... vielleicht meint Sabian, dass Sorry der neue Leutnant _dieser_ Person ist."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, drehte sich dann zu ihr um und fixierte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Hermione, ich muss dir etwas erzählen, etwas, das dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen darf." Sie nickte. „ Tatsache ist,... dass Voldemort nicht tot ist."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefror, als wäre sie nicht sicher, was sie antworten sollte. Wie bitte? Er ist nicht tot?"

Nicht wirklich, nein." Er sah hinab auf die Decke und wich ihrem Blick aus. Nachdem ich ihn dieses letzte Mal geschlagen hatte, wurde vereinbart, dass wir die Menschen _glauben_ lassen würden, er wäre tot... im Grunde war er so tot wie er jemals sein könnte. Weißt du, Voldemort war jahrelang nicht wirklich am Leben gewesen. Er hatte in einer Art Halbtod existiert und hat sich nur durch die bloße Kraft seines Willens und die Kraft seiner Böswilligkeit auf dieser Welt gehalten. Was nicht am Leben ist, kann man nicht töten. Es wurde angenommen, dass ich ihn so weit in sich selbst zurückgedrängt habe, dass er nie wieder Zugang zu seiner Kraft haben würde."

Hermione schüttelte bloß ungläubig den Kopf. Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben!"

Solange die Menschen wussten, dass er existiert, gab es immer welche, die willig waren, ihm zu helfen seine Kraft wiederzuerlangen. Wir dachten, dass wenn jeder glaubt er sei tot, sein Vermächtnis ebenfalls sterben würde." Er sah zu ihr auf. Ich schätze, wir haben die Hartnäckigkeit des Bösen unterschätzt."

Wer ist ‚wir'?"

Ich, Minister Fudge... der Kanzler des Bundes der Zauberei, Professor McGonagall. Abgesehen davon,... dass ich mittlerweile der einzige bin, der noch Bescheid weiß. Fudge und der Kanzler und die wenigen anderen, die davon wussten, haben mich angewiesen, sie mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen, damit sie das Geheimnis niemals verraten könnte, weil sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sie vertrauten mir, dass ich wachsam bleiben würde, und wenn er jemals Anzeichen machen sollte, zurückzukehren, dann vertrauten sie mir, dass ich den Kampf ein weiteres Mal aufnehmen würde." Hermione sah ihn fassungslos an. Das war meine größte Last, was die Geheimnistuerei angeht, Hermione. Meinen Job vor dir geheim zu halten war nichts im Vergleich hierzu... und ich habe sie allein getragen, habe Tag für Tag das Verlangen unterdrückt es jemandem zu erzählen."

Aber jetzt müssen andere Bescheid wissen, wenn sie sagen, dass Sorry sein neuer Diener ist. Und als Allegra ihren neuen Meister erwähnte, muss sie ebenfalls Voldemort gemeint haben."

Ich weiß, das ist ja das beunruhigende. Wenn sich seine Kraft konzentriert und er seine Anhänger schickt um mir seine Kraft zu demonstrieren, dann ist er bereit für eine neue Herausforderung."

Hermione stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Wir müssen Laura von unseren Vermutungen was Sorry angeht erzählen."

Harrys Kopf schnellte mit entsetztem Blick hoch. Nein! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

Sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren! Sie könnte in Gefahr sein!"

Hermione, er kann nicht wissen, dass ich an ihm dran bin! Wenn wir es Laura erzählen, wird sie nicht in der Lage sein, es zu unterdrücken, sie wird es ihm erzählen! Ich kann es mir nicht leisten in diesem Spiel so schnell mit offenen Karten zu spielen!"

Ich bin immer noch nicht vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass er böse ist."

Harrys Kiefer klappte auf. Was brauchst du noch um überzeugt zu sein? Dass er einen Bus voll Schulkinder in die Luft jagt?"

Das ist alles so unwesentlich und bloß Informationen aus zweiter Hand..."

So ist das aber in diesem Geschäft. Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über das Unsicherheitsparadigma erzählt habe? Ich wusste, dass du nie mit dieser Bandbreite an Fehlern zufrieden sein würdest."

Wir schulden es Laura, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder ihr zumindest eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen!"

Wieso sollte sie eine Warnung brauchen? Nach dir ist Sorry doch so unschuldig wie ein Lämmchen!" Sie beide schrieen nun beinahe.

Hör auf damit, Harry! Ich versuche bloß jede Möglichkeit abzuwägen!"

Bis auf die Möglichkeit, dass wenn wir es ihr sagen, das jede Chance ruinieren könnte, die ich habe um ihn aufzuhalten!" Sie hielten beide inne und starrten sich wütend an... es schien nichts mehr zu sagen zu geben.

Hermione ließ sich in den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen, ihr Ärger schien zu verrauchen und Erschöpfung Platz zu machen. "Wie machst du das?", sagte sie mit abermals ruhiger Stimme. Wie kannst du diese unmöglichen Entscheidungen treffen, wenn das Leben anderer Menschen davon abhängt?"

Harry seufzte. Es ist mein Job."

Wird es auch mal leichter?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Ich hoffe nicht." Hermione seufzte und versank in ihrem Stuhl. Harry rieb sich die Stirn und runzelte sie abwesend.

Tut deine Narbe weh?"

Ein bisschen. Wie ein blauer Fleck."

Hermione stand auf und lehnte sich über ihn. Mit einer Hand schob sie seine Haare von der Stirn und drückte sanft ihre Lippen auf seine Narbe. Sie lehnte sich zurück und lächelte ihn an. Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen", sagte sie. Ruf, wenn du etwas brauchst." Sie drehte sich herum und verließ das Zimmer, ihr langer Rock raschelte um ihre Beine. Harry sah zu wie sie ging, den Schmerz in seiner Stirn hatte er vergessen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr viel später als sonst und fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Diese Ohnmachtsanfälle nehmen mich wirklich mit, dachte er und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er stolperte in die Küche um etwas zu essen und fand Hermione und Justin, die gerade über einer Ansammlung Einmachgläser diskutierten. Sieh an, sieh an, noch unter den Lebenden?", sagte Justin. „Da ist noch Himmel und Hölle im Kühlschrank, wenn du es dir aufwärmen willst."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Himmel und Hölle, igitt. Das ist eins von Dudleys Lieblingsgerichten, das mochte ich noch nie."

„Was macht dein lieber, alter Cousin eigentlich jetzt?", sagte Hermione.

„Das letzte, was ich gehört habe war, dass Vernon ihn zu einer Art Produktionsleiter in der Bohrmaschinenfabrik gemacht hat. Er ist natürlich total inkompetent, aber Vernon ist davon überzeugt, dass er der neue Branson ist." Er hantierte im Kühlschrank herum und nahm ein paar Eier heraus. „Obwohl ich anmerken muss, dass die Dursleys, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, fast höflich zu mir waren. Ich war verblüfft. Ich schätze es ist weit weniger ärgerlich wenn ich solch ein Abweichen von der Norm bin, solange ich nicht unter ihrem Dach wohne."

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Hermione.

„Mir geht's gut. Ein bisschen ausgewrungen." Er nahm eine Bratpfanne und begann die Eier zu braten. „Wo ist George?"

„Er ist weg. Er hat diesen Kongress der Besenzunft in den Staaten, erinnerst du dich? Er ist heute Morgen dorthin appariert."

„Och menno. Ich hatte gehofft er würde einen von seinen Walnusskuchen machen, ich habe das heftige Verlangen nach einem Stück." Dieser Aussagen folgte entzücktes Stöhnen der anderen.

„Oh, das wäre der Himmel auf Erden", sagte Justin.

„Seine Rezeptbox ist hier, du könntest selber einen machen", sagte Hermione und lächelte verschmitzt. Es war allseits bekannt, dass Harrys Kochkünste bei geröstetem Toast endeten.

Harry setzte sich mit einem Teller Eier an den Tisch und beobachtete Hermione dabei, wie sie Gläser, Dichtungen und Deckel sortierte. „Also... wollte ihr Spaghettisauce machen?", witzelte er.

„Ha ha. Das würde sicherlich ein ganzes Jahr dauern wie du weißt." Die Hintertür öffnete sich und Laura kam herein, die einige Kästen Tomaten schleppte. Harry und Hermione tauschten einen schmerzerfüllten Blick aus als sie sich an ihre Unterhaltung über Laura von vergangener Nacht erinnerten, und dann waren beide höchst interessiert an dem, was sie gerade taten. Laura stellte die Kisten auf den Tisch.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze", sagte sie zu Harry. „Hier sind die letzten Kisten", sagte sie und wandte sich Hermione zu. „Das sollte genug für alle sein." Sie blickte von ihr zu Harry und wieder zurück, als würde sie üble Spannung verspüren. „Was ist los?"

Harry sah auf. „Nichts! Nichts, alles okay. Oder, Hermione?" Hermione nickte und war stark damit beschäftigt einen widerspenstigen Deckel von einem der Gläser zu schrauben. Schließlich holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und beseitigte das Problem mit Magie. Laura zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich um die Tomaten zu waschen.

Sie gingen für ein paar schweigsame Minuten ihren entsprechenden Aufgaben nach als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ich geh schon", sagte Hermione und sprang auf. Sie hörten sie die Vordertür öffnen... „Fred!", hörte man sie ausrufen. „Wie nett dich... was ist los?" Schnelle Schritte kamen auf die Küche zu und ein paar Sekunden später betrat Fred Weasley, der nervös und aufgebracht aussah, zusammen mit Hermione den Raum.

Jeder stand auf, Freds Gesichtsausdruck überraschte sie. „Was ist los?" sagte Harry.

„Es geht um George." Laura legte eine Hand auf die Brust, ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich vor Sorge. „Ich bin mit ihm auf einen Schwung zu diesem Kongress gegangen, und..." Er hielt inne und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein rotes Haar. „Er stand direkt neben mir. Ich hab mich zu ihm umgedreht und er... er hat sich direkt vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst."

„Was?", sagte Hermione mit weißem und geschocktem Gesicht.

„Er ist weg. George ist verschwunden."


	6. Road Trips

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Sechstes Kapitel:  
Road Trip 

Betäubte Stille folgte auf Freds Ankündigung, aber bevor jemand etwas sagen oder tun konnte öffnete sich die Hintertür und George kam mit leerem und verdattertem Gesicht herein.

„George!", rief Fred aus und sprang durch die Küche um seinen Zwillingsbruder zu umarmen. „Wo zur Hölle... bist du in Ordnung? Was ist passiert? Du hast dich direkt vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst!"

George warf Justin einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und sah dann zurück zu Fred. „Wieso, das kann nicht sein, Fred... du musst dich eine Sekunde weggedreht haben."

„Einen Scheiß hab ich!" Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich Justin leise hinter ihn stellte und seinen Zauberstab hob. „In der einen Sekunde warst du noch da und dann ‚puff', warst du weg!" Justin schwenkte seinen Zauberstab vor und zurück und murmelte vor sich hin... eine Schwade weißen Nebels entwich der Zauberstabspitze. Plötzlich ließ er ihn nach vorne schnellen und die Schwade umwickelte Freds Kopf wie ein Lasso. Fred verfiel in Schweigen, als der Dunst sein Gesicht einhüllte, dann blinzelte er verwirrt und es verschwand. Die anderen sahen zu und hielten den Atem an, als sich Fred wieder orientierte. Er sah George an und grinste. „Verdammt interessanter Kongress, George! Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast."

George nickte. „War mir ein Vergnügen. Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist."

„Ich muss dann mal. Zurück in die Tundra mit mir."

„Grüß Charlie von mir."

„Mach ich. Wiedersehen!" Er winkte fröhlich und ging. George sank in einen der Küchenstühle.

„Gute Arbeit, Justin. Du solltest wirklich in die Erinnerungs-Zauber-Gruppe."

„Das sage ich meinem Boß andauernd."

Die anderen sammelten sich um ihn. „Aber er hat sich das alles nicht nur eingebildet, oder?", sagte Harry. „Du bist wirklich verschwunden."

„Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn er sich nicht erinnert... und ich musste ihn abwimmeln damit wir das hier besprechen können", sagte George.

„Was ist passiert?" sagte Hermione, setzte sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Er sah mit großen und verwirrten Augen in die Runde. Harry lehnte sich über ihn, studierte seine Augäpfel und fühlte seinen Puls. „Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung. Den einen Moment war ich noch mit Fred auf dem Kongress... und im nächsten stand ich auf dem Balkon. Laut der Uhr an der Wand war ich eine ganze Stunde weg."

„Wo warst du?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht gespürt, dass diese Stunde verstrichen ist, es ist als hätte ich sie einfach übersprungen. Meine Armbanduhr geht auch eine Stunde nach."

Hermione sah zu Harry hinüber. „Denkst du was ich denke?"

Er nickte. „Vermutlich." Er setzte sich wieder mit grimmigem Gesicht. „Das war eine Warnung, an mich. Es ist eine Nachricht von ihm..." Er hielt inne und räusperte sich. „Ich meine, von den dunklen Kräften. Sie lassen mich wissen, dass sie jederzeit an meine Freunde herankommen."

„Aber was haben sie mit mir gemacht?", sagte George. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, George", sagte Hermione. „Für dich ist gar nichts passiert. Für mich klingt das wie eine Zeitreise." Harry nickte.

„Das ist nicht möglich", sagte Justin. „Benötigen Zeitreisen nicht einen Talisman?"

„Ja, tun sie", sagte Harry. „Und es gibt sehr wenig gesetzliche Talismans."

„Die, die authentisch sind, sind streng bewacht", fuhr Hermione fort. „Du kannst dir das Chaos vorstellen, das entsteht, wenn diese Manipulationsmagie in die falschen Hände gerät, es ist sehr vorsichtig reguliert."

„Wenn sie einen Weg gefunden haben, Zeitreisen ohne Talisman zu entwickeln, dann sind das keine guten Neuigkeiten." Harry stand auf. „Ich gehe ins Büro. Plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl eine Menge zu tun zu haben." Er drehte sich herum und ging hinaus. Hermione erhob sich und folgte ihm. Sie erreichte ihn in der Galerie im zweiten Stock.

„Harry", zischte sie. Er hielt an und drehte sich herum. „Das ist schlecht, nicht wahr?"

„Eine Untertreibung."

„Zeitreise kann ebenfalls erklären, wie Allegra entkommen ist."

„Ich weiß. Sie hätte einfach eine halbe Stunde in die Vergangenheit springen müssen, bevor die Schutzzauber erhoben worden sind, und dann heraus apparieren." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte es vor den anderen nicht sagen, aber das war mehr als eine Warnung. Es war eine Drohung."

Sie nickte. „Dachte ich mir." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Aber es gibt Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die wir treffen können."

„Und ich beabsichtige sie zu treffen. Ich gehe jetzt um mich darum zu kümmern." Er ging zu seinem Zimmer aber sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich würde gerne helfen."

Er zögerte und dachte nach. „In Ordnung. Ich zieh mich eben um und dann gehen wir zusammen."

In dem Moment, wo sie das G.A.-Hauptquartier betraten, wurden sie mit einer Flut von Baubelblasen anderer Zauberer überschwemmt, die alle gleichzeitig redeten und ihnen den ganzen Weg bis zu Harrys Büro folgten. Er hob seine Hände. „Ruhe, und zwar alle!", sagte er, als Hermione die Bürotür hinter ihm schloss. „Einer nach dem anderen!" Er zeigte auf eine sonnengelbe Blase. „Das ist Galino von der Überwachung und Informationsgewinnung", sagte er zu Hermione. „Leg los, Galino."

„Harry, in der letzten Woche gab es eine ungewöhnliches Maß an Aktivität. Leute ziehen um, reisen, versammeln sich. Ich kann aus guter Quelle berichten, dass letzte Nacht eine Notfallversammlung des Kreises stattgefunden hat."

„Des Kreises?", sagte Hermione.

„Ja, Dr. Granger. Eine Gruppe mehrerer Dutzend Individuen, die eine organisierte Machtstruktur unter denen, die den dunklen Künsten folgen, bilden. Die einzige Qualifikation Mitglied zu werden sind Einfluss und die Fähigkeit andere dunkle Zauberer dazu zu bringen zu machen, was man will."

„War Sorry da? Oder Allegra?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sorry da war. Was Allegra angeht... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vermutlich. Wir haben es nicht geschafft, wieder an sie heranzukommen, seit sie gestern aus der Internierung entkommen ist, aber sie war bei einigen Kreis-Versammlungen in den letzten paar Monaten."

„Wissen wir, worum es bei dieser Notfallversammlung ging?"

„Nein. Gib mir fünf Tage, ich werde den Geheimdienst drauf ansetzen."

„Alles klar. Entlassen." Die gelbe Blase verschwand. Harry zeigte auf eine hellviolette Blase. „Das ist Sabian." Hermione setzte sich aufrecht hin, erpicht darauf die Stimme des berühmten, bis her nie gesehenen Sabian zu sehen. „Was hast du für mich?"

Die Stimme, die aus der Blase kam, war ein heiseres Flüstern, kaum hörbar, und auf unheimliche Weise facettenlos. „Carlisle ist jetzt offiziell der Fluch meiner Existenz. Ich bin ihm jetzt seit einer Woche auf der Spur und habe bisher nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn werfen können. Nie zuvor ist mir jemand so lange entkommen." Er klang halb verlegen und halb verärgert. „Sein Name ist plötzlich überall, manchmal hat man den Eindruck, dass er selbst im Wind mitweht. Die dunkle Gemeinschaft ist voller Gemurmel und Gerüchte um ihn, es ist, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Es wird sogar gesagt..." Der Mann hielt inne. „Es wird sogar gesagt, dass er Voldemorts Platz einnimmt."

Harry sah mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck Hermione an. „Danke, Sabian. Hör zu, du brauchst nicht an ihm dran..."

„Ich bleibe ihm auf der Spur, Chef. Das ist jetzt wie eine Fehde." Die violette Blase verschwand.

Harry seufzte. „Der Rest von euch... gebt mir eure Berichte, einer nach dem anderen."

Silberne Blase: „Jemand hat heute Morgen versucht den Mayzelian-Kelch zu stehlen. Die Schutzzauber wurden aufrecht erhalten, aber der Dieb verschwand in dem Moment, in dem der Zauberwärter ankam. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er entkam."

„In Ordnung, du fährst da runter und guckst, was du rausfinden kannst."

Türkise Blase: „Eine unserer Doppelagentinnen im Kreis ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie verfolgt wird; sie hat Angst, dass jemand ihre Deckung zerstört hat."

„Sag ihr, dass sie sich mit der Infiltration in Verbindung setzen und sich unverzüglich da raus holen lassen soll. Wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen."

So ging es mehrere Minuten weiter, bis die Blasen ihre Berichte abgegeben und ihre Anordnungen bekommen hatten. Hermione sah beeindruckt zu, wie er sich um diese Angelegenheiten kümmerte. In dieser Szenerie strahlte er Kommandogewalt und Führerschaft aus, und die namenlosen Zauberer und Hexen auf den anderen Seiten der Blasen akzeptierten seine Anweisungen ohne Zögern oder Fragen. Als alle Blasen weg waren, setzte er sich.

„Das klingt alles sehr düster", sagte sie.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt", sagte er. „Aber du hast nicht Unrecht." Er zog ein dickes, ledergebundenes Buch hervor und begann darin herumzukritzeln. „Die meisten dieser Geschehnisse passen in das Muster."

„Und welche nicht? Sie wirkten auf mich alle Voldemort-artig."

„Es würde ihn nicht interessieren den Mayzelian-Kelch zu stehlen. Er ist ein verzaubertes Trinkgefäß, das dem, der es trinkt, unglaubliche Schönheit verleiht."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte ich hätte von jedem bekannten magischen Artefakt bereits gehört", sagte sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das hast. Der Kelch ist eines von den Gegenständen, dessen Existenz geheim gehalten wird. Aber es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb Voldemort ihn stehlen sollte. Der Dieb war eventuell von Muggeln angeheuert worden, die nicht wirklich Ahnung hatten, was sie dort haben wollten. Es wäre nicht das erste mal." Er seufzte und schloss das Buch. „Ich werde Muggel nie verstehen. Es ist nicht so als ob sie den Kelch benutzen könnten, wenn sie ihn erwerben würden... wie sollten sie es erklären, wenn sich ihre äussere Erscheinung von Tag zu Tag ändert? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihnen niemand mehr glauben würde, dass sie noch sie selbst sind..." Er grübelte und rieb sich das Kinn. „Aber ich schweife ab."

„Habt ihr hier eine Bibliothek?", fragte Hermione.

„Ja, wir haben eine ausgezeichnete Bibliothek unten in der Forschung." Er lächelte. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Hermiones Antwort auf jede Frage, die sich auftut... geh in die Bibliothek."

Sie machte ein ‚hmph'. „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass Bibliotheksarbeit mehr als einmal unseren Arsch gerettet hat. In diesem Falle möchte ich ein paar Nachforschungen über Zeitreisen anstellen."

Er nickte. „Gute Idee. Ich habe jedenfalls tausend Dinge zu tun. Ich errichte ein paar Zauber um das Haus und arrangiere persönlichen Schutz für dich und die anderen. Blase!" Seine königsblaue Blase. „Das hier ist Hermione", sagte er zu der Blase. „Von jetzt an ist sie autorisiert hier zu sein. Du sollst ihr folge leisten, wie du es mir tust, verstanden?" Die Blase vollführte ein kleines Looping und schwebte dann vor Hermiones Gesicht als würde sie auf Anweisungen warten. „Nun, worauf wartest du? Raus mit dir!", sagte er.

Hermione sprang auf. „Ähm... bring mich zur Bibliothek?", sagte sie zu der Blase. Sie surrte aus dem Raum und sie folgte ihr dicht auf, da sie nicht erpicht darauf war sie zu verlieren und umherzuirren.

Die Blase führte sie durch eine scheinbar endlose Anreihung von Fluren. Manche waren steril und weiß gekachelt, manche waren kerkerartig und mit Fackeln beleuchtet, manche waren industriemäßig aus gewelltem Metall. Sie passierte viele Türen mit Symbolen darauf. Ein Totenkopf, eine Comedy/Tragedy-Maske, ein Ouruboros ... Hermione fragte sich, was das für Zauberer und Hexen waren, die hinter _solchen_ Türen arbeiteten. Baubelblasen schwebten hier und dort und ein paar Mal war sich Hermione fast sicher, dass sie sah, wie die Flure ihre Position änderten, wenn sie um die Ecke ging. 

Schließlich führte die Blase sie eine lange Steintreppe hinab und durch einen Torbogen. Ein kunstvolles eisengeschmiedetes Tor erstreckte sich über die Öffnung; es schwang auf, als Hermione näher kam. Sie zögerte und spähte durch das Tor, wobei sie versuchte überallhin gleichzeitig zu gucken.

Das Gewölbe erstreckte sich zu einer großen, höhlenartigen Halle, die sich wie eine Kathedrale über ihr erhob und echote. Bequeme Stühle und Sitzecken waren zusammen mit Schreibtischen und Lesetischen verstreut... aber keine Bücherregale oder irgendwelche Anzeichen, dass dies hier überhaupt eine Bibliothek war. Um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch am rechten Ort war, drehte sich Hermione um und stieß fast mit einer kleinen Person zusammen, die direkt hinter ihr stand. Es war ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als zehn, die in fließende Roben gekleidet war, die so weiß waren, dass sie zu glühen schienen, und platinfarbenes Haar hatte, das ihm in einem seidenen Schwall über den Schultern lag. Ihr Gesicht war engelsgleich, und dennoch trug es den Stempel der Weisheit; ihre kristallblauen Augen waren älter als der Rest von ihr. „Hallo", sagte sie mit tiefer, seidenweicher Stimme.

Hermione lächelte zu ihr hinab. „Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Das Mädchen lächelte zurück; Hermione war überrascht, als sie sich als Ziel eines herablassenden Lächelns vorfand, von einem Mädchen, das nicht mal halb so alt war wie sie. „Ich bin die Bibliothekarin, Dr. Granger."

Sie bemühte sich nicht zu fragen, woher das Mädchen ihren Namen wusste oder wie es hinter sie gekommen war ohne gesehen zu werden. „Ich verstehe. Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, dass dieser Raum hier die Bibliothek _ist_. Wo sind all die Bücher?"

Die Bibliothekarin glitt an ihr vorbei und schlüpfte hinter einen großen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni in der Mitte des Raumes. „Fragen Sie wonach sie wollen und es wir zu ihnen kommen", sagte sie.

Hermione trat an den Schreibtisch. „Sie haben kein Verzeichnis?"

Wieder dieser herablassende, den-Neuankömmling-belächelnde Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir brauchen keins. Sie können jedes Buch anfordern, das je geschrieben wurde." Die Bibliothekarin griff unter den Tisch und brachte ein großes, ledergebundenes Buch zum Vorschein. „Schreiben Sie ihren Namen auf die erste leere Seite, dann schreiben sie darunter die Titel der Bücher, die Sie möchten. Ich werde ihnen einen Leseraum zuweisen und die Bücher werden zu ihnen kommen." Sie reichte ihr eine Pfauenfeder.

Hermione blätterte durch das Buch... sie hielt auf einer Seite an auf der ganz oben „Harry Potter" stand. Unter dem Namen war eine Reihe Bücher in Harrys spitzer Handschrift aufgelistet; Bücher über eine weite Vielfalt von Themen, von Schutzzaubern bis hin zu Zauberstabmaterialien... und, zu ihrer Belustigung, Swingtanzen. Sie fand eine leere Seite und schrieb ihren Namen ganz oben hin, während sie sich fragte, ob ihr je wieder etwas seltsam vorkommen würde.

Wenn George Weasley beschloss Suppe zu kochen, dann pfuschte er nicht herum. Alle sechs Kochplatten seines Gasherdes waren mit riesigen Suppenkesseln beschäftigt, die fröhlich vor sich hin blubberten: zwei Rindfleisch, zwei Hühnchen, einer Gemüse und einer Pilze. Er tauchte ein kleines Stück Brot in den Kessel mit der Rindfleischsuppe, probierte und fügte mehr Salz hinzu. Bei dem Geräusch von Schritten in der Halle sah er auf; ein paar Sekunden später kam Laura grinsend in die Küche.

„Seht her, hier kommt meine Herrlichkeit", sagte sie, verbeugte sich und verteilte Handküsse an ein imaginäres Publikum.

„Und welche herrlichen Taten habt ihr heute vollbracht, eure Hoheit?", sagte George und suchte im Schrank nach Gefriergefäßen um die Suppe einzufrieren, wenn sie fertig war.

Laura setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schlüpfte aus ihrer Jacke. „Ich habe Marian Zapata-Rossa, die Präsidentin des Südpazifischen Magischen Kongresses dazu gebracht, einem Treffen mit Fudge zuzustimmen, etwas das sie schwor nie zu tun sondern eher zu sterben."

„Gratulation. Wieso ist das so wichtig?"

„Bevor sich die Beziehung zwischen dem SMK und dem Ministerium nicht verbessert, haben wir keine Macht als Mitglieder des Internationalen Bundes. Wenn Fudge und Marian ihr Verhältnis verbessern können, und im Moment kann es da nur bergauf gehen, wäre das nur gut für uns."

George setzte sich und öffnete seine Tasche. „Das ist alles sehr faszinierend, aber solltest du nicht bei der Arbeit sein?" Er begann einen unordentlichen Haufen Visitenkarten in einen kleinen Karteikasten zu ordnen.

„Ich bin zu einem Feier-Essen nach Hause gekommen. Was ist im Kühlschrank?" Sie stand auf um selbst nachzusehen.

„Uh... nichts besonders feierliches. Ich glaube da ist ein bisschen Sandwich-Zeug."

Laura fischte Fleisch und Gemüse heraus, griff nach einem Laib Brot und dem Senf von der Anrichte und kam zurück zum Tisch. „Was machst du sonst gerade, abgesehen von genug Suppe für das britische Unterhaus?"

„Ich versuche all meine Kontaktinformationen zu sortieren. Eigentlich hoffnungslos, aber ich muss wenigstens einen Ansatz finden."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment. „Was ist in letzter Zeit mit Hermione los?" fragte sie schließlich.

George saß auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Sie verhält sich... ich weiß nicht, seltsam."

„In letzter Zeit war es für uns alle ein bisschen seltsam, oder nicht? Nicht zu vergessen, dass _ich_ es war, der gestern für eine gesamte Stunde verschwunden war."

„Eine Erfahrung, um die ich dich nicht beneide, aber es scheint keine negativen Nachwirkungen auf dich gehabt zu haben."

„Bisher nicht. Woher soll ich wissen, wie das langfristig auf mich wirkt? Stell dir vor, ich sterbe eine Stunde früher um es wettzumachen."

Laura dachte einen Moment nach. „Müsstest du nicht, um es wett zu machen, eine Stunde _später_ sterben?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Dunkle Zauberer haben nicht das Recht dazu, Leute in der Zeit vor und zurück zu schubsen."

„Wir weichen hier ein bisschen vom Thema ab. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hermione. Du kennst sie besser als ich."

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft."

Laura dachte einen Moment nach, ihr Gesicht in Gedanken verzogen. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen... über Ron?"

George sah von seinen Visitenkarten auf, sein normalerweise heiterer Ausdruck glitt von seinem Gesicht und hinterließ es völlig leer. „Was willst du wissen?", sagte er ruhig.

„Glaubst du Hermione, hat ihn geliebt?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wieso fragst du nicht sie?"

„Habe ich. Sie hat mir eine typische rätselhafte Antwort gegeben."

George nahm seine Karten wieder auf. „Willst du wissen, was ich denke? Ich glaube, Hermione ist mit dem Funktionieren ihrer Gefühle nicht sehr vertraut, und sie achtet auch nicht sehr darauf, wohin sie sie führen."

Laura sah ihn einen Moment durch verengte Augen an. „Denkst du, was ich denke?"

„Vermutlich, aber wo sollen wir denn Wattvögel mitten im Lande finden?"

„Bleib ernst."

Er seufzte. „Es geht uns wirklich nichts an."

„Dieser Gerald-Typ ist wirklich nicht der richtige für sie."

„Ich denke, das zu entscheiden sollten wir ihr überlassen."

„Stell dir das doch nur mal vor, George. Stell dir vor, wie sie Gerald heiratet, McGonagall vollzieht die Zeremonie, sein flauschiger Welpe Spot als Trauzeuge, Harry steht da als Ehrengast, bis er plötzlich vor lauter Elend in Flammen aufgeht und zu Asche verfällt."

„Weißt du, bevor du das gesagt hast, habe ich nicht viel von der Theorie gehalten, was mit Menschen passiert, die Rindfleisch essen, das unter dem Einfluss von Wachstumshormonen entstanden ist."

„Du machst gerne Witze, wenn die Unterhaltung ernst wird, nicht wahr?"

„Damit vertreibe ich mir die Zeit. Und du hast eindeutig zu viel Zeit, in denen du wilde und verrückte Gedanken über deine Mitbewohner erfindest, die keinen Bezug zur Realität haben."

„Nein, George, ‚Doctor Who' hat keinen Bezug zur Realität. Das hier ist etwas anderes."

„Was ist anders? Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, worauf du aus bist!"

„Das hat keiner. Ich bin wie der Wind, Baby." Sie seufzte und biss in ihr Sandwich.

Hermione saß in ihrem kleinen Leseraum in der Bibliothek mit mehreren Stapeln Bücher um sie herum und einem Notizbuch voller gekritzeltem Krimskrams über die Nachforschung. Der Raum war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte, die Bibliotheken und Arbeitszimmer, in denen sie bisher gewesen war, waren allesamt spärliche eingerichtete, winzige, gemauerte Entzugskammern mit einem Tisch und ein paar Stühlen. Dies war ein komfortabler Solarium-artiger Raum, obwohl sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, woher das Sonnenlicht kam in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie unterirdisch waren. Er war exquisit dekoriert in sonnigem südcalifornischen Stil mit viel Grün und bequemen Möbeln aus Rattan. Die eine Hälfte ihres Gehirns war damit beschäftigt mehr über zeitmanipulierende Magie herauszufinden, aber die andere Hälfte dachte über Sorry nach. Konnte er wirklich böse sein?, dachte sie. Ich glaube es nicht. Aber Harry hat Recht, ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich, nach allem, was ich weiß, _könnte_ er böse sein. Aber Laura ist schlau, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie zumindest eine Ahnung hat, falls sich seine Loyalität so drastisch geändert haben sollte.

„Da gibt es nur eine Lösung", flüsterte sie schließlich. Sie faltete ihre Notizen zusammen, sah sich um und fragte sich, ob sie diese Bücher zurückbringen sollte. „Ähm... Blase?", sagte sie zögerlich, aber Harrys blaue Blase erschien sofort. „Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin hier unten fertig, ich gehe zurück ins Institut."

„Oh. In Ordnung. Ich äh... ich schätze ich sehe dich zu Hause."

„Kann ich von hier aus apparieren?"

„Nein, das Gebäude ist mit Schilden gesichert. Lass dich einfach von der Blase zum Haupteingang zurückführen, wenn du durch das Sicherheitsfeld bist, kannst du in dein Büro zurückapparieren."

„In Ordnung. Bis später." Sie tat wie empfohlen und innerhalb fünfzehn Minuten war sie in ihrem Büro im Institut. „Stella?", sagte sie in die Luft hinein.

„Ja?", kam die Stimme ihrer Sekretärin als Antwort.

„Ich gehe ins Ministerium, ich bin in einer Stunde oder so zurück."

„In Ordnung."

Hermione holte ihren Besen aus der Ecke und öffnete die Glastür, die auf ihren kleinen Balkon führte. Sie schwang ein Bein über das Geländer, positionierte ihren Besen und war abgehoben. So flog ungefähr zehn Minuten, driftete immer wieder ab, um sich hinter Bäumen versteckt zu halten oder um Hügel herumzufliegen, damit sie nicht von Muggeln erspäht werden konnte, und kam schließlich im Hauptquartier des Ministeriums an. In den Gebirgsausläufern ausserhalb von London gelegen war es für Muggelaugen unsichtbar, für Zauberer aber bot sich der Anblick eines großen, weißen Marmorgebäudes in dem Design eines modernen Schlosses. Besen flogen hier und dort herum, und Eulen kamen und gingen durch die vielen Fenster des Ministeriums. Hermione landete in dem belebten Innenhof und winkte ein paar Leuten zu, die sie grüßten. Sie ließ ihren Besen in der öffentlichen Abstellhütte und ging raschen Schrittes durch das Haupttor in die weitläufige marmorne und silberne Eingangshalle. Sie war hier schon oft gewesen und kannte ihren Weg; sie trottete eine nahegelegene Treppe hinauf und lächelte die Zauberertouristen an, die aus der Stadt zu Besuch waren.

Am Ende der Treppe ging sie den Flur hinab bis sie zu einer großen Doppeltür kam, auf denen „Vollstreckungs-Gruppe, 12. Bezirk". Die Zaubererwelt war weit weniger bevölkerungsreich als die Muggelwelt, hier bedeckte der zwölfte Bezirk fast ganz Westeuropa und Skandinavien. Sie drückte die Tür auf und betrat den Gruppenraum.

Hermione war schon zuvor in Muggel-Polizeirevieren gewesen und sie war immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie die entsprechende Zauberereinrichtung gleichzeitig identisch und völlig anders war. Die gleiche Gruppierung von Schreibtischen, auf denen Tafeln mit den Namen der Zauberer standen, die gleichen Enforcer, die hierhin und dorthin eilten als würde jede Sekunde zählen, die gleichen geschlossenen Bürotüren, hinter denen die vorgesetzten Offiziere den Hof hielten... und doch waren die Unterschiede zahlreich. Anstelle von ununterbrochen klingelnden Telefonen kamen und gingen Eulen in einem ständigen Strom. Anstelle von Waffen und Abzeichen trugen die Enforcer ihre Zauberstäbe in ihren Holstern und Anti-Fluch-Bänder um ihre Handgelenke.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", sagte der diensthabende Polizist, ein junger Zauberer in einem dunklen, violetten Umhang.

„Oh, ja. Ich muss Detective Longbottom sehen."

„Name?"

„Dr. Hermione Granger."

„Haben Sie einen Termin? Detective Longbottom ist sehr beschäftigt."

„Habe ich nicht, aber... ich bin eine alte Schulfreundin, aus Hogwarts."

„Ich verstehe. Nun... in Ordnung, gehen Sie durch. Kennen Sie den Weg? Einfach die Halle hinunter, Sie werden die Tür sehen."

Hermione bedankte sich bei dem jungen Mann und folgte seiner Anweisung zu besagter Tür auf der „V.G. Detectives" stand. Sie ging vorsichtig hindurch, aber auf der anderen Seite war bloß eine Halle mit einer Tür ungefähr alle zehn Meter. Sie ging die Halle entlang und las die Namen auf den Tafeln an den Türen, bis sie zu einer kam auf der „N. Longbottom" stand. Sie klopfte gegen das beschriftete Milchglas. „Herein!", rief eine Stimme.

Sie öffnete lächelnd die Tür. Ihr alter Freund, Neville Longbottom, saß in kurzärmeligem Hand, Krawatte und Weste hinter einem Schreibtisch. Er strahlte ein breites Lächeln, als er sie sah. „Hermione!", rief er aus und stand auf. Er kam um den Tisch, ein gepflegter, kleiner Mann mit einem runden, rosa Gesicht und einem rapide zurückweichenden Haaransatz. „Was für eine nette Überraschung!" Er schüttelte ihre Hand und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihre Wange zu küssen.

„Hallo, Neville. Nett dich wiederzusehen. Es ist ein paar Monate her, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja!" Er bat ihr einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an und ging zu seinem eigenen Platz zurück. „Wie geht es Harry?"

„Oh, es geht ihm gut", sagte sie und bewahrte einen ebenen Ton. „Und George und Justin und Cho, allen geht es gut. Sie lassen dich grüßen." Sie lächelte und deutete auf das Büro und die Rangabzeichen die an den Wänden hingen. „Ich muss schon sagen, Neville, du hast es wirklich weit gebracht. Ich bin immer noch beeindruckt, dass du ein _Enforcer_ geworden bist."

Er errötete. „Glaub mir, ich konnte nicht schnell genug Detective werden. Ich war nie gut in Magie, und ich war auch keineswegs besser in Angriffsmagie, obwohl ich mir über die Jahre zumindest ein paar Fähigkeiten angeeignet habe. Ich _bin_ gut in Detektivarbeit. Ziemlich gut, wie sich herausgestellt hat. Meine Vorgesetzten wussten das und waren sehr nachsichtig mit mir als Enforcer, so dass ich mir meinen Weg zu diesem Grad so schnell wie möglich hocharbeiten konnte. Hier verlasse ich mich weniger auf Magie als mehr auf das hier", sagte er und tippte sich gegen die Stirn. „Und trotz allem, was meine Großmutter sagen mag, mit meinem Gehirn ist alles in Ordnung."

Hermione grinste. „Ich freue mich für dich. Irgendwas Aufregendes aus der Welt von Recht und Ordnung zu berichten?"

„Nichts Aussergewöhnliches. Ich arbeite zurzeit an einem Mordfall, der vor ein paar Tagen in Bonn stattgefunden hat und einer Kette von versuchte Diebstählen im Süden Frankreichs zusammen mit verschiedenen anderen Sachen, die auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen. Ich bin schwer beschäftigt." Er faltete seine Hände auf seinem Tisch und sah sie über das Mahagoni hinweg an. „Aber ich nehme an, dass du nicht gekommen bist, um mit mir meine Arbeitsaktivitäten zu besprechen. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sie seufzte. „Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun und das muss unter uns bleiben. Kannst du das tun?"

Er nickte. „Ja, ich denke das bekomme ich hin. Klingt ja sehr mysteriös."

„Ich muss wissen, ob eine bestimmte Person jemals mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt getreten ist."

Neville nickte wieder, langsam, und grübelte über diese Bitte nach. „Kann ich fragen, wieso du diese Information brauchst?"

„Ich... ich versuche eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Es könnte sehr wichtig sein. Leider kann ich darüber nicht mehr verraten."

Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf Nevilles Gesicht aus. „Ihr zwei heckt mal wieder was aus, nicht wahr? Immer wieder ein neues Abenteuer." Hermione sagte nichts. „Aber du kannst nicht mehr verraten."

„Nein, kann ich wirklich nicht."

Neville dachte einen Moment nach, griff dann in seine Tasche und brachte ein kleines Notizbuch zum Vorschein. „Wie heißt die Person?"

Hermione beugte sich vor. „Er heißt Sorenson Carlisle und wird von Freunden Sorry genannt. Er ist Mitglied des Südpazifischen Magischen Kongresses und er arbeitet in letzter Zeit in Grönland."

Neville notierte diese Information und nickte. „In Ordnung", sagte er und stand auf. „Ich werde sehen, was ich herausfinden kann. Warte hier, ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück." Er ging am Schreibtisch vorbei auf die Tür zu.

„Danke, Neville." Er nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Hermione blieb sitzen und sah sich in Nevilles Büro um. Es hatte eine angenehme Größe mit großen Fenstern, die einen herrlichen Blick auf die Hügel über dem Ministerium boten. An den Wänden hingen ein paar gerahmte Kunstdrucke, Nevilles Diplom von Hogwarts und der Enforcer Akademie, sein Detective-Zertifikat, und eine Auszeichnung des Globalen Vereins der Enforcer für Besondere Anerkennung. Auf einem Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch standen einige gerahmte Fotos... sie erkannte seine Frau Amelia und seine kleine Tochter, eine Aufnahme ihrer eigenen Abschlussklasse in Hogwarts und verschiedene andere Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Neville lebt ein normales Leben, dachte sie. Er hat eine Familie und ein Zuhause und eine normale Arbeit. Warum kann ich kein normales Leben haben?

Bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte über diese Frage nachzudenken, öffnete sich die Tür und Neville kam mit einem Stück Pergament zurück. Er nahm seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch wieder ein. „Also, ich habe den Namen deines Freundes durch unsere Akten gehen lassen. Dem zufolge ist er nie irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten gewesen... er hat noch nicht mal eine Muggel-Verwarnung bekommen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie? Ich habe sechs!"

„Und ich neun. Nur die wenigsten Zauberer können in ihrem Leben ihre magischen Aktivitäten komplett von den Muggeln, die sie umgeben, geheim halten, aber er hat es geschafft, vermutlich weil er sich hauptsächlich in dünn besiedelten Gebieten aufhält. Es gibt kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er jemals in Verbindung mit einem Delikt verhaftet oder verhört wurde. Er hat nie ein Zauberergesetz übertreten, er wurde nie verdächtigt die dunklen Kräfte zu unterstützen oder Beihilfe zu leisten." Er gab ihr das Pergament. „Was allerdings hier steht, ist, dass er für seine Arbeit zugunsten des Umweltschutzes und für seine humanitäre Arbeit in Neuseeland und Australien zahlreiche Auszeichnungen von breit gefächerten Zauberervereinen ausgeschrieben bekommen hat. Wer auch immer der Kerl ist, er klingt wie ein verdammter Heiliger."

Hermione nickte und rollte das Pergament ein. „Danke. Das war hilfreicher als du denkst."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es geht, Hermione."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du hast mir nur geholfen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die ich wohl sowieso getroffen hätte." Sie lächelte. „Ich sehe dich bald wieder, Neville. Komm mal bei uns vorbei und bringe deine Familie mit, George brät einen Truthahn und wir feiern unser Snape-freies Erwachsenenleben."

Er stand grinsend auf. „Das klingt großartig, danke dir. Pass auf dich auf, Hermione. Und sag Harry, er soll sich mal einen richtigen Beruf suchen, machst du das? Er kann nicht sein ganzes Leben lang ein vornehmer Müßiggänger bleiben."

Später am Abend, saß Hermione an ihrem sicheren Schreibtisch, in ihrem sicheren Schlafzimmer in dem sicheren Steingebäude, welches das ach-so-vorhersehbare Bailicroft war, und starrte auf ein leeres Stück Pergament vor ihr, mit der Feder in der Hand. Sie hatte einen heftigen Streit mit sich selbst.

Willst du das wirklich tun? Sieht so aus. Du weißt, dass das verrückt ist. Es könnte gefährlich sein. Das ist mir egal, ich muss die Wahrheit herausfinden. Es ist Harrys Job die Wahrheit herauszufinden, nicht deiner. Die Wahrheit geht jeden etwas an, und er hat sich bereits entschieden. Wenn er herausfindet, dass du das hier auf eigene Faust und hinter seinem Rücken machst, wird er darüber nicht glücklich sein. Ich muss es einfach riskieren.

Sie nickte, als sie ihre Entscheidung gefällt hatte, nahm die Feder auf und begann zu schreiben.

Lieber Sorry, schrieb sie

_Ich weiß nicht, ob Laura mich je erwähnt hat, ich bin ihre Mitbewohnerin Hermione. Ich schreibe Ihnen, weil ich besorgt bin und nicht will, dass sie verletzt wird._

_Ich kenne eine Menge Leute in hohen Ämtern, Leute, die in Positionen sind, in denen sie Dinge wissen, die andere Leute nicht wissen. Mir sind Dinge zu Ohren gekommen, die mich beunruhigen, Dinge über Sie. Ich werde das nicht vertiefen, ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen wovon ich rede._

_Ich versuche diese Dinge nicht zu glauben. Ich will sie nicht glauben. Ich weiß, dass Laura davon nichts weiß und ich weiß auch, dass sie Sie liebt._

_Ich möchte Sie treffen. Ich möchte selber sehen, was Sie für ein Mensch sind. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass diese Aufforderung anmaßend klingt, aber ich kann nicht daneben sitzen, wenn sich die Dinge, die Laura und Sie betreffen, um mich herum entfalten._

_Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen. Wenn Sie das sind, was die Leute sagen, dann sollten Sie wissen, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, mich selbst zu verteidigen. Wenn Sie es nicht sind, dann werden Sie sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffe._

_Treffen Sie mich im Drei Besen, morgen abend um acht Uhr. Wenn Sie nicht da sein werden, werde ich mich gezwungen fühlen, die logischen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Hermione Granger_

Sie faltete die Nachricht rasch zusammen und eilte die Treppe hinunter, während sie sich umsah und hoffte, von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Sie befestigte die Nachricht geschwind an Fausts Bein, schickte ihn los und atmete erleichtert aus, als er davonflog. Du bist verrückt, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Er könnte dich wegschleppen und töten und niemand würde es merken bis der Geruch deines Körpers durch die Straßen zieht. Das bisschen über Selbstverteidigung war ein riesiger Bluff, aber Hogsmeade war vollständig von Zauberern bewohnt und er hätte es schwer sie im Drei Besen mitten im Abend-Ansturm zu töten. Sie ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer, nicht in der Stimmung heute Abend viel mit ihren Mitbewohnern zu reden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den ganzen Abend dort sitzen und ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

Harry kam am nächsten Abend um sieben nach Hause, früher als er geplant hatte. Er kam zur Tür herein, sah sich um und suchte die Räume im Erdgeschoss nach Hermione ab. Er hatte während des Tages mehrere Eulen in ihr Büro geschickt und keine Antwort bekommen; als er schließlich ihrer Sekretärin geeult hatte, hatte sie ihn darüber informiert, dass Hermione den Tag frei genommen hatte.

„Hermione?", rief er und ging in die Küche. Justin kochte Tee. „Hast du Hermione gesehen?"

„Nein", sagte er von Harrys Dringlichkeit verwirrt. „Normalerweise ist sie um diese Zeit noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück."

„Sie ist heute nicht zur Arbeit _gegangen_, hast du sie nicht gesehen?"

„Nein! Wenn sie nicht zur Arbeit gegangen ist, wo ist sie dann hingegangen, als sie heute morgen das Haus verlassen hat?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", brummte Harry. Er verließ die Küche, rannte die Treppe hinauf und zögerte nur einen Moment bevor er ihr Schlafzimmer betrat. Er stand in der Mitte, drehte sich im Kreis und sah sich im Zimmer um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wonach er suchte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermione ihn brauchte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er ging zu ihrem ordentlich gemachten Bett, legte eine Hand auf die Bettdecke und betrachtete die Bilder an ihren Wänden. Er trat an ihren Schrank und öffnete die Tür. Ihre Kleidung hing ordentlich an ihren Stangen und Aufhängern. Ein Haufen sauberer Pullover lag auf dem Boden und wartete darauf eingeräumt zu werden. Er schloss die Tür und stand dort auf dem Teppich mit den Händen in den Hüften. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Schreibtisch, einen eleganten viktorianischen Damenschreibtisch. Auf seiner Tischplatte lagen einige Blatt Pergament und eine Feder... die Feder lag auf dem Pergament anstatt in ihrem Halter zu stecken, wo sie hingehörte. Er ging hin und setzte sich in ihren Stuhl, faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß und starrte auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Du hast hier gestern abend gesessen, dachte er. Was hast du gemacht? Hast du jemandem geschrieben? Er beäugte die Feder, die stumm und still auf der Seite lag.

Er hob seine Hand über die Feder. „Relocum transcriptae", murmelte er. Die Feder erhob sich, tippte von selbst in das Tintenfass, senkte sich auf das untere Ende des Pergaments und begann rückwärts zu schreiben, wobei sie ihre letzten Bewegungen entgegengesetzt wiederholte. Er sah zu wie die Worte „Hermione Granger" erschienen, dann „Mit freundlichen Grüßen",... seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich der Rest des Briefes vor seinen Augen offen legte.

„Oh, heilige Scheiße", flüsterte er.

eine Schlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz beisst, und somit einen Kreis bildet, Anm. d. Übers.


	7. Die Guten, die Bösen & die Unschuldigen

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Siebtes Kapitel:  
Die Guten, die Bösen und die Unschuldigen 

Hermione saß an einem Ecktisch im Drei Besen mit einem unberührten Krug Butterbier vor sich, wippte nervös mit dem Fuß und versuchte, nicht so auffällig die Tür zu beobachten. Sie hatte die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen; es gab zu viele Leute in der Stadt, die sie kannten, und sie wollte nicht von einem Bekannten in eine unbeirrte, wenn auch gutgemeinte, beiläufige Konversation verfangen werden.

Es war nicht zu voll, gerade voll genug, dass es nicht auffällig war, dass sie alleine saß. Ihre Gedanken waren voll tausender Fragen und Zweifel. Sie war sich sicher, dass, wenn Harry herausfinden würde, was sie getan hatte, er ein paar ausgesuchte Kommentare abgeben würde, und sie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, dass sie sich nicht in tödliche Gefahr begab. Was, wenn Sorry Voldemorts Diener war? Sie zu töten wäre ein ausgezeichneter Start in eine brilliante Karriere als rechte Hand des dunklen Meisers.

Sie sah zur Tür auf, und ganz plötzlich war er da. Er stand einfach im Türrahmen und sah sie ruhig an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie wusste, dass er es war, aber es war völlig klar, dass es niemand anderes sein konnte. Hermione blinzelte und war nicht in der Lage, die Überraschung in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen... was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, er war es nicht.

Er sah aus wie ein Engel, der direkt aus dem Himmel hinabgestiegen war um die Sterblichen sich minderwertig fühlen zu lassen. Er war groß, stark und sah blendend aus, mit gemeißelten Gesichtszügen, einem griechischen Gott ähnlich, mit einem Kopf voller dichtem, goldenem Haar, das wie die Sonne strahlte und Augen so blau wie der Himmel im Juli. Er trug einen weinfarbenen Pullover, der seine helle Haut unterstrich, schwarze Lederhandschuhe und einen langen waldgrünen Umhang. Er ging direkt auf ihren Tisch zu und setzte sich beiläufig neben sie als wären sie alte Freunde. „Hallo Hermione", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte vergebens seine Loyalität durch den bloßen Blick in sein Gesicht festzustellen. „Sorry?"

Er lächelte ein Lächeln, welches das Herz jeder Frau sofort zu Vegemite hätte schmelzen lassen können, wobei er perfekt ebenmäßige und weiße Zähne entblößte. „Wir sollten nicht hier reden. Hinten gibt es einen Garten, in dem es nicht annähernd so viele lauschende Ohren gibt", sagte er und warf einen Blick auf das gute Dutzend Gäste, das in kleinen Gruppen um sie herum saßen.

Eine ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich alleine mit Ihnen irgendwohin gehe, dann haben sie nicht soviel Verstand, wie Gott gewöhnlichen Nagern gab."

„Ich verstehe ihre Vorsicht, aber Sie sind nicht in Gefahr... zumindest nicht vor mir."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Bewohner von Troja dasselbe Vertrauen in das Pferd hatten."

Er drehte sich um und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sie haben mich hergebeten, um herauszufinden, ob ich ein dunkler Zauberer bin. Ich bin trotz meines eigenen besseren Urteilvermögens gekommen um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich es nicht bin. Für meine Deckung ist es schon Risiko genug, mit Ihnen gesehen zu werden... ich kann nicht noch riskieren, dabei belauscht zu werden, wie ich mit Ihnen rede."

Obwohl sie wusste, dass er sehr leicht hätte lügen können, löste sich Hermiones Herz bei der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte ein bisschen. „Woher weiß ich, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Sie wissen es nicht."

Sie sah ihm lange in die Augen. „In Ordnung. Lassen Sie uns gehen."

Sie erhoben sich und verließen den Raum durch die Vordertür. Hermione folgte Sorry um das Gebäude herum in den Hinterhof. Er ging durch den Garten in ein beschattetes, kleines Tal mit einem Kreis aus Steinbänken. Er setzte sich, so dass er sie ansehen konnte und überschlug seine Beine. Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas. „Wie geht es Laura?", sagte er schließlich.

Hermione war einen Moment durch diese vom Thema abweichende Frage aus der Bahn geworfen und konnte keine passende Antwort finden. „Es geht ihr gut." Etwas mehr erschien angebracht. Hermione dachte an den traurigen und einsamen Ausdruck, der manchmal auf Lauras Gesicht lag, wenn sie dachte, niemand würde es sehen. „Sie vermisst Sie."

Er nickte mit einem ebenso sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Und ich sie."

„Ich habe Sie nicht hergebeten, um mit Ihnen über Laura zu reden."

„Nein, aber Sie können es mir nicht missgönnen, die Möglichkeit zu ergreifen, dieses Thema anzusprechen." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zur Seite. „Sie haben mich hierher gebeten, um mich zu fragen, ob ich etwas bin, das Sie selbst nicht zu Papier bringen konnten. Können Sie es mir vielleicht ins Gesicht sagen?"

„Ich kann", sagte aus heiterem Himmel eine Stimme zur Rechten Hermiones. Sie beide sprangen auf, Hermiones Hand schnellte zu ihrer Brust. Sie sahen erschrocken, wie Harrys Kopf mitten in der Luft erschien, dann seine Schultern und der Rest seines Körpers, als er seinen Tarnumhang ablegte. „Sie hat Sie hergebeten, um herauszufinden, ob sie Voldemorts neuer Schoßhund sind."

„Harry!", rief Hermione. Harry stand auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah wie die Personifizierung strenger Autorität aus. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst..."

Er sah sie zum ersten Mal an. „Das besprechen wir später", sagte er, wobei in seiner Stimme das Versprechen eines gespannten Gespräches mitschwang. Hermione schwieg und fühlte sich wie ein aufmüpfiges Schulmädchen, das gezügelt wird. Er wandte sich wieder Sorry zu. „Fürs Erste bin ich gespannt, was Sorry zu sagen hat."

„Sieh an, sieh an... wenn das nicht Harry Potter persönlich ist", sagte Sorry in einem hab-ich's-mir-doch-gedacht-Ton, der normalerweise für Schurken in Bond-Filmen reserviert ist. „Scheint ein richtig erlebnisreicher Tag zu werden." Er nahm seinen Platz auf der Steinbank wieder ein; Hermione und Harry nahmen ebenfalls Platz. Sie konnte fühlen, wie Harrys Zorn auf sie in Wellen von ihm ausstrahlte; sie hoffte bloß, dass er ihren Ärger über sein Einmischen fühlen konnte. „Wie wollten wir das hier handhaben?", fragte Sorry. „Wollen Sie mich verhören oder soll ich Ihnen einfach meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen?"

„Fangen Sie am Anfang an", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass Hermione denkt, dass ich sie im Voraus verurteilt habe, aber ich werde versuchen, unvoreingenommen zu sein."

Sorry nickte, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und begann zu erzählen:

„Ich habe das hier niemals gewollt. Ich bin einfach ein Naturalist, alles, was ich je wollte, war, meine Arbeit zu tun und mein ereignisloses Leben zu führen. Unglücklicherweise besitze ich das vertrauliche Wissen über ein geheimes und unbekanntes Ritual, das Verwandlung genannt wird. An Ihren Gesichtsausdrücken kann ich ablesen, dass Laura Ihnen davon erzählt hat. Es ist ein mächtiges Ritual, das fähig ist, Menschen magische Fähigkeiten zu verschaffen, die keine haben. Die Familie meiner Mutter stammt von dem Zauberer ab, der dieses Ritual erfunden hat, und es ist innerhalb unserem Verwandtschaftszweig geblieben, von Mutter zu Tochter weitergegeben, über Jahrzehnte hinweg... was ich nicht wusste, war, dass der Kreis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sehr alte Texte ausgegraben hat, die das Ritual beschreiben. Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Verwandlung nicht nur Auswirkungen auf nicht-magische Personen hat, sondern dass es, wenn es richtig auf jemanden angewandt wird, der bereits ein Zauberer ist, zu einer mächtigen Waffe werden kann. Der Zauberer wird durch das Ritual nicht nur getötet, sondern jeder Spruch oder Fluch, den er jemals in seinem Leben ausgesprochen hat, und die Folgen der Magie, die er je ausgeführt hat, werden rückgängig gemacht. Sie sehen, wie verheerend das in den falschen Händen sein könnte. Wenn es auf Sie angewandt werden würde, Harry, nur als Beispiel... Voldemort würde unverzüglich zu seiner vollen Macht zurückkehren, weil der ursprüngliche Effekt, den Sie auf ihn hatten, als er Sie als Baby angegriffen hat, aufgehoben werden würde." Harry und Hermione tauschten einen alarmierten Blick aus. „Was der Kreis nicht richtig erkannt hat, ist, dass die Konsequenzen, die nicht einmal richtig vorhergesagt werden können, für sie genauso schädlich sein könnten wie für uns... wenn es eine Sache gibt, die einer Gruppe dunkler Zauberer fehlt, dann ist es Voraussicht. Sie wollten das alles jetzt sofort, loben Voldemort und reicht die Munition herum.

Und so bin ich, ohne es zu wissen, ein gesuchter Mann geworden. Der Kreis hat ein paar Details des Rituals, aber was sie nicht hatten, war jemand, der tatsächlich daran beteiligt war, und sie wussten, dass es zu schnell passieren konnte, dass bei dem Ritual etwas völlig falsch läuft. Sie haben meine Identität entdeckt und haben einen ihrer Mitglieder geschickt, um mich gefangen zu nehmen. Ich war in Grönland, habe an diesem verfluchten Kletterpflanzen-Problem gearbeitet und mich nur um meine Sache gekümmert, als ich eines Nachts vor vier Monaten in meinem Zelt angegriffen wurde. Nun, ich war in defensiver Magie nicht ausgebildet, aber ich habe es hinbekommen mir meinen Angreifer für kurze Zeit vom Leib zu halten, hauptsächlich durch den Gebrauch meiner Fäuste. Ich wäre höchstwahrscheinlich überwältigt worden, wenn da nicht ein Zauberer namens Jack Liu gewesen wäre."

„Jack?", sagte Harry.

„Sie kennen ihn?"

„Ja. Er ist das, was wir einen Regulator nennen... ein Zauberer, der sozusagen freiberuflich das Böse bekämpft. Er ist vermutlich der verrückteste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe."

„Das stimmt in jeder Hinsicht. Jack ist dem Zauberer, der mich angegriffen hat, gefolgt und er hat buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick eingegriffen. Vor meinen verwunderten Augen tötete er meinen Angreifer und äußerte folgende Worte, die mich fast davon überzeugten, ich wäre in einer Vorabendserie: ‚Kommen Sie mit mir oder Sie sind innerhalb einer Stunde tot.' Es klang so abgedroschen, aber in meiner Situation bedarf es nicht viel, mich zu überzeugen. Er sagte mir, mein Angreifer sei nicht allein gewesen, und dass bald andere kommen würden, also bin ich mit ihm gegangen."

„Aber sie haben nicht versucht, Sie umzubringen", sagte Hermione.

„Das wusste er nicht und ich in dem Moment auch nicht. Es erschien mir das vernünftigste zu sein. Wir rannten, und nach ein paar Tagen war selbst für mich klar, dass es diese Leute ernst meinten. Wir konnten nicht länger als ein paar Stunden an ein und demselben Ort bleiben, bis sie uns fanden. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie uns immer wieder so schnell gefunden haben. So konnte es nicht ewig weitergehen, und das tat es auch nicht. Eines Nachts wurden wir überrascht und Jack wurde tödlich verwundet. Aber hier liegt der Haken: bevor er starb... und das werde ich ihm nie verzeihen... übermittelte er seine Erinnerungen und sein Wissen in meinen Kopf."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist!", sagte Hermione.

„Ist es", sagte Harry. „Aber es ist ein sehr schwieriger Spruch, der nur von denen ausgeübt werden kann, die damit aufgewachsen sind ihn zu lernen. Viele der östlichen Zaubererkulturen haben diese Fähigkeit verloren, weil sie zu selten angewandt wurde. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass Jack in der Lage war, ihn anzuwenden... in seinem Job hat er sich wahrscheinlich nur auf eine Möglichkeit wie diese vorbereitet."

„Danach konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Ich hatte keine Wahl, als seinen Job zu übernehmen. Ich hatte vielleicht die Zusammenfassung seiner Erfahrung, aber ich hatte nicht seinen Bizeps oder die Koordination, um all diese seltsamen Kampfkünste, die er kannte, zu gebrauchen. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht in der Verfassung war, sie direkt herauszufordern so wie er es hatte, also..."

„Haben Sie beschlossen, ihnen beizutreten", sagte Hermione lächelnd, als es bei ihr zu dämmern begann. Harry sah immer noch skeptisch aus.

„Genau. Ich beschloss, dass ich in den Kreis musste, um das Ausmaß ihres Wissens über die Verwandlung herauszufinden. Es ist das Erbe meiner Familie und ich wäre verdammt, wenn ich es zulassen würde, dass der Kreis es für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Ich beschloss, die Texte, die sie gefunden hatten, wenn nötig zu zerstören und die Erinnerungen derer, die darüber Bescheid wussten, zu verändern. Ich bin nicht gut in Vergessensflüchen, aber Jack war es sicherlich, und ich wusste, dass ich mit seiner Hilfe eine Chance hatte. Meine erste Aufgabe war es, meine Verfolger abzuschütteln, und ich wusste, wenn ich es richtig machte, konnte ich anfangen, eine Rolle zu entwerfen und mich zu jemandem zu machen, den der Kreis rekrutieren will."

„Sie wollten sie bereits rekrutieren", sagte Harry.

„Nein. Sie wollten mich gefangen nehmen und mein Wissen über die Verwandlung aus mir herauspressen. Als ihr Gefangener hätte ich nicht viel zustande bringen können. Ich wollte, dass sie mich als Mitglied mit gleichwertigem Ansehen auswählten, und mit der Verwandlung als meine Trumpfkarte wusste ich, dass es nicht allzu schwierig sein konnte."

„Also haben Sie angefangen, sich einen Namen als dunkler Zauberer zu machen", sagte Hermione fasziniert.

„Ich drehte den Spieß um und begann meine eigenen Verfolger zu jagen. Ich habe sie eingeholt und mit einer verzauberten Körperklammer belegt, um mir Zeit zum Verschwinden zu geben, mit dem Wissen, dass sie mir, wenn sie schließlich frei kommen würden, unwissentlich dadurch helfen würden, dass sie anderen von ihrer Erfahrung berichten."

„Ihr Ruf muss sich ausgebreitet haben", sagte Hermione. „Quinlan Cashdollar ist davon überzeugt, dass Sie Voldemorts Nachfolger sind."

Sorry lächelte. „Quinn Cashdollar ist eingeweiht. Sie ist eine von wenigen Zauberern in bekannten Positionen, die ich angeworben habe, mir dadurch zu helfen, mich sozusagen anzupreisen. Einige Monate war ich mit Jacks Hilfe in der Lage unterzutauchen und auch meinen Verfolgern vom Kreis nicht in die Fänge zu geraten, während meine Helfer kontinuierlich Gerüchte in die Welt setzten. Ich bin hin und wieder aufgetaucht, um Angriffe zu inszenieren, für die ich dann die Lorbeeren ernsten konnte."

„Und das hat funktioniert?", sagte Harry.

„Ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen zu gut. Mein Ruf verbreitete sich schneller, als ich hätte vorhersagen können. Niemand wusste, wer ich bin, niemand hat je mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf mich werfen können, ich war so ein allgegenwärtiges, nebliges Hirngespinst, und die Leute hätten alles geglaubt, was irgendwer behauptet hat, das ich getan haben sollte. Binnen kurzer Zeit wurde fast jede Aktivität der dunklen Kräfte mir zugeschrieben. Ich hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen... je größer die Lüge, desto mehr Leute glauben sie."

„Ist das Oscar Wilde?", sagte Hermione.

Sorry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Adolf Hitler. Jedenfalls störte es den Kreis und seine Anhänger nicht sehr, dass ich die ganze Beachtung bekam, die eigentlich ihnen zustand, es lenkte von ihnen ab... sie sind wie Küchenschaben, wie Sie wissen, sie mögen das Rampenlicht nicht. Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit der Enforcer auf mich richten könnte."

„Haben Sie nicht", sagte Hermione. „Ein Freund von mir ist Enforcer und hat noch nie von Ihnen gehört."

„Genausowenig wie ich, bis vor einer Woche", sagte Harry. „Das muss ich Ihnen hoch anrechnen, mein Geheimdienst ist normalerweise ausgezeichnet", sagte er in gedemütigtem Ton. Hermione fragte sich, ob seine Geheimdienst-Zauberer schon bald eine angemessene Erklärung dafür abgeben mussten, wieso sie in diesem Fall nicht so ausgezeichnet waren.

„Das ist nicht mein Werk, es ist Jacks. Er wusste alles darüber, wie man untertaucht. Der Trick war, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Kreis gerade genug von meinen Aktivitäten mitbekam um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und gleichzeitig sicherzugehen, dass mir die Enforcer nicht auf die Spur kommen. Quinn hat für mich sehr viele Vergessenszauber ausgeführt, das kann ich Ihnen sagen." Er seufzte. „Ich habe sie so lange wie möglich hingehalten, dann vor ungefähr zwei Wochen schien es an der Zeit zu sein. Ich habe den Kreis kontaktiert und ihnen gesagt, dass ich bereit bin, ihnen mit der Verwandlung zu helfen, wenn sie mich zu einem gleichwertigen Mitglied ihrer sogenannten Organisation machen. Sie stimmten ein, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, und sagten mir, dass sie vor einiger Zeit einen Zauberer entführt hatten, um an ihm zu üben."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Leland."

Sorry sah ihn kleinlaut an. „Genau. Natürlich ist das Ritual fehlgeschlagen. Er war nicht tot, aber sein Gehirn war nur noch Brei. Ich habe versucht ihm zu helfen. Das Beste, was ich machen konnte, war, ihn aus diesem nahezu vegetativen Zustand zu holen, in dem er sich befand, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Ich habe versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass ich ihn nicht verletzen wollte, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mich verstanden hat."

„Sie haben ihn auf diesen Berg in Kanada gebracht", sagte Harry.

Sorry nickte. „Wenn ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, musste ich ihn zumindest aus dem Kreis bringen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass er entkommen ist und habe einer Hexe in der Nähe einen Brief geschrieben, in dem beschrieben war wo sie ihn finden konnte."

Hermione beobachtete Harrys Gesicht. Sie war überzeugt, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er es war. Er sah Sorry mit einem Pokerface an, das wenig offenbarte. „Ich schätze, Sie haben bei Ihrem Eintritt in diesen kleinen Klub einige Dinge erfahren, die Sie lieber nicht wissen wollten", sagte er.

Sorrys Augenbrauen zuckten. „Sie meinen die Tatsache, dass Voldemort nicht tot ist, wie die meisten Leute denken? Das war wirklich ein Schock, das können Sie mir glauben." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Danach wusste ich, dass ich nicht mehr zurück konnte. Es ging nicht länger nur um mich, oder die Verwandlung. Es ging um die Sicherheit und zukünftige Existenz jeder Hexe und jedes Zauberers auf der Welt, meine Laura eingeschlossen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft haben Voldemorts Leutnant zu werden", sagte Harry.

„Habe ich nicht. Das ist ein anderes Gerücht, das herum geht... jedoch keins, das ich in die Welt gesetzt habe. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es recht amüsant finde. Ich besetze eine Position gewissen Ansehens aufgrund meines Wissens über die Verwandlung und all die schrecklichen Dinge, die ich angeblich gemacht haben soll, aber ich bin noch nicht mal ein Mitglied des allerengsten Kreises."

„Wenn Sie es nicht sind, wer ist es dann?"

Sorry sah ihn trüb an. „Die Antwort auf diese Frage wissen Sie bereits."

Harry nickte. „Allegra."

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass Sie einiges mit ihr zu tun hatten, Harry, und Sie denken vielleicht, dass Sie sie kennen. Ich bin hier um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie es nicht tun. Sie ist sehr gefährlich, und sie ist persönlich engagiert, Voldemort wieder zu seiner vollen Macht zu verhelfen. Dort wo ihr Herz sitzen sollte, hat sie ein schwarzes Loch. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wozu sie fähig ist."

„Ich bin mir ihrer Fähigkeiten sehr wohl bewusst", sagte Harry. „Sie ist immer mein... frustrierendster Feinds gewesen." Er stand auf und stellte sich vor Sorry. „Wieso haben Sie mich nie um Hilfe gebeten? Diese Art von Betätigung, die sie allein ausüben, ist, wie sie wissen, das, womit ich mir meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene."

Sorry nickte. „Ich weiß, und glauben Sie nicht, dass ich nie mit dem Gedanken gespielt hätte. Aber ich konnte es nicht riskieren. Sie sind einfach zu... Sie sind zu Harry Potter. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, Sie zu kontaktieren, die Chancen, dass es jemand herausfindet, waren zu hoch. Ich habe Monate gebraucht, um meinen Ruf aufzubauen und mich im Kreis einzuleben, und ich konnte es nicht dadurch aufs Spiel setzen, mit Ihnen gesehen werden... und je länger ich gewartet habe, desto schwieriger wurde es. Hätten Sie meinem Wort im Gegensatz zu dem Ruf, den ich mir aufgebaut habe, geglaubt? Und vielleicht glauben Sie mir jetzt noch nicht mal."

Harry stand ein paar Momente schweigend da. „Ich glaube Ihnen, Sorry. Vielleicht ist das nicht sehr schlau von mir, aber ich komme nicht von dem Gedanken ab, dass, wenn Sie wirklich ein Kreis-Mitglied wären, Sie wohl Ihre Position gefährden würden, wenn Sie nicht wenigstens einen von uns töten würden." Er lächelte. „Und dann ist da das hier", sagte er, griff in seine Tasche und zog einen runden Kristall heraus. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich... es war das Taschen-Spickoskop, dass ihm Ron aus Ägypten mitgebracht hatte. „Ein Freund hat mir das hier zu meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag geschenkt. Er dachte, es wäre ein Touristen-Souvenir... man weiß nie wo man einen wirklichen Talisman findet. Wenn Sie unglaubwürdig wären wüsste ich es." Er seufzte und steckte das Spickoskop zurück in seine Tasche. „Aber da gibt es etwas, das Sie uns nicht verraten."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Vor ungefähr einer Woche habe ich meinen besten Agenten darum gebeten Informationen über sie einzuholen, und er hat eine Menge gefunden. Er hat Ihren Namen überall gehört, und er war sehr verlegen, dass er ihn nicht schon vorher gehört hat. Aber er sollte nicht verlegen sein, oder? Da gab es nichts zu hören. In der einen Woche hat niemand von Ihnen gehört, und in der nächsten Woche kennt jeder Ihren Namen. Warum ist das so?"

Sorry starrte Harry bloß ein paar Momente mit sorgfältig ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Harry passte seinen Gesichtsausdruck dem Sorrys an und wartete. Schließlich atmete Sorry aus und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. „Vor einer Woche habe ich herausgefunden, dass der Kreis zeitmanipulierende Magie benutzt... Magie, die keinen Talisman benötigt. Sie können sich meinen Schrecken vorstellen. Mit dieser Art von Macht waren eine Menge Dinge möglich, die es normalerweise nicht wären. In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass das über meinen Horizont hinaus ging. Ich brauchte Hilfe, und zwar schnell. Ich habe absichtlich zugelassen, dass ein paar Schlüsselfiguren im Geheimdienst-Verein von meinen Aktivitäten erfahren, und ich habe Leland freigelassen, weil ich wusste, dass er Ihnen von mir erzählen würde, falls er dazu fähig ist. Ich habe gehofft, die Aufmerksamkeit von einigen Leuten wie Ihnen, Harry, zu erregen, weil ich wusste, dass sie, wenn sie einmal herumstöbern würden, herausfänden, was vor sich geht." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich Hermiones Nachricht bekommen habe. Selbst mit Jacks Erinnerungen, wenn alles gesagt und alles getan ist bin ich immer noch ein Naturalist... Das hier ist nicht mein spiel. Ich..." Hr seufzte. „Ich denke ich wollte einiges an Verantwortung an Professionelle übergeben."

„Nun, das hätten Sie schon am Anfang tun sollen, aber ich kann verstehen, wie so eine Sache schnell ausser Kontrolle geraten kann. Bevor man sich's versieht, steckt man bis zum Hals drin ohne es überhaupt zu merken", sagte Harry.

„Was passiert jetzt?", sagte Sorry.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben mich um Hilfe gebeten, und jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass ich nicht viel anbieten kann. Ich habe gerade meine wichtigste Quelle im Kreis verloren, und ich kann keinen anderen Agenten schnell genug einschleusen, so dass er eine Hilfe sein könnte. So eine Art Operation braucht seine Zeit, wie Sie persönlich gemerkt haben. Man kann nicht einfach einen Agenten hinschicken und erwarten, dass ihm vertraut wird." Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. „Ihr Plan ist Eskalation, richtig?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie Ihnen eine Warnung geschickt haben."

„Die habe ich bekommen."

Sorry fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Was die Eskalation angeht, da liegen Sie nicht falsch. Sie haben mich die Verwandlungstexte prüfen lassen, so dass ich sie durch das Ritual führen kann... sobald sie jemanden haben, auf den sie es anwenden können. Ich weiß nicht, wen sie verwandeln wollen, aber ich wette, dass Sie ihr Hauptkandidat sind. Ich kann sie nicht mehr lange hinhalten."

„Was ist mit der zeitmanipulierenden Magie?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es funktioniert, aber ich weiß, dass es nur für kurze Sprünge geeignet ist. Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie es sehr oft anwenden können. Ich habe Allegra einmal gesehen kurz nachdem sie den Spruch angewandt hat, und sie war verdammt nahe an der Bewusstlosigkeit. Sie ist fast einen ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer geblieben."

„Haben Sie Einsicht in das, was ich von ihnen erwarten könnte?"

„Ich sage es ungern, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Allegra viel Zeit mit ihrem Astronomie-Berater verbracht hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie mit Voldemort kommuniziert, keiner von uns hat ihn je gesehen, aber sie ist mit einer Menge Anweisungen zurückgekommen, die angeblich direkt von ihm stammten. Er plant etwas, soviel ist sicher, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis wir wissen was."

Harry nickte. „So viel habe ich erwartet."

„Für mich klingt das so, als wäre seine beste Handlungsoption, Harry gefangen zu nehmen", sagte Hermione, „wenn er erst einmal sicher sein kann, dass das Ritual so funktioniert, wie es soll."

„Das hätten wir nicht besser planen können", sagte Harry. „Wenn die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zurückzuhalten, das unvollständige Wissen des Kreises über die Verwandlung ist, dann können Sie sie so lange blockieren, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe ihn zu stoppen."

„Das hilft uns nicht, wenn sie hinter Ihnen her sind", sagte Sorry.

„Das sind sie bereits. Voldemort gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass er seine Macht verloren hat, und auch zu Recht. Er wäre nicht zufrieden damit mich einfach gefangenzunehmen. Er würde mich eher foltern und mich dazu bringen aus freiem Willen aufzugeben. Er weiß, dass ich mich um das Leben Unschuldiger zu schützen gerne selbst opfern würde, deshalb bedroht er die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind. Es hat bereits begonnen." Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war düster. „Wenn ich ihn nicht aufhalten kann, wird er jemanden töten. Das werde ich nicht zulassen... nicht noch einmal." Er sah weg. Hermione biß sich auf die Lippe, ein Kloß entstand in ihrer Kehle. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich jetzt sofort ergeben."

Hermione sprang auf. „Wage es nicht! Er wird die Verwandlung auf dich anwenden und zu seiner vollen Macht zurückkehren! Das hilft niemandem und ohne dich habe ich keine Ahnung, wie man ihn bekämpfen kann!"

Harry rieb sich abwesend die Stirn, seine Zähne waren so fest aufeinandergebissen, dass die Muskeln in seinen Wangen wie Walnüsse herausstanden. „Verdammt, ich kann nicht klar denken. Ich muss mich mit meinen Kollegen zusammensetzen und eine Art Strategie entwickeln."

Sorry stand auf. „Ich muss zurück, sonst werde ich vermisst."

„In Ordnung, aber ich brauche eine Möglichkeit Sie verdeckt zu kontaktieren. Die G.A. ist in Besitz einiger verzauberter Eulen, die während des Fluges unsichtbar sind, ich werde Ihnen täglich eine schicken und Sie können sie mit neuen Informationen zurückschicken. Einverstanden?"

Sorry nickte und die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hände. Sorry drehte sich zu Hermione um. „Vielen Dank, Hermione, dafür, dass Sie optimistisch genug waren zu denken, dass ich doch nicht so böse sein kann."

Sie lächelte und schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich Recht hatte." Sorry trat zurück, griff nach dem Saum seines Umhangs und schwang ihn um seinen Körper... er wirbelte um ihn herum, zog sich zusammen und verschwand mit seinem Besitzer.

Harry und Hermione schwiegen sich ein paar lange Sekunden an. „Gern geschehen", sagte sie schließlich.

Harry drehte sich herum und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du erwartest von mir, dass ich mich bei dir bedanke?"

„Nun, wieso nicht? Dank mir hast du Kontakt zu einem extrem nützlichen Mann im Kreis!"

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es äußerst dumm war alleine hier her zu kommen, oder ihn überhaupt auch nur zu kontaktieren! Was, wenn er ein wirklicher dunkler Zauberer gewesen wäre? Was dann?"

„Wieso behandelst du mich so, als bräuchte ich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag Schutz? Ich habe den sichersten Treffpunkt überhaupt gewählt!"

„Und du denkst, du bist qualifiziert, diese Einschätzung zu machen?"

„Du bist nur so drauf, weil du nicht vorher daran gedacht hast!"

„Ich bin so drauf weil du hättest getötet werden können!", schrie er. Er seufzte und entspannte sich und schob seinen Zorn zur Seite. Hermione ließ die Schultern hängen und ihr Ärger verflog. Es war schwierig sauer auf ihn zu sein, wenn sie wusste, dass er nur so gehandelt hat, weil er sich Sorgen machte, und sie musste ausserdem zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn Sorry ein dunkler Zauberer gewesen wäre, wäre sie die morgige Schlagzeile gewesen. Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, das bereits durch die ständige Wiederholung dieser Bewegung wirr abstand. Er trat vor, breitete seine Arme aus und nahm sie in seine Arme; Hermione umarmte ihn fest. Sie hasste es, sich mit ihm zu streiten und war immer froh, wenn es vorbei war. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Weißt du, was ich durchgemacht habe von dem Moment an, in dem ich gemerkt habe, wohin du gegangen bist, bis ich dich in den Drei Besen gefunden habe? Ich war mir sicher, ich würde hier ankommen und deine Leiche finden."

Sie konnte sein Herz an ihrer Wange schlagen fühlen. „Du solltest nichts davon erfahren bis es vorbei war."

Er sah zu ihr hinunter. „Du musst mir nichts beweisen, das weißt du."

„Es ging nicht darum etwas zu beweisen. Ich wollte die Wahrheit über Sorry herausfinden und ich wusste, dass du damit nicht einverstanden gewesen wärst. Es dreht sich nicht immer alles um dich, weißt du."

Er lächelte. „Na schön." Er drückte sie kurz und sie trennten sich. „Los komm, lass uns gehen." Hermione nickte; sie gingen zurück auf die Straße. „Wollen wir kurz im Honigtopf vorbei? Ich habe tierische Lust auf ein paar saure Limonen Cheek-puncher.

Lupin eilte die langen Treppen zum Zaubertränke-Labor hinunter, seine Blase schwebte vor ihm. Das Labor änderte nicht so oft die Position, wie andere, heiklere Bereiche der G.A., aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Die Zaubertränkemeisterin war nicht da, aber sie hatte sein Kommen erwartet. Es war der erste Vollmondtag und wenn Lupin seinen Wolfbann-Trank nicht nahm, würde er jeden um sich herum in tödliche Gefahr versetzen.

Sie hat den dampfenden Kelch auf der Anrichte für ihn hinterlassen, mit einer Notiz, die ihn daran erinnern sollte, ihn vor dem Sonnenuntergang zu trinken, als ob er daran erinnert werden müsste. Lupin stand dort und starrte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an.

Er hat fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, sich um die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für Bailicroft und seine Bewohner zu kümmern. Er und ein paar Zauberer vom Ministerium aus dem Büro zur Abwehr der dunklen Künste haben ein recht aufwendiges System aus Sprüchen um das Haus aufgestellt. Schutzzauber, Alarmzauber, Antifluch-Zauber, Anti-apparier-Zauber... das war keine leichte Zauberei gewesen, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass so viel auf dem Spiel stand. Lupin fühlte sich ziemlich geschmeichelt, dass es Harry es ihm überlassen hatte, sein Zuhause und seine Freunde zu beschützen, und er war eisern darauf verbissen ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

Es fiel ihm manchmal schwer sich an die vergangenen Tage vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu erinnern, als er Harrys Professor gewesen war und ihm Sachen über Irrwichte und Dementoren und Grindelohs und wer weiß was noch beigebracht hatte. Das ganze Jahr, das er in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, war nicht mehr als ein unscharfer Schimmer. Es war sowohl erschreckend als auch ungeheuer ergiebig gewesen. Trotz des schwerwiegenden Pechs, das er gehabt hatte, nachdem er gegangen war, das durch den schlechten Ruf als Lehrer dort noch wuchs, bereute er die Erfahrung nicht. Wenn er auf seine Amtszeit zurücksah, war eine der erfreulichsten Zeiten sein Beziehung zu dem jungen Harry gewesen. Er war noch so unsicher gewesen, aber Lupin hatte in seine Augen gesehen und den mächtigen Zauberer gesehen, der sich dahinter verbarg, der nur darauf wartete, sich so weit zu entwickeln, dass er sich zeigen konnte. Er hatte versucht Harry dabei zu helfen dieses Potential in seinem Inneren zu erreichen und er hatte das Gefühl, zumindest ein wenig erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Er war überaus stolz auf den Zauberer und Mann, der Harry geworden war, war sich aber nicht sicher, wieviel Ansehen er dafür ernsten konnten, trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry ihn regelmäßig neben Dumbledore und Sirius als seine persönlichen Helden bezeichnete.

Er erinnerte sich an den Tag vor drei Jahren, als er Harrys Bekanntschaft auf höchst dramatische Art und Weise erneuerte. Er hatte als Vampirjäger gearbeitet, aber wo er auch hinging schien ihm sein Ruf vorauszueilen... die Menschen zögerten einem Werwolf zu vertrauen und ihn ihre Schlachten schlagen zu lassen. Er war von Stadt zu Stadt gewandert, heimatlos und zunehmend hoffnungslos, hin und wieder zu kleinen Diebstählen gezwungen um sich selbst zu ernähren... ein Laib Brot von einem Lieferwagen, ein paar Äpfel vom Anhänger eines Bauern. Diese unwürdigen Taten lasteten auf ihm, aber vor dem Stechen des Schuldbewusstseins kam noch das Stechen des nagenden Hungers. Der Tiefpunkt seines Lebens war der Tag gewesen, an dem er eine Notiz, die für seine Dienste warb an einem öffentlichen, schwarzen Brett auf einem Marktplatz angebracht hatte. Der örtliche Magistrat war ein harter, gefühlloser Mann gewesen... er hatte ihm irgendeinen Mist über unerlaubtes Bewerben an den Kopf geworfen und ihn ins Gefängnis geworfen ohne auch nur nach seinem Namen gefragt zu haben. Remus hatte die Gittertür zuschlagen hören und gewusst, dass er nicht noch tiefer hätte sinken können. Am nächsten Tag hatte der Magistrat ihn auf den Marktplatz geschleppt und der versammelten Menge bekannt gegeben, dass ein Werwolf gekommen sei, um ihre unschuldigen Kinder zu erbeuten und sie in die Nacht hinauszuschleppen um sie zu essen. Geschockt und erschrocken über dieses mittelalterliche und absolut klischeehafte Verhalten hatte Lupin die Stadtleute einfach nur anstarren können, während der rüpelhafte Magistrat den Mob anstachelte ihn zu lynchen, und allem Anschein nach darauf drängte, ihn an der nächsten Eiche zu erhängen. Teilweise aus bloßem Schrecken aber hauptsächlich aus Erschöpfung und Hunger war er zusammengebrochen... als er in den Dreck gefallen war, war er sich vage schreiender und zum Himmel zeigender Leute bewusst gewesen, und heller Blitze die den Boden nahe der Menge getroffen und seine Möchtegern-Lyncher in alle Richtungen verstreut hatten.

Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet und sich selbst auf einem Bett liegend und in ein Paar heller, grüner Augen hinter einer rahmenlosen Brille starrend wiedergefunden. Kaum fähig zu glauben, dass er nicht tot war, brauchte er eine Weile um zu bemerken, dass es sein früherer Schüler Harry Potter war, der zu einem Erwachsenen herangewachsen war und eingegriffen hatte um ihn zu retten. Seine bloße Anwesenheit bewundernd hatten die Stadtleute recht willig von Lupin abgelassen, und Harry hatte ihn mit in das Haus genommen, in dem er während eines Auftrags in einer nahegelegenen Stadt wohnte. Er hatte ihm zu Essen gegeben, ihn sich ausruhen lassen und ihn die ganze Zeit über seine Erfahrungen gelöchert. Nach vier Tagen hatte er ihm den Job angeboten, den er jetzt ausführte. Einmal, als Harry ausser Haus war, hatte Lupin vor Erleichterung geweint. Harry hatte an ihn geglaubt, als es kein anderer getan hatte, er hatte ihm vertraut, als es kein anderer tat. Harry hatte nie Lupins Danksagungen akzeptiert und immer nur gesagt er würde die Hilfe, die Lupin ihm einst erwiesen habe ausgleichen, aber Remus wusste genau, wer wem was schuldete... wenn Harry nicht eingegriffen hätte, hätte der Mob ihn getötet. Selbst wenn nicht, auf dem Weg, den er gegangen war, hätte er nicht mehr lange überlebt. Also wäre er verdammt, wenn er jetzt, wo es so wichtig war, versagen würde.

Aber das alles würde nichts bringen, wenn er heute Nacht durch das Land streifen und Leute fressen würde. Er nahm den Kelch und seine Lippen verzogen sich... der Wolfsbann-Trank war keine angenehme Erfahrung, aber zumindest gab sich die G.A.-Zaubertränkemeisterin keine Mühe schrecklich schmeckende Kräuter hinzuzufügen, so wie ein gewisser Hogwarts-Professer es zu tun pflegte. Er hielt sich die Nase zu, stürzte das gesamte Zeug in einem Schluck hinunter und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu Würgen.

Er stellte den Kelch zurück auf den Arbeitstisch und ging zurück in sein Büro. Der Trank rumorte wie immer in seinem Magen... er würde ein paar Minuten ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl haben und sich dann wieder normal fühlen.

Remus erreichte das Ende der Treppe und blieb stehen, als sich sein Magen plötzlich verzog. Er runzelte die Stirn und rieb mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch... das ist seltsam, dachte er. Er ging ein paar Schritte, blieb wieder stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Plötzlich schoss ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch sein Inneres und er krümmte sich laut schreiend zusammen. Durch die Prismen seiner wässrigen Augen sah er Zauberer, die sich über ihn lehnten, aber das war nicht wichtig, das einzige in der Welt war der Schmerz, als würde er von einem Fleischerhaken in viele Stücke gerissen. Er schrie wieder auf und kollabierte auf dem Boden. Der Schmerz schoss durch seinen Hals und Kopf und pochte hinter seinen Augen. „Wolfsbann", krächzte er zu den Zauberern mit den besorgten Gesichtern über ihm. „Gift..." Sein Kopf fiel zurück auf den Steinfussboden und seine Sicht wurde düster und er wusste nichts mehr.

Laura stopfte den heutigen Papierkrams in ihre Tasche und kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob er zerknickte. Raymond, ihr Sekretär, schlängelte sich mit versteinertem Gesicht in das Zimmer. „Ähm... Ms Chant?"

„Was jetzt? Können wir das nicht wann anders machen? Mein Kopf blutet schon."

„Ich habe bloß diese Memos hier von Marian..."

„Oh, verdammte Marian", murmelte Laura, ihre normalerweise gute Laune flüchtete in eine entfernte Ecke ihrer Persönlichkeit. „Wir sind die letzten in diesem verdammten Gebäude, ich bin heute seit vierzehn Stunden hier und ich bleibe keine Minute länger. Zuhause wartet eine Fußmassage auf mich."

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und ihrem Umhang und fegte an dem stammelnden, jungen Mann vorbei auf den Flur. „Soll ich..."

„Legen Sie es einfach auf meinen Schreibtisch, ich sehe es mir morgen an. Ich schätze es sind noch mehr Nachfragen über das Fudge-Treffen... ich fange an mir zu wünschen ich hätte sie niemals dazu gebracht zuzustimmen." Raymond folgte ihr aus dem Gebäude.

„Aber wenn Sie sich bloß dieses eine ansehen würden..."

Laura blieb auf dem Bürgersteig stehen und erhob eine Hand um Raymonds zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ray, welcher Teil von ‚Ich gehe nach Hause' konnte nicht in ihren Dickschädel vordringen? Ich kann einfach nicht..."

In diesem Moment explodierte ohne Vorwarnung das elegante Herrenhaus im Tudor-Stil, welches das Hauptquartier des SMK beherbergte, in einen riesigen Schwall aus Flammen und Feuer. Die Erschütterung warf sie beide zu Boden, Lauras Tasche flog ihr aus der Hand und landete in ein paar Eibenhecken, Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Bein, als sie auf dem Beton aufprallte. Sie lag benommen auf dem Boden und starrte hinauf in das wütende Inferno, das ein paar Momente zuvor noch ihr Arbeitsplatz gewesen war. „Verdammte Scheiße", ächzte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. „Ray! Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Sie richtete sich auf. Ray drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Jaah, ich wird's überleben... aber Laura... lieber Gott, war da noch jemand drin?"

Laura versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, aber in ihrer rechten Seite schoss der Schmerz von ihrem Fuss bis hinauf zu ihrer Hüfte... sie blickte hinab und ihr drehte sich der Magen um, als sie sah wie ihr Schienbein aus der Seite ihres Beines herausschaute. Dort saß sie inmitten des Schutts, Blut rann aus einer Stirnwunde ihr Gesicht hinab, Zauberer und Hexen näherten sich von allen Seiten. Sie schenkte ihnen keine Achtung, ihre Hände ruhten auf iher Brust. „Oh, heiliger Jesus", stöhnte sie. Das Gebäude brannte fröhlich, die Flammen schossen in den Himmel und Rauchwolken zogen über die sprachlosen Zuschauer hinweg.

Harry und Hermione kamen aus Zonkos und waren von glücklicher Teenager-Nostalgie erfüllt. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Feuerkracher gekauft hast", sagte sie. „Ist das nicht gegen das Gesetz, sobald man aus seinen Teenagerjahren heraus ist?"

„Ich fühlte mich irgendwie dazu gezwungen. Sie könnten ja sogar verzaubert sein."

„Und was machst du jetzt damit?"

„Oh, ich denke ich schieße sie vom Balkon aus ab... wenn ich aufpasse kriege ich's vielleicht hin sie direkt in Chos Zimmer zu schießen."

Sie brach in Gelächter aus und verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. Die Nacht war über Hogsmeade hereingebrochen und Menschen schlenderten die von Geschäften gesäumte Straße auf und ab... Hermione sah einige Paare, die Hand in Hand gingen und ihre Köpfe in intimer Konversation nahe beieinander hielten. Keiner von ihnen wusste irgendwas über Allegra oder zeitmanipulierende Magie oder die Verwandlung... und sie alle waren sich vollkommen sicher, dass Voldemort für immer fort war. Sie sah zu Harry hinauf und sah, dass er das gleiche dachte. „Was hast du jetzt vor?"" fragte sie ihn leise.

Er seufzte. „Darüber will ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. Ich denke morgen darüber nach."

„Ich denke, Sorry getroffen zu haben, sollte etwas Gutes gewesen sein."

„Das sollte man denken, nicht wahr? Was er mir gesagt hat, bestätigt nur, wie gefährlich Allegra wirklich ist, und veranschaulicht nur wie erfolgreich sie darin war, die Dinge vor mir versteckt zu halten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie Voldemorts Sekundant ist. Sie haben beide wie auf einer Geige mit mir gespielt und das gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Du wirst ihn besiegen. Du hast es schon einmal getan."

„Vielleicht, aber zu welchem Preis? Allegra hätte George töten können, aber sie hat es nicht getan, nur um mich mit dem Wissen zu quälen, dass sie es hätte tun können. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird sie sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten."

„Du hast gesagt, du wirst Vorsichtmaßnahmen treffen."

„Tue ich, aber das ist eine sinnlose Tätigkeit. Es gibt kein Haus, das genug geschützt ist, es gibt keinen Ort, der sicher genug ist, es gibt keine Magie, die stark genug ist. Wenn sie beschließt, einen von euch zu verletzen, dann wird es ihr irgendwann einmal gelingen... es sei denn ich bekämpfe sie vorher."

Er klang so verbissen und sah so besorgt aus, dass Hermione ihn einfach niederlegen, in eine Decke wickeln und ihm einen Teller Suppe geben wollte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand; er wand mit einem dankbaren Lächeln seine Finger durch die ihren. „Lass uns einen Spaziergang am See entlang machen. Erinnerst du dich an all die Frühlingsnachmittage die wir dort verbracht haben? Wie sich Dean und Seamus über Fussball gestritten haben? Wie Neville auf der Suche nach Trevor war?" Er lächelte.

„In Ordnung. Das ist ein schöner Abend für einen Spaziergang."

Das war es. Durch die leichte Brise angenehm kühl. Sie gingen den Fußweg zum Hogsmeadeteich hinunter, fort von den Lichtern der Hauptstraße. Das Mondlicht wurde von der Oberfläche des Teiches gespiegelt und Hermione wurde an Lupin erinnert. Sie schlenderten schweigend um das Wasser herum und genossen einfach die wohlriechende Nachtluft.

Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Hermione wie sich Harry versteifte. Seine Finger festigten sich um ihre und er behielt ein sorgfältig ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Sie fragte ihn nicht danach, ihr Instinkt warnte sie davor. Sie musste nicht lange warten.

„Sieh dich nicht um", sagte er leise aus dem Mundwinkel. „Geh ganz normal weiter. Wir werden verfolgt."

„Von wem?", flüsterte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich einer von Allegras Idioten."

„Nur einer?"

„Ja. Er ist bloß ein Vorbote, der mich reizen soll." Er seufzte. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell beginnt."

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Warten bis er den ersten Schritt macht, dann werden wir weitersehen." Er lenkte sie vom Hauptpfad herunter auf eine Abzweigung, die in einem kleinen, von Bergahornbäumen gesäumten Tal endete... Sackgasse. Sie gingen in das Tal ohne zu sprechen, dann plötzlich stieß Harry sie zur Seite. Sie stolperte und fiel in einen Busch, und drehte sich herum um einen großen Mann zu sehen der in das Tal gerannt kam und seinen Arm zu einem Faustschlag ausholte, der durch die Luft pfiff. Harry duckte sich, sprang um den Kerl herum und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie zurückbleiben sollte. Der Angreifer drehte sich herum und sah Harry an, er grinste und sah aus als hätte sein IQ ernsthafte Konkurrenz von seinem Bauchumfang bekommen.

„Du, Potter?"

Harry, angespannt für den nächsten Angriff, nickte. „Nett, dass du meine Identität überprüfst bevor du die Behandlung mit dem Schlagring beginnst. Ein wenig Qualitätskontrolle, das ist schon angebracht. Wir wollen ja nicht den falschen Mann zu einem Fettfleck verarbeiten, nicht wahr?"

Harrys Sarkasmus ging Meilen über den Verstand des Schlägertypens hinaus. „Sie sagte ich sollte auf mich aufpassen, aber du siehst nicht nach viel aus."

„Ich ruiniere deine Vorführung ja ungerne, aber du bist nicht der erste, der mich falsch einschätzt, Kumpel."

Der Kerl kicherte dämlich. „Deine Welt wird gleich nur noch aus Schmerzen bestehen, Junge."

Harry richtete sich etwas auf. „Ist das das Beste was du zustande bringst? Eine ‚Welt aus Schmerzen'? Ist ein wenig anständige Schlagfertigkeit vor dem Kampf zu viel verlangt? Ich gebe mein Bestes, wäre nett, wenn da was zurückkommen würde."

Der Schlägertyp runzelte die Stirn. „Hä?"

Harry breitete seine Arme aus. „Machen wir das jetzt oder nicht?"

„Sie hat gesagt ich soll dich und die Schlampe ins Krankenhaus bringen. Nimm es nicht persönlich, klar."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry, obwohl sich seine Augen zu tödlichen, schmalen Schlitzen verengt hatten. Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie vorsichtig auf eine nahegelegene Bank. „Dann lass uns anfangen, okay? Ich muss nach Hause und meinen Kaminbock sauber machen."

Ohne weiteren Kommentar machte der Schläger einen Satz nach vorne und schwang eine schinkengrosse Faust in seine Richtung. Harry wich ihm behende aus und streckte seinen Fuß aus, womit er ihn zu Boden brachte. Hermione holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Typ richtete sich auf. Vorher hatte er fast einen entschuldigenden Blick auf dem Gesicht gehabt, dafür, dass er geschickt worden war um ihnen die Eingeweide herauszuprügeln, aber jetzt schien er sich über die Rechtfertigung zu freuen. Er stand auf, wandte sich Harry zu und begann ihn von allen Seiten mit Faustschlägen zu attackieren. Harry wich den meisten Hieben ruckartig aus oder blockierte sie, bis er schließlich einem Schlag auswich, den er hätte blockieren sollen und dieser direkt in der Seite seines Gesichts landete. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück und legte seine Hand auf seine Wange. Der Schläger zögerte und machte einen Schritt vorwärts um zu sehen ob Harry genug hatte. Er erhob wieder seine Faust und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und war bereit den Kerl davon abzuhalten Harry den Rest zu geben... aber das war nicht nötig. Als der Schläger ihn schlagen wollte, richtete sich Harry abrupt auf und schmetterte seine Faust in seinen Kiefer. Der Kerl taumelte überrascht rückwärts. Harry lehnte sich schnell zur Seite und grub sein Bein in den Magen seines Gegners. Dieser krümmte sich und umklammerte seinen Bauch. Harry wirbelte herum und ließ seinen Fuß gegen den Kiefer des Schlägers krachen. Der landete mit blutendem Gesicht auf seinem Hintern. Harry trat zurück und legte wieder eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Au", murmelte er und rieb über den Abdruck, den der Schlägertyp hinterlassen hatte. Er sah zu Hermione hinüber. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sie starrte ihn bloß erstaunt an. „Mir geht's gut, aber... er... du..." Sie sah an ihm vorbei und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Pass auf!"

Der Schlägertyp schlang wie ein schlechter Pfennig seine Arme von hinten um Harrys Brust, wobei er dessen Arme blockierte und ihn eindeutig vom Boden hob. Harrys Beine traten in die Luft, als er versuchte sich zu befreien. Hermione hob wieder ihren Zauberstab. „Keine Magie!", rief Harry. Hermione war der Annahme, dass er nicht wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand und wollte den Schläger dennoch ausser Gefecht setzen. „Expelliarmus!", schrie Harry bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und durch die Luft um irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Tals zu landen. Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Sie stand einfach da und sah zu, völlig hilflos... sie war entwaffnet und sie war der Meinung, dass sie in dieser Situation nicht die nötige Konzentration aufbringen konnte, die nötig war, um zauberstablose Magie zu erzeugen.

Harry hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Der Griff des Typen war wie eine eiserne Fessel und egal, wie sehr er sich sträubte, der Kerl hielt ihn fest. Hermione begann sich Sorgen zu machen, dass er ihm die Luft abschnüren würde... dann ließ Harry seinen Kopf plötzlich heftig zurückschnellen und schlug seinen Schädel auf die Nase des Typen. Der Kerl ließ ihn sofort los und stolperte mit einer Hand an der Nase ein paar Schritte zurück. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihm mit dem Handrücken quer über das Gesicht zu fahren. „Du kleiner Bastard!", schrie der Kerl, als nun auch seine Nase blutete.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt!", sagte Harry. „Ich hatte einen ausgezeichneten Nahkampftrainer!" Der Schläger stürzte sich mit erhobenem Arm auf ihn. Harry trat zur Seite und die Faust des Typen sauste an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Er ergriff den Arm des Kerls und machte einen Schritt nach Innen, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand... Hermione sah fassungslos zu, wie Harry ihn geschickt über die Hüfte hob, wobei der die Vorwärtsbewegung des Typen ausnutzte um ihn in die Luft zu heben. Er machte ein recht beeindruckendes ‚plums' als er zu Boden fiel. Harry stellte seinen Fuß in den Nacken des Typen und drückte fest genug um Abdrücke seiner Stiefelsohlen zu hinterlassen, aber nicht so fest, dass es zu sehr weh tat.

„Wieso hast du mich entwaffnet?", rief Hermione aus. „Ich hätte helfen können!"

Er sah zu ihr auf. „Können wir darüber später reden? Bin grad ein bisschen beschäftigt."

„Ist das eine Art Macho-Testosteron-Aufführung zu meinen Gunsten?"

„Was? Das Swing Dancing war nicht Macho genug? Er hat angefangen!"

„Aber warum hast du... Harry, pass auf!", schrie sie. Als er bemerkte, dass sie durch ihr Gespräch abgelenkt waren, ergriff Allegras Schlägertyp seine Chance. Er schwang seinen Arm herum, schlug Harrys Bein unter ihm zur Seite und schickte ihn zu Boden. Hermione sprang zurück und fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie ihn abgelenkt hatte. Harry sprang schnell wieder auf die Beine, aber nicht schnell genug um einem weiteren Hieb auszuweichen. Es schlug ihn zurück. Bevor er sich erholen konnte, hatte der Kerl seine Hände an seinem Hals. Harrys Arme droschen auf die großen Hände ein und sein Gesicht wurde purpurrot. Hermione hatte Angst, aber sie wusste, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste, deshalb sprang sie dem Kerl auf den Rücken, wand ihm den Arm um den Hals und schlug so fest sie konnte auf Kopf und Schultern ein. Der Typ lies von Harry ab, begann sich im Kreis zu drehen und versuchte Hermione abzuschütteln. Sie saß wie ein Klammeraffe auf ihm. Er schleuderte sie zu einer Seite und sie war nicht mehr in der Lage sich festzuhalten... sie rutschte von seinem Rücken. Der Kerl ergriff sie und schlug ihr über das Gesicht. Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Schädel und dann in ihrem restlichen Körper, als er sie zu Boden warf.

Sie hörte, wie Harry ein Geräusch machte, das sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, ein wütendes Gebrüll, das selbst diesen Riesen von einem Trottel zurückweichen ließ. Ihre Augen tränten und ihre Wange pochte. Sie sah auf und sah, wie sich Harry dem Kerl näherte und ihm einen Hieb nach dem anderen verpasste, während er seinen Schlägen auswich. Er hatte recht... er hatte einen guten Lehrer. Selbst sie konnte erkennen, dass er im Gegensatz zu dem schwerfälligen, unbeholfenen Typen, der sich hauptsächlich auf seine Körpermasse verlies, schnell und effizient war. Er bewegte sich leichtfüssig, sein Umhang flog um seinen Körper... Hermione wurde an ihren Traum aus der Kammer des Schreckens erinnert. Genau wie dort stand sie da und sah zu, wie er einen Angreifer bekämpfte, obwohl sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wieso er nicht einfach seinen Zauberstab herausholte und ihn ins Jenseits schickte.

Der Typ landete ein paar gute Schläge bei Harry, musste aber dafür bezahlen. Schließlich landete Harry einen Tritt gegen seinen Kiefer, der klang, als würde jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf eine Wassermelone einschlagen. Der Kerl fiel um wie ein Baum. „Siehst du? Das passiert mit Leuten, die sie in meiner Anwesenheit eine Schlampe nennen", sagte Harry. Der Angreifer bewegte sich nicht. Harry atmete schwer aus und stützte sich auf die Knie um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hermione eilte zu ihm herüber. „Großer Gott, bist du in Ordnung?"

Er richtete sich auf und betastete seinen Unterleib mit den Fingern. „Ich wird's überleben." Er drehte sich um und berührte ihre Wange an der Stelle wo sie bereits anzuschwellen begann. „Mann, der hat dich ganz schön erwischt", sagte er und blickte auf den bewusstlosen Kerl am Boden.

„Oh... du blutest", sagte sie und zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche. Er hielt geduldig still, während sie den Schnitt auf seiner Stirn abtupfte.

„Was du da getan hast, war nicht sehr schlau von dir", sagte er, aber seine Stimme klang bewundernd. Er nahm seine Brille und setzte sie auf.

„Hat dir den Arsch gerettet, was?"

„Du hattest Glück, dass du mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen bist."

„Gern geschehen, zum zweiten Mal. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du dem Frieden nicht wirklich eine Chance geben wolltest."

„Nein, aber das ist mein Job. Für solche Sachen wurde ich trainiert."

Sie senkte das Taschentuch. „Warum? Warum solltest du es brauchen? Wieso hast du ihn nicht einfach in einen Wassermolch verwandelt?"

Er runzelte die Stirn als wäre er verwirrt, dass sie die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht wusste. „Hermione... der Kerl war ein Muggel. Ich darf gegen Muggel keine Magie benutzen. Das ist gegen das Gesetz... und ausserdem wäre es nicht fair."

„Fair? Er versucht dich umzubringen und du machst dir Sorgen um Fairness?"

„Er hat nicht versucht mich umzubringen, du hast ihn doch gehört. Selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, nun... es gibt wichtigere Dinge als nur nicht umgebracht zu werden, weißt du. Ich will einen Kampf gegen einen Muggel nicht dadurch gewinnen, dass ich Magie benutze. Das wäre... ich weiß nicht, feige. Als würde eine Armee Maschinengewehre gegen einen Gegner benutzen, der nur mit Stöcken und Steinen bewaffnet ist."

„Und wenn er ein Messer gehabt hätte? Oder eine Waffe?"

„Dann hätte ich Magie gegen die Klinge oder die Kugeln benutzt, aber nicht gegen ihn. Wir dürfen gegen Muggel keine Magie benutzen, das weißt du. Das ist der Grund aus dem Allegra Muggel schickt um die dreckige Arbeit zu erledigen... das macht jeden magischen Vorteil, den ich habe, zunichte. Aber wir wurden darauf trainiert das auszugleichen. Ich habe ein ganzes Jahr damit verbracht mich von Lefty Mamakos windelweich schlagen zu lassen, damit solche Typen wie diese Hautverschwendung hier vor uns mich nicht überwältigen können, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen kann."

Sie seufzte. „Ich schätze du hast Recht. Es ist bloß... du hättest ernsthaft verletzt werden können."

„Unwahrscheinlich", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich will nicht angeben, aber ich hatte die höchste Trainigspunktzahl bei der G.A. seit Lefty." Er drehte sich um und ging auf das Gebüsch zu. „Los, lass uns deinen Zauberstab finden!" Er bückte sich und begann den Boden abzusuchen.

Hermione stand bloß mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen dort und verarbeitete immer noch was gerade passiert war. „Meinst du, sie weiß über Sorry bescheid? Das Timing scheint ein wenig zu gut um Zufall zu sein."

„Hier ist er!", sagte er, richtete sich auf und hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch. Sie nahm ihn und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. „Ich habe ein paar heimtückische Abwehrzauber um das Brei Besen errichtet, während du auf ihn gewartet hast, ich weiß nicht, wie sie es hätte herausfinden sollen. Obwohl es wirklich merkwürdiges Timing ist." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Falls sie Bescheid weiß, kann ich dagegen nicht viel tun. Ich hoffe Jacks Erinnerungen reichen aus um ihn schnell da rauszuholen, wenn es nötig ist." Er trat näher an sie heran und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest."

„Mir auch", sagte sie, berührte ihren Bluterguss mit einem Finger und zuckte zusammen.

„Warte, ich kümmere mich darum", sagte er und hob seine Hand an ihre Wange. Seine Finger begannen in einem sanften, orangenen Licht zu glühen, als er sie an ihre Haut legte. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wange kribbelte, als er den wachsenden Bluterguss ein paar Sekunden streichelte. Hermione starrte wie versteinert in sein Gesicht... er sah nicht auf ihre Wange sondern in ihre Augen. Er hatte einen Ausdruck äusserster Konzentration auf dem Gesicht, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und würde versuchen jedes Detail ihres Gesichts in seinem Gedächtnis zu verewigen. Ein Knoten entstand in ihrer Magengrube... sie konnte fühlen, wie der Bluterguss fort war, er aber immer noch ihre Wange streichelte. Plötzlich war sie sich äußerst bewusst darüber wie nah sie beieinander standen; sie konnte die nächtlichen Bartstoppeln auf seinen Wangen erkennen und den leichten Kieferngeruch seiner Seife riechen. Das ist Harry, dachte sie. Ich sollte nicht hier stehen und darüber nachdenken wie er riecht, zur Hölle noch mal. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und Harry nahm seine Hand von ihrer Wange, wobei er einen warmen Abdruck hinterließ.

„Danke", sagte sie und berührte die glatte Haut wo die Verletzung gewesen ist. „Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Fachgebiets-Übungen. Erste Hilfe."

„Du könntest selber welche gebrauchen."

„Mir geht's gut. Lass uns gehen." Sie gingen aus dem kleinen Tal heraus, wobei sie ein paar Schritte Abstand ließen. Aber sie kamen nicht weit. Aus heiterem Himmel kam eine weiße Schliere und landete auf Harrys Schulter. „Hedwig!", sagte er und nahm ihr die Nachricht ab. Hermione gab Hedwig einen halben Muffin, den sie in ihre Handtasche gesteckt hatte, während sie auf Sorry gewartet hatte. Harry las die Notiz. Sie sah zu, wie sein Gesicht leichenblass wurde und er sich schwerfällig hinsetzte... oder treffender gesagt; seine Beine schienen ihn plötzlich nicht mehr halten zu wollen. Glücklicherweise war hinter ihm eine Bank, sonst wäre er auf dem Boden gelandet. Er sah mit einem Gesichtsausdruck des blanken Schreckens zu ihr auf, das durch die geschockte Verwirrung fast kindlich aussah.

„Was?", sagte sie und ihr Magen vollführte einen Hüpfer. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er ist von Justin. Jemand hat das SMK-Hauptquartier in die Luft gejagt. Es ist weg, wie niedergewalzt."

Hermiones Blut bewegte sich wie Eiswasser. „Oh Gott", keuchte sie. „Laura?"

„Steht nicht drin. Er sagt bloß wir sollen zum Ministeriums-Krankenhaus kommen." Er stand auf, rieb sich die Augen und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Lass uns gehen."

Hermione behielt durch die bloße Kraft ihres Willens die Fassung, als Harry und sie die Treppe zum Ministeriums-Krankenhaus hinaufrannten. Wenn Laura verletzt war, oder Gott bewahre sogar tot, dann wusste sie nicht, wie sie damit umgehen würde.

Sie kamen in ein kreisförmiges Wartezimmer. Justin war bereits da. Er stand auf um ihnen entgegen zu kommen. Er sah erschöpft und unglücklich aus. „Justin!", sagte Hermione und eilte zu ihm. „Laura... ist sie..."

„Es geht ihr gut", sagte er und machte beruhigende Bewegungen mit seinen Händen. „Sie wurde verletzt, aber sie kommt wieder in Ordnung." Harry und Hermione tauschten einen erleichterten Blick aus und Justin zog sie beide in eine drei-Personen-Umarmung.

Die anfängliche Erleichterung verflog schnell. Justin führte sie den Flur hinab zu Lauras Zimmer. „Was zur Hölle ist passiert?", sagte Harry und presste seine Lippen aufeinander bis sie zu einem dünnen, weißen Strich verschwanden.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Laura meinte, sie hatte das Gebäude gerade verlassen, als es explodierte. Fünfzehn Sekunden früher, und sie wäre noch drin gewesen."

Hermione sah in Harrys versteinertes Gesicht. Ein Angriff auf sie in Hogsmeade, Lauras Gebäude explodiert... ihr Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus als sie sich fragte, was dem Rest ihrer Freunde gerade zustieß.

Laura saß aufrecht im Bett und stritt sich mit der Krankenschwester. „Wieso kann ich nicht meinen eigenen Schlafanzug tragen? Das macht keinen Sinn!" Sie hielt inne als sie sie sah. „Was, keine Blumen?", sagte sie und lächelte müde.

Hermione eilte zu ihr um sie zu umarmen. „Oh Süße, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut. Ich habe mir das Schienbein gebrochen... das war übrigens eine sehr blutige Angelegenheit... und ich habe eine Schnittwunde am Kopf, aber die haben das schon wieder in Ordnung gebracht." Harry ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. Laura sah mit einem angeschlagenen Gesichtausdruck zu ihm hoch. „Harry... fünf Leute wurden bei der Explosion verletzt. Gott sei dank wurde niemand getötet, aber... war das... ging das um..."

„Ich fürchte ja, Laura. Wie du weißt gibt es in der Welt dunkle Mächte und ich bekämpfe sie seit ich elf Jahre alt bin. Sie wollen, dass ich aufgebe, und um mich zu kriegen, greifen sie jeden um mich herum an. Es tut mir so Leid, dass das passiert ist. Alles was ich dir versprechen kann, ist, dass ich die Verantwortlichen finden und sie dafür bezahlen lasse."

Laura nickte, eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab. „Ich sollte Sorry erzählen was passiert ist..."

„Ich werde es ihm sagen", sagte Hermione.

Eine der Zauberer-Krankenschwestern kam herein. „Mr. Potter? Da wartet eine Nachricht für sie an der Rezeption." Harrys Blick traf den Hermiones. Beide hatten denselben Gedanken: was jetzt? Ohne ein Wort verließ er mit der Krankenschwester das Zimmer.

„Musst du über Nacht bleiben?", fragte Justin Laura.

„Ich glaube nicht. Die Ärztin sagte, ich könnte nach Hause gehen sobald sie sicher ist, dass mein Schienbein geheilt ist."

„Ich habe George eine Eule geschickt. Er meinte, er könne jetzt nicht weg, aber er wird bald da sein."

„Ich bin sofort zurück", sagte Hermione und tätschelte Lauras Arm. Sie erhob sich und ging hinaus auf den Flur. Sie setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und schloss die Augen.

Die ganze Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation nagte an ihr... bis jetzt hatte es fast wie ein Spiel gewirkt. Die Baubelblasen, die sich bewegenden Flure, die geheimnisvollen Agenten, selbst Harrys Kampf im Park... aber jetzt hätte jemand verletzt werden können, und Laura war einer von ihnen. Sie sah auf und sah, dass Harry den Flur entlang zurückkam, und sein Anblick lies sie bis auf die Knochen erschaudern. Sein Gang war schnell und entschlossen, und zum ersten Mal dachte sie, dass sie ihn so sah, wie ihn seine Feinde sahen... als jemanden mit dem nicht zu spaßen war. Seine schwarze Kleidung ließ seinen Körper in seinem schwarzen Umhang, der sich hinter ihm blähte, verschwinden. Seine gesamte Gestalt schien sich mit dem schwarzen Gestein des Flures zu vermischen, so dass sein blasses Gesicht selbstständig dahinzugleiten schien. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, was den Kontrast zu seinem dunklen Rollkragenpullover noch verdeutlichte. Sein Haar stand wirr ab und seine Augen blitzten im Dämmerlicht. In diesem Moment sah er aus wie der Geist des Todes persönlich.

Sie stand auf und fürchtete sich davor, was er zu sagen hatte. „Was? Was ist los?"

Er hielt vor ihr an und sprach mit fester und pädagogischer Stimme. „Lupin liegt in kritischem Zustand in der Quarantänestation, sein Wolfsbann-Trank war vergiftet. Er überlebt vielleicht nicht. Argo Pfaffenroth wird seit drei Stunden vermisst. Sie hat wie gewohnt das Büro verlassen und ihr Mann hat die G.A. angerufen, als sie nicht nach Hause gekommen ist. Sie wurde später in die G.A.-Krankenstation appariert, bis auf ein paar oberflächliche Wunden am Arm unverletzt. Ihr Auto wurde später am Strassenrand gefunden. Das Wort ‚Potter' war auf die Windschutzscheibe geschrieben, mit ihrem Blut."

Hermione dachte, sie falle in Ohnmacht. „Oh mein Gott", brachte sie zustande. Harry sah so aus, als wäre für ihn der einzige Weg er selbst zu bleiben, vollkommen abzuschalten.

„Ich gehe nach Hause und überprüfe die Schutzschilde... du und Justin, ihr bleibt hier. Später kommt ihr zurück ins Haus... da werdet ihr sicherer sein und ich will, dass ihr zu Hause seid für den Fall, dass wir Neuigkeiten bekommen, gute oder schlechte. Justin kann Laura nach Hause bringen, wenn sie bereit ist."

Sie nickte. „Und was machst du?"

„Ich muss einige Vorkehrungen treffen. Ich werde nicht danebenstehen und zusehen, wie sie unschuldige Leben zerstört. Es ist Zeit, dass ich die Offensive übernehme." Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Hermione hielt ihn zurück.

„Harry, bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich..." Ihr Atem stockte und in ihrem Hals schwoll ein Kloß heran. „Ich möchte keine Eule erhalten in der steht, dass sie dich am Strassenrand gefunden haben."

Sein Gesichtausdruck wurde etwas sanfter. Er streckte den Arm aus und strich eine Haarlocke aus ihrem Gesicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir passiert nichts. Ich bin bald zu Hause und dann sag ich dir..." Er hielt inne und schien es sich anders zu überlegen, was er ihr sagen wollte. „Dann sag ich dir was getan werden muss." Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Mit jedem Schritt verschwamm seine Gestalt mehr und mehr, dann wurde sie durchscheinend und schließlich war der Flur leer, dort wo er Sekunden zuvor noch gewesen war.


	8. Die Linie wird überschritten

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Achtes Kapitel:  
Die Linie wird überschritten 

Hermione saß in der Gallerie im zweiten Stock. Ihre Ellbogen waren auf ihre Knie gestützt und den Kopf hatte sie in ihre Hände gelegt. Sie versuchte zu erfassen wann die Dinge begonnen hatten so hoffnungslos ausser Kontrolle zu geraten. Sie konnte hören wie George unten in der Küche herumrumorte und Essen kochte, das keiner aß. Lauras würde aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen noch eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben; Justin würde sie nach Hause bringen. Lupin, gefangen in seinem eigenen Wolfskörper, war in einem Käfig in der Quarantänestation und es wurde aufmerksam beobachtet, ob er die Auswirkungen des vergifteten Wolfsbann-Trankes überwinden konnte. Es würde vorraussichtlich noch mindestens einen Tag dauern, bis sie sicher sein konnten. Sie war gerade nach Hause gekommen, physisch und emotional völlig geschafft. An ihre Schlafzimmertür hatte sie eine Notitz von Harry gefunden:

„H – Bin in der G.A. Lefty Mamakos beim Angriff auf G.A.-Lehrlingen verletzt. Bleib hier!!!"

Unfähig etwas anderes zu denken oder zu tun, hatte sie gehorcht. Allegra hatte einen weiteren Pfand in ihrem kalten, kalkulierten Spiel genommen, und die Wahl ihrer Opfer war eindeutig. Sie konnte sich Harrys Reaktion auf die Nachricht, dass sein heißgeliebter Mentor ihren Plänen zum Opfer gefallen war, sehr gut vorstellen. Er hatte all das verkörpert, was Harry an der G.A. wichtig war, und wenn sogar er schachmatt gesetzt werden konnte, konnte es jeder andere auch. Es geschah erneut. Voldemort zerlegte Harrys Welt systematisch dadurch, dass er jeden um ihn herum angriff. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde ihm bald nicht mehr viel bleiben... und es entging ihrer Kenntnis auch nicht, dass sie selbst vermutlich die Haupt-Zielscheibe war, obwohl Allegra sie sich wahrscheinlich für den Schluss aufheben würde.

Sie richtete sich auf, als sie hörte, wie die Vordertür zuschlug und eilige Schritte durch die Halle kamen. Sie sah, wie Harry die Treppe hinaufrannte, wobei er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm und dann durch den Torbogen lief, hinter dem die Treppe lag, die zu seinem Zimmer führte. Er schien sie nicht zu sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig und entschlossen. Sie stand auf und folgte ihm.

Harrys Zimmer war im dritten Stock des zentralen Flügels des Hauses. Es war das größte und interessanteste ihrer Schlafzimmer. George hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry es nahm. „Ich denke die Welt gerettet zu haben gibt einem Menschen das Recht, auf die Besitzrechte des nettesten Schlafzimmers zu bestehen", hatte er gesagt. Harry war verlegen gewesen, hatte aber keine Einwände gegen diese Einteilung gehabt. Es war in der Tat das schönste Schlafzimmer, und das einzige im Haus mit einem Namen: das Kloster. Es war lang und breit, umfasst mit Erkerfenstern und zwei Kaminen. Es gab keine Decke an sich, dort wo eine hätte sein sollen gab es stattdessen vorgespannte Glasscheiben in gewölbten, schmiedeeisernen Rahmen. Das Glas war verzaubert, so dass es nicht zerbrechen konnte und Vögel abhielt.

Hermione folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Sie sah, wie er Kleidung in seinen Koffer stopfte, zusammen mit verschiedenen Gegenständen aus seinem Zimmer, nach denen er wahllos zu greifen schien. Er sah zu ihr auf und bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit, sagte aber nichts, sondern widmete sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung. Was auch immer er in der G.A. gesehen hatte, es hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Die Selbstbeherrschung, die er im Krankenhaus noch gehabt hatte, war nicht mehr da... jetzt reagierte er einfach, das konnte sie in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Harry... das mit Lefty tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. „Geht es ihm gut?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt darauf an, wie du ‚gut' definierst. Er wird es überleben, aber er wird es ohne sein linkes Bein und seine rechte Hand." Hermione schloss die Augen. „Sie hat Lehrlinge angegriffen, Hermione. Sie konnten sich nicht selbst verteidigen und Lefty hat Körperteile verloren um sie zu retten, und sie hat genau gewusst, dass er das tun würde. Das wird ein Ende haben, ab jetzt." Er fuhr fort seine Habseligkeiten in seinen Koffer zu stopfen.

„Was soll das alles?", sagte sie und befürchtete, dass sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ich gehe", sagte er in knappem und kontrolliertem Ton.

„Für wie lange?", fragte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme so gewöhnlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Er hielt inne und sah zu ihr auf. „Ich komme nicht wieder. Ich gehe für immer."

Sie ging mit zwei großen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Wovon redest du? Das hier ist dein Zuhause!"

„Nicht mehr. Ich werde meinen Teil der Miete weiterhin bezahlen, wenn es das ist, was dich beunruhigt."

Hermione traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los?", schrie sie. „Glaubst du im ernst, dass ich mir jetzt Sorgen um Geld mache? Du kannst nicht einfach gehen!"

Er richtete sich mit blitzenden Augen auf. „Ich kann, und ich werde!", schrie er zurück. „So lange ich hierbleibe und nichts tue gefährde ich alle in diesem Haus!" Er rauschte an ihr vorbei um ein paar Bücher aufzusuchen. Sie drehte sich im Kreis, während sie seine fiebrigeAktivität durch das Zimmer verfolgte.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren? Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn! Solange wir dir noch wichtig sind, kann er uns immer noch gegen dich verwenden, egal wie weit weg du bist! Wenn du hier bleibst, siehst du wenigstens, wenn es auf uns zukommt!"

„Nein! Er hat das alles aus einem Grund getan, und das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Er will mich, und er wird mich kriegen. Wenn ich erst hinter ihm her bin, wird er euch in Ruhe lassen." Hermione fragte sich, inwiefern er mit ‚euch' wirklich ‚euch alle' meinte, oder vielleicht sie allein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, den Tränen nahe. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das antun willst."

Er wirbelte mit blitzenden Augen zu ihr herum. „Für jemanden so schlaues wie dich bist du manchmal ganz schön begriffsstutzig! Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich tue das alles für dich! Voldemort hat mir bisher noch jeden weggenommen, der mir in meinem Leben wichtig war... meine Eltern, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore... und dann hat er auch Ron genommen, und wir wissen beide, dass keiner von uns jemals richtig darüber hinweggekommen ist. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn für alle Zeiten erledigt, aber ich hätte es besser wissen sollen; er ist zurückgekommen und er wird mich büßen lassen! Ich kann nicht danebenstehen und nichts tun, während er seinen Job zu Ende bringt! Wenn ich dafür bezahlen muss, dass ich ihn herausgefordert habe, dann tue ich das mit meinem eigenen Leben, nicht mit deinem!" Hermione schrak vor seinem Zorn zurück. Er hielt seine rechte Hand hoch, mit der Handfläche zu ihr. In der Mitte war eine kleine, kommaförmige Narbe die er schon seit Jahren hatte. „Siehst du diese Narbe?"

Sie nickte wie betäubt. „Du... du hast dich an einem Stück zerbrochener Glaskugel geschnitten..."

„Nein. Das habe ich dir nur erzählt. Den Schnitt, der diese Narbe hinterlassen hat, habe ich mir selbst zugefügt. In der Nacht nach..." Er hielt inne und riss sich selbst zusammen. „In der Nacht nach Rons Tod bin ich aus Hogwarts geschlichen und zu seinem Grab gegangen. Ich habe ein Messer herausgeholt und mir in die Hand geschnitten, und ich habe ein Versprechen abgegeben. Ich habe mit meinem eigenen Blut über seinem Grab geschworen, dass ich es niemals zulassen werde, dass das, was ihm zugestoßen ist, auch dir zustößt. Ich wollte eine Narbe hinterlassen, so dass ich es niemals vergessen werde... als ob ich das jemals könnte." Er streckte den Arm aus und legte die Hand auf ihre Wange; sie konnte fast fühlen wie die Narbe gegen ihre Haut brannte. „Verstehst du denn gar nichts? Du bist alles was mir in dieser Welt geblieben ist! Er wird dich nicht kriegen, niemals, nicht solange ich lebe. Deshalb muss ich so weit weg wie möglich, und es ist mir egal wie weh es tut!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zum Teil gerührt, zum Teil wütend. „Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, Harry. Ich bin keine schwindelnde, mittelalterliche Jungfer. Du musst mich nicht beschützen, und ich will deine törichte Ritterlichkeit nicht! Wenn du den Märtyrer spielen willst, dann spiel ihn für das Gebüsch draussen, denn ich werde kein sehr dankbares Publikum abgeben! Du willst mich beschützen? Fein! Dann lass uns uns _gegenseitig_ beschützen!"

Er trat zurück und tat ihre Worte mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln ab. „So einfach ist es nicht."

„Das ist mir egal!" Er wandte sich ab, offensichtlich davon überzeugt, dass sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall war, und schlug seinen Koffer zu. Er zerrte ihn vom Bett und nach einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabes schwebte er hinter ihm, her als er aus dem Zimmer schritt und die Treppe hinabeilte. Hermione folgte dicht hinter ihm. Als sie die Gallerie im zweiten Stock erreichten murmelte sie ein paar Worte und sein Koffer fiel kurzerhand zu Boden. Er drehte sich mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck herum.

„Lass mich gehen, Hermione!"

„Nein! Du bist verrückt, wenn du denkst, dass ich mich so einfach ans Fenster stelle und dir gelassen mit dem Taschentuch hinterherwinke, während du tapfer davonreitest! Du denkst, du offenbarst mir hier die nackte und harte Wahrheit? Wie wäre es hiermit als harte Wahrheit: Du kannst nicht einfach aus der Tür gehen und mein Leben verlassen, denn das mit mit uns beiden wird nie ein Ende haben, hörst du mich, Harry James Potter? Niemals!", schrie sie ihn an. Ein weit entfernter Teil ihres Verstandes war sich bewusst, dass sie gerade Die Linie überschritten, die Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und etwas anderem, unausgesprochem. Eine Grenze, die sie beide vor so vielen Jahren für sich selbst gezogen hatten. Sie sprachen nie darüber, waren sich aber ständig ihrer Existenz bewusst. Was auch immer hinter Der Linie lag, Hermione fand sich plötzlich Auge in Auge damit wieder.

Er hob seine Hände und strich sich durch das Haar. „Das ist das einzige, was ich machen kann!", rief er. „Ich kann ihn nicht bekämpfen, er ist überall und nirgendwo! Wie kann ich etwas bekämpfen, das ich nicht sehen kann? Ich muss weg und ihn finden!" Sie sah, dass er nur schwer seine Gefühle zurückhielt.

„Da musst du erst durch mich hindurch!", schrie sie. Die Tränen waren jetzt fast da.

Er ließ plötzlich seine Hände sinken und brachte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen mit zwei großen Schritten hinter sich. Er streckte die Hände aus und ergriff sie grob an den Oberarmen. Sie starrte hinauf in sein Gesicht, das durch die sich nähernde Panik und pure Emotion fremd aussah. Er hing an einem sehr dünnen Faden. „Du musst mir zuhören", sagte er mit heiserer, intensiver Stimme die fast brach. „Das ist der einzige Weg, verstanden? Ich muss gehen!" Seine Finger hielten ihre Arme fest wie Schraubstöcke und übermittelten sein Zittern durch ihre Schultern, so dass ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte. Seine grünen Augen waren voller Tränen, die begannen seine Wangen hinunterzulaufen, als sie ihn ansah. Sie war sich nur am Rande der Tränen bewusst, die ihr eigenes Gesicht herabrinnten. „Ich werde gehen, und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!" Sein Atem war jetzt ein heftiges, stockendes Keuchen. Hermione konnte nicht sprechen, sie stand einfach da, während er sie wie eine Interpunktion an den Armen schüttelte. „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten... du kannst... du... du..." Seine Stimme gab auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck zerbröckelte. Er starrte für ein paar qualvolle Sekunden in ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick war mit sprachlosem Unglauben gefüllt, als wäre er sich bis zu diesem Augenblick selbst fremd gewesen.

Eine sehr alte Mauer in Hermiones Herz brach mit einem gewaltigen Krachen in sich zusammen. Sie schlang mit einem Ausruf ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schluckte die heiseren Schluchzer hinunter, die sich in ihrer Kehle anzubahnen schienen. Er drückte sie beruhigend fest an seine Brust und versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in seinem Rücken, aber wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht ihn noch fester zu halten. „Harry, ich kann...", begann sie und war plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage fortzufahren, weil seine Lippen im Weg waren, die fest auf die ihren gedrückt waren. Eine geschockte Sekunde lang war sich Hermione nicht sicher was geschah, dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah Harry, der sie mit einem entgeisterten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anstarrte. Ihre Lippen kribbelten von einem Kuss, der nicht nur eingebildet war. Passierte das gerade wirklich?, dachte sie. Ihr Verstand raste. Wir überschreiten Die Linie!, hämmerte es. Das wird alles ändern! Dein Leben wird niemals so sein wie zuvor! Sie ignorierte die Warnung; was konnte sie auch sonst tun? Sie schlang ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihre Lippen zögernd zu den seinen zu erheben. Seine Arme umschlangen sie mit leichtem Druck um sie näher heranzuziehen. Sobald der Kontakt erst einmal hergestellt war, verschwand alle Beherrschung, als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und sie verschmolz mit ihm, festigte den Griff um seine Schultern als sie sich küssten, gefangen in einer flutenden Welle aus Leidenschaft, die so intensiv war, dass sich Hermione fragte, woher sie kam... oder vielleicht war sie die ganze Zeit dagewesen, und hatte nur den richtigen Augenblick abgewartet.

Harry hatte sie zuvor schon geküsst. Freundliche Bussis auf die Wange. Übertriebene (aber harmlose) Schmatzer zur Begrüßung. Einfache Küsschen mit geschlossenem Mund an Sylvester. Sie hatte ihn so freigebig umarmt wie eine Freundin oder einen Bruder. Er hatte sich vor ihren Augen umgezogen. Sie hatte ihm das Haar geschnitten. Er hatte sie in nichts als einem umwickelten Handtuch gesehen, während ihr das Wasser vom Haar auf die Schultern tropfte. Sie hatten Unterhaltungen im selben Badezimmer geführt während er unter der Dusche stand und sie sich am Waschbecken die Zähne putzte. Es gab zwischen ihnen keine Geheimnisse mehr, keine Eigenheiten, die es noch aufzudecken gab. Nie hatte es Spannungen zwischen ihnen gegeben, weil sie Die Linie hatten und wehe es übertrat sie jemand. Sie hatten sich sicherlich nie zuvor so geküsst. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie noch nie zuvor jemanden so geküsst hatte, und das schloss jeden Freund oder Liebhaber, den sie gehabt hatte, mit ein. Ihr Kopf drehte und drehte sich und ihre Knochen fühlten sich an, als würden sie unter ihrer Haut zerschmelzen, weil sie durch die Hitze seines Körpers erwärmt wurden. Ihr Nacken tat weh, ihr Kopf fiel zurück und sie starrte verwundert an die Decke der Gallerie, als sich sein Mund hinab zu der blassen Wölbung ihres Halses bewegte. Ihre Hände wühlten unruhig in seinem widerspänstigen Haarschopf. Er rang nach Atmen und schien etwas sagen zu wollen; sie zog seine Lippen zurück zu ihren und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Sie drängte ihm ihren Kopf entgegen, beide waren durch eine heftige Dringlichkeit miteinander verbunden. Sie zog ihn noch näher, leise Laute entwichen ihrer Kehle und er küsste sie heftiger, so dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Ihre Haltung verschob sich, als sich Harry schnell hinabbeugte, seinem Arm um ihre Knie schlang und sie hochhob. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und hielt ihn weiter fest, mit dem Arm um seine Schulter, als er sie zurück durch den Torbogen trug, durch den sie gerade gekommen waren.

Drei Stunden später saß Hermione an einem der großen gepolsterten Fensterplätze des Klosters. Sie hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen und schaute hinaus in den von Mondlicht getränkten Hinterhof. Es war Vollmond und es kam ihr fast so hell vor, als könne man ohne Lampe lesen. Sie war in Harrys Robe gewickelt, die zwar zu groß für sie war, aber weich und nach ihm roch. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er lag auf seiner Seite des Bettes und hatte einen Arm um sein Kissen geschlungen. Auf seinem Gesicht, das ohne Brille immer seltsam nackt aussah, lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Hermione seufzte und fragte sich, ob sie bald aufwachen und feststellen würde, dass sie alles nur geträumt hatte. Ich habe gerade mit Harry geschlafen? Das ist ein Haufen Unsinn, er und ich hatten auf diese Art und Weise nie etwas miteinander zu tun. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, es war zu verrückt um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein, dachte sie. Ich bin hier hoch schlafgewandelt und halluziniere die ganze Sache... aber sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Es gab ausreichend Beweise für das Gegenteil. Im ganzen Raum waren ihre Kleidungsstücke verteilt, die immer noch genau dort lagen, wo sie vorher gelandet waren, und ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte angenehm bei den Erinnerungen an eine wirklich körperliche Erfahrung. Sie schluchzte und ihr Blickfeld verschwamm durch das Prisma ungeweinter Tränen. Hermione drückte ihre Faust an ihren Mund, als die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Hermione?", murmelte eine sanfte, verschlafene Stimme. Sie blickte auf; er drehte sich gerade um, immer noch größtenteils schlafend, aber er hatte ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt. Er blinzelte und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und schielte sie kurzsichtig an. „Was machst du da?", murmelte er und rieb sich die Augen. Schläfrige Desorientierung ließ ihn viel jünger aussehen als 26 Jahre, und einen Moment lang sah Hermione den kleinen Jungen, mit dem sie so lange befreundet war anstelle des Mannes, den sie heute kannte. Sie zitterte durch dieses starke zwiegespaltene Bild, dann richtete er sich vollkommen auf und die Schläfrigkeit wich von seinem Gesicht und ließ den Eindruck zersplittern.

Sie lächelte. „Ich denke nur nach."

Er glitt ans Ende des Bettes und erhob sich. Er wickelte eine Decke um seine Hüfte, kam herüber und setzte sich neben sie auf den Fensterplatz. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg, damit er die Nässe auf ihren Wangen nicht sehen konnte, aber sie war nicht schnell genug. Er blickte sie forschend an und runzelte die Stirn. Dann hob er die Hand, nahm ihre Wange in eine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg. Er lächelte sie sanft an. „Worüber denkst du nach, das dich weinen lässt?"

Sie seufzte und senkte den Blick. „Ich denke... ich bin ein wenig in Trauerstimmung."

Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

Sie sah überrascht auf. „Du weißt?" Sie hatte erwartet, es ihm erklären zu müssen.

„Ich fühle es auch. Unsere Freundschaft ist vorbei, Hermione. Egal wie es jetzt weitergeht, das, was wir vorher hatten, ist für immer weg. Es ist völlig normal den Verlust zu spüren."

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Wenn man daran denkt, dass ich mal dachte, du wärst ein gefühlloser Depp."

Er kicherte. „Ich bin ein gefühlloser Depp, aber nicht was das hier angeht." Er nahm seine Hand weg, streckte seine Beine vor sich aus und starrte in die Luft. Hermione betrachtete sein Profil. Das blasse Mondlicht beschien schräg seine Haut und ließ sie wie Marmor aussehen. Beide schwiegen einen Moment. Harry bewegte sich unruhig und schien sich plötzlich nicht zu trauen sie anzusehen. Hermione sah wie die Muskeln in seinem Kinn zuckten. „Bist du...", begann er, räusperte sich dann und sein Gesicht nahm einen verschlossenen Ausdruck an. „Bereust du es?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Erst nach diesem Satz wagte er es, den Blick zu heben und sie unter gesenkten Augenbrauen anzusehen.

Hermione schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie war von dem ängstlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gerührt. „Nein", sagte sie. „Ich bereue es nicht." Er atmete erleichtert aus und strahlte ein breites Lächeln, das sein gesamtes Gesicht erhellte. Sie lächelte zurück und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. „Komm hier hoch zu mir, lass uns reden", sagte sie. Er rutschte hinter sie, so dass sie sich an seine Brust schmiegen konnte. Er legte seine Arme um sie. Trotz ihrer Einladung sagten beide für lange Zeit nichts sondern waren vorerst damit zufrieden sich gegenseitig festzuhalten und sich an die neue Intimität zu gewöhnen. Hermione seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Der Rhythmus seines Atems hüllte sie in eine angenehme Lethargie. Eine seiner Hände streichelte langsam ihr Haar.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wahr ist", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß. Noch vor ein paar Minuten, als du noch geschlafen hast, hatte ich mich selbst fast davon überzeugt, dass ich die ganze Sache nur geträumt habe." Sie hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. „Harry... was hat sich verändert?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun... es sind fünfzehn Jahre vergangen, und jetzt das, aus heiterem Himmel. Was hat sich verändert? Und wieso gerade jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er leise. „In den letzten paar Wochen ist viel passiert. Ich denke, dass vielleicht... dieser ganze Umbruch unsere Abwehrkräfte geschwächt hat. Ich kann nicht für dich sprechen, aber was mich angeht... es war mir nie wirklich bewusst, aber ich habe lange Zeit dagegen angekämpft."

„Ich auch", sagte sie.

„Wegen..."

„...Ron", beendete sie den Satz.

„Ja. Aber da war noch mehr. Ich denke, wir haben viel in die Idee einer platonischen Freundschaft investiert... als müssten wir etwas beweisen, dadurch dass wir voneinander fern blieben." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Und dann gab es da Die Linie."

Hermione lächelte. Sie war darüber amüsiert, dass er genauso darüber gedacht hatte wie sie. „Ja, diese verfluchte Linie. Ich denke, dieses Mal haben wir sie wirklich überschritten, nicht wahr?"

Er kicherte. „Und _wie_."

Sie schwieg und schmiegte ihren Kopf in die Vertiefung seiner Schulter. Eine Hälfte von ihr wartete bloß darauf, dass der Tod und der Schmerz der letzten sechs Stunden zurückkam und diese Oase der Stille zerstörte. „Wollen wir darüber reden?", flüsterte sie.

Er zögerte so lange bevor er antwortete, dass sie befürchtete, er hätte sie nicht gehört. „Das sollten wir."

„Sind wir hier sicher?"

„Sicherer als irgendwo anders."

„Dann lass uns uns nicht darüber reden... noch nicht."

„Es gibt nichts was ich tun kann, das ich nicht bereits getan habe, zumindest im Moment."

„Ich denke die meisten Leute hätten jetzt diese obligatorische Unterhatung über ihre vergangenen Liebhaber."

„Überflüssig für uns, oder? Ich kann wahrscheinlich alle deine beim Namen nennen."

Sie hob den Kopf und grinste ihn an. „Wirklich? So gut hast du aufgepasst?"

„Auf dich passe ich immer auf."

„Ha! In Ordnung, Potter, leg los. Und wehe du lässt einen aus."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und richtete sich auf. Hermione setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihn amüsiert an. „In Ordnung, los geht's, in chronologischer Reihenfolge. Die Ehre der Erste gewesen zu sein hat Horace, der sensible und intelligente Lehrerassistent an der Hochschule."

„Sensibel und intelligent und total egozentrisch. Aber er hatte schöne Augen."

„Als nächstes war da Rufus der Kräuterkundler... den mochte ich nicht."

„Ich weiß. Er hatte Angst vor dir. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich abgeholt hat, hat er sich draußen vor der Tür herumgeschlichen, weil er Angst hatte sich dass du sein Haar mit einem Blitz anschmoren würdest."

„Dann deine große und brennend heiße Affaire", sagte er dramatisch, „mit Dr. Kilroy, dem höflichen und schneidigen Schriftsteller."

Stöhnend bedeckte sie die Augen mit der Hand. „War ich wirklich so jung?"

„Du warst zweiundzwanzig!"

„Ja! Und immer wenn er in der Nähe war, benahm ich mich wie sechzehn!"

Er sah weg. „Weißt du, es gab Momente, in denen ich meine Zunge festhalten musste, wenn du mit ihm zusammen warst. Er war gar nicht gut für dich... das Einzige was ihm wirklich wichtig war, waren seine Haarpflegeprodukte."

„Du hast recht, es war wirklich krankhaft. Und er konnte dich einfach nicht akzeptieren oder die Tatsache, dass ich mit dir zusammen lebte. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit bedrängt auszuziehen und bei ihm einzuziehen. Schließlich wurde es mir zu viel und ich habe Schluss gemacht."

Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich an die Nacht, in der du das getan hast. Du bist nach Hause gekommen und hast völlig neben dir gestanden. Ich war so erleichtert, dass du den Mut aufgebracht hattest es zu tun."

„Ich habe stundenlang geheult. Ich wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, aber es war trotzdem... schmerzhaft." Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch. „Du bist mit Tee und meinen Lieblingskeksen in mein Zimmer gekommen und hast mich festgehalten und mir gesagt, es würde schon alles gut werden. Ich war so froh, dass du da warst."

„Vielleicht habe ich ruhig und trostreich gewirkt, aber insgeheim malte ich mir all die Wege aus, wie ich dem Bastard ernste Schmerzen zufügen könnte ohne im Gefängnis zu landen. Niemand tut meiner Hermione weh."

„Mein Held", kicherte sie.

„Und dann, nach dem Pomade-Jungen, noch... Gerald", sagte er und seine Stimme verdüsterte sich bei dem Namen ihres derzeitigen Liebhabers. „Und jetzt ich. Mensch, in was für angenehmer Begleitung ich mich doch befinde."

Hermioen richtete sich mit großen Augen kerzengerade auf. „Himmel hilf... Gerald! Wie soll ich ihm das nur beibringen?"

„Nun, wenn du nicht willst, ich wäre zu entzückt ihm mitteilen zu dürfen, dass du deinen Partner gewechselt hast..."

„Das wagst du nicht. Nein, ich werde ihm morgen eine Eule schicken und ihm einfach sagen, dass es vorbei ist." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich; sie streckte ihren Arm aus und streichelte seine Wange mit den Rückseiten ihren Finger. „Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass er allzu überrascht sein wird. Und es wird ihm die Möglichkeit verschaffen, sich eine modischere Freundin zu suchen."

„Damit habe ich es. Du bist dran."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh, das ist easy."

„Easy like Sunday Morning", scherzte er in einem grässlichen, amerikanischen Akzent, der wie Elvis klang, wenn er aus Manchester kommen würde.

Sie lachte. „Nein, ich meine du hattest nur zwei. Du hast lange gewartet, bis du einundzwanzig warst... nicht dass das schlimm wäre, wohlgemerkt. Erst Ginny, und dann Ronin, die schaurige Gothic-Hexe. Es tat mir nicht leid ihren Rücken zu sehen, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass sie versuchen würde mich zu verhexen, wenn ich ihr den Rücken zuwende."

Harry nickte und kräuselte die Lippen. „Ich habe ein bemerkenswert ereignisloses Liebesleben geführt. Zu beschäftigt, schätze ich." Er sah sie einen Moment an und seufzte dann. „Bis auf... du hast eine vergessen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Da gab es jemanden, von dem du nichts wusstest, noch vor Ginny."

„Ah", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nun... wenn du die Wahrheit hören willst, ich hatte auch jemanden, von dem du nichts wusstest." Sie sahen sich einen Moment an. „Du zuerst... und wenn du sagst es war Cho, werde ich dich umbringen müssen."

Er schnaufte lachend. „Oh nein, mit Cho habe ich nie geschlafen. Ich denke schon, dass sie wollte..."

„Sie will immer noch."

„... aber dafür war ich nicht bereit. Nein, es war jemand anderes." Er starrte auf seine Hände, die sich in seinem Schoß ineinanderwanden. „Ich habe sie getroffen, als ich in der G.A. in der Ausbildung war. Sie war eine meiner Lehrerinnen."

Hermione konnte spüren, dass das für ihn ein schmerzhaftes Thema war. Sie streckte den Arm aus und nahm eine seiner Hände in die ihren. „Erzähl mir von ihr."

Er sah aus dem Fenster als er sprach. „Sie war Expertin in Angriffsmagie, eine der Sachen, die man in meinem Beruf lernen muss. Als wir uns trafen, gab es zwischen uns eine Art... animalische Anziehungskraft, die sehr stark war. Wir konnten nicht die Finger voneinander lassen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da verbrachten wir jede freie Minute miteinander."

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du zu der Zeit sehr abgelenkt warst und selten zu Hause. Ich dachte es wäre einfach dein neuer Job, was auch immer dieser war."

„Es war teilweise wegen dem Job, aber es war hauptsächlich wegen ihr. Es war die Art alles verzehrende, leidenschaftliche Affaire, die den Rest der Welt ausblendet und alles andere irrelevant erscheinen lässt. Es war wie deine Beziehung mit Dr. Kilroy... krankhaft, aber so unwiderstehlich, dass du nicht anders kannst." Sie nickte und kämpfte die Eifersucht nieder. Diese Frau war Vergangenheit, sagte sie sich. „Sie war meine erste Frau, und bei ihr hatte ich das Gefühl, als gäbe es nichts anderes in der Welt."

„Du hast sie geliebt", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

„Nein, das ist es ja. Ich denke nicht, dass es Liebe war. Es war eine Art gegenseitige Abhängigkeit."

„Was ist passiert?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Mund als sie bemerkte, dass er die ganze Zeit in der Vergangenheit gesprochen hatte. „Oh nein... ist sie gestorben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Schlimmer." Er sah ihr in die Augen und nahm fest ihre Hand. „Sie hat mich betrogen, Hermione. Sie hat die ganze G.A. betrogen. Sie ist auf die dunkle Seite übergelaufen. Sie hat mich dazu benutzt einige unserer Agenten aus dem Hinterhalt zu überfallen... vier von ihnen sind gestorben. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich überlebt habe, und das letzte, was ich von ihr gesehen habe, war, dass sie zusammen mit ihren neuen Kollegen weggerannt ist und mich ausgelacht hat."

Ein düsterer Verdacht machte sich in Hermiones Herz breit. „Harry... sprichst du von Allegra?"

Harry nickte langsam. „Ja. Allegra war vor Jahren meine Liebhaberin. Sie war einmal gut gewesen, oder hat es mich zumindest glauben lassen. Ich wusste da bereits, dass das nicht das letzte war, das ich von ihr hören würde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es dazu kommen würde... obwohl ich noch nicht einmal fertig bringe, sie so sehr zu hassen wie sie mich zu hassen scheint."

„Das tut mir so leid, Harry. Wie schrecklich muss es für dich sein, zu wissen was aus ihr geworden ist."

„Es war keine schöne Erfahrung, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich habe lange gebraucht darüber hinwegzukommen." Er brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „So, jetzt kennst du meine geheime Liebhaberin... was ist mit deinem?"

Sie atmete tief durch. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Er sah zur Seite. „Ron."

Hermione nickte und sie bekam einen Kloß im Hals. „Er war mein erster Mann."

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Es ist bitter daran zu denken. Weißt du... wir haben es nur einmal getan, an dem Tag als er starb." Harry starrte sie mit einem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wir haben darüber geredet... wir waren seit über einem Jahr zusammen und wir sind alles sehr langsam angegangen, aber wir waren bereit diesen letzten Schritt zu tun. Wir waren oben im Wintergarten in Hogwarts, und plötzlich schien es der richtige Moment zu sein. Ron hat die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab verschlossen, und..." Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Ich habe noch nie darüber gesprochen, es ist sehr schwierig."

„Du und ich haben an dem Abend Duellieren geübt... als Ron die Nachricht bekommen hat", sagte Harry heiser. „Als wir zurück zum Schloss gekommen sind..." Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, sie erinnerten sich beide nur zu gut an diese grausame Nacht. Hermione sah ihm in die Augen und sah dort den Schmerz, der in ihrem Herz lebte. Sie vergrub sich in seinen Armen und ihre Tränen befeuchteten seine nackte Brust. „Das war für mich der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte", sagte er leise, sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf. „Ich habe geschworen, dass ich Voldemort töten werde... und das werde ich auch."

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden", sagte sie, machte sich aber nicht viele Hoffnungen, dass sie es vermeiden konnten.

„Wir müssen darüber reden", sagte er und hielt sie fester. „Vor ein paar Stunden war ich dazu bereit für immer zu gehen, und ich denke es würde immer noch Sinn machen, wenn ich es täte."

„Nein!", sagte sie, entwandte sich seinem Griff und setzte sich auf. „Das macht _keinen_ Sinn! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du immer noch daran denkst zu gehen, nach dem was gerade zwischen uns passiert ist!"

„Nach dem was gerade zwischen uns passiert ist, ist es nur noch wichtiger für mich etwas zu tun! Wenn er vorher gedacht hat, er könnte dich gegen mich verwenden, stell dir vor wie sehr viel verlockender es jetzt für ihn wäre!" Er senkte seinen Blick und seine Stimme. „Erst als ich nach Hogwarts kam, habe ich angefangen zu leben, weißt du. Meine Kindheit mit den Dursleys... das ist kaum Teil meines Lebens, zumindest kein Teil, der mir wichtig ist. Du warst mein ganzes Leben bei mir, Hermione. Ich bin mit dir an meiner Seite aufgewachsen." Er streckte seine Hände aus, ergriff sie an den Oberarmen und blickte sie eindringlich an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn du nicht da wärst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich Harry Potter sein soll!" Hermione schluchzte erstickt, lehnte sich vor und drückte ihre Stirn gegen die seine. „Ich muss ihn bekämpfen, bevor er dich mir wegnimmt", sagte Harry heiser.

„Was ist wenn er _dich_ _mir_ wegnimmt?", gab sie zurück. „Für dich wäre das schon okay ihm dort draußen nachzusetzen und Rache zu verüben und der Welt die Demokratie zu sichern, aber was ist mit mir? Ich könnte das nicht aushalten, Harry... jeden Tag einfach hier herumzusitzen und nicht zu wissen, wo du bist oder ob du lebst oder tot bist!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ihn mit ihrem überzeugendsten Blick an. „Bisher haben wir immer zusammen die Schwierigkeiten überwunden. Was ist daran plötzlich falsch?"

„Es ist unmöglich, du wärest in Gefahr..."

„In Ordnung, ich wäre in Gefahr. Vielleicht ist das meine Entscheidung, Harry! Wenn ich für dich die Gefahr riskieren will, wirst du mich nicht davon abhalten können!" Er glitt vom Fensterplatz und begann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf und ab zu gehen. Hermione konnte beobachten wie seine Beunruhigung anstieg während sie sprach. „Was auch immer passiert, das passiert, aber wenn wir uns dem nicht zusammen stellen... nun, was haben wir dann?"

Er wiegte den Kopf schnell vor und zurück als würde er etwas vor sich selbst abstreiten. Er blieb stehen und stellte sich vor sie. Plötzlich fiel er auf die Knie und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Du musst mir helfen, Hermione."

Sie seufzte. „Jeder hat Probleme, und wenn du die nicht teilst, dann gibst du denjenigen, denen du wichtig bist, nicht die Möglichkeit sich genug um dich zu kümmern."

Er richtete sich auf und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Sag mir einfach, was du willst. Was auch immer du willst, ich werde es tun."

Sie lächelte und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen... sie fühlte sich als würde sie in fünf Richtungen gleichzeitig gezerrt. Einerseits war sie überglücklich, andererseits hatte sie Angst was das bedeutete. Einerseits fühlte sie sich sicher hier mit ihm, andererseits schien es so als würde die gesamte Welt versuchen sie beide auseinanderzureissen. Aber in diesem Augenblick wusste sie nur eins. „Ich will nur dich", flüsterte sie und strich mit einem Fingernagel über seine Wange. „Ich will, dass du mich liebst... als wären wir die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt."

„Sind wir das nicht?", flüsterte er zurück. Hermione fühlte sich selbst in seinen Augen versinken als er sich vorlehnte, und jede weitere Konversation schien bedeutungslos. Sie legte ihre Arme und Beine um ihn, als er aufstand und sie zurück zum Bett trug.

„Sei vorsichtig..."

„Ich kann eine Treppe runtergehen, George, danke vielmals!" Laura schlug seine Hand zur Seite, als er ihr helfen wollte die Verandatreppe hinunter in den Hof zu steigen. „Mir geht es gut, sie haben mich wieder vollkommen zusammengeflickt!"

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du dich ausruhen sollst", schimpfte Justin, der ihnen ängstlich folgte.

„Herr Gott, ich habe nicht vor durch den Kanal zu schwimmen. Ich will nur raus ins Observatorium, wie ich es jeden Abend meines erwachsenen Lebens getan habe. In solchen Zeiten wie diesen ist es um so wichtiger, darauf zu hören, was der Himmel uns sagt." Laura ging zügig durch den großen Hinterhof zu dem Aussichtspunkt, während ihre nervösen Begleiter um sie herumschwirrten. Aber das war kein gewöhnlicher Aussichtspunkt. Er war großer als manche Häuser, ein eindrucksvolles, steinernes, zweistöckiges Achteck mit zwanzig Metern Durchmesser, das zum Himmel hin offen war. Sie gebrauchten das zweite Stockwerk als Observatorium. Astronomie war ein besonderes Interesse von Laura, und auch von Cho. Laura eilte die schmiedeeiserne Wendeltreppe zum oberen Stock hinauf, was George zu beunruhigtem Gemurmel veranlasste.

„Sagt mal, wo ist Hermione?", fragte sie, als sie auf den Balkon des Observatoriums trat. „Sie war total aufgabracht, als sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hat."

„Ich denke sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer", sagte George. „Ich habe sie die Gallerie hochrennen hören, als sie zurückkam. Danach bin ich losgefahren um ein paar Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Ich habe Harry nicht mehr gesehen, seit er gegangen ist... irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass er heute Abend wiederkommt. Er hat mir gesagt, wir wären hier sicher, aber ich weiß nicht so recht."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Er muss völlig außer sich sein. Der Angriff in Hogsmeade, dann sein Freund in der G.A., dann die Explosion..." Sie brach ab und holte ihr Astronomietagebuch aus ihrem Geheimversteck.

„Wonach halten wir heute Ausschau, Chant?", fragte Justin und sah in den Himmel, während Laura an ihr Teleskop trat.

„Nun, der Mond ist ziemlich hell, deshalb werden wir in _dem_ Teil des Himmels wohl nicht viel sehen. Ich dachte ich versuche..." Sie brach ab, richtete sich auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Habt ihr das gehört?"

„Was gehört?"

„Ich weiß nicht... ich dachte, ich hätte was gehört." Sie wollte sich zurück zu ihrem Teleskop drehen, als das Geräusch wieder ertönte. Dieses Mal hörten sie es alle.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", murmelte Justin. Sie standen dort und lauschten. „Hört sich an wie..."

„Eine Art Stöhnen... da ist es wieder! Ist das ein Tier? Wo kommt das her?"

„Es kommt aus dem Haus", sagte George düster. Sie drehten sich alle herum und starrten Bailicrofts dunkle Fenster an. „Das hört sich an, als wäre jemand verletzt." Sie spannten sich an und lauschten in der Dunkelheit. Langsam lächelte Laura.

„Ähm, nein, George. Ich denke es ist niemand verletzt in dem Sinne, was du meinst." Wie um diese Aussage zu unterstreichen wurde das tiefe, leise Geräusch plötzlich durch einen kurzen Ausruf unterbrochen, was für nichts anderes missverstanden werden konnte, als das, was es war... eine Frau inmitten der Erfüllung eines menschlichen Grundbedürfnisses, und das intensiv geniessend. Justins Mund klappte auf.

„Ich wird' verrückt! Das kommt aus Harrys Zimmer! Seht, die Fenster sind offen!"

„Ist er da drin?"

„Wenn er es ist, dann klingt es nicht so als wäre er allein. Ich kann nicht glauebn, dass er in einer Zeit wie dieser jemanden dort oben hat", sagte Justin und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Er sollte unterwegs sein und Rache verüben und seine Truppen zusammentrommel, und nicht irgendein aufgegabeltes Flittchen vögeln!"

„Oh Justin, Harry ist nicht der Typ der Flittchen vögelt", sagte Laura. „Aber es ist schon seltsam."

George ging auf die Treppe zu. „Lasst uns hochgehen und unerwartet hereinplatzen und behaupten wir wussten nicht, dass er da war!"

Laura ergriff seinen Arm. „Oh nein, das tust du nicht, du unverbesserlicher Flegel. Das geht uns gar nichts an."

„Und warum stehen wir dann hier und lauschen?", murmelte Justin.

„Weil wir furchtbar schreckliche Leute sind und hoffnungslos neugierig", sagte Laura und machte keine Anstalten sich zu entschuldigen. Wie aufs Kommando wurden die Äußerungen der namenlosen Frau in Harrys Zimmer plötzlich lauter und plötzlich rief sie seinen Namen aus, was die drei Horcher zusammenzucken ließ. Laura, Justin und George erstarrten mit vor Verblüffung offenen Mündern, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mitbewohnerin unverkennbar wiedererkannten.

„Ohh, mein Gehirn läuft mir aus den Ohren", stöhnte Justin und legte die Hände auf die Ohren.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen das war Hermione", sagte George.

„Oh, von wegen besser wissen, das _war_ Hermione", sagte Laura.

Justin drehte sich zu seinen beiden Mitbewohnern um. „Ich glaube, sie haben Sex!", rief er aus. George lachte bloß, als Laura über Justin Naivität den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es muss toll sein in deiner Welt zu leben, Justin. Hör doch hin, natürlich haben sie Sex! Und gerade hat sie mir noch erzählt, dass die beiden nie miteinander geschlafen haben."

„Ich denke, das haben sie auch nicht", sagte George und verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich denke, das ist ihr erstes Mal."

„Ja, aber dann ist es großartig!", rief Laura aus. „Das ist unglaublich wichtig!" Bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte, drehte sich George um und stürmte die Treppe hinab.

„Das war unvermeidlich", sagte Justin. „Ich wusste einfach, dass sie nicht für immer auf platonischer Ebene bleiben konnten."

„Oh, das wusstest du einfach, oder wie? Ich denke nicht, dass die beiden je diese Linie überschritten haben. Ich meine, wirklich, nach all der Zeit?" Plötzlich erschien George in der Luft schwebend auf der anderen Seite des Geländers. Laura und Justin sprangen zurück als er ihnen zwei Besen in einer Hand hinhielt.

„Los kommt, lasst uns einen Blick drauf werfen!", sagte er grinsend.

„Das ist krank!", rief Justin.

Laura stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „George, ich bin schockiert. Ich bin wirklich bestürzt und enttäuscht." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dass ich nicht zuerst daran gedacht habe", beendete sie den Satz, ergriff ihren Besen und sprang über das Geländer. Justin rollte die Augen gen Himmel und nahm seinen Besen mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

Langsam flogen sie den Nordturm hinauf, wo die Glasdecke über dem Kloster in die Wand überlief, schlichen sich heran und spähten über die Kante. Direkt unter ihnen, eingehüllt im Mondschein, war Harrys Bett. Ihre beiden Mitbewohner lagen gemütlich aneinandergekuschelt, ihr Rücken an seiner Brust, die dunkelgrüne Decke bedeckte sie bis zur Hüfte. Sie lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. Harry küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und legte seinen Kopf hinter ihrem auf das Kissen, und beide schienen sich zu entspannen und in den Schlaf zu driften.

„Wir sollten das nicht beobachten", flüsterte Justin.

„Aber das ist so süß...", sagte Laura lächelnd.

„Ich brauche eine Dusche."

„Wir sind schrecklich, einfach schrecklich. Wir spionieren unsere Freunde aus, und das scheinbarer in einem Moment tiefer Innigkeit und Zufriedenheit."

„Los, gehen wir", flüsterte Laura und lenkte ihren Besen vom Fenster weg. „Für heute lassen wir sie in Ruhe... wir können morgen früh unseren Spaß haben."

Hermione fühlte wir ihr das Tageslicht aufs Gesicht schien. Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen das Innere ihrer Augenlider rot erscheinen, als sie wach mit geschlossenen Augen dalag. Sie konnte fühlen, dass das Bett neben ihr leer war, aber sie konnte auch hören, wie sich Harry im Zimmer bewegte, so dass sie sich nicht fragen musste, wo er geblieben war... oder Angst haben musste, dass er doch beschlossen hatte zu gehen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen bloß einen Spalt und ließ den Rest ihres Körpers entspannt, als würde sie noch immer schlafen. Harry stand am Fenster und zog Kleidungsstücke aus seiner Garderobe. Sie sah ihm bloß zu und genoss den Anblick als er eine Radlerhose und ein T-Shirt anzog. Harry war kein großer Mann, aber irgendwann seit sie aus ihrer kleinen Wohnung in Shepherds Bush ausgezogen waren, hatte er sich von recht dünn zu schlank und leicht gebräunt entwickelt. Nach der Demonstration seines physischen Könnens in Hogsmeade überraschte sie das nicht mehr.

Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und beugte sich über seine Füße, wobei er vermutlich seine Schuhe zuschnürte. Als er damit fertig war drehte er sich herum und lehnte sich über sie. Sie schloss schnell ihre Augen. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr mit einem Finger am Hals entlang. Sie öffnete sie Augen und lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Bon giorno, principessa", flüsterte er.

„Morgen", sagte sie. „Du bist früh auf."

„Ich gehe Laufen, willst du mitkommen?"

„Ähm, du verwechselst mich sicher mit jemandem, der gut in Form ist."

Er grinste und zwinkerte. „Nun, gestern Nacht schienst du recht gut in Form zu sein."

Sie lachte, drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Ellenbogen. „Geh du nur. Ich werde einfach wie Kleopatra hier im Bett herumschmachten." Mehrere Augenblicke sagte er nichts und sah sie bloß mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an. „Was ist?"

„Nichts. Nur..." Er brach ab.

„Nur was?"

„Du bist... so wunderschön", sagte er sanft und lächelte. Hermione spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen und sie fühlte sich ganz schummrig... sie versuchte zurückzulächeln, aber alles was sie zustande brachte, war etwas, das wahrscheinlich wie ein lächerlich verträumter Gesichtsausdruck aussah. Unglaublich, dachte sie. Wer hätte noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden geglaubt, dass vier Worte von ihm sie in eine bebende, zittrige Masse verwandeln konnten.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus", brachte sie zustande. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie und stand dann vom Bett auf. Sie ergriff seinen Arm. „Harry... wir müssen noch über eine Menge reden."

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß."

„Wir werden einen Weg finden mit Allegra und allem anderen umzugehen... nur, tu bitte nichts unüberlegtes."

„Wie zum Beispiel auf einen alleinigen Kreuzzug gehen? Das werde ich nicht." Aber er sah ihr dabei nicht in die Augen. Sie gab vor es nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Gut. Geh und lauf deine Runde."

„Ich seh dich beim Frühstück." Er trottete aus dem Zimmer.

Hermione setzte sich auf, wickelte sich wie eine Squaw die Bettdecke um den Körper und seufzte tief. Sie streckte sich, glitt aus dem Bett und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Morgensonne auf ihrer nackten Haut. Sie stand auf und ließ die Decke fallen. Dann nahm sie Harry Robe auf und wickelte sich wieder darin ein. Sie ging an das Fenster das auf den Hinterhof hinausreichte. Es war ein wunderschöner, perfekter Maimorgen. Eine leichte Brise, klarer, blauer Himmel... Sie öffnete das Fenster, steckte ihren Kopf hinaus und atmete den Geruch der Fliederbäume ein, die am Fuße des gesamten Nordflügels wuchsen.

Sie drehte sich um und begann durch den Raum zu gehen, wobei sie ihre verstreute Kleidung einsammelte, und lächelte als sie daran dachte, wie ihr jedes einzelne Stück entledigt worden war. Sie hielt inne und drückte ihre Jeans und ihren BH an ihre Brust als eine Welle Unwirklichkeit über sie hinwegzog. Das volle Bewusstsein dessen, was letzte Nacht passiert war, war bisher noch nicht völlig zu ihr durchgedrungen, und als es das nun tat, begann sie sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie es ihr Leben verändern werde. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, als würde sie nach einem Prüfstein suchen. Ihr Blick blieb auf Harrys Garderobe hängen. Sie ließ ihre Kleidung fallen, ging hinüber und nahm das gerahmte Foto auf, das dort stand. Es war ein Bild von ihr selbst, Harry und Ron auf einer Wiese bei Hogwarts während der Feier zu Hogwarts 150. Geburtstag, die im Frühling ihres sechsten Jahres stattgefunden hatte... nur Wochen bevor Ron gestorben war. Auf dem Foto stand Hermione in der Mitte, den einen Arm bei Ron untergehakt, den anderen bei Harry. Alle drei lachten, stupsten sich gegenseitig an und zogen Grimassen für Colins Kamera. Sie starrte auf Rons Gesicht und in ihrer Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß. Sie schloss die Augen und augenblicklich sah sie es wieder vor sich...

Sie und Harry waren gerade von ihrem Duelliertraining auf den Ländereien wiedergekommen und sie hatten angenommen, Ron würde im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten, aber er war nicht dagewesen. Er war auch nicht im Schlafsaal... schließlich hatte Harry die Karte der Rumtreiber herausgeholt und sie hatten gesehen, dass er nicht im Schloss war. Sie hatten gerade zu McGonagall gehen wollen, als sie es sahen. Eine kleine, gefaltete Nachricht auf Harrys Bett, mit der Beschriftung „Potter und Granger". Er hatte sie mit zitternden Händen geöffnet... drin standen bloß die Worte „Seine Reste findet ihr in dem Tal hinter dem Verbotenen Wald".

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr das Blut gefrohren war und wie blass Harry ausgesehen hatte, als sie den Turm hochgerannt waren. Sie waren losgeflogen um ihn zu finden, und sie hatten nicht an die Regeln gedacht, die sie brachen. Der Flug auf Harrys Besen war nur eine unklare Erinnerung... alles, was sie hatte tun können, war sich an seiner Hüfte festzuhalten und ihr Gesicht in seinem Rücken zu vergraben, während sie still gebetet hatte, Ron sei in Ordnung. Sie waren in dem kleinen Tal gelandet... der Mond war so hell gewesen, dass es fast wie am Tage ausgesehen hatte. Harry hatte sich kaum darum gekümmert den Besen zu landen bevor er abgesprungen war und mit tränenerstickter Stimme Rons Namen gerufen hatte, während er sich bereits darüber bewusst gewesen war, was passiert sein musste. Sie war ihm hinterher gestolpert, während sie einen schrecklichen Schmerz in ihrem Bauch gefühlt hatte, als sie sich daran erinnert hatte, dass sie ihn nur wenige Stunden vorher noch in den Armen gehalten hatte. Sie hatte Harry schreien hören, ein schreckliches, herzzerreißendes Geräusch. Sie war losgerannt um es selbst zu sehen, aber er hatte sie auf halbem Wege abgefangen und sie festgehalten... sie hatte sich gewehrt und versucht an ihm vorbeizukommen. Sie hatte mit eigenen Augen sehen wollen was ihm angetan worden war. Harry hatte geschluchzt und sie mit einer Stärke festgehalten, die nicht seine eigene zu sein schien, und sie davon abgehalten an ihm vorbeizukommen und es selbst zu sehen, und schließlich hatte sie es aufgegeben gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Der Rest der Nacht war eine verschwommene Erinnerung. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie die meiste Zeit auf dem Rasen saß, als Leute kamen und seinen Körper forttrugen. Sie hatte ihn nie gesehen, und dafür war sie unendlich dankbar. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie Ginny geweint und Professor McGonagall versucht hatte sie zu beruhigen. Sie erinnerte sich an Leute, die versucht hatten, mit ihr und Harry zu sprechen, aber beide hatten nur im Gras gesessen und ins Leere gestarrt. Einer nach dem anderen waren Rons Brüder erschienen. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Fred sie hochgehoben und fortgetragen hatte.

Sie stellte das Foto ab und sah mit einer Hand auf ihrem Mund zur Seite. Was wäre, wenn du noch unter uns wärst, Ron?, dachte sie. Wären wir immer noch zusammen, du und ich? Der Gedanke war gleichzeitig wunderbar und schrecklich. In ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass wenn Ron noch leben würde, sie das gleiche für Harry empfinden würde wie sie es jetzt tat, und doch hatte ihr Ron so viel bedeutet. Ein sehr klares Bild durchzog ihre Gedanken. Ein Bild von ihr selbst am Küchentisch von Bailycroft mit Ron auf ihrer einen Seite und Harry auf der anderen, während sie den einen liebte, sich aber nicht vom anderen fernhalten konnte. Sie sah sich selbst zwiegespalten, sie konnte sehen, wie es sie beide gegeneinander ausgespielt hätte und ihre Freundschaft in Hass verwandelt hätte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Augen und versuchte diese beunruhigende Vorstellung zu verdrängen. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass er tot ist, flüsterten ihre Gedanken... Hermione schrie laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie dadurch diesen schrecklichen Gedanken vertreiben, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nie vollkommen vertrieben werden konnte.


	9. Der Tag danach

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Neuntes Kapitel:  
Der Tag danach 

Als Hermione frisch geduscht und angezogen in die Küche kam, waren ihre drei Mitbewohner bereits da und reichten einen Teller Waffeln herum. Laura sah auf und strahlte sie an. Hermione ging zu ihr hinüber und umarmte sie. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass sie durch die Ablenkung der vergangenen Nacht Lauras Verletzung total vergessen hatte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht mehr getroffen habe, als du nach Hause gekommen bist..."

„Mir geht es total gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Diese beiden waren besorgt genug für alle in diesem Haus. Kaffee?"

„Bitte", sagte Hermione, setzte sich neben Justin und nahm eine Tasse von George entgegen.

„Ich auch", sagte Harry, als er mit schweißnassem Gesicht und durchtränktem T-Shirt in die Küche kam. „Aber bitte stark." Er setzte sich zu Hermiones Linken. Keiner der beiden bemerkte den wissenden Blick, den die anderen drei bei seinem Eintritt austauschten.

„Reichst du mir mal die Butter?", fragte Hermione.

Laura reichte sie ihr. „Hier bitte, Liebes. Hättest du auch gerne die Marmelade? Oder vielleicht ein bisschen Sex mit Harry?", sagte sie beiläufig, als würde sie ihr den Ahornsyrup anbieten.

Hermione und Harry zuckten beide zusammen, als hätten sie Elektroden auf den Sitzen ihrer Stühle. Justin und George brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, aber Laura lächelte bloß zuckersüß über ihre nervösen Gesichtsausdrücke.

„Wa... was... wie war das?", stotterte Hermione. Harry saß bloß dort und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als würde er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten selbst loszulachen.

„Oh, na komm schon, Kleines. Ihr solltet nicht das Fenster offen lassen, wenn ihr eine geheime Verabredung habt... wir haben alles gehört. Es hörte sich an als würdet ihr zwei für ein Vorsprechen bei ‚Wild Kingdom' üben."

„Wovon redest du?", beharrte Hermione, während ihre Ohren erröteten.

Laura räusperte sich und setzte sich auf. Ihre Stimme nahm einen hohen Ton an, als sie eine sehr treffende Nachahmung dessen vorführte, was sie und die anderen am Abend zuvor gehört hatten. Hermione lief dunkelrot an und warf mit einem Brötchen nach ihrer Mitbewohnerin um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Harry schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Also", stammelte Hermione. „Ich kann das erklären. Seht ihr... ich war, äh... ich war..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Liebes, ich denke nicht, dass du dich da rausreden kannst."

„Nein, nein, lass sie fortfahren!", sagte Laura. „Wenn sie eine völlig unschuldige Erklärung zustande bringt, wieso sie gestern Nacht stöhnend und schreiend in Wogen der Ekstase in deinem Zimmer war, dann brenne ich nur darauf es zu hören."

Hermione stöhnte frustriert. „Oh, zum Teufel", seufzte sie. Harry schlang einen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Schläfe, während die anderen fröhlich grinsten. Hermione sah sich schüchtern um und wagte es zu lächeln.

„Oh, wie romantisch", seufzte Laura. „Ein fast perfekter Moment."

„Nicht vollkommen perfekt?", fragte Harry.

„Ich wünschte nur Cho wäre hier und könnte es sehen." Allgemeines Gelächter ließen die Gedanken an Allegra und die dunklen Kräfte verblassen. „Also", fuhr Laura fort. „Wie wollt ihr damit umgehen? Eine Anzeige? Wir könnten auch einfach jedem eine Eule schicken..."

„Nein!", sagten Harry und Hermione gleichzeitig. Hermione sah überrascht zu Harry auf... _sie_ hatte es nicht jedem sagen wollen, aber sie hatte angenommen, er würde es wollen. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass er genau dasselbe dachte. Lauras Augen blickten von einem Gesicht zum anderen und zurück. „Das bleibt besser vorerst unter uns", fuhr Hermione fort und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. Sie konnte neben sich fühlen, wie Harry unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte. Laura, die ihre Unbehaglichkeit wahrnahm, ließ das Thema fallen und erzählte von den Sternbildern, die sie letzte Nacht gesehen hatte. Hermione starrte auf ihre Waffeln und gab vor zu beschäftigt mit dem Essen zu sein um jemanden anzusehen. Die gute Laune von vor dreißig Sekunden war so schnell verflogen wie sie gekommen war... Justin und George aßen in angespannter Stille, während Laura daherschwafelte.

Alle zuckten zusammen, als die Vordertür zuknallte. „Ich bin zu Hause!", rief eine fröhliche Stimme. Cho kam in die Küche. „Hey, Waffeln!"

„Was machst du hier?", fragte George überrascht.

„Ich habe ein paar Tage freibekommen und meine Mitbewohner vermisst." Sie griff nach dem Stuhl neben Justin. „Ein Königreich für eine Tasse anständigen Kaffee." Sie sah sich um und bemerkte ihre ausdruckslosen Gesichter. „Was ist los? Ihr seht aus als hättet ihr kein Plan! Was ist passiert?"

Laura lehnte sich zu Hermione herüber. „Bitte, ich flehe dich an... darf _ich_ es ihr sagen?"

Hermione saß vorgeblich an ihrem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an einem Aufsatz, bei dem sie Mitverfasserin war, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie hatte Harry seit dem Frühstück nicht gesehen und musste die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Die eine Hälfte von ihr wollte ihn packen und durchschütteln, bis er ihr verriet, was in ihm vorging... die andere Hälfte wollte ihn einfach packen und ihm die Kleidung vom Leib reissen.

Als hätten ihn ihre Gedanken herbeigerufen, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. „Beschäftigt?"

„Nicht wirklich." Sie legte ihre Feder ab, als er sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch setzte. Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas.

„Ich habe heute morgen eine Eule von Sorry bekommen. Ihm geht es gut, seine Deckung ist unversehrt. Was das Timing der letzten Nacht angeht, denke ich, dass Allegra einen Beobachter in Hogsmeade hatte, der uns entdeckt und ihr berichtet hat, wo wir waren."

Sie nickte. „Das macht Sinn. Ich bin froh, dass es Sorry gut geht."

Harry betrachtete seine Finger. „Wollen wir darüber reden, was beim Frühstück passiert ist, oder wollen wir einfach so tun, als wäre es unwichtig?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ihre Feder wieder auf. „Du willst es keinem erzählen, das finde ich okay."

„Du wolltest es auch keinem erzählen!"

„Nein, aber ich dachte _du_ wolltest!"

„Und ich dachte _du_ wolltest!"

„Das wird allmählich lächerlich."

„Allerdings." Er sah zu ihr auf. „Schämst du dich?"

„Natürlich nicht! Es ist nur... ich will, dass es unter denen hier im Haus bleibt, in Ordnung? Interpretiere da nicht zu viel rein."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Geht es um Ron?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermione stand auf und nickte, als hätte sie es erwartet. „Ich wusste, dass dich das auffrisst."

Er stand ebenfalls auf und begann auf und ab zu schreiten. „Hermione... denkst du es wird eine Zeit geben, in der es nur uns beide gibt? Ohne Rons Geist, der uns auf Schritt uns Tritt verfolgt?" Er hielt inne und sah ihr in die Augen. „Was wäre, wenn er noch leben würde?"

Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Er sackte ein bisschen in sich zusammen. „Ich denke, du hast Angst davor es irgendjemandem zu sagen, weil du denkst, dass wir Ron betrügen!"

„Ich hatte kein Problem damit, es George zu erzählen!"

„Du hattest keine Wahl, er lebt hier! Zumindest habe ich einen guten Grund es geheim zu halten!"

„Und der wäre?"

„Du kennst die Antwort darauf. Wenn rauskommt, dass wir zusammen sind, könnten wird dir genauso gut eine Zielscheibe auf die Stirn malen."

Sie schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Das ist der größte Haufen Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe. Du bist genauso verwirrt wie ich, das ist nur eine bequeme Ausrede! Und wie soll ich das hinterfragen? Du versuchst bloß mich zu beschützen, richtig? Daran ist nichts falsch!"

„Wenn das nicht der Grund ist, welcher dann?" Ihre Stimmen waren während der Unterhaltung stetig angestiegen und mittlerweile schrien sie fast.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sag es mir! Vielleicht denkst _du_ ja, dass wir Ron betrügen!"

„Du bist diejenige, die mit ihm zusammen war!"

„Vielleicht bist du einfach sauer auf mich."

Er starrte sie an. „Wieso zur Hölle sollte ich sauer auf dich sein?"

„Weil du lieber losziehen und den Helden spielen und Allegra und Voldemort verfolgen willst, und ich halte dich davon ab!"

Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit darauf zu antworten, weil in dem Moment die Tür des Arbeitszimmers zugeschlagen wurde. Sie drehten sich beide um und öffneten vor Überraschung den Mund.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", fragte Ginny, mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt und einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermione starrte sie an. „Ginny!" Sie war überrascht, aber auch erfreut ihre alte Freundin zu sehen... aber sie fragte sich, wieso sie hier war.

Ginny Weasley war eine enge Freundin der gesamten Hausgemeinschaft, und besonders Harry und Hermione. Sie wäre beim Kauf von Bailicroft fast mit eingezogen, hatte dann aber eine eigene schöne Wohnung in London gefunden. Sie war die Gründerin und Chefredakteurin des „Circe"-Magazins, einer Zeitschrift für die moderne Hexe, die tiefgründige Artikel veröffentlichte, wie zum Beispiel Beiträge über Feminismus, die Rolle der Hexerei in der Gesellschaft, die Probleme der heutigen Hexe, die Gesundheit und das Verhalten von Frauen und eine weite Bandbreite anderer Themen, die noch mehr mädchenhaften Krams wie Modetips und Beziehungsberatung beinhalteten. In seinem vierjährigen Bestehen hatte das Magazin eine Auflage von 50.000 Abonnenten erreicht, was eine recht große Anzahl in der Zaubererwelt war. Ginny war eine durch und durch erfahrene und mondäne Person... intelligent, tough und unabhängig. Aus dem ungeschickten, kleinen Mädchen, das sie einst gewesen war, hatte sich eine große, attraktive und bezaubernd schöne Frau entwickelt, die sich keinen Unsinn erzählen ließ... und Junge, konnte sie einem einheizen.

Bevor sie und Harry schließlich zueinander gefunden hatten, waren sie jahrelang befreundet gewesen. Sie waren fast aus einem Gefühl der Verbindlichkeit heraus zusammengekommen, als sie sich dachten, dass sie früher oder später eine romantische Beziehung haben müssten und dass sie es genauso gut auch hinter sich bringen könnten. Zu Hermiones Überraschung dauerte diese Beziehung fast ein ganzes Jahr... sie waren wirklich eher beste Freunde als irgendetwas anderes.

Und jetzt war sie hier, elegant in ein maßgeschneidertes Kostüm mit kurzem Rock und Stöckelschuhe gekleidet und sah so aus, als wäre sie bereit ihnen ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen. „Was machst du denn hier, Ginny?", fragte Harry.

„George hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Er hat mir von euch beiden erzählt und er macht sich Sorgen darüber, dass ihr ‚zu viel denkt', wie er es formulierte, und er dachte, ich wäre die beste Person, um das aus dem Weg zu räumen." Harry und Hermione tauschten einen verlegenen Blick aus. „Setzt euch, alle beide." Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf eine der Ledersofas. „Jetzt fasst euch an den Händen." Beide runzelten verwirrt die Stirn. „Kommt schon, tut es. Fasst euch an den Händen!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm Hermiones Hand. Hermione hatte eine Ahnung, worauf Ginny aus war. Sie fühlte sich bereits weniger streitlustig dadurch, dass ihre Finger ineinander verflochten waren. „Gut. Also. Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nun", sagte Hermione, „keiner von uns will irgendwem von unserer neuen Beziehung erzählen."

Ginny nickte. „Und das Problem ist, dass ihr euch beide fragt, was für schändliche Motive der andere haben könnte, dieses Geheimnis zu wahren, richtig? Das dachte ich mir." Sie sah Harry an. „In Ordnung, Harry. Ich will, dass du mir erzählst, wie du dich gefühlt hast, nach dem was letzte Nacht passiert ist."

Harry blickte Hermione an und sah dann zurück zu Ginny. „Ich habe... nun, ich war sehr glücklich." Er drehte sich zu Hermione um. „Ich habe einen Teil von mir gefunden, den ich seit meiner Geburt vermisst habe. Ich habe mich vervollständigt gefühlt." Hermione lächelte.

„Und du, Hermione?"

Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Es war einfach... Vervollständigung. Eine Vervollständigung von etwas, das vor Jahren begonnen hatte. Es war wie..." Sie fühlte wie in ihrer Hals ein Kloß heranwuchs. „Wie aus einem Gefängnis zu kommen, von dem ich vorher nicht wusste, dass es existierte." Harry drückte ihre Hand.

„In Ordnung. Und ihr fühlt euch beide schuldig und denkt, ihr betrügt Ron. Nein, ihr braucht gar nicht so überrascht zu gucken, man sieht es euren Gesichtern an. Wenn ihr das nicht verarbeitet, wird es euch ewig zu Lasten sein." Sie lehnte sich vor und fixierte sie mit einem strengen Blick. „Nun, ihr könnt nicht zu Ron gehen und ihn um Erlaubnis fragen, aber ich bin seine Schwester und deshalb werde ich es tun. Wisst ihr, was Ron jetzt sagen würde?"

„Was?", fragte Hermione.

„Er würde sagen, dass es verdammt noch mal an der Zeit ist." Sie nickte knapp, eine Geste, die auf unheimliche Weise an Ron erinnerte. „Er würde euch in die Arme nehmen, euch viel Glück wünschen und sagen, dass er sich schon gefragt hat, wie lange es wohl dauern würde."

„Aber wenn er noch leben würde... was wäre, wenn ich noch mit ihm zusammen wäre?", fragte Hermione.

„Denkst du, dann wären die Dinge so gekommen?"

Hermione starrte hinab auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger. „Nein", sagte sie nach einer langen Pause sanft. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Nun, das wäre eine Sache, über die man nachdenken könnte. Aber ihr seid beide glücklich. Lasst euch von dem, was ein toter Mann eventuell denken könnte, nicht von irgendetwas abhalten. Er hat euch beide geliebt, und er würde wollen, dass ihr glücklich seid. Er würde nicht wollen, dass ihr ewig trauert, und er wäre sehr beunruhigt, wenn er wüsste, dass die Erinnerung an ihn zwischen euch stehen würde." Hermione nickte und fühlte sich um einiges besser. Ginny lächelte. „Und jetzt küsst euch und vertragt euch."

Harry legte einen Finger unter Hermiones Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, während ihre Hand auf seinem Bein ruhte. Ginny stand auf und sah selbstzufrieden aus. Keiner der beiden bemerkte es, sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. „Ich denke, meine Arbeit hier ist getan", sagte Ginny und verließ das Zimmer.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief ohne besondere Ereignisse. Nachdem Ginny gegangen war, waren Harry und Hermione für ungefähr eine Stunde im Kloster verschwunden (diesmal mit geschlossenen Fenstern) und waren nur aufgetaucht, um von ihren Mitbewohnern gutmütige Sticheleien und Rippenstöße zu erdulden. Hermione beobachtete Cho aufmerksam, bemerkte aber keine böswilligen Anzeichen. Sie war überrascht gewesen, als sie die neuen Entwicklungen erfahren hatte, aber bisher hatte sie sich jeglicher schneidender Bemerkungen, die sonst ihre Spezialität waren, enthalten.

Harry war die meiste Zeit des frühen Abends sehr still gewesen und hatte sich damit begnügt auf der Veranda zu sitzen und den Unterhaltungen seiner Mitbewohner zuzuhören. Beim Abendessen erklärte er, dass er an diesem Abend in die G.A. gehen würde.

„Ob das vernünftig ist?", fragte George.

„Ich bin nicht in Gefahr. Ich muss mich um Lupin kümmern und ein paar Eulen verschicken", sagte er und sah Hermione bedeutungsvoll an. In beiderseitigem Einverständnis hatten sie beschlossen, Laura nicht von Sorrys Aktivitäten im Kreis zu erzählen. Jedes Wissen, das sie besaß, könnte sie noch mehr gefährden, und es hatte keinen Zweck sie zu beunruhigen, wenn es nichts gab, das sie tun konnte. Hermione war beunruhigt bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry das Haus verließ, aber er hatte Recht, bestimmte Dinge mussten erledigt werden. „Und ich muss etwa zehntausend Dinge erledigen, was die Verfolgung von Allegra und das Ausschwärmen meiner Agenten angeht."

Nachdem also das Geschirr gespült war, brachte sie ihn zur Tür... er musste aufgrund der Schutzzauber, die das Haus umgaben, bis zum Anfang der Einfahrt hinunterwandern um apparieren zu können. Sie traten hinaus in die Säulenhalle und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. „Wann bist du wieder da?", fragte sie.

„Oh, spät heute Nacht, denke ich. Warte nicht auf mich." Er sah sie dabei nicht an.

„Werde ich nicht, aber... weck mich, wenn du nach Hause kommst."

„In Ordnung." Er verstummte. Hermione steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Heute ist den ganzen Tag über nichts Schreckliches passiert, das ist doch ermutigend."

„Das war leider nur die erste Runde. Die zweite Runde würde ich gerne vermeiden, wenn ich könnte." Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und nahm sie bei den Händen. „Sei vorsichtig. Pass auf dich auf."

„Werde ich." Sie ließ seine Hände los, umarmte ihn und freute sich darüber, dass er sofort seine Arme um sie legte und sie fest an sich drückte. Ein paar Augenblicke standen sie so da und hielten sich fest, dann trat Harry zurück und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte er. Sie nickte und fragte sich, ob er wusste, dass er sie nicht täuschen konnte. Er küsste sie. „Ich seh' dich bald."

Sie nickte, als er zurücktrat und die Einfahrt hinunter ging. Sie sah ihm nach, bis er um die Kurve und ausser Sicht war, dann ging sie ins Haus und begann zu suchen.

Sie fand die Nachricht genau dort, wo sie sie erwartet hatte, auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Sie nahm sie hoch, riss die Lasche mit dem Fingernagel auf und entfaltete das Blatt schweren Briefpapiers.

_Hermione,_

_wenn du das hier liest, dann bin ich gegangen... und nicht nur zum Hauptquartier der G.A. Ich konnte dir nicht sagen, dass ich gehe, weil ich wusste, dass ich nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, auf meinen Entschluss zu beharren, und es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich das tue. Ich muss Allegra und Voldemort finden, bevor sie wieder zuschlagen, und bevor sie herausfinden, dass der schnellste Weg mich zu zerstören, wäre, dir zu schaden. In dem Moment, in dem sie deine Bedeutung in meinem Leben erkennen, wäre dein Leben verloren. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das passiert. Sie schaden Anderen nur um mich auszulöschen... ich schätze, das ist der Plan._

_Ich werde zurückkommen, wenn ich sie besiegt habe, aber das könnte sehr lange dauern... und es existiert die Möglichkeit, dass ich gar nicht zurückkomme. Wenn ich ihn bekämpfe und dabei_ _sterbe, dann wird es das wert gewesen sein, solange ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist._

_Für uns waren die letzten Tage sehr sonderbar, Hermione. Wir könnten den Rest unseres Lebens damit verbringen, herauszufinden, was es für uns bedeutet, und ich hoffe, dass wir die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, muss ich daran glauben, dass es jetzt, wo wir die Aussicht auf ein wirklich glückliches Leben haben, nicht enden wird. Wenn ich nach all dem einfach zu dir zurückkommen kann, dann werde ich mein ganzes Leben um nichts Anderes bitten. Bitte glaub mir, dass es mir sehr schwer fällt, dich zu verlassen... Ich weiß, dass du verärgert sein wirst. Ich hoffe, du hast mir vergeben, wenn ich zurückkomme._

_Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir gehöre... aber das weißt du ja bereits._

_Harry_

Laura, Cho, Justin und George starrten sie ungläubig an, als sie ihnen die Hauptaussagen des Briefes am Küchentisch wiedergab. „Das ist alles?", rief Laura aus. „Er ist einfach gegangen?"

Hermione nickte. „Ja, er ist einfach gegangen."

Cho zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so ruhig bist. Fast als würde es dich nicht interessieren!" Sie hätte noch mehr gesagt, aber der tödliche Blick, den Hermione ihr zuwarf, ließ sie eilends verstummen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass es mich sehr wohl interessiert. Aber du hast Recht, ich bin ruhig. Vermutlich, weil ich es erwartet habe."

„Das hast du?", sagte George.

„Vielleicht glaubt Harry, dass er mich getäuscht hat, aber er unterschätzt, wie gut ich ihn kenne. Er kann unmöglich hier herumsitzen und nichts tun, während er glaubt, dass die Leute in diesem Haus in Gefahr sind. Der kürzliche Wandel in meinem Verhältnis zu ihm hat nur dazu gedient, dass sich sein Drang zum heldenhaften Märtyrertum noch verstärkt. Für mich ist das keine Überraschung. Man könnte sogar sagen, dass ich darauf gewartet habe."

„Überraschung oder nicht, ich denke, dass es dich trotzdem beunruhigt nicht zu wissen, wo er ist."

„Und da hast du recht, Justin. Nur, dass ich etwas weiß, das unser Mr. Potter nicht weiß."

„Und das wäre?"

„Dass ich ihn, als ich ihm auf Wiedersehen gesagt habe, mit einem winzigen Heimkehr-Talisman versehen habe. Egal wo er hingegangen ist, ich werde ihn finden. Wenn er glaubt, dass ich mich damit zufrieden gebe hier herumzusitzen und mich nach ihm zu verzehren, dann täuscht er sich gewaltig." Sie nickte entschieden, warf Harrys Nachricht auf den Küchentisch und ging gezielt aus der Küche in die Vorderhalle. Laura folgte ihr.

„Es wird Arbeit kosten seinen Standort genau zu bestimmen", sagte sie und beeilte sich um mit Hermione Schritt zu halten, die mit großen Schritten auf das Arbeitszimmer zuging.

„Das weiß ich."

„Je weiter er sich entfernt, desto schwieriger wird es sein die Signale zu erkennen."

„Das weiß ich auch."

„Wenn er den Talisman findet, wird er seine Wirkung innerhalb von fünf Sekunden unterbinden."

„Hast du irgendwelche _hilfreichen_ Vorschläge, Laura?", keifte Hermione, trat hinter einen der großen Schreibtische im Arbeitszimmer und öffnete ein Buch über Astronomie.

Laura stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nur, dass zwei Köpfe besser sind als einer."

„Vier Köpfe", sagte Justin, als er und George neben Laura auftauchten. Hermione grinste.

„Fünf." Alle starrten sie an, als Cho hereinkam und auf ihren Schreibtisch zuging. „Lasst uns anfangen."

Später in der Nacht hatte sich die gesamte Hausgemeinschaft im zweiten Stockwerk des Aussichtspunktes mit Lauras Teleskopen versammelt. Cho blickte durch eines von ihnen und diktierte Ausrichtungsmuster, die Justin aufschrieb. George wälzte sich durch einen Stapel Bücher und suchte nach einer Alternative, einen Heimkehr-Talisman aufzuspüren. Hermione stand am Geländer mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand. Alle paar Sekunden hob sie ihn und schickte einen Lichtstreifen in den Himmel... Laura beobachtete die Streifen durch ein Fernglas und hoffte auf eine Abweichung, welche die Richtung des Talismans anzeigen würde. Doch bisher: nichts.

Cho trat vom Teleskop zurück. „Das wär's dann wohl, der Mond geht gleich auf." Sie setzte sich auf die Bank, die das gesamte zweite Stockwerk umfasste. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie. Niemand wollte es zugeben, aber ihre Hoffnung schwand. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute würde es schwerer und schwerer werden, Harry aufzuspüren. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach tun lassen, was zu tun ist, und zwar allein", sagte Cho leise.

Hermione drehte sich nicht einmal herum. „Kommt nicht in Frage."

„Wieso?", sagte Cho und stand auf. „Was kannst du schon hilfreiches tun? Er ist ein Profi! Du bist... entschuldige, aber du bist ein Bücherwurm, Hermione. Du wirst dich nur selber umbringen und ihn wahrscheinlich auch."

Bei diesen Worten senkte Hermione ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich zu Cho um. „Was soll ich sonst machen? Einfach hier herumsitzen und verrückt werden?"

„Lieber verrückt als tot!"

„Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Nicht du, er! Du weißt, dass er für dich sterben würde, und wenn du ihm folgst, wird er genau das tun müssen!", rief Cho.

Hermione starrte sie an. „Und das erträgst du nicht, stimmt's? Dass er sterben würde, um mich zu beschützen! Es scheint dich umzubringen, dass nicht _du_ es bist, für deren Sicherheit er dort draußen kämpft!"

„Nun, wer sagt, dass er das nicht ist? Er würde versuchen, jedes unschuldige Leben zu beschützen und das weißt du ganz genau. Ich würde da an deiner Stelle nicht so viel hereininterpretieren."

Hermione gaffte sie an. „Wovon redest du?"

Cho trat mit leuchtenden Augen näher an sie heran. „Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass du hinter ihm her rennst und euch beide umbringst, nur weil du es endlich hingekriegt hast, dass er dich vögelt!"

Laura schnappte nach Luft und drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Justin starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an, während George mit einer Hand über den Augen den Kopf schüttelte. Hermione schien so wütend zu sein, dass sich ihre Gefühle zu einer eisigen Stille zusammengebraut hatten. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und schlug Cho mit aller Härte ins Gesicht. Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern ging einfach die Treppe hinab und ins Haus. Cho wollte auch gehen, aber Laura hielt sie am Arm fest. „Oh nein, du nicht", sagte sie. „Du setzt dich auf deinen Arsch und hilfst uns ihn zu finden. Und wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, dann schwöre ich bei Gott, lasse ich diesen Schlag wie ein freundliches Bussi auf die Wange aussehen."

Hermione saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer und starrte auf ein Buch, aber sie las es nicht. Chos Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider, wie eine gesprungene Schallplatte... letztendlich hingekriegt hast, dass er dich vögelt, letztendlich hingekriegt hast, dass er dich vögelt. Dachte Cho wirklich, dass Hermione das die ganzen Jahre über versucht hatte? Ihn dazu zu bringen sie... nun, zu vögeln? Das war beleidigend und einfach nicht wahr.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Hermione erwartete, dass es Laura sei und rief „Komm rein!" Aber es war nicht Laura. Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck verschärfte sich. „Es interessiert mich wirklich nicht, was du zu sagen hast, Cho", sagte sie und sah zurück auf ihr Buch.

Cho trat vor und stellte sich vor Hermiones Schreibtisch. Sie sah wirklich so aus, als würde es ihr Leid tun. „Darf ich mich nicht entschuldigen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, kannst du das überhaupt?"

„Ich habe mich wirklich schlecht benommen." Hermione hob langsam den Kopf und sah sie an. „In Ordnung, das war wirklich total schrecklich von mir." Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. „Tatsache ist... _du_ bist ihm nicht hinterhergelaufen, sondern _ich_. Und doch bist du diejenige, die er vögelt."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Musst du das so nennen?"

„Entschuldige. ich schätze ich bin eine verbitterte, verdorbene Person."

Hermione schnaufte vor Lachen und war überrascht, dass es aus ihrem Mund kam. „Oh ja, du bist eine sehr, sehr verbitterte Frau."

Cho kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hätte eigentlich anders laufen sollen, verstehst du? Die Männer laufen _mir_ nach, das tun sie immer."

„Offenbar nicht immer." Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

Cho nickte. „Und ich wollte dir gerade dafür danken, dass du mir das nicht unter die Nase gerieben hast." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zur Seite. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir irgendwann..." Sie brach ab. „Ich liebe ihn immer noch."

Hermione war plötzlich sehr traurig, als sie bemerkte, dass Cho das wirklich glaubte. „Nein, Cho. Das tust du nicht. Du liebst die Vorstellung von ihm, das ist alles. Es war niemals er selbst."

Sie hatte eine wütende Verneinung erwartet, aber statt dessen sah Cho sie nur nachdenklich an. „Ich schätze du hast Recht. Und trotzdem tut es weh." Sie stand auf und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche... es war ein Kompaß.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich habe ihn gefunden", sagte sie einfach. Hermione sprang auf.

„Was?!"

„Ich habe den richtigen Spruch zum Aufspüren des Talismans gefunden. Ich habe ihn dazu benutzt diesen Kompaß zu verzaubern, er sollte dich direkt zu ihm führen."

Hermione eilte um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm den Kompaß entgegen. „Oh, ich könnte dich küssen", sagte sie. „Aber ich tue es nicht", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Cho lächelte. „Geh. Geh und finde ihn, und dann lass ihn nie wieder aus den Augen."

„Das habe ich vor." Sie stürmte zur Tür, aber Chos Stimme hielt sie zurück.

„Hermione?"

Sie drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Ähm... wenn du zurückkommst, meinst du wir..." Sie räusperte sich. „Können wir uns einfach mal zusammensetzen und ein bisschen reden?"

Hermione lächelte. „Das würde mir gefallen."

Cho deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür. „Dann los, geh, mach dass du wegkommst. Beeile dich lieber."

Hermione verließ das Arbeitszimmer und rannte die Halle hinab, während sie sich die Kette des Kompasses um den Hals legte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, dachte sie, aber Gott segne Cho.


	10. Dem Zauber hinterher

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Zehntes Kapitel:  
Dem Zauber hinterher 

Hermione holte einen Rucksack heraus und begann Kleidung hineinzustopfen: Jeans, T-Shirts, ein paar Unterhosen und Socken, einen Pullover. Dazu legte sie ihr kleinstes Zauberspruch-Handbuch und ein Vergrößerungsglas um es zu lesen, ein paar Blatt Eulenpost-Briefpapier und eine Feder, und einen Beutel Galleonen und Sickel.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Laura kam atemlos hereingestürmt. „Oh, sie hat's dir gesagt." Hermione nickte ihr zu und fuhr mit dem Packen fort. „Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte sie angespannt. „Ich dachte es wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang einfach zu gehen, den Rest wollte ich mir überlegen, wenn ich unterwegs bin."

„Das ist Wahnsinn."

„Ja, aber was soll ich machen? Ich werde dem Kompass folgen und hoffen, dass Chos Zauber anhält."

„Ich denke, du..." Sie verstummte, als ein lauter Ruf ertönte. Die beiden Frauen sahen auf und sahen wie Hedwig in den Raum geschwirrt kam und auf Hermiones Schulter landete. An ihrem Bein war eine Nachricht befestigt.

„Harry ist nicht hier, Hedwig." Die Schneeeule schuhute erneut und pickte Hermione aufs Ohr.

„Ich denke, der ist für dich", sagte Laura. Hedwig schlug aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. Hermione nahm ihr die Nachricht vom Bein und öffnete sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Ist er von Harry?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht seine Handschrift. Da steht einfach ‚Spellbound Books'."

„Spellwas Books?"

„Das ist der Verlag, in dem Gerald arbeitet." Sie rieb sich mit einer Hand das Kinn.

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte die Nachricht in ihren Rucksack. „Aber wer auch immer es geschickt hat, hat es aus einem bestimmten Grund getan... Hedwig hätte es mir nicht bringen können, wenn es von einem Feind kommen würde. Ich kann da vorbeifahren bevor ich gehe; es ist ja nicht so als würde ich unter Zeitdruck stehen, oder vielleicht schon, ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist oder was er vor hat, und soviel ich weiß, könnte Allegra ihn bereits gefangen genommen haben, anderseits könnte er jetzt auch schon auf dem Heimweg sein, obwohl das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist und..."

Laura sah Hermione zu wie sie hin und her eilte, Dinge in ihre Tasche stopfte und ihr die Worte nur so aus dem Mund purzelten wie Clowns aus einem Auto, bis sie schließlich stehen blieb und tief durchatmete. Sie stützte die Hände auf ihren Schreibtisch, lehnte sich vor und ließ ihren Kopf sinken. Laura trat zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Beruhige dich, okay?"

Hermione sah sie an und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein verletzlicher Ausdruck voller Unsicherheit und Angst. „Es ist nur... er ist... ich..."

„Ich weiß."

„Er bedeutet mir alles." Sie schluchzte und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. „Hmph. Wann ist das nur passiert?"

Laura lächelte sie gutherzig an. „Erzähl's mir."

Hermione richtete sich auf, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. „Letzte Nacht? Vor fünfzehn Jahren? Es ist so ziemlich dasselbe." Sie drehte sich um, verschnürte ihren Rucksack und sprach dann mit ihrem Rücken zu Laura. „Seit ich elf Jahre alt war, ist er immer dagewesen. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, dachte ich immer ich würde mein Leben für mich allein leben und einfach das tun, was ich für richtig halte... aber so kam es nicht. Er ist so lange bei mir gewesen, dass ich mich gar nicht daran erinnern kann, wie es war allein zu sein. Mein Leben ist so mit seinem verstrickt, dass ich es gar nicht von ihm lösen könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte."

„Was ist mit Ron?", fragte Laura sanft. Hermiones Hände beschäftigten sich damit die Kissen auf ihrem Bett zu richten.

„Ron war mein Freund. Er war sehr wichtig für mich." Sie seufzte. „Und ich habe ihn geliebt, das weiß ich jetzt." Sie drehte sich herum und sah Laura mit glasigen Augen an. „Aber es hätte nicht gehalten. Wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen, diese ersten Schritte ins Erwachsenwerden hinein zu meistern, aber wären wir dort angekommen, wäre es an der Zeit gewesen als richtige, selbstständige Erwachsene in die Welt hinaus zu gehen. Ich war nicht in ihn verliebt. Er verdiente etwas besseres, genau wie ich. Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry und ich so lange gebraucht hätten, wenn Ron noch leben würde, aber ich denke... ich weiß... dass wir früher oder später zusammen gekommen wären. Ich glaube nicht an Schicksal, aber ich glaube daran, dass einige Dinge unvermeidbar sind." Sie rieb sich über die Augen und nahm ihren Rucksack. „Genug der wahren Geständnisse. Wenn ich vorhabe zu gehen, dann tue ich es besser jetzt." Sie trat vor und umarmte Laura. „Pass auf dich auf. Wir bleiben in Verbindung."

„Das will ich hoffen."

Hermione eilte die Treppe hinab und fand Justin und George im Foyer. Beide umarmten sie und wünschten ihr Glück. George gab ihr einen Beutel Essen zum Mitnehmen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie zurück und sah Cho, die im Türrahmen zum Arbeitszimmer stand. Hermione lächelte sie an, trat hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Am Auto zögerte sie mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand. Im Fenster konnte sie die Spiegelung von Harrys armeegrünem Jeep hinter ihr erkennen. Sie drehte sich herum und legte gedankenvoll eine Hand darauf. Abrupt ging sie um das Auto herum auf die Fahrerseite und stieg ein. Sie startete den Jeep mit den Schlüsseln, die sie hinter der Sonnenblende fand. Dann kurbelte sie das Fenster herunter und brauste davon. Sie lächelte bei dem Gefühl des Windes in ihrem Haar und war froh, endlich etwas _zu tun_.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken in der Jugendherberge und starrte die Risse in der Decke an. Der da sieht aus wie Tony Blair, dachte er. Der da sieht ein bisschen wie die schwedische Küste aus.

Er nahm sich ein paar dringend nötig gewesene Stunden Auszeit; seit er Bailicroft verlassen hatte, war er ununterbrochen gerannt. Sein erster Halt war das G.A.-Hauptquartier gewesen, um Lefty zu treffen.

Lefty hatte aufrecht im Bett gesessen und gelesen. Wie immer wurde Harry stark an Hagrid erinnert. Lefty war ein großer Mann mit buschigem Haar und einem wilden Bart, rosigen Wangen, die von zahlreichen Bieren unten im Pub zeugten, eine breite, haarige Brust und Arme wie fliegende Strebepfeiler. Nahkampftraining mit diesem Mann war für Harry, der nur halb so groß war, eine schwierige Aufgabe gewesen. Der Tag, an dem er ihn ohne jede Hilfe flachlegte, war ein wahrer Grund zum Feiern gewesen.

„Harry!", hatte Lefty gesagt, als er eingetreten war. „Schön dich zu sehen, Kumpel. Komm und setz dich eine Weile." Es schien nicht so als hätte der Verlust eines Beines und einer Hand seine Stimmung sehr gedämpft. Harry hatte einen Platz neben Leftys Bett eingenommen.

„Wie geht es dir, Lefty?"

Ein schmerzhaftes Flackern war über sein Gesicht hinweg gezogen, so schnell, dass Harry sich gefragte hatte, ob er es sich eingebildet hatte. „Ich komme schon wieder in Ordnung, du wirst sehen. Komm nicht auf die Idee Mitleidstränen für mich zu vergießen, hörst du? Ich lege mir ein schickes Holzbein zu, genau wie ein Pirat... und ich sage dir eins; ich mochte schon immer die Vorstellung einen netten, gefährlich aussehenden Haken als Hand zu haben!" Er hatte mit seiner verbliebenden Hand auf seinen verbliebenen Oberschenkel geklatscht und gebrüllt vor Lachen, dass die Wände gewackelt hatten. Harry war zum Heulen zumute gewesen. „Nein, hör auf so zu gucken."

„Ich bin an allem Schuld."

„Hey, da ist aber jemand rasend egomanisch."

„Allegra tut das um an mich heranzukommen."

„Und wenn du es nicht wärest, dann wäre es jemand anderes. Außerdem würde ich nicht so viel wert darauf legen, was Allegra macht. Die Frau ist eine rasende Irre."

„Ich _wünschte_ sie wäre eine wahnsinnige Irre. Das würde alles sehr viel einfacher machen."

„Wir werden sie kriegen. Wir haben die gesamte verdammte G.A. auf sie angesetzt, nicht wahr? Tu bloß nichts unvorbereitetes, hörst du mich, Bürschchen? Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Heldentaten."

Harry hatte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bei ihm gesessen und war dann gegangen ohne ihm von seinen Plänen Allegra allein auszuräuchern zu erzählen. Er hatte bei Lupin, der sich von dem vergifteten Wolfbann-Trank größtenteils wieder erholt hatte, halt gemacht, und ihm so wenig wie möglich erzählt. Nicht, dass er ihm nicht traute, aber je weniger Lupin wusste desto kleiner war die Gefahr, dass er bestimmte Dinge zu Leuten durchsickern ließ, die nichts von seinem Vorhaben erfahren sollten. In seinem Kopf wusste er, dass Lefty Recht hatte. Die gesamte Abteilung war im Einsatz... aber sie kannten sie nicht, wie Harry sie kannte, und es waren nicht ihre Freunde und Geliebte, die bedroht wurden. Dies ist mein Kampf, dachte Harry, als er dort auf dem lumpigen Gitterbett lag. Er ließ seine Augen zufallen und begann einzudösen.

„Harry!"

Harry sprang mehrere Zentimeter in die Luft und war vom Bett bevor er sich überhaupt erst darüber bewusst war, dass sein Rücken die Decke verlassen hatte, und versuchte überall gleichzeitig hinzuschauen. Über dem Gitterbett schwebte eine grüne Baubelblase. „Remus?"

„Was zum Teufel glaubst du, tust du da?"

„Wie hast du deine Blase aus der G.A. bekommen?"

„Das ist jetzt egal! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich dich seit gestern suche?"

„Tut mir leid, ich..." Er räusperte sich und wartete immer noch darauf, dass sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte. „Ich muss mich allein um diese Sache kümmern."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das vernünftig ist? Es ist empfehlenswert diese Entscheidung rational zu treffen, nicht emotional."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Lupin, du solltest dich daran erinnern, dass ich dein Vorgesetzter bin."

„Schwachsinn! Nicht, wenn du dich wie ein Sechzehnjähriger benimmst!"

„Ich versuche hier Leben zu retten! Wenn ich Allegra gebe was sie will, dann werdet ihr sicher sein!" Harry versuchte seine Schuldgefühle zu bekämpfen. Er hatte niemandem bei der G.A. von der Verwandlung erzählt, obwohl er wusste, dass er es hätte tun sollen. Er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass es besser war je weniger Leute davon wussten.

„Und du wärst alles andere als sicher! Dieser Tausch gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

„Na und? Wenn sie mich umbringen will, wenn sie mich foltern, mir die Eier abschneiden und verdammten Weihnachtsbaumschmuck daraus machen will, wen zur Hölle interessiert das?"

Lupin schwieg einen Moment lang. „Wen versuchst du zu beschützen, Harry? Wer ist für dich so wichtig, dass du bereit bist dich selbst aufzugeben, trotz der Konsequenzen für dich und den Rest der Welt, nur um Allegra fernzuhalten?" Harry setzte sich schwerfällig hin, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Geht es um Hermione?" Harry sah zur Seite und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. „Bist du in sie verliebt?", fragte Lupin leise.

Harry schloss die Augen und die Frage sprang in seinem Kopf wie ein Flipper auf und ab... aber wenigstens wusste er die Antwort. „Ja."

„Ich verstehe." Harry konnte förmlich hören, wie das Getriebe in Lupins Kopf arbeitete. „Weißt du, ich sollte Argo mitteilen wo du bist. Sie ist so sauer auf dich, dass sie Reißzwecken spuckt. ‚Unreifer Drachentöter John Wayne Größenwahn' hat sie es glaube ich genannt... obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wer John Wayne ist. Ohne Zweifel ein Amerikaner."

Harry hörte kaum hin, Hoffnung machte sich in seiner Brust breit. „Du meinst... du hast ihr nicht gesagt, wo ich bin?"

„Ich wollte zuerst mit dir reden. Ich weiß ein bisschen über Geheimhaltung als nötige Sünde." Er seufzte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Remus. Kann ich auf dich zählen?"

„Ja."

„In Ordnung. Du musst mir Persephone schicken, sie ist die zuverlässigste. Ich habe eine Quelle im Kreis und ich brauche sie um ihn zu kontaktieren. Und du musst mir Kopien der stündlichen Geheimdienst-Berichte schicken."

„Wieso?"

„Wenn meine Quelle mir nicht sagen kann, wo ich Allegra finden kann, muss ich stattdessen ihrer Spur folgen."

„Es könnte sein, dass sie dich aufsucht und dir die Mühe erspart."

„Nein. Sie denkt immer noch, dass ich die Zeit abwarte und auf ihren nächsten Schritt warte. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die Allegra im Übermaß hat, dann ist es Geduld. Je größer meine Qual wird umso besser. Sie wird darauf warten, dass ich zu ihr komme."

„In Ordnung, du kennst sie besser als ich." Er machte eine Pause. „Harry... ich freue mich für dich."

„Wieso?"

„Nun... du weißt schon..."

„Oh! Danke."

„Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, denke ich."

„Das glaube ich auch. Und Remus? Du brauchst meine Grabinschrift jetzt noch nicht zu schreiben. Ich bin nicht mehr das neunzehnjährige Kind, das Allegra kannte, als sie noch in der G.A. gearbeitet hat. Ich habe noch nicht vor abzutreten."

„Schön das zu hören. Ich werde dir Persephone sofort schicken." Die grüne Blase verschwand mit einem leisen ‚Pop'. Harry ließ sich wieder auf sein Gitterbett fallen und fühlte sich ermutigt.

Er lag dort, bis die Sonne sich dem Horizont zuneigte und hatte verworrene und beunruhigende Gedanken. Er machte sich Sorgen über Allegra und das, was sie als nächstes vorhaben könnte. Er hatte Angst, dass, wenn das alles vorüber war, er keinen Job mehr hatte. Er dachte endlos über all die schrecklichen Konsequenzen nach, sollte Voldemort wieder mehr Macht erlangen. Und er vermisste Hermione mit einem scharfen Schmerz, der in seiner Brust zerrte. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich ihr Gesicht vor, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln. Es tut mir leid, Hermione, dachte er. Ich wünschte du wärst hier bei mir.

Hermione parkte den Jeep auf dem Grundstück vor Spellbound Books, Inc. Sie war nie zuvor dagewesen, aber Gerald hatte es beschrieben. Das Hauptquartier des Verlags war in einem gut erhaltenen Bauernhaus auf dem Land, umgeben von schwankenden Ulmen und gepflegten Gärten. Der Vorteil eines Zauberer-Verlegers war, dass man keine massige Maschinerie und Druckpressen brauchte... Der Text wurde magisch auf das Papier übertragen und direkt zu den Verbrauchern geschickt, ohne den Bedarf einer Lagerhalle.

Sie trat in die Empfangshalle und hielt die Augen nach jemandem offen, den sie von der Betriebsfeier, auf der sie mit Gerald war, kannte. Sie war nur kurz dagewesen bevor sie durch Harrys zweiten Zusammenbruch nach Hause gerufen wurde, aber sie hatte ein paar seiner Mitarbeiter kennengelernt. Die Hexe an der Rezeption erkannte sie nicht wieder. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die Frau.

„Ist Gerald da?" Sie wusste nicht, nach wem sie sonst fragen sollte. Vielleicht bekam sie die Möglichkeit ihm persönlich zu sagen, dass sie nicht länger seine Freundin war.

„Gerald?", sagte die Empfangsdame. „Ich glaube, ich kenne keinen Gerald."

„Oh, aber das müssen Sie. Er ist Vizepräsident der Abteilung für Überprüfung und Qualitätskontrolle."

Die Hexe sah sie sonderbar an. „Unsere Vizepräsidentin für Überprüfung und Qualitätskontrolle heißt Elsa McFarland, ma'am. Ich kenne niemanden, der hier arbeitet und Gerald heißt."

Hermione bekam plötzlich ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl. „Aber... ich habe mich monatelang mit einem Mann namens Gerald getroffen, und er hat mir gesagt, dass er hier arbeitet... das verstehe ich nicht..."

„Einen Moment bitte." Die junge Frau stand auf und verließ den Raum, wenige Augenblicke später kam sie mit einem älteren Zauberer mit freundlichem Gesicht zurück. „Ma'am, das ist Gideon Mallory, unser Vorsteher für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Vielleicht kann er Ihnen helfen." Er schüttelte Hermione die Hand.

„Habe ich richtig verstanden, dass sie nach einem Mitarbeiter suchen?"

„Ja", sagte Hermione und bemühte sich ihre Stimme ruhig und ausgeglichen klingen zu lassen. „Die letzten Monate habe ich mich mit einem Mann namens Gerald getroffen, der mir sagte, er wäre Vizepräsident der Abteilung für Überprüfung und Qualitätskontrolle in diesem Betrieb."

Mallroy runzelte die Stirn. „Gerald Van Haven?"

„Ja! Kennen Sie ihn?"

Mallroy räusperte sich und schien sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Ja, tue ich. Gerald Van Haven war unser Vizepräsident für Überprüfung und Qualitätskontrolle, wir haben ihn direkt nach Hogwarts eingestellt. Aber..." Er blickte die Empfangsdame an.

„Was?"

„Er wurde vor fast einem Jahr bei einem Verkehrsunfall getötet."

Hermiones Beine wurden taub. Sie tastete nach dem Stuhl hinter sich; Gideon half ihr sich zu setzen. „Das ist... das ist unmöglich..." Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Haben Sie ein Foto von ihm?"

„Ich glaube schon... ja, er spielte in der Quidditchmannschaft unseres Betriebes. Einen Moment." Er eilte in ein anderes Zimmer und kam schon bald mit einem Foto wieder, auf dem Zauberer und Hexen in silbernen und blauen Quidditchroben und Besen in den Händen zu sehen waren. Er deutete auf einen Zauberer auf der rechten Seite. „Das ist Gerald."

Hermione nickte. „Das ist derselbe Mann, den ich kenne. Sind Sie sicher, dass... er wirklich tot ist?"

„Unbestreitbarerweise. Ich habe seine Leiche gesehen, ich war bei seiner Beerdigung. Er ist tot."

Ihr Kopf drehte sich, und Hermione stand auf und versuchte ihre Knie davon abzuhalten, zu sehr zu zittern. „Vielen Dank." Sie drehte sich um und ging so schnell sie konnte, eilte zu dem Auto und sprang in den Fahrersitz, wo sie so viel zittern und beben konnte, wie sie wollte. Tot. Tot. Gerald starb vor einem Jahr. Wer war das dann, mit dem ich mich getroffen habe? Er sah zweifellos so aus wie der Mann auf dem Foto.

Sie hatte eine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, und der Gedanke war sehr beunruhigend. Wenn irgendjemand... Allegra vielleicht... vor hatte sie auszuspionieren, dann wäre es eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit jemanden zu schicken, der sich auf harmlose Art und Weise in der Hausgemeinschaft einschleust. Und wieso eine gesamte Rolle erfinden, wenn man eine von einem toten Mann leihen konnte? Die Plausibilität wäre um einiges größer, und ein Zauber konnte ihn sogar so aussehen lassen, wie die Person die er vorgab zu sein. Es muss ein ausgezeichneter Zauber gewesen sein, da Hermione mehr als einmal, nun, _intim_ mit Gerald gewesen war. Sie erschauderte und fragte sich, wer es wirklich war, mit dem sie da intim gewesen war. Mit Sicherheit war es nicht Gerald gewesen.

Wer auch immer es gewesen ist, er hat sich ganz schön viele Umstände gemacht, dachte sie. Er hat diese gesamte Party mit unechten Mitarbeitern für sie inszeniert. Schien wie mehr Aufwand als Nutzen.

Sie versuchte, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben... sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie die Erklärung früher oder später bekommen würde. Sie befestigte den Kompass am Armaturenbrett des Jeeps und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Harry durchquerte vorsichtig die Trümmer und gab Acht, nichts durcheinander zu bringen... ein Tarnumhang erfüllte seinen Zweck nicht, wenn man losgeht, und alles, was einem im Weg liegt zur Seite tritt. Lupin hatte mit vortrefflicher Wirksamkeit getan, worum er ihn gebeten hatte, und Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er zum ersten Mal im Vorzug. Persephone, eine der verdeckten Eulen der G.A., war an diesem Morgen mit dem ersten von vielen Abteilungsberichten angekommen... stündlich erschien sie und brachte mehr und mehr üble Neuigkeiten. Überfälle, Anschläge, Diebstahl, andere verschiedenartige kleine Kriminalitäten, durchgeführt von gewöhnlichen Leuten... nichts davon hatte nach Allegras Werk gerochen, bis zu diesem Feuer.

Als er ankam, wimmelte es auf dem Platz noch immer von Muggel-Polizisten und Augenzeugen, die keine Ahnung hatten, dass dies kein gewöhnliches, durch einen Unfall verursachtes Feuer gewesen ist. Sie werden auch keine Anzeichen von Brandstiftung finden... ein Zauberer-Brandstifter hinterließ keine verräterischen Spuren von Benzin oder Brandbeschleuniger. Harry wusste es dennoch besser. Er beobachtete die Menge, suchte sie nach dem Gesicht eines Zauberers ab und fragte sich, ob er es erkennen würde, wenn er es sah.

Der Inhaber dieses Geschäfts, kürzlich noch ein Tabakladen, war einer der vielen Zauberer gewesen, die zu ihrem eigenem Schutz unter mehr oder weniger regelmäßiger Beobachtung von Harry standen. Er hatte sich jahrelang standfest geweigert in den Kreises einzutreten, worüber die Kreismitglieder nicht sehr glücklich waren. Er war einer der besten Runendeuter der westlichen Halbkugel gewesen und seine Dienste waren hochgepriesen. Kürzlich hatte er mit seinen Fähigkeiten einige G.A.-Untersuchungen unterstützt, und jetzt hatte er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Seinen Körper würde man inmitten der Trümmer finden, tot... natürlich war er tot gewesen, bevor das Feuer ausgebrochen war, getötet als Warnung für andere Zauberer, die so unverschämt sein sollen, dem Kreis ihre Dienste zu verwehren.

Harry konnte Allegras Gegenwart fast riechen, obwohl sie sich nie im Umkreis von zehn Meilen um das Geschäft aufgehalten hatte. Vor seinen Augen erschien ein Bild: Der Runen-Zauberer, der friedlich seinem Geschäft nachging, wurde von einem verhüllten und geheimnisvollen Lakai des Kreises besucht, der ihm einen weiteren Stoß Angebote und Anreiße machte, welche dieser ablehnte. Dann ging er zu dünnen, verschleierten Drohungen über, die auf taube Ohren stießen. Schließlich tötete er ihn wie befohlen und legte das Feuer. Dann verließ er das rauchende Gebäude genauso heimlich wie er es betreten hatte.

Harry ging um die Vorderseite des Gebäudes herum und achtete darauf, dass ihn der Tarnumhang vollkommen bedeckte. Der Schauplatz wurde ruhiger, als die Muggelpolizei ihre Berichte beendet hatte und die Augenzeugen gegangen waren. Harry überquerte die Vorderfront des Hauses und dachte gerade daran zu gehen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte... ein helles Aufblitzen goldenen Haares. Er blieb stehen und spähte über die Straße. Sorry stand auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig und beobachtete die Szenerie. Er trug Muggelkleidung und schien nichts weiter als ein Zuschauer zu sein. Am Morgen hatte Harry ihm eine Eule geschickt und ihn gefragt, ob er ihm verraten könne, wo Allegra zu finden war, hatte aber keine Antwort bekommen.

Er eilte über die Straße und stellte sich neben ihn. „Drehen Sie sich nicht um", sagte er. Sorry zuckte ein wenig zusammen, starrte aber weiter auf das brennende Gebäude. „Ich stehe rechts neben von Ihnen."

„Ich wollte Ihnen schreiben, wenn ich hier weg bin", sagte Sorry.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich frage mich nur, wo zur Hölle ich mich da bloß reingeritten habe?"

„Nun, es wird bald vorbei sein."

„Harry, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen wo Allegra ist."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich es nicht weiß. Das ändert sich von Tag zu Tag. Der Kreis hat ein geheimes Schlupfloch, aber ich weiß nicht wo das ist, ich bin nie dagewesen."

„Wo arbeiten Sie dann?"

„Immer da, wo mir gesagt wird. Normalerweise bekomme ich eine Eule, die mir sagt, wo die täglichen Feierlichkeiten stattfinden. Bei jemandem zu Hause, am Arbeitsplatz eines freundlichen Zauberers, oder einfach irgendwo mitten im Wald."

„Dann muss ich sie wohl auf die altmodische Art und Weise finden... ich muss versuchen ihren nächsten Schritt zu erahnen."

„Nun, irgendetwas tut sich. Allegra ist gestern in die Staaten gegangen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es war sehr plötzlich."

„Was hat sie dazu veranlasst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es muss wichtig gewesen sein. Einer der anderen Kreis-Mitglieder ist unerwartet aufgetaucht, und nachdem er gegangen war, hat sie angefangen Pläne für die Reise zu machen."

„Wer war das Mitglied?"

„Ein Mann namens Lucius Malfoy. Den hatte ich seit Monaten nicht gesehen."

„Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte Harry.

„Was?"

„Ich kenne Lucius besser als mir lieb ist. Ich war mit seinem Sohn in Hogwarts, und Lucius hat versucht mich umzubringen. Er ist verschwunden kurz bevor er nach Azkaban sollte. Ich habe oft versucht seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden, mit wenig Erfolg."

„Das überrascht mich nicht, er ist Mitglied des allerengsten Kreises. Sehr gut beschützt. Er war das erste Kreis-Mitglied, das mir angeboten hat, mit ihnen zu arbeiten."

„Weißt du etwas über seinen Sohn, Draco?"

„Ich glaube er ist tot."

Bei dieser Neuigkeit fühlte sich Harry unerwartet traurig. „Wirklich?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. War er ein Einzelkind?"

„Ja."

„Ich weiß, dass Lucius vor Jahren einen Sohn bei einer Art Unfall verloren hat... ich glaube Schuld an seinem Tod war seine Inkompetenz und es gab viel Händeringen über den Schaden an Lucius' gutem Ruf."

Harry seufzte. „Das hätte ich Draco nicht gewünscht. Wir hatten eine Menge Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber mit dem zunehmenden Alter besserte sich das."

„Was auch immer Sie vorhaben, ich würde Ihnen raten, einen Zahn zuzulegen. Ich kann sie vielleicht noch eine Woche hinhalten, aber nicht länger. Was auch immer Allegra zurzeit am Laufen hat, ich vermute, dass es mit der Verwandlung zu tun hat, sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie bald neue Informationen für mich haben könnte." Er zögerte. „Harry... die wissen, dass Sie auf eigene Faust handeln. Und was Ihre Pläne angeht, da machen die sich bestimmt nichts vor."

„Ohne Zweifel. Ihre Tätigkeiten sind darauf abgestimmt mich fertigzumachen, sie werden kaum überrascht sein, dass es funktioniert hat."

„Wenn Sie sie finden, dann werden sie bereit sein."

„Danke für die Warnung."

„Aber Sie haben nicht vor darauf zu achten."

„Sorry, ich weiß ihre Besorgnis zu schätzen, aber damit verdiene ich meinen Lebensunterhalt. Ich weiß was ich tue."

„Wirklich?"

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?"

„Nur, dass Sie emotional handeln, nicht rational. Es ist wegen Hermione, nicht wahr?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, auch wenn es eine überflüssige Geste war, da Sorry es nicht sehen konnte. „Ich könnte mir auch ‚Ich schlafe mit Hermione Granger' auf meine verdammte Stirn tätowieren lassen. Und es geht nicht nur um sie. Allegra wird solange irgendwelche Knöpfe drücken, bis sie eine Antwort bekommt. Besser früher als später."

„Wenn Sie das sagen."

„Danke für den Hinweis."

„Nicht zu danken." Sorry schwieg und dachte nach. „Wissen Sie, ich würde mich um einiges besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, wie sie glauben Allegra und Voldemort ganz alleine bekämpfen zu können." Keine Antwort. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es schon mal getan haben, aber wirklich... das hier ist nicht Hogwarts." Keine Antwort. „Harry?" Sorry streckte eine Hand aus und stocherte in der Luft neben ihm herum, von wo aus Harrys Stimme gekommen war, aber da war niemand.

Hermione ging den Bürgersteig entlang und hielt den Kompass vor sich, wobei sie neugierige Blicke der Passanten erntete. Cho hatte mit ihrer Verzauberung einen großartigen Job gemacht; nicht nur, dass die Nadel in die Richtung zeigte, in die sie gehen musste, auch die Farbe des Kompasses änderte sich und zeigte die Entfernung an. Sie hatte den Jeep geparkt und war zu Fuß gegangen, als der Kompass sich blau verfärbt hatte, was bedeutete, dass Harry nur einen Kilometer von ihr entfernt war. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt, als sie weiterging und sich die Oberfläche grün färbte... das bedeutete nur noch hundert Meter.

Von irgendwoher stieg Rauch auf und die Straße wurde verkehrsreicher. Sie sah sich um; Polizeiautos und Feuerwehrwagen verstopften die Straße vor ihr. Offenbar hatte es dort ein Feuer gegeben, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wieso Harry hier sein sollte. Vielleicht hatte das Feuer etwas mit Allegra zu tun, dachte sie.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte als sich der grüne Kompass hellgelb verfärbte... fünfzig Meter. Sie blickte die Straße hinaufm aber sah ihn nicht. Geradeaus stand ein blonder Mann mit... sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war Sorry, der auf dem Bürgersteig stand und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen das ausgebrannte Gebäude betrachtete.

Sie sah hinab auf den Kompass und trat einen Schritt vor, aber dieser eine Schritt war alles, was sie tun konnte. Plötzlich schoss ein Arm aus einem Eingang neben ihr, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie grob vom Bürgersteig, eine andere Hand legte sich über ihren Mund, so dass sie nicht schreien konnte. Die Tür zur Straße schlug zu und die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie wie ein Handschuh und ließ sie allein im Griff des Fremden.


	11. Reise in die Nacht

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Elftes Kapitel:  
Reise in die Nacht 

Hermiones Herz pochte so heftig in ihrer Kehle, dass sie sich wunderte, dass sie noch atmen konnte. Sobald die Dunkelheit sie umgeben hatte, lockerte wer auch immer dort bei ihr war den kräftigen Grif um ihre Arme. Sie drückte sich selbst in die Ecke und strengte ihre Augen an, um ihre neue Bekanntschaft zu erkennen. "Was zur Hölle soll das?", keifte sie. "Wer sind Sie?"

"Nur ein weiterer, unschuldiger Zuschauer", sagte eine Stimme... die Stimme einer Frau, rau und mit amerikanischem Akzent klang sie wie Eartha Kitt. Hermione kannte sie irgendwoher.

"Was wollen Sie?"

"Ich will dir nur helfen."

Hermione holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. "Lumos!", rief sie. Die Spitze flammte strahlend auf. Hermione seufzte und ließ sich erleichtert gegen die Wand sinken. "Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Quinn."

"Entschuldige. Als ich dich die Straße hab runtergehen sehen, da habe ich..."

"Oh, verdammte Scheiße!", rief Hermione als sie sich daran erinnerte, weshalb sie eigentlich hier war. Sie holte den Kompaß hervor. Seine Oberfläche war wieder weiß geworden. "Verdammt! Ich habe ihn verloren!"

"Wen, Harry?"

"Ja! Er war hier... irgendwo... und jetzt ist er weg. Nur wegen dir. Fast hätte ich ihn gehabt!"

"Ich weiß! Was meinst du wieso ich dich aufgehalten habe?"

Hermione gaffte sie an. "Wovon redest du?"

"Denkst du, Sorry war alleine da draußen? Allegras kleine Junior-Erfolgstypen sind überall um sicherzugehen, dass ihr kleiner Schlapp keine übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit unter den Zauberern erregt. Harry weiß das, deshalb hat er auch seinen Tarnumhang getragen, falls du noch nicht kapiert hast, wieso du ihn nicht sehen konntest." Hermione sagte nichts und war peinlich berührt... sie hatte das in der Tat noch nicht kapiert. "Wenn du da mit gezückten Waffen reingewalzt gekommen wärst, hättest du Harrys _und_ Sorrys Deckung auffliegen lassen."

Hermione fühlte sich unbehaglich und es kam ihr plötzlich so vor, als würde ihr das alles über den Kopf wachsen. "Daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

"Natürlich hast du das nicht. Du bist kein Spion, es ist nicht deine Aufgabe an sowas zu denken. Deshalb bin ich hier."

"Woher wusstest du Bescheid?"

"Remus Lupin hat mir eine Eule geschickt und mir gesagt, was Harry vor hat."

"Woher wusste _er_ Bescheid?"

"Oh, in der G.A. weiß man immer Bescheid, frag besser nicht wieso. Er selbst kann nicht viel tun, ohne dass Pfaffenroth misstrauisch wird, also hat er mich gebeten, mal nachzuschauen. Deine Beteiligung habe ich mir selbst zusammengereimt... obwohl es keine besonders schwierige Schlussfolgerung war... und als ich das kontrollieren wollte, warst du tatsächlich hier, ihm auf der Spur. Ich dachte, dass du eher etwas Hilfe annehmen würdest als er, und weil grade Sommerferien sind habe ich sowieso nichts zu tun, also; hier bin ich", sagte sie und zwinkerte.

"Du bist nicht hergekommen um mich aufzuhalten?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Der Versuch wäre doch sowieso unnütz."

"Absolut."

"Also werde ich nicht versuchen dich aufzuhalten. Was ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Kompaß.

Hermione sah auf ihn herab und war ein wenig verlegen; sie war sich sicher, dass dieser notdüftig zurechtgebalstelte Talisman Quinn äußerts amateurhaft vorkommen musste. "Nun... ich ahnte, dass Harry vorhatte einen Alleingang zu unternehmen, als er ging, also habe ich einen Heimkehr-Talisman an ihm befestigt. Dieser Kompaß ist verzaubert, sodass er seinen Signalen folgt."

Quinn grinste. "Klasse! Das macht es um einiges leichter. Das war ein guter Schritt, das mit dem Talisman. Wo hast du ihn an ihm versteckt?"

"Ich habe ihn unter der Kapuze seines Umhangs festgeklebt. Ich mache mir ein bißchen Sorgen, dass er abfällt oder verloren geht."

"Also, darum kümmern wir uns, wenn es soweit ist. Im Moment werden wir uns wohl darauf verlassen müssen."

Hermione nickte. "Okay." Sie wollte zur Tür gehen, aber Quinn ergriff sie am Arm und führte sie zur Hintertür. "Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich hätte ihn aber auch so gefunden."

"Natürlich." Sie grinste und tätschelte Hermione die Schulter. "Kommen sie, Mrs. Peel. Aus Ihnen machen wir schon noch einen Spion."

In Harrys Traum saß er im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum in seinem weichen, roten Lieblingssessel. Sonst war niemand da, nur das Feuer brannte in der Feuerstelle vor ihm. Er fühlte sich wohl und wie zu Hause.

"Harry", sagte eine ruhige Stimme. Er sah sich um... im Sessel neben ihm saß sein Vater. Er erkannte ihn von all den Fotos wieder, die Hagrid ihm gegeben hatte, obwohl er älter aussah. Er sah so aus, stellte Harry fest, wie er aussehen würde, würde er noch leben. Sein schwarzes Haar war deutlich von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und unter seinen Augen und in seinen Mundwinkeln waren kleine Fältchen.

"Dad", sagte Harry. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist." Aus irgendeinem Grund war er nicht überrascht ihn zu sehen.

"Wie könnte ich deine Abschlussfeier verpassen?", sagte james.

"Aber... mein Abschluss war vor zehntausend Jahren."

"Du bist so groß", sagte sein Vater und sah ihn mit einem weichen Lächeln an. Harry sah an sich hinab, und stellte fest, dass er in der Tat groß war; ein Teil seines Geistes wusste, dass er im Traum größer war, als sein wacher Körper wirklich war. Seine Schultern reichten über die Stuhllehne und seine Beine waren vor ihm ausgestreckt. "So groß solltest du nicht sein. Du bist nur ein Baby."

"Ich bin kein Baby mehr, Dad."

James schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Ich hätte hier sein und dir beim Aufwachsen helfen sollen, dir zeigen sollen, ein Mann zu sein", sagte er traurig. "Wieso war ich nicht da? Wer hat dir geholfen?"

"Die Elfen haben mir geholfen", sagte Harry.

Sein Vater nickte, als würde das absolut Sinn ergeben. "Deine Mutter kannte die Elfen auch", sagte er und sah über seine Schulter. Harry drehte den Kopf und sah, dass seine Mutter durch das Portraitloch und auf sie zu kam. Ihr langes, rotes Haar hing glatt ihren Rücken hinab. Sie schien im selben Alter wie James zu sein. Hermione, gekleidet in ein weißes, fließendes Kleid, ging mit ihr Arm in Arm. Sie gingen zwischen seinem Stuhl und dem seines Vaters hindurch ohne einen von ihnen wahr zu nehmen. Sie hielten vor dem Kamin inne und blickten sich an.

"Deine Haut ist blass", sagte Lily und fuhr mit einem finger Hermiones Wange hinab.

"Es ist Winter", antwortete Hermione. "Ich hatte nicht viele Gelegenheiten in die Sonne zu gehen."

Lily streckte die Arme aus und umarmte Hermione herzlich, während sie mit der Hand ihr Haar streichelte. "Es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagte sie.

Hermione trat zurück und nickte. Sie und Lily fassten sich an den Händen, wandten sich dann dem Kamin zu und traten ins Feuer. Harry schrie auf und versuchte aufzustehen um sie von den Flammen fort zu ziehen, konnte sich aber nicht aus seinem Stuhl bewegen. Er sah hilflos zu wie sich ihre Körper in Rauch verwandelten und in dem Abzug verschwanden. Er sah zu seinem Vater herüber, der ihn mit nüchternem Gesichtsausdruck anblickte.

"Es ist das Beste so, Harry", sagte er. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, dann verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in Rauch und verteilte sich wie eine Nebelwolke.

Harry schreckte zurück und atmete heftig. Er setzte sich auf, sah sich um und war sich unsicher, wo er war. Plötzlich war er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst. Er war in einem sicheren Haus, das die G.A. in Nordirland betrieb. Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Das Bild des sich in Rauch auflösenden Gesichts seines Vaters tanzte vor seinen Augen.

Einen Augenblick saß er einfach da und hörte den zirpenden Grillen vor dem Fenster zu. Persephone sträubte im Schlaf ihre Federn und er konnte den Wind in den Bäumen rauschen hören. Du hättest wirklich da sein sollen, Dad, dachte er. Du hättest mir beibringen sollen, wie ich mich rasiere, und mir meinen ersten Besen geben sollen, und du hättest mich auf diese den-Rücken-tätschelnde Art und Weise umarmen sollen, so wie es Männer nunmal tun. Das Gespräch über die Gegebenheiten des Lebens hatte ich mit Mr. Weasley halten müssen, und von Albus Dumbledore und meinen anderen Professoren habe ich gelernt, wie man ehrenhaft handelt. Meine Bestätigung bekam ich von meinen Klassenkameraden, und meine Weihnachtsgeschenke von meinen Freunden und deren Familien.

Der alte Kummer schwoll wieder in seiner Brust an, wie ein entfernter Verwandter, der einfach nicht nach Hause gehen wollte und Nacht für Nacht auf der Couch schlief. Jedes Mal wenn er glaubte, voll und ganz darüber hinweggekommen zu sein, keine Eltern gehabt zu haben, passierte wieder etwas, das ihn daran erinnerte, wieviel er in seiner Kindheit und auch weit darüber hinaus verpasst hatte. Er wünschte seine Eltern hätten sehen können wie er ein Zauberer wurde und den Quidditch-Pokal für Gryffindor gewann und sein Schulsprecher-Abzeichen trug und ihren Mörder besiegte und tausend andere Dinge, die er getan hatte, und auf die er stolz war, und von denen er wusste, dass seine Eltern auch stolz auf ihn gewesen wären.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er drückte sie fest zu, wobei er sein Gesicht verkrampfte um den Schmerz in eine der hintersten Ecken seines Gehirns zu verbannen, wo er normalerweise auch blieb. Das Bild seiner Mutter wie sie Hermione umarmte erschien ungebeten vor seinen Augen... Ich wünschte, sie könnten dich treffen, dachte er. Sie würden dich auch lieben.

Das war zu viel. Er gab auf; er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und begann zu weinen.

In Hermiones Traum sah sie auf einen felsigen Strand hinab, der in Grau und Silber getaucht war. Die Sonne stand tief am Horizont und die Brandung flutete in Schlieren aus Wasser und Schaum über den kieseligen Sand der Küste. Große Felsbrocken erhoben sich am Rande ihres Blickfeldes. Eine Gestalt kam am Ufer entlang auf sie zu. Als sie näher kam sah sie, dass es Harry war. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es nur ein Traum war, schwoll ihr Herz an als sie sah, dass er noch lebte, wenn auch nur in dieser flüchtigsten aller Formen.

Er ging durch den feuchten Sand des Strandes und hinterließ seichte Fußspuren, die von den Wellen verwischt wurden. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen und sein Blick war auf den Horizont gerichtet. Plötzlich sah er an ihr vorbei und grinste. Er hob seine Hand und winkte jemandem, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Er ging in die Hocke und breitete für einen vielleicht vierjährigen Jungen die Arme aus, der mit rudernden Armen auf ihn zugerannt kam. Harry hob das Kind hoch und drückte es gegen seine Schulter. Der kleine Junge legte auf vertraute Art und Weise einen Arm um den Hals seines Vaters... natürlich war Harry der Vater des Jungen, wer sollte es sonst sein? Hermione sah zu, wie Harry mit dem Finger auf den Ozean deutete und zu dem kleinen Jungen sprach, und fühlte sich ganz losgelöst von der liebevollen Szene. Wer ist seine Mutter?, fragte sie sich. Bin ich das? Aber wo bin ich dann?

Harry sah über seine Schulter zurück und sein Blick schien sich durch sie zu bohren und sie fühlte wie sie vornüber fiel...

Plötzlich war sie zurück im Kloster in Bailicroft, nur dass die Wände fehlten. Stattdessen gab es dort nur Nebel, einen trüben und kalten Nebel, der das Bett, in dem sie sich befand, hinaufkroch. Sie saß in der Mitte des Bettes, blickte sich um und starrte auf die Steine des Fußbodens, während das Moos in den Ritzen zu wachsen begann (in Wirklichkeit war der Boden im Kloster aus Hartholz) und die kleinen Finger des Nebels über die Bettdecke krochen. Sie sah sich um und da war Harry, direkt vor ihr. Genaugenommen saß sie dort in seinen Armen. Sie sah hinab und stellte fest, dass keiner von ihnen etwas anhatte, aber das fühlte sich völlig natürlich an. Harry lächelte sie an, sah ihr tief in die Augen und beugte sich dann hinab um ihren Nacken zu küssen. Hermione entspannte sich und ließ einen Arm um seine Schultern gleiten... plötzlich fühlte sie etwas in ihrer Hand, und ihre Finger umklammerten dieses etwas fest. Sie sah hinab und sah den Schimmer von Metall, aber bevor sie überhaupt registriert hatte, dass sie ein langes, scharfes Messer in der Hand hielt, hatte ihr Arm plötzlich einen eigenen Willen. Sie stieß ihre Hand vor und rammte Harry das Messer ins Herz.

Sie keuchte und kroch rückwärts, während sie sich ihre blutige Hand vors Gesicht hielt. Harry saß einfach dort, mit weit geöffnetem Mund und starrenden Augen. Das Messer steckte in seiner Brust und Blut sprudelte aus der Wunde. Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und viel dann nach vorne auf die Decke.

Hermione kniete im Gras und blickte auf einen Grabstein hinab auf dem "Harry Potter, der Junge der starb" geschrieben stand. Es war kein Datum angegeben und in der Nähe befanden sich auch keine anderen Grabsteine. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie sich in dem kleinen Tal in der Nähe von Hogwarts befand, genau dort, wo sie Rons Leiche gefunden hatten. Sie starrte auf das Grab hinab und fühlte sich betäubt. Jemand zog an ihrem Ärmel. Sie sah auf und erkannte den kleinen Jungen vom Strand. Sie dachte, ihr Herz würde zerbrechen als sie ihn erblickte. Er hatte Harrys grüne Augen und ihr eigenes welliges, braunes Haar. Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und er hielt einen Strauß Blumen. Er bückte sich und legte die Blumen neben den Grabstein. Dann kletterte er in ihren Schoß wie er es schon tausendmal getan hatte. Hermione umarmte ihn weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer dieses Kind war, ob es eine Art mentale Projektion einer Kombination von ihr und Harry war, oder einfach eine Repräsentation ihres inneren Kindes. "Daddy", sagte der kleine Junge mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Eine Hand ergriff sie an der Schulter und drehte sie schnell herum. Sie starrte hinauf in Harrys wütende, grüne Augen. Er stand über ihr und war mit Dreck und Erde bedeckt. Seine Zaubererroben waren zerrissen und zerfleddert, und das Messer steckte immer noch in seiner Brust. Er rüttelte heftig an ihrer Schulter, und schüttelte, und schüttelte, und schüttelte...

Hermione erwachte strampelnd und fand Quinn auf der Bettkante sitzend vor, die sie an der Schulter rüttelte. Sie setzte sich auf und fühlte wie ihr der Schweiß das Gesicht hinabrann. "Wa... wa...", bekam sie zustande.

"Du hast im Schlaf geschrieen", sagte Quinn mit schläfrigen Augen. "Mein Gott, du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Schlechter Traum?"

Hermione bedeckte ihre Augen mit beiden Händen, wie um das Bild, welches noch immer in ihrem Kopf herumspukte, zu vertreiben. "Schrecklich... schrecklich." Zu ihrer Erleichterung fragte Quinn nicht, wovon er gehandelt hatte, sondern saß bloß da und hielt ihre Hand. "Ich habe bloß Angst... vor dem Schlimmsten."

Quinn schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach dir um Harry keine Sorgen, der kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Hermione setzte sich auf und die Bettdecke sammelte sich um ihre Hüfte. "Du verstehst das nicht... es geschieht etwas mit ihm, und wir wissen nicht was."

Quinn runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Er hat diese... Anfälle. Der erste war heftig genug um ihn in ein abwehrendes Koma zu versetzen, das wir entwickelt haben um ihn vor solchen Ereignissen zu schützen. Der zweite war nicht so schlimm, aber es hat ihm trotzdem das Bewusstsein geraubt."

"Diese Anfälle... kannst du die beschreiben?"

"Es fängt mit einem Schmerz in seiner Narbe an. Sie tut von Zeit zu Zeit weh, meistens wenn er in der Nähe von etwas Bösem war, aber er meinte, das war schlimmer als alles, was er je erlebt hatte. Dann hat er das Bewusstsein verloren."

"Fanden diese Anfälle statt, wärend es draußen geregnet hat?"

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach. "Beim ersten ja... und ja, beim zweiten Mal hat es auch geregnet." Sie blickte Quinn an. "Sagt dir das was?"

"Vielleicht hat jemand versucht Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, oder ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken." Sie tippte sich an die Stirn. "Von dem Kopf eines Zauberers in den Kopf eines anderen."

"Es muss jemand böses gewesen sein, wenn sie versucht haben ihm zu schaden."

"Vielleicht haben sie nicht versucht ihm zu schaden. Du meintest der zweite Anfall war schwächer?"

"Ja... und trotzdem meinte Harry, er hätte sich näher angefühlt."

"Als wenn der Absender festgestellt hätte, dass sie es mit der ersten Nachricht übertrieben hätten, und bei der zweiten dann sanfter vorgegangen wären."

Hermione war baff. "Daran habe ich noch überhaupt nicht gedacht."

"Vielleicht hat der Absender sowas zum ersten Mal ausprobiert... deshalb habe ich nach den Regenstürmen gefragt. Die elektrische Aktivität in der Atmosphäre während eines Sturms macht es sehr viel einfacher, solche Nachrichten zu senden. Ein Anfänger würde versuchen in solch einer Nacht seine Unerfahrenheit auszugleichen. Hat Harry gesagt, ob er während dieser Anfälle irgendwelche Eindrücke wahrgenommen hat? Wörter, Bilder, Namen, Gesichter?"

"Hat er nicht gesagt... aber ich habe auch nicht danach gefragt."

"Vielleicht ist er sich dessen noch nicht einmal bewusst, das ist eine sehr traumatische Art und Weise eine Nachricht zu erhalten. Es gibt Wege herauszufinden, was für Informationen er erhalten haben könnte. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es jemanden gibt, der ihm verdeckte Nachrichten schicken will?"

"Was ist mit Sorry?"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Hat er nicht gesagt, dass er ausdrücklich vermieden hat, Harry zu kontaktieren?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, wer es sonst sein sollte." Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihren Fingerknöcheln herum. "Da gibt es noch etwas, das ich dir erzählen sollte. Es geht um einen Mann, mit dem ich zusammengewesen bin, Gerald Van Haven."

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Kurz bevor ich gegangen bin hat mir Hedwig eine Nachricht gebracht, in der einfach nur ‚Spellbound Books' stand. Gerald arbeitet da. Ich bin hingefahren und habe herausgefunden, dass Gerald vor einem Jahr gestorben ist. Ich habe ein Foto von dem Mann gesehen, und es war eindeutig der Mann, den ich als Gerald kannte."

"Interessant", sagte Quinn beiläufig, aber ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt. "Wer würde das Äußere und die Identität eines toten Mannes annehmen?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber wer auch immer es war, hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben."

"Für mich klingt das zu risikoreich. Ich schätze, dass er mit dir auch in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen ist. Was wenn ihr jemanden getroffen hättet, der den wahren Gerald kannte?"

"Darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken. Es läuft mir kalt den Rücken runter, das kann ich dir sagen."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und es steht noch die Frage offen, wer dir die Nachricht geschickt hat, die dich zu dieser Entdeckung geführt hat. Hast du die Handschrift erkannt?"

"Nein."

"Das verstrickt sich alles mehr und mehr."

Hermione ließ sich mit einem Seufzer zurück aufs Bett sinken. "Es war mir vorher schon verstrickt genug, danke." Einen Moment lang sagte keiner etwas. "Ich will nicht hier rumliegen, ich will raus und ihn suchen."

"Entspann dich. Du brauchst ein paar Stunden Schlaf... genau wie ich."

Hermione drehte sich auf die Seite. "Wo kommst du her? Wo aus Amerika, meine ich."

"Ich komme aus einer kleinen Stadt namens Loves Park."

"Klingt romantisch."

"Nur wenn Kornfelder dich antörnen. Es liegt in Nord-Illinois."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Mein U.S. Geographiewissen ist ein bisschen eingerostet. Wo liegt Illinois?"

Quinn lächelte. "So ungefähr in der Mitte."

"Ich war noch nie in Amerika. Da wollte ich schon immer mal hin."

"Es ist nett. Groß. Manchmal, wenn ich mit dem Auto unterwegs bin, dann staune ich über den weiträumigen Platz in diesem Land."

"Harry mag es dort."

"Ich liebe Schottland, aber manchmal vermisse ich die gute, alte USA. Wenn ich eine andere amerikanische Stimme höre, oder am vierten Juli, oder wenn mich etwas an zu Hause erinnert."

"Warum hast du die Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen und nicht eine an den Zaubererschulen in den Staaten?"

"Als ich angefangen habe nach einer Stelle zu suchen war in den Staaten keine verfügbar. Vailsmith hatte fünfzehn Jahre lang den selben Lehrer für Verteidigung gehabt, Yamagosa ist zufrieden mit ihrem jetzigen Kollegium, und Shreve's Landing hat gerade erst jemanden neuen eingestellt."

"Was ist mit der Enforcer Akademie? Die ist in Texas, oder?"

"San Antonio, ja. Da habe ich genug Zeit als Student verbracht, danke."

Sie lächelte, fasziniert von diesem Einblick in Quinns Vergangenheit. "Auf welche Schule bist du gegangen?"

"Shreve's Landing."

"Ich habe gehört dort soll es wunderschön sein."

"Ist es. Fast schon zu schön. Das lenkt einen ab, weißt du." Sie lächelte. "Aber Hogwarts hat auch eine tolle landschaftliche Umgebung."

"Das stimmt." Hermione verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und begutachtete die Risse in der Decke. Hmm, dieser da sieht irgendwie aus wie Prince Charles, grübelte sie.

"Meinst du, es geht dir jetzt besser?", fragte Quinn nach ein paar leisen Momenten.

Hermione seufzte. "Es geht mir gut, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben."

Inspector Davies von der örtlichen Polizei begutachtete die glimmenden Trümmer und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Ein gesamtes Wohnhaus in Schutt und Asche. Welch eine Schande... vier Leute getötet, alle aus einer Familie.

"Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", sagte der Feuerinspekteur nach einer langen Stille.

"Was verstehen Sie nicht?", fragte Davies.

"Es _dauert_, bis ein Feuer heiß genug wird um ein ganzes Gebäude niederzubrennen. Als der Rauch gemeldet wurde, sind wir nur ein paar Minuten später hiergewesen, wir hätten massig Zeit haben sollen den Brand unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Stattdessen... das hier", sagte er und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen ein Stück verkohltes Holz auf dem Bürgersteig.

Plötzlich wirbelte Davies herum. "Was zur Hölle ist mit Ihnen los?", fragte der Feuerinspektor.

"Ich hätte schwören können, dass gerade etwas an mir vorbeigerauscht ist."

Der Feuerinspektor schnaufte. "Das ist bloß diese kriminelle Szene, die Sie nervös macht."

"Nein, ich sage es Ihnen. Schon den ganzen Morgen habe ich das Gefühl es würde jemand neben mir stehen, aber da ist einfach keiner."

"Sie brauchen Urlaub, glauben Sie mir."

"Jaah", sagte Davies und drehte sich wieder zu dem ausgebrannten Gebäude um.

Sescha drückte das Taschentuch an ihr Gesicht und versuchte vergebens die Schluchzer zu ersticken. Die Wohnung wimmelte nur so von Muggelpolizei. Von ihrem Platz in der Küche, mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand, konnte sie ihre ausdruckslosen Gefühle und ihre harten Seelen spüren. Im Moment ließen sie sie in Ruhe und widmeten sich eher der Dokumentation und der Beseitigung des toten Körpers ihres Ehemannes.

Eine Frau schlüpfte herein und setzte sich neben sie. "Mrs Hough?"

"Ja."

Die Frau senkte den Kopf und sprach leise. "Ich bin Willa Thompson, ich bin eine Enforcerin."

Sescha entspannte sich, und Erleichterung durchflutete sie, dass sie nun jemanden von ihrer eigenen Sorte bei sich hatte. "Oh, ich bin so froh, dass Sie hier sind... ich kann denen ja gar nichts sagen."

"Erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist."

"Ich bin von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und habe meinen Mann so gefunden... er war... war..."

Willa beruhigte sie. "Glauben Sie ihr Mann war jemand der sich selbst das Leben nehmen würde?"

"Nein!", rief Sescha. "Das haben _die_ nur so ausehen lassen!"

Willa runzelte die Stirn. "Die?"

Seschas Stimme wurde zu einem leisen Flüstern. "Sie wissen schon... die Dunklen." Sie senkte ihren Blick, als hätte sie Angst, die Worte auch nur auszusprechen. "Die bauen sich selbst wieder auf, wissen Sie. Wir wollen es nicht wahrhaben, aber wir sehen alle die Zeichen. Du-weißt-schon-wer mag gegangen sein, aber das Böse stirbt nie!" Sie drückte eine Hand gegen ihre Augen. "Sie wollten meinen Mann, aber er wollte nicht nachgeben. Er hat sie bekämpft."

"Wieso hätten sie ihn haben wollen?"

"Weiß ich nicht!" Sie begann wieder zu weinen. "Seine Arbeit war... geheim. Er konnte mir nichts darüber erzählen, und das hat ihn fast zerfressen. Aber letztens ist er nach Hause gekommen und hat die Tür mit einem Spruch verriegelt und ist bei dem kleinsten Geräusch aufgesprungen... als wenn er verfolgt werden würde. Er ist ängstlich geworden, verschwiegener als er es je gewesen ist. Ich wusste, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde... aber er würde sie niemals selber umbringen, niemals. Er war stark... deshalb mussten sie ihn umbringen."

Willa nickte. "In Ordnung, Sescha. Wir gehen der Sache nach."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf in einer langsamen und verzweifelten Bewegung. "Ihr könnt sie nicht aufhalten. Normale Zauberer wie du und ich, und die Enforcer und das Ministerium, wir können sie nicht aufhalten. Alles was wir tun können ist zusehen und abwarten bis wir an der Reihe sind." Sie sah mit angsterfüllten Augen zu Willa hoch. "Es gibt jemanden, der sie aufhalten kann, denke ich. Ich hoffe bloß, dass sie ihn nicht zuerst in die Finger kriegen."

"An Harry Potter kommen sie nicht heran."

Sescha lächelte grimmig. "Sie kommen an _jeden_ ran. Sie werden seine Schwächen herausfinden... es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Sie sah zu wie Willa das Zimmer verließ, die so beunruhigt aussah wie Sescha sich fühlte.

Plötzlich fühlte Sescha einen warmen Druck auf ihrer Hand, als würde jemand seine Hand über ihre eigene legen. Sie zuckte zusammen und hätte aufgeschrieen, aber eine Hand, die sie nur fühlen, aber nicht sehen konnte, wurde auf ihre Lippen gepresst. "Ich werde sie aufhalten", flüsterte ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr. Sie konnte den Atem des Sprechers an ihrer Wange fühlen. "Lass sie nicht gewinnen, bevor sie gewonnen haben."

Und dann war es weg und Sescha bließ zurück und fragte sich, ob sie verrückt wurde.

Quinn saß auf dem Beifahrersitz von Harrys Jeep, hielt den Kompaß in den Händen und Hermione fuhr. "Ähm... leicht nach links!", sagte sie.

"Kann ich nicht, da ist keine Straße."

"Das ist ein Jeep, oder nicht?"

Hermione warf ihr einen alarmierten Blick zu, dann gab sie sich selbst einen Ruck und lenkte den Jeep vom zweispurigen Highway auf das grasbewachsene Feld des südlichen Kent. "Festhalten!"

"Warte! Stop!" Hermione trat auf die Bremse und Quinn sprang in ihrem Sitz hoch, drehte sich im Kreis und streckte den Kompaß vor sich aus. "Er bewegt sich!"

"Verdammt!", rief Hermione und schlug auf das Lenkrad ein. "Kann er nicht mal für mehr als eine Stunde an ein und demselben verdammten Ort bleiben?"

"Warte mal..." Quinn hörte auf auf den Kompaß zu schielen während Hermione ungeduldig im Fahrersitz saß und ihre Finger in das gepolsterte Lenkrad krallte. "Hab ihn! Zurück zur Straße!"

Hermione drehte das Lenkrad herum und trat aufs Gaspedal. Quinn griff nach dem Überrollbügel und plumste wieder in ihren Sitz. "Richtung?"

"Folge einfach erstmal der Straße."

Ein paar Augenblicke fuhren sie im Stillschweigen, während Quinn ein Auge auf den Kompaß hatte und Hermione das Auto zu immer höherem Tempo drängte. Während in den letzten Tagen immer mehr wohlbekannte Ereignisse stattgefunden hatten, war die Dringlichkeit ihrer Aktion bei beiden mehr und mehr gewachsen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, die der Kompaß ihnen wies, und waren unerträglich nahe dran, bis die Nadel sich wieder drehte und sich die Oberfläche des Kompass wieder weiß färbte wenn Harry apparierte oder fortflog. Sie waren schon im ganzen Land gewesen und haben sogar einen Ausflug durch den Kanal gemacht. Hermiones Nerven lagen blank, und diese ganzen nahen Signale betäubten selbst Quinns gute Stimmung. Sie redete sich selbst ein, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er sich fortbewegte, zumindest nicht tot war... und dass ihr Heimkehr-Talismann immer noch an ihm befestigt war. Er machte Jagd auf Allegra, soviel war klar. So nah an ihm dran hatten sie die Zerstörung und den tragischen Verlust von Menschenleben gesehen, der ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, loszuziehen... die Visitenkarte einer unbarmherzigen dunklen Kraft, die gerade so richtig in Schwung kam.

Ein weißer Blitz streifte den Jeep, und das Auto brach einen Moment aus, als Hermione erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Das weiße Objekt wurde langsamer und setzte sich auf das Auto; es war Hedwig. "Komm rein", sagte Hermione. Hedwig schwebte ins Auto und ließ sich zwischen den Sitzen nieder, wobei sie eine Nachricht in Quinns Schoß fallen ließ. Dann hob sie wieder ab und flog davon.

"Für dich", sagte Quinn. Hermione lenkte an den Straßenrand und nahm die Nachricht mit einem Stirnrunzeln entgegen. Sie brach das Siegel auf und entfaltete das Pergament. "Was steht drin?" Wortlos hielt sie Quinn das Blatt hin, so dass sie es lesen konnte. Nur zwei Worte standen dort in Handschrift geschrieben: Carfax Kloster. "Carfax Kloster?", sagte Quinn verwirrt. "War das nicht das Schloss, das Graf Zahl kaufen wollte?"

"Ja", sagte Hermione und faltete die Nachricht zusammen. "Es ist aber auch ein realer Ort, ein altes, verfallenes Pfarrhaus in Kent. Es war Schauplatz des Mandelawan-Aufstandes 1232, während der Nach-Carthagischen Unruhen. Die Zauberer dieser Zeit waren sich sehr uneinig über den Umfang und die Ergebenheit und die Ergebenheit, mit denen die Yager Konvention in Sachen Täuschungsmagie eingehalten werden musste. Das hat zu einer Menge interner Streitigkeiten, und letzendlich zu dem Aufstand geführt, der schließlich niedergeschlagen wurde."

"Da bin ich nicht mitgekommen. Nochmal bitte."

"Die Geschichte ist nicht so wichtig, es geht nur darum, dass Carfax ein relativ aussagekräftiger, historischer Ort in der Zaubererwelt ist."

"Wer hat die Nachricht geschickt?"

"Ich weiß nicht... aber ich kann dir sagen, dass es die selbe Handschrift ist, die die Nachricht, in der ‚Spellbound Books' stand, geschrieben hat."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und grübelten nach. "Jemand führt uns an der Nase herum, Hermione. Das gefällt mir gar nicht."

"Mir auch nicht... aber ich vertraue Hedwig. Und die erste Nachricht war auch nicht mit böser Absicht geschrieben; ich bin zweifellos froh darüber, dass ich jetzt die Wahrheit über Gerald weiß... oder zumindest einen Teil." Sie deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Kompaß. "Was sagt er?"

"Nordost, nach Schottland."

"Hmm. Kent liegt in der entgegengesetzten Richtung." Sie sah ihre Begleiterin an. "Was denkst du?"

"Also... wenn wir dem Kompaß folgen, werden wir ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso wieder verlieren. Aber... jemand hat diese Nachricht über Carfax Kloster aus einem bestimmten Grund geschickt, es muss also von Bedeutung sein. Wenn wir da jetzt hinfahren..."

"Können wir da sein bevor er es ist." Hermione startete den Jeep. "Lass uns einfach hoffen, dass sich unsere Wege diesmal kreuzen."

"Das wäre doch mal eine nette Abwechslung."

Harry saß mit gekreuzten Beinen hinter einem großen Baum, schlug mit der Hand nach herumschwirrenden Insekten und hörte aufmerksam dem flüsternden Weinstock neben seinem linken Ohr zu. Ungefähr dreißig Meter entfernt lag auf einer Waldlichtung eine kleine Holzhütte, die, wie er wusste, einem Mitglied des Kreises gehörte. Von dem Schauplatz eines Doppelmordes in Wessex aus war er heute morgen Torge, einem Zauberer, der seinem Wissen nach einer der Lieblings-Handlanger von Allegra war, gefolgt. Von seinem Aussichtspunkt aus konnte er die Hütte durch sein Fernglas beobachten und mit der Hilfe der Weinrebe konnte er alles verstehen, das dort drinnen gesagt wurde.

Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was die Muggel wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Sprichwort "etwas durch den Weinstock hören" aus der Zaubererwelt kam, nämlich benannt nach einer magischen Weinsorte, die "flüsternder Wein" genannt wurde. Pflanze die eine Hälfte eines Stecklings dorthin wo du bist und die andere Hälfte in die Nähe der Leute, die du ausspionieren willst, sage die dazugehörigen Sprüche und innerhalb von zehn Minuten reift der Wein heran und flüstert dir alles zu was gesagt wird, Wort für Wort... sogar mit verschiedenen Stimmen.

Harry spähte durch das Fernglas, das ihm einen ausgezeichneten Blick durch das Fenster in der Vorderfront des Wohnzimmers bot. In der Hütte waren drei Zauberer und eine Hexe, die aufmerksam etwas besprachen. Harry musste sich davon abhalten vor Aufregung auf und ab zu springen, wegen all der Dinge, die sie unwissend ausplauderten. Die anderen drei Zauberer erkannte er nicht wieder, aber er hatte ihnen bereits für sich selbst Namen gegeben ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Nein, das Verließ ist irgendwo in Amerika", sagte Torgo. "Wir brauchen erst die Entschlüsselungs-Zauber."

Mr. Irokesenschnitt lief unruhig hin und her als er sprach. "Gottverdammt, wieso kann die Schlampe ihre dreckige Arbeit nicht selbst erledigen?"

"Shh!", zischte Ms. Eyeliner. "Nenn sie nicht so!" Harry lächelte als er hörte, dass Allegra so genannt wurde, wie er sie selbst auch nannte.

"Ach, scheiß drauf, sie kann uns nicht hören", sagte Irokesenschnitt.

"Das weißt du nie, sie hat überall ihre Spione." Nicht nur sie, dachte Harry.

"Wir sind hier mitten im Wald!"

"Und wo genau ist das, wo wir hinsollen?", fragte Mr. Eine-Augenbraue. Er schien der übergeordnete Zauberer zu sein, alle anderen hörten ihm aufmerksam zu als er sprach.

"Unten in Kent. Irgendein Kloster... irgendwas Kloster, keine Ahnung. Wir bekommen die genaue Wegbeschreibung morgen früh."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ein Kloster in Kent. Carfax Kloster? Das war ein ernüchternder Gedanke.

"Ich werde ganz unruhig wenn ich hier rumsitze und nichts tue", sagte Eyeliner.

"Hast du das von Potter gehört?", fragte Irogesenschnitt. Harry spitzte die Ohren.

"Was ist mit dem?"

"Der Scheißer ist einfach unerlaubt abgehauen. Allegra sagt, dass er langsam durchdreht."

"Ich glaub's nicht. Soviel Glück kann man doch gar nicht haben."

"Ich wünschte, ich würde das Arschloch mal vor meinen Zauberstab kriegen."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, er würde dich in Tandoripaste verwandeln ohne überhaupt ins Schwitzen zu kommen." Harry lächelte. Zu wissen, was deine Feinde wirklich von dir denken, war ein unschätzbarer Luxus, an den er nicht gewöhnt war.

"Trotzdem. Wusstet ihr, dass Allegra ihn gevögelt hat?"

"Was, echt?"

"Das ist mein Ernst. Damals, in ihren Tagen als gutes Mädchen."

"Uäh. Trotzdem kommt man da ins Grübeln", sagte Eyeliner.

"Worüber?"

"Wie so ein Tugendbold wohl in der Kiste ist."

Ein allgemeiner Aufschrei folgte dieser Aussage. "Diese Vorstellung habe ich wirklich _nicht_ in meinem Kopf gebraucht, vielen herzlichen Dank!", rief Irokesenschnitt. Harry musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten um sich davon abzuhalten laut loszulachen.

"Was ist also mit diesem Kloster?", fragte Ms. Eyeliner Torgo.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass sich Ihre Majestät echt aufgeregt hat. Hat irgendwas mit dem Verließ in den Staaten zu tun."

"Was ist in dem Verließ, das so verdammt wichtig ist?"

"Was, sehe ich aus wie einer aus dem Inneren Kreis? Ich arbeite hier nur. Ich weiß nur, dass sie nicht in das Verließ kann ohne vorher in diesem Kloster gewesen zu sein, frag nicht wieso."

Harry biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. Er lauschte der Weinrebe noch einmal aber die Zauberer hatten nun Spielkarten herausgeholt. Er war der Meinung, dass er heute Abend nichts mehr aus ihnen herausbekam.

Er tippte den flüsternden Wein mit seinem Zauberstab an und er schrumpfte zu einem kleinen Steckling zusammen, den er vom Boden aufhob und in seine Tasche steckte. Er hob seinem Jet Stream auf und flog hinaus in die Nacht.

"Woah", sagte Quinn und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Hermione holte zu ihr auf, mit zwei Fackeln in den Händen. Sie entfachte sie und reichte Quinn eine. Dann sah sie die verfallene Steinfassade des Carfax Klosters hinauf. Durch die Reflexion der untergehenden Sonne glühten die Wände in einem blutigen Rot. "Ich weiß. Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen starben hier während des Aufstandes."

"Wonach halten wir Ausschau?"

"Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Das Bauwerk ist ganz schön verfallen und sehr gründlich erforscht, ich bin hier selbst schon gewesen. Wenn es hier ein Geheimnis gibt, dann nehme ich an, dass es unterirdisch ist."

Die zwei Frauen gingen vorsichtig auf das Kloster zu, umrundeten die Seite und traten durch ein gähnendes Loch in den Steinen ein. Ihre Schritte hallten laut auf dem halbverrotteten Holzfußboden wieder und ihre Taschenlampen fabrizierten deutliche Lichtstrahlen in der staubigen Luft. "Also", sagte Quinn, "wo sollen wir mit dem Suchen anfangen?"

Hermione lächelte. "Vielleicht müssen wir das gar nicht." Sie holte ihr winziges Zauberspruch-Handbuch heraus und reichte Quinn ihre Fackel, die das Feuer so auf die Seiten scheinen ließ, dass Hermione die Worte durch ihr Vergrößerungsglas lesen konnte. "Ah... hier haben wir's." Sie las sich einen Spruch durch, wobei sich ihre Lippen lautlos bewegten, schloss dann das Buch, trat vor und hob dann beide Hände in die Höhe mit nach aussen gerichteten Handflächen und gespreizten Fingern. Quinn sah ihr zu als sie die Worte des Zauberspruchs sprach, Latein und auch ein paar andere Sprachen, leise damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden. "Radium manifestus, et lumine ad oculae!" Als sie geendet hatte, glühten ihre Hände in einem strahlenden Violett. Am Ende des Spruches klatschte sie die Hände zusammen und ein Ausbruch violetten Lichts ging von ihr aus und erfüllte den Raum um sie herum. Quinn lächelte als die Wände halb transparent wurden, bis auf ein kleines Quadrat am entfernten Ende des Klosters, das hellgolden leuchtete.

"Wirklich gut", sagte sie. "Das ist kein leichter Spruch."

"Zeigt einem nur, was verborgen war", sagte Hermione und nahm ihre Fackel wieder entgegen. "Beeilung, bevor es nachlässt." Schon als sie auf den glühenden Teil im Fußboden zugingen begannen sich die Wände wieder zu materialisieren und das goldene Licht wurde schwächer, verschwand aber nicht bevor sie ankamen.

"Muss eine Falltür sein", sagte Quinn.

"Sie ist sehr gut versteckt. Ich seh überhaupt keine Fugen. Du vielleicht?"

"Nein." Beide bückten sich zu der Bohle. Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

"Also gut, im Zweifel..." Sie tippte den Boden zu ihren Füßen an. "Alohomora!" Eine quadratische Fuge erschien im Boden und die Falltür öffnete sich um eine gewundene Treppe darunter zu enthüllen. Hermione steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Halterung. "Das war fast der erste Spruch den ich gelernt habe... manchmal wirklich nützlich."

Quinn streckte eine Hand aus und trat ans obere Ende der Treppe, eine stillschweigende Nachricht, die ihr ‚lass mich zuerst gehen' zu verstehen gab. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, einen dicken und mächtig aussehenden Kampf-Zauberstab. Hermione folgte ihr langsam die Treppe hinab und leuchtete mit der Fackel über Quinns Schulter. Die Treppe führte zu einem schmalen, steinernen Gang, der bis auf den Schein ihrer Fackeln finster war.

Langsam gingen sie voran. Das Kratzen ihrer Schuhe schien auf dem Boden sehr laut zu sein, und Hermione war sich sicher die Käfer durch den Stein hindurch krabbeln hören zu können. Der Korridor neigte sich in einer scheinbar endlosen Reihe von Windungen und Kurven leicht bergab. Plötzlich blieb Quinn wie angewurzelt stehen. "Was?", zischte Hermione.

"Siehst du das?", sagte sie und deutete auf eine scharfe Kurve vor ihnen. Hermione blinzelte und stellte fest, dass sie die Ecke _sehen_ konnte. Dahinter schien ein schwaches Licht.

"Lass uns gehen", sagte Hermione. "Ich will ungern die Nacht hier verbringen, sofern es sich vermeiden lässt."

Sie eilten etwas schnell voran und das Licht wurde heller als sie näher kamen. Sie umrundeten die Ecke und fanden sich in einem vielleicht zwei Meter langen Korridor wieder, der dann wieder nach rechts abbog und somit eine U-förmige Haarnadel formte. In der Mitte des kurzen Korridors befand sich eine Tür, an deren Seiten jeweils eine kleine Fackel angebracht war. Hermione wollte darauf zugehen, als Quinn sie plötzlich am Arm ergriff und zurück um die Ecke zog. "Schh", zischte Quinn. "Hier unten ist noch jemand."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich habe am anderen Ende der Halle Schatten gesehen." Sie spähte um die Ecke. "Ich kann nichts sehen", flüsterte sie leise.

"Wer könnte das sein?"

"Keine Ahnung. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich vor uns verstecken ist kein gutes Zeichen." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Okay, auf drei gehen wir los."

"Losgehen? Ist das klug?" Beide sprachen so leise wie möglich dass sie fast nur ihre Lippen bewegten.

"Nun, es ist zwei gegen einen."

"Und woher wissen wir das?"

"Ein einzelner Schatten, ein Paar schabender Schuhe. Und wir sollten versuchen ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen bevor er versucht zu entkommen... oder uns aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."

Hermione nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Okay. Ich zähle bis drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei!" Zusammen sprangen beide mit erhobenen Zauberstäben um die Ecke. Im selben Moment sprang ihr geheimnisvoller Nachbar mit seinem erhobenen Zauberstab ebenfalls um die Ecke.

Eine geschockte Sekunde lang starrten sich die drei einfach nur an. Adrenalin hing in der Luft wie Ozon um einen Strommasten. Hermione starrte mit offenem Mund in Harrys grüne Augen. "Harry!", keuchte sie.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. "Zur Hölle", murmelte er.

Drei müde Zauberer stapften einen Weg entlang, der einen Hügel hinauf zu einem Landhaus nicht weit von Carfax Kloster führte; es gehörte einem von Harrys "geschäftlichen" Freunden, der gerade im Urlaub war.

Niemand sprach besonders viel; sie waren alle hundemüde. Hermione ging die kürzlich erlebten Geschehnisse noch einmal in ihrem Kopf durch und versuchte sie in ein großes Bild einzusetzen... ein Bild dessen Form sie noch nicht kannte.

Die Szene im Korridor war gelinde gesagt verwirrend gewesen. In dem Moment als sie ihn sah, hatte Hermione eine irrationale Wut überkommen, dass er ihnen so lange entkommen war, und dass er überhaupt erst weggegangen war, auch wenn sie es erwartet hatte. Harry hatte auch nicht gerade übers ganze Gesicht gestrahlt; einer der Gründe, wieso er gegangen war, war ihr Schutz gewesen, und hier war sie und arbeitete gegen ihn. Quinn hatte verlangt zu erfahren wieso Harry im Kloster herumschlich und ob er derjenige gewesen sei, der ihnen die Nachricht geschickt hatte, welche sie schließlich dorthin geführt hatte, und für gut fünf Minuten hatten sie sich alle gegenübergestanden und sich gegenseitig angekeift ohne auch nur zuzuhören was der andere sagte.

Schließlich hatte Harry die Hände gehoben und sie zum Schweigen gebracht. "In Ordnung", hatte er gesagt. "Ich bin hierhergekommen, weil Allegra heute Nacht ein paar Zauberer herschickt um zu stehlen was auch immer in diesem Verlies ist."

"Was ist in dem Verlies?"

"Ich zeig's euch." Die Verliestür war nicht abgeschlossen gewesen, augenscheinlich war derjenige, der es erbaut hatte, davon ausgegangen, dass die verzauberte Falltür Schutz genug sei. Sie war aufgeschwungen und dahinter hatte ein Raum gelegen, der nichts enthalten hatte ausser einem quadratischen Podest der eher einem Archivschrank ähnelte. Er hatte in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden, wie ein Golem, der darauf wartete, geweckt zu werden. Harry hatte die vorderen Türen des Podestes geöffnet... doch innen war er völlig leer gewesen.

Einen Moment lang war er völlig sprachlos gewesen . "Okay, ich warte auf die Pointe", hatte Quinn gesagt.

"Aber... sie sind doch alle hier drin gewesen!", hatte er gesagt. "Als ich hier hergekommen bin habe ich nachgeschaut und... da waren sie noch da!"

Hermione war vorgetreten und hatte über seine Schulter geschaut. "Was war noch da?"

"Ähm... nun, die allgemeine Zauberer-Öffentlichkeit weiß eigentlich nichts davon, aber nach den Mandelawan-Aufständen haben einige der andersdenkenden Zauberer, die sehr illegale Magie ausgeübt hatten, ihre Aufzeichnungen und Zauberspruch-Bücher in diesem Verlies versteckt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher gewesen, wieso Allegra daran interessiert sein sollte, bis ich heute Abend gesehen habe, dass eine der Schriftrollen über eine geheime unterirdische Katakombe in Amerika erzählt, in der ‚Schlüssel zu der Metamorphose' versteckt sind."

Hermione hatte scharf eingeatmet. "Die Verwandlung."

"Ja, das nimmt Allegra wohl an."

"Wieso hast du sie nicht selbst mitgenommen?"

"Ich wollte die Diebe für ein Verhör festnehmen, also habe ich vor der Tür gewartet." Er hatte sie mit grimmigem Gesicht angesehen. "Ausser euch ist keiner zu dem Verließ gekommen... oder zumindest habe ich sie nicht gesehen."

Sie hatte ihm ins Gesicht gesehen. "Denkst du was ich denke?"

"Dass sie mit ihrer Zeitreisen-Magie hätten hineinschlüpfen können ohne dass ich es merke." Er hatte die Türen geschlossen und mit der Hand gegen die Steinwand geschlagen. "Verdammt!"

Er war hinausgestürmt und Hermione und Quinn hatten keine andere Wahl gehabt als ihm zu folgen. Hermione fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich... er schien so wütend. Er hatte nichts gesagt, als sie zu diesem Haus gefahren waren, und jetzt stampfte er niedergeschlagen voraus. Sie hätte ihn so gerne berührt oder zumindest mit ihm _geredet_, aber er schien so weit fort und so tief in Gedanken versunken.

Sie erreichten das Haus, Harry zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete die Vordertür. Er trat in den großen, vorderen Wohnraum, blieb dann stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Quinn verschwand in einem anderen Zimmer um ihnen Privatsphäre zu geben.

Hermione nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bereitete sich auf das folgende vor. "In Ordnung, Harry, lass mich erklären. Ich weiß, dass du dir das so nicht gedacht hast, aber es ist wirklich besser so. Nun, ich weiß was du sagen willst und ich..."

"Ich liebe dich", sagte er rundweg.

Hermione stand einfach da, mit erhobenen Händen und offenem Mund. Das war das erste Mal, dass er das gesagt hatte. "Okay, ich wusste nicht, dass du _das_ sagen würdest."

Er trat zwei Schritte auf sie zu. "Ich habe fast den ganzen Weg hier hoch darüber nachgedacht. Ich sollte wütend sein. Ich _will_ wütend sein. Es gibt eine Million Gründe, wieso ich dich nicht dabeihaben wollte und auch immer noch nicht will. Ich sollte sehr viel glücklicher sein, wenn du noch sicher in Bailicroft wärst, umgeben von Schutzzaubern und Sprüchen und anderen Zauberern... aber das alles ist jetzt unwichtig." Seine Lippen verzogen sich langsam zu einem Lächeln. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht so schien, als würde ich dich sehr willkommen heißen, als du im Kloster aufgetaucht bist, aber ich bin müde und ich habe solch eine Wut auf Allegra und die gesamte Situation, ich habe versucht, auch auf dich wütend zu sein... aber ich bin einfach zu froh dich zu sehen, ich kann nicht anders. Ich schätze, das bedeutet... wie bedeutsam auch die Gründe für mich sein mögen, das hier alleine durchzustehen, ich..." Er sah eine Sekunde zu Boden und dann wieder in ihr Gesicht. "Tief in meinem Inneren sind mir diese Gründe egal, ich will immer noch, dass du bei mir bist." Er lehnte sich hinab und küsste sie, sanft aber nachdrücklich, und ließ dann seine Stirn gegen die ihre ruhen. "Ich brauche dich immer noch."

Hermione schniefte und verschränkte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken. "Gut, weil du mich nämlich auch nicht wieder los wirst, nachdem ich jetzt drei Tage damit verbracht habe dich quer durch die Weltgeschichte zu suchen."

Er lehnte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. "Wo du es sagst, _wie_ hast du mich gefunden?"

Sie lächelte und ließ ihre Hand unter seine Kapuze gleiten, nahe des Saumes... da war er, ein kleiner Knubbel wie der Kopf einer Reißzwecke. Sie löste ihn und hielt ihn ihm vors Gesicht. "Hast du gedacht, du kannst mich reinlegen als du an jenem Abend gegangen bist?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, dachte ich nicht... aber ich schätze dass ich Ihren Einfallsreichtum unterschätzt habe, Dr. Granger."

"Ein Fehler, den du nie wieder begehen wirst." Er kicherte und umarmte sie fest. "Los komm, lass uns etwas essen, ich bin halb verhungert."

"Du weißt, dass dieses Haus eine nette Suite mit einem großen, bequemen Bett hat."

"Willst du mich angraben?"

"Oh, ja."

Als der Dreiviertelmond aufging lag Quinn wach und lauschte der nächtlichen Brise vor ihrem Fenster. Als sie das Gefühl hatte, den passenden Zeitpunkt erreicht zu haben, richtete sie sich auf und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Darunter war sie vollkommen bekleidet.

Sie nahm ihre Schuhe, schlich barfuss in die Halle und spähte durch die halb offene Tür in das Haupt-Schlafzimmer. Beide schliefen, und eine einzelne Kerze beschien sie mit schummrigem Licht. Hermione lag auf der Seite und hatte einen Arm und ein Bein über Harry gelegt. Die Decke war um sie herum zerwühlt. Quinn lächelte und tapste leise die Treppe hinab.

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Turnschuhe und schlich in den Hinterhof, wo sie in der Dunkelheit umherblinzelte. Eine undeutliche Figur löste sich aus dem Schatten am Rande des Waldes und kam leise auf sie zu. Quinn eilte ihr entgegen und führte sie zurück in den Schutz der Bäume. "Du bist spät", flüsterte die Gestalt.

"Ich musste sichergehen, dass sie auch schlafen." Sie sah hinauf zu dem stillen Haus. "Hermione weiß von dir. Sie ist zu Spellbound Books gegangen, genau wie du gehofft hast. Die Nachricht war ein genialer Zug."

Das Lächeln des Mannes war in der Dunkelheit fast unsichtbar. "Hat es ihr Angst gemacht?"

"Nicht so sehr, dass sie durchdreht, denke ich. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du herausfinden würdest, dass ein Mann, mit dem du zusammen warst, seit einem Jahr tot ist."

Gerald zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann ich nicht sagen. Aber sie braucht die Information." Er besann sich. "Ahnen sie etwas?"

"Kein Stück. Sie sind zu sehr in diese Verwandlungs-Sache vertieft."

"Nun, bald ist alles vorbei."

"Danke für die Nachricht über das Kloster."

"Ohne sie hättet ihr ihn vielleicht verpasst. Und ihr tut euch lieber früher zusammen als später. Das wirkt auf lange Sicht überzeugender."

"Was ist mit Allegra?"

"Sie ist nervös wegen Philadelphia. Die Schriftrollen haben ihr die Schließ-Sprüche verraten, aber die Tafeln selbst... das ist eine andere Geschichte."

"Du hättest Harrys Gesicht sehen sollen, als er festgestellt hat, dass ihm die Schriftrollen direkt vor seiner Nase weggeschnappt worden sind." Sie zögerte. "Ich werde ihn und Hermione zur rechten Zeit da hin bringen."

"Ja, das machst du besser. Sie müssen beide da sein, damit es funktioniert."

"Wenn es nicht funktioniert sind wir beide am Arsch." Sie seufzte. "Was ist mit Sorry?"

"Keiner weiß es. Ich denke es ist besser, dass wir dieses Ass im Ärmel behalten bis wir es brauchen, meinst du nicht? Außerdem brauchen wir ihn für die Verwandlung."

"Weiß er über Winter bescheid?"

"Du denkst, er hat es mittlerweile rausgekriegt, nicht wahr? Aber nein, er weiß es nicht. Einfältiger Trottel", sagte er und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Allegra plant immer im Voraus, das muss man ihr lassen."

"In Ordnung. Du gehst zurück. Ich seh dich später."

Gerald lächelte und wich zurück in den Schatten. Quinn fröstelte unter einer frischen Brise, wickelte ihre Jacke fester um ihren Körper und ging zurück zum Haus.


	12. Wahrheiten, Lügen & Geheimnisse

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.POU-Uebersetzung.de.vu

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Zwölftes Kapitel:  
Wahrheiten, Lügen & Geheimnisse 

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ich möchte etwas klarstellen, da es diesbezüglich etwas Verwirrung gegeben hat. Der Gerald, mit dem Hermione zusammen war, und der, mit dem sich Quinn Ende des 11. Kapitels getroffen hat, ist nicht der echte Gerald. Der echte Gerald Van Haven ist vor einem Jahr gestorben, keiner unserer Helden hat ihn je getroffen. Jemand hat seine Gestalt angenommen, hat Hermione getroffen und ist mir ihr zusammengekommen, und ist nun im Bunde mit Quinn. Dieser Betrüger hat Hermione auch die zwei Nachrichten geschickt, die eine, die sie zu Spellbound Books führte, und die andere, die sie und Quinn ins Carfax Kloster führte. Die Identität dieses Betrügers ist nicht bekannt... noch nicht. Könnte ihr mir folgen? Weiter geht's.

**2. Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ihr werdet merken, dass es hier einige Anspielungen auf Dinge gibt, die im Feuerkelch vorkommen. Ich habe versucht, der Versuchung zu wiederstehen, so dass die Geschichte widerspruchsfrei bleibt, aber hey... ich bin eben auch nur ein Mensch.

Hermione stand unter dem Strahl der Dusche und ließ sich das Wasser über Nacken und Schultern laufen. Obwohl sie die Nacht über gut geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich hundemüde und jeder Muskel protestierte gegen den Mangel an Erholung an den Tagen zuvor. Das hier war die beste Dusche, unter der sie je gestanden hatte. Es war ein großer, gekachelter Raum, getrennt von der Badewanne, mit gutem, starkem Wasserdruck, eingebauten Regalen und sogar einer kleinen Bank.

Sie rieb mit den eingeseiften Händen über ihren Körper, schloss fest die Augen und ließ sich das Wasser übers Gesicht laufen. Gerald und ich haben einmal zusammen geduscht, erinnerte sie sich. Ich habe gedacht, es wären seine Hände gewesen, die mich berührten und seine Lippen die mich küssten... wessen waren sie wirklich? Welcher schrecklichen, bösen Person habe ich erlaubt mich auf die intimste Art und Weise kennen zu lernen? Wie sah er unter Geralds Gesicht wirklich aus? Hat er mich ausgelacht, wissend, dass er mich getäuscht hat?

Sie rieb fester, griff nach einer Luffa auf der Duschablage und schrubbte damit über ihre Haut als würde sie den geisterhaften Abdruck von den Berührungen des Fremden abreiben wollen. Sie öffnete den Mund, ließ Wasser hineinlaufen und schnaufte als es ihr in die Nase lief. Sie griff nach dem Schampoo und rieb sich etwas ins Haar. Ihre Finger kratzten brutal über die feuchten Strähnen während ihre andere Hand mit der Luffa über ihren Körper rieb... ihre Haut begann sich zu röten und wund zu werden.

Ich drehe durch, meldete sich ein weit entfernter Teil ihres Bewusstseins zu Wort. Verzögerte Reaktion. Sie warf die Luffa auf den Boden und stützte sich mit den Händen gegen die Wand um das Zittern zu beenden. „Harry?", rief sie schwach. Keine Antwort. „Harry!" Sie versuchte vergeblich den flehenden Unterton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen und fühlte sich dämlich, ihn in der Dusche um Hilfe rufen zu müssen; aber dämlich oder nicht, sie brauchte ihn.

Sie hörte Schritte im Schlafzimmer und dann öffnete sich die Duschtür. „Was ist..." Er hielt inne als er ihr Gesicht sah. „Okay, warte." Er griff nach einem großen, flauschigen Handtuch auf der Ablage und trat in die Dusche, wobei er sich keine Sorgen um das Wasser machte, dass seine Kleidung durchnässte. Er zog Hermione unter dem Wasserstrahl hervor und wickelte das Handtuch um ihren zitternden Körper. „Sch, beruhige dich." Er führte sie aus der Dusche ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sie in eine Chaiselongue die in einem Erker, umgeben von Fenstern, errichtet worden war. Er kniete sich vor sie und wickelte das Handtuch noch fester um sie. „Willst du mir sagen was los ist?"

„Ich kann nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken", sagte sie hastig.

„Worüber?"

„Über Gerald, wie er mich berührt hat." Harry runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte. „Oh nein, nicht so!", fügte Hermione eilig hinzu als sie bemerkte, wie das geklungen haben musste. „Es ist... schrecklich."

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

Hermione nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, von der Nachricht über Spellbound Books und den Tod des echten Geralds. Als sie endete starrte er sie mit großen, fassungslosen Augen an. „Ich habe es aus meinem Kopf verdrängt um mich darauf konzentrieren zu können, dich zu finden... Ich schätze heute Morgen habe ich endlich angefangen darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht", sagte er heiser. „Weißt du was das heißt?"

Sie nickte. „Dass uns allem Anschein nach seit ich mich mit ihm getroffen habe ein Fremder ausspioniert hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass ich den Kerl nicht mochte. Ich dachte, ich wäre bloß eifersüchtig gewesen."

Hermione lächelte und fühlte sich schon wieder besser. „Du warst eifersüchtig?"

Er sah schüchtern zu ihr auf. „Natürlich war ich eifersüchtig, ich habe es bloß als Abneigung seiner gesamten Persönlichkeit gegenüber gesehen." Er richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben sie. Hermione schwang ihre Beine über seinen Schoß und er nahm sie in seine Arme. „Augenscheinlich sind meine Emotionen ein wenig intelligenter als ich, weil sie es schon vor mir wussten. Es hat wehgetan dich mit ihm zu sehen, genauso wie es wehgetan hat, dich mit Horace zu sehen, und Rufus und diesem Idioten Dr. Kilroy." Hermione drückte ihre Lippen gegen seinen Kieferknochen, direkt unter seinem Ohr und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas. „Wenn ich Gerald finde... oder wer auch immer es ist... werde ich ihn zu Brei schlagen, verdammt", sagte er grimmig.

„Schh, red nicht so", sagte sie. „Das würde rein gar nichts ändern."

„Nein, aber danach fühle ich mich sicher besser." Sie sagte nichts und stellte fest, während Gerald ihr in sehr persönlicher Art und Weise wehgetan hatte, hatte er mit seinen Taten Harry ebenfalls schwer verletzt. „Geht's dir besser?" Er strich mit seinen Händen über ihre nackten Oberarme als ob er sie wärmen wollte.

„Ja", seufzte sie. „Mir würde es aber immer noch besser gehen wenn ich wüsste wer es wirklich war." Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er starrte mit abwesendem Blick auf einen Punkt über ihrer Schulter. Sie lächelte sanft und strich mit mit der Hand über seine Wange, so dass seine Morgenstoppeln unter ihren Fingern kratzten. „Du bist verspannt", sagte sie als sie durch den Stoff des Hemdes die Anspannung in den Muskeln seines Nacken und der Schultern fühlte.

„Ich fühle mich auch verspannt. Was auch immer in den nächsten Tagen auf uns zukommt, wir können zufrieden sein, wenn es uns nur nicht entspannen lässt."

„Du wirst immer so nervös vor Konfrontationen oder Wettkämpfen. Du hast uns nie geglaubt, dass du es draufhast."

„Ich werde immer noch nervös, ich habe nur gelernt es besser zu verbergen. Wenigstens hatte ich früher immer Ron und dich um mich vorzubereiten."

„Armer Ron. Er war immer derjenige der mindestens achtmal betäubt wurde." Beide lächelten bedrückt. Hermione betrachtete Harrys Gesicht als es einen aufgewühlten Ausdruck annahm. Er ließ sie plötzlich los und rutschte ein Stück von ihr weg. „Was ist los?"

Er zögerte. „Er war mein bester Freund", sagte er schwach.

Hermione seufzte und fragte sich, ob dieses Thema sie beide je in Ruhe lassen würde. „Ich weiß."

„Mehr als das. Er war der Bruder, den ich niemals hatte."

„Er war auch mein Freund, Harry... und mehr."

„Ja, aber... da gibt es diese Sache mit der Männer-Verbindung. Ron war mir ebenbürtig, und damit meine ich einen Jungen in meinem Alter und der erste, der mich vollkommen akzeptierte." Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Die gesamte Zeit in Hogwarts fühlte ich mich schuldig dafür, das zu nehmen was eigentlich seins war. Ich habe die Anerkennung gefunden, die er eigntlich dafür hätte bekommen sollen, dass er ein Weasley ist. Ich habe ihm die Unabhängigkeit genommen, weil die Leute ihn immer nur als meinen Kumpel sahen. Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass ich die Zuneigung seiner Mutter in Anspruch nahm, auch wenn ich froh war sie zu bekommen." Hermione sagte nicht... was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Es war die Wahrheit. „Er hat es mir nie übel genommen... nun, fast nie. Er blieb bei mir und hat mich in seinem Leben, in seiner Familie willkommengeheißen." Er sah mit einem suchenden Blick zu ihr auf. „Jetzt nehme ich wieder etwas, das ihm gehörte. Was muss er nur von mir denken?" Er starrte auf seine Hände und sein Kiefer mahlte unruhig.

Hermione griff nach seiner Hand und fürchtete, dass ihre gesamte zukünftige Beziehung davon abhing, ob sie in diesem Moment fähig war die passenden Worte zu finden. „Harry, sieh mich an." Er tat es. „Ich will, dass du mir ganz genau zuhörst." Sie hielt seinen Blick mit einem Ausdruck fest, wie sie ihn aufrichtiger nicht bewerkstelligen konnte. „Ron ist tot und du und ich haben ihn zehn Jahre lang betrauert. Du fühlst dich schuldig, da du jetzt etwas von dem Glück erlebst, das ihm vergönnt war. Schau nicht so überrascht, ich fühle es auch. Aber wer kann schon sagen, wie die Dinge aussähen, würde er noch leben?" Harry sah zur Seite. Hermione umfasste sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu ihr. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie sanft. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete erleichtert aus als wäre ihm eine riesige Last von der Brust gewichen. „Und ich kann mich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, in der ich dich nicht geliebt habe, auch wenn ich zu blöd war es zu merken. Aber wichtig ist, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, nicht so zu fühlen, ungeachtet dessen wer bei uns ist oder nicht."

Er blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine damit, dass obwohl mir Ron überaus wichtig war, selbst wenn er noch hier wäre, denke ich nicht, dass meine romantische Beziehung mit ihm noch bestehen würde. Wenn Ron noch leben würde, wären du und ich immer noch zusammen... ausser, dass wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen würden, weil Ron dann hier wäre und uns umarmen könnte und uns sagen, wie sehr er sich für uns freut." Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie bemerkte, wie sehr sie sich das wünschte. Harry starrte sie an, und seine eigenen waren auch feucht.

„Weißt du, eigentlich habe ich dich hier raus gebracht, um dich zu beruhigen", sagte er und wickelte das Handtuch noch fester um sie. In seinen Augen konnte sie immer noch die Spuren der Unsicherheit sehen, Überbleibsel aus einer Kindheit in der ihm jede Form von Liebe und Zuneigung verweigert wurde... tief im Inneren glaubte er immer noch er würde sie nicht verdienen. Er fummelte untätig an der Kante ihres Handtuchs herum und vermied ihrem Blick. „Meinst du das ernst?", flüsterte er.

Sie lächelte. „Ja. Und du gewöhnst dich besser daran." Er lächelte zurück.

„Ich werde es versuchen. Es ist bloß so eine neue Auffassung." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn in der Nähe des Haaransatzes... und dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Grimasse.

Sie wich alarmiert zurück als er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen strich und sie schließlich herausstreckte, als hätte er etwas ekliges geschmeckt. „Was? Was ist los?"

„Uhä... Schampoo! Ihgitt! Bäh!" Er sprang auf und lief ins Badezimmer als Hermione nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen.

Hermione stand mit ihrem Geschirr auf und ging hinüber zur Spüle, wobei sie im Vorbeigehen Harry einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte. Quinn lächelte ihnen von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu. „Ihr zwei seid so süß", sagte sie.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Sie ist hier die Süße, ich bin bloß am Arbeiten."

Quinn schob ihren Teller von sich. „Wir müssen darüber reden, was jetzt passiert."

Harry verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischkante und Hermione kam zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. „Allegra hat jetzt die Schriftrollen aus dem Verließ im Kloster. Die Frage ist, wo sie ist. Sorry hat gesagt, dass sie letzte Woche eine plötzliche Reise in die Staaten unternommen hat, es ist gut möglich, dass die Verwandlungs-Materialien hinter denen sie her ist, dort sind." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammte Kolonialgesellschaft", murmelte er und winkte Quinn zu um ihr zu zeigen, dass er bloß Spaß machte.

„Es ist ein großes Land", sagte Hermione. „Es wäre hilfreich das Ganze eingrenzen zu können."

„Ich habe mir die Schriftrollen im Kloster einmal angesehen bevor ihr gekommen seid. Sie sind die Code-Sprüche um etwas zu öffnen, mutmaßlich eine Art Gruft oder ein Verließ in dem sich die Schlüssel zur Metamorphose befinden... aber zum Glück für uns sind sie auch zeitabhängig. Sie können nur zu einer bestimmten Tageszeit, während einem bestimmten Punkt des Mondzirkels ausgeführt werden. Allegras erste Chance sie zu benutzen wäre Ostern um Mitternacht, was 5 Uhr morgens unserer Zeit entspräche...das verschafft uns weniger als 24 Stunden diese Schlüssel, was auch immer es sein mag, zu finden, bevor sie es tut."

„Hat dir Hermione von meiner Theorie von deinen Anfällen erzählt?", fragte Quinn.

„Ja. Es ist eine interessante Theorie, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich während meiner Anfälle irgendwelche Informationen erhalten habe, und selbst wenn, woher sollten wir die Absichten kennen, die dahinter stecken."

„Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Allegra oder jemand der für sie arbeitet, sich all die Mühe macht dich mental zu kontaktieren, nur um dann wieder zurückzuschrecken wenn sie bemerken haben, dass sie dich verletzt haben."

Harry sah immer noch skeptisch aus. „Liebster, ich kann dich in Trance versetzen", sagte Hermione. „Wir versuchen zurückzuholen, was – wenn überhaupt etwas – an dich gesendet wurde. Dann können wir entscheiden was wir damit anfangen."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „In Ordnung, ist einen Versuch wert." Er stand mit seinem eigenen Geschirr auf und lächelte zu ihr hinab. „Ach, und danke, dass du mich ‚Liebster' genannt hast."

Die erledigten zusammen den Abwasch und gingen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Hermione verfrachtete Harry in einen Lederstuhl und setzte sich neben ihn in einen Stuhl mit hoher Lehne.

„In Ordnung, jetzt enspann dich einfach", sagte sie mit tiefer und ruhiger Stimme. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und flüsterte ein paar Worte. Die Zauberstabspitze begann in einem sanften, lavendelfarbenen Licht zu glühen. Sie hielt ihn vor Harrys Augen. „Hypno ad dormirum", flüsterte sie und bewegte den Zauberstab in kleinen Kreisen vor seinem Gesicht. „Sophias ad oculum..." Harrys Augen erstarrten in einer Art weit entferntem Blick. Das lavendelfarbene Licht glitzerte in seiner grünen Iris. Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken; seine Augen bewegten sich nicht.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie sanft. Er nickte. „Alles klar. Ich will, dass du dich an seinen ersten Anfall erinnerst, und ich will, dass du..."

Er sog plötzlich ruckartig den Atem ein und begann zu sprechen, sehr schnell, Worte die wie ein Zauberspruch klangen. Hermione lehnte sich vor, konnte aber keine einzelnen Worte herauspicken.

„Halt", sagte sie. Er hörte auf zu reden. „Ist das ein Zauberspruch?" Er nickte. „Wo hast du ihn gehört?"

„Der Schmerz...", murmelte er. „Er war hinter dem Schmerz." Hermione und Quinn tauschten einen Blick aus. Hermione holte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder heraus.

„Kannst du ihn aufschreiben?"

Seine Hand griff nach der Feder und dem Pergament. Sie ließ ein Buch unter das Pergament gleiten so dass er in seinem Schoß darauf schreiben konnte. Die Worte flogen schnell aus der Feder als sich seine Hand eigenständig über das Pergament bewegte. Hermione lies über seiner Schulter; es schien wirklich ein Zauberspruch zu sein. Schließlich ließ er die Feder fallen. „In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Jetzt will ich, dass du..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. Er stieß plötzlich einen hellen Schrei aus, richtete sich kerzengerade auf und schlug beide Hände über seine Stirn. „Harry!", rief sie und griff nach seinem Arm. Er wand ihn aus ihrem Griff und kam auf die Füße, wobei er vor Schmerz schrie und seinen Kopf umklammerte. Er fiel auf die Knie und dann auf den Boden Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, sein Rücken wölbte sich und sein Gesicht war qualvoll verzerrt. Hermione kniete sich neben ihn und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus, hatte aber Angst ihn zu berühren. Quinn holte ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Tu irgendetwas!", rief Hermione, zu bestürzt um selbst handeln zu können. Quinn hob ihren Zauberstab und öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen... aber bevor sie dazu kam entspannte sich Harry plötzlich und wurde still. Hermione lehnte sich sofort über ihn, untersuchte seinen Puls und spähte in seine Augen. Sie entspannte sich erleichtert. „Er ist okay", flüsterte sie. Sie ließ sich neben seiner Schulter nieder und streichelte sanft seine Stirn. „Harry?", fragte sie leise. „Kannst du mich hören? Harry?" Seine Augenlieder flatterten und er öffnete die augen und blickte sie an.

„Wieso liege ich auf dem Boden?", krächzte er. Hermione half ihm sich aufzusetzen und stützte ihn mit einem Arm um seine Schultern. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das wissen wir nicht genau", sagte Quinn. „Du standest unter Hypnose. Du hast einen Zauberspruch aufgeschrieben und dann bist du unter schrecklichen Schmerzen zusammengebrochen."

Eine seiner Hände hob sich un befühlte seine Narbe. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran. Ein Zauberspruch?"

„Ja", sagte Hermione und zeigte ihm das Pergament. „Erkennst du ihn wieder? Ich nicht."

„Ich kachte, du kennst jeden Spruch der je erfunden wurde."

„Anscheinend nicht."

„Ich erkenne ihn auch nicht wieder... aber er sieht sehr nach einem Zwei-Personen-Spruch aus. Seht ihr?" Er deutete auf das Geschriebene. „Es sind zwei Teile, einer für jeden Zauberer."

„Nun, es nützt uns nicht viel, wenn wir nicht wissen, was er bewirkt. Wir sind von all unseren üblichen Quellen abgekapselt."

Harry stand auf. „Nicht allen." Er nahm ein anderes Stück Pergament und kritzelte eine Nachricht darauf. „ich schicke das hier der Bibliothekarin."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Dem kleinen Mädchen unten in der Forschung."

Harry sah sie an. „Sie ist kein kleines Mädchen."

„Was ist sie dann? Wie lange ist sie schon dort?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie ist, ich habe nie nachgefragt. Und ich denke, sie ist da seit dem Anfang der Zeit, mindestens. Wenn sie uns nicht sagen kann, was das hier heißt, dann kann es niemand. Persephone!", rief er. Mit einem Flügelschlagen landete die gelbbraune, Tarn-Eule auf seiner Schulter, so dass er die Nachricht an ihrem Bein befestigen konnte. „Bring das zu der Bibliothekarin, aber achte darauf, dass dich niemand sieht." Persephone knabberte an seinem Ohr, hob durch das Fenster ab und entschwand somit ihren Blicken. „Die Bibliothekarin unterliegt keinen politischen Loyalitäten, sie wird sich nicht verpflichtet fühlen irgendjemandem in der G.A. erzählen zu müssen, dass ich mit ihr in Kontakt getreten bin. Wenn alles glatt geht, dann wird sie nichts verraten." Er ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und massierte mit den Fingern seine Schläfen. Hermione hockte sich beschützend auf die Sofalehne neben ihn und Quinn nahm auf dem Ottomanen vor ihnen Platz.

„Erinnerst du dich an sonst irgendetwas?", fragte sie. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht wo Allegra ist."

Er runzelte die Stirn und seine Augen starrten ins Nichts als er sich konzentrierte. „ja. Ich habe einen Eindruck von einer Stadt..." Er drückte zwei Finger auf eine Stelle über seiner linken Augenbraue und drückte seine Augen fest zu als er nachdachte. „Eine Stadt am Meer... irgendwas mit Brüdern? Liebe von Brüdern?" Er sah zu Hermione auf die ihm mit einem verwirrten Blick antwortete. Quinn dagegen lächelte. „Sagt dir das was?", fragte er sie.

„Philadelphia", sagte sie. „Die Stadt der brüderlichen Liebe."

Hermione nickte. „Philadelphia war die Heimat vieler kolonialer Zauberer-Gesellschaften. Die haben da damals ziehmlich derbe Magie praktiziert."

„Es gibt ein geheimes Katakomben-System unter der Stadt", sagte Harry. „Verborgen vor den Augen der Muggel und sogar der Zauberer, von denen die meisten gar nicht wissen, dass es sie gibt. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass wo auch immer Allegra hinerher ist, es dort unten versteckt ist. Diese Tunnel sind unendlich... die meisten davon unerforscht, wer weiß schon, was für Geheimnisse unter dieser Stadt verborgen liegen." Er stand von Tatendrang erfüllt auf. „Lasst uns unsere Sachen packen und uns in fünf Minuten wieder hier treffen", sagte er. „Wir werden zusammen dorthin apparieren." So schnell als hätte jemand „Peng" gesagt, stoben die drei auseinander. Quinn lief in Richtung Gästezimmer, Harry und Hermione ins Schlafzimmer.

Hermione eilte ins Bad und warf ihre Haarbürste und Zahnpulver in ihre Tasche. „Fang!", rief sie Harry zu und warf ihm seinen Rasurbeutel zu. Er fing ihn geschickt und stopfte ihn in seinen Rucksack.

„Ist das dein Pulli?"

Sie steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür. „Nö."

„Hmm. Muss Danas sein."

Hermione wischte über die Anrichte und ihre eigenen feuchten Fußspuren auf dem Fliesen. „Wer ist diese Dana?"

„Sie ist eine Aurorin. Eine Freundin von Sabian... genaugenommen eine Exfrau von Sabian, eine von vielen. Das hier ist ihr Haus, sie ist in China auf Langzeiturlaub.

Hermione kam mit ihrer Tasche zurück ins Schlafzimmer. „Auroren gehören nicht zur G.A.?"

„Nein. Wir sind ein globaler Arbeiter-Verband, sie arbeiten für ihre Ministerien. Wir machen all die Dinge die mit dem Geheimdienst zu tun haben, sie jagen nur. Manchmal arbeiten wir zusammen. Sie sind sehr viel pragmatischer als wir. Sie neigen dazu erst zu schießen und später Fragen zu stellen... uns geht es nur darum die Fragen zu stellen."

„Moody hat gesagt, wir würden gute Auroren abgeben, erinnerst du dich?"

„Er war nicht Moody", sagte Harry düster. Er sprach sehr selten über diese Ereignisse und Hermione vermied es meistens, das Thema anzuschneiden.

Sie schloss ihre Tasche und zog ihren Umhang an. „Hey", sagte sie und trat näher an ihn heran. „Du siehst immer noch nervös aus. Man könnte denken du hast sowas vorher noch nie getan."

Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Oh, doch, hab ich. Nur... nie mit der Frau die ich liebe direkt in der Schusslinie." Er zog am Gurt seines Rucksacks und griff nach seinem Umhang der über der Stuhllehne hing.

„Hör mal, raste jetzt nicht aus, okay? Wenn du durchdrehst, dann drehe ich auch durch und das ganze wird eine einzige, große Durchdreh-Extravaganz."

„Ich drehe nicht durch, ich bin nur realistisch." Er sah sie an. „Wenn dir etwas passieren sollte... nun, ich wüsste nicht, ob ich das aushalten könnte."

Sie schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte und umarmte ihn. „Mir passiert nichts, okay? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich gerade gestern erst meinen Zauberstab gekauft. Es wird schon alles gut gehen." Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte... was ehrlich gesagt genauso wahrscheinlich war, wie dass ihr etwas passieren würde, vielleicht sogar noch wahrscheinlicher. „Also lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

Sie ließen voneinander ab und gingen die Treppe hinunter, wo Quinn auf sie wartete. Sie traten auf die vordere Veranda und stellten sich in eine Reihe. „Bereit?", fragte Quinn. „Auf drei. Eins... zwei... drei." Alle drei verschwanden und tauchten dann, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, wieder am selben Fleck auf.

Hermione sah sich um. „Hmm. Sieht so aus als hätte Philadelphia eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Kent."

„Wir sind wieder am selben Ort", sagte Quinn.

Harry sah sich um und seufzte. „Das habe ich befürchtet. Lasst es uns nochmal versuchen, nur um sicherzugehen." Er zählte wieder bis drei und sie apparierten... und tauchten wieder direkt vor Danas Haus auf.

„Was hast du befürchtet?", fragte hermione.

„Sie hat Sicherheits-Schilde um die Stadt aufgestellt. Wenn du versucht hineinzuapparieren, prellst du direkt wieder zurück. Um Hogwarts und die G.A. gibt es ähnliche Schilde. Wir können nicht reinapparieren."

„Dann habe ich eine Frage", fuhr Hermione fort. „Wie zum Henker sollen wir dahinkommen?" Harry und quinn sahen sich ausdruckslos an. „Es ist zu weit um auf Besen zu fliegen. Ohne Muggel-Geld können wir keine Flugtickets kaufen und vor Montag wenn Gringotts aufmacht können wir kein Zauberer-Geld umtauschen, und selbst wenn wir jetzt sofort Geld umtauschen könnten habe ich gar nicht genug bei mir, und selbst wenn ich's hätte würden wir so schnell gar keine Plätze bekommen!"

„Können wir nicht einfach ausserhalb der Sicherheitszauber hinapparieren und dann reintrampen oder so?", fragte Quinn.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, daran wird sie gedacht haben. Wir werden nicht nahe genug herankommen um bis Mitternacht bei ihr zu sein." Er stand da und dachte nach während die anderen beiden ihn beobachteten und auf eine brilliante Idee warteten. Als sie sahen, wie sich langsam ein teuflisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wussten sie er hatte eine. „Aber ich denke ich kann da etwas anderes arrangieren."

Das Taxi setzte sie in einer eher industriellen Umgebung ab. „Dürfte ich fragen was wir hier tun?"

Harry sah Hermione an. „Weißt du wo wir sind?", fragte er als er eine nahegelegene Einfahrt hinaufging.

„Natürlich, wir sind in Little Whinging... aber ich habe keine Ahnung wieso wir... oh!", rief sie aus als sie an einem großen Schild vor einem schmuddeligen, weißen Gebäude ankamen. „GRUNNINGS" stand darauf.

„Nirgendswo ist es so wie zu Hause", sagte Harry als sie daran vorbeigingen.

„Ich dachte du hast es hier gehasst", sagte Quinn.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es nirgendwo schöner ist, ich sagte es ist nirgendwo so wie hier."

„Solltest du vielleicht deinen Umhang abnehmen, Harry?", fragte Hermione. Sie und Quinn hatten dies bereits getan. „Wir sind hier immerhin unter Muggeln."

„Ich denke, ich werde ihn umbehanlten, danke schön." Sie gingen auf das Sicherheitstor zu. Ein Wächter streckte den Arm aus um sie aufzuhalten und begutachtete Harrys seltsame Aufmachung.

„Haben Sie einen Termin?", fragte er.

„Nein", sagte Harry bedenkenlos.

„Nennen Sie bitte den Grund Ihres Besuchs."

Harry machte eine kurze Handbewegung. „Unseren Grund brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen."

Der Wächter nickte freundlich. „Geht mich sicherlich nichts an."

„Lassen Sie uns jetzt rein."

Er trat zur Seite und hielt das Tor auf. „Kommen Sie bitte herein."

„Hiervon brauch niemand zu erfahren."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir. Ich bleibe einfach hier am Tor stehen."

„Vielen herzlichen Dank." Das Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Gute Arbeit, Obi-Wan", sagte Hermione als sie neben ihm aufholte.

„Die Jedis haben es von uns geklaut, weißt du."

„Darf ich fragen, wie du das gemacht hast?"

„Lasst uns reingehen", sagte Harry, ging auf die Vordertür zu und wechselte somit geschickt das Thema. Er fegte durch die Vordertür und mit einer weiteren, rätselhaften Handbewegung an der Rezeptionistin vorbei, sie blickte erst gar nicht zu ihnen auf. Hermiones Neugier wuchs... Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie er das machte. Er schien keinen Spruch oder seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen.

Hermione und Quinn folgten ihm durch die Flure, er schien zu wissen wohin er wollte. Schließlich hielten sie vor einer Doppeltür aus Mahagoni an, auf der „Direktor" geschrieben stand. Harry klopfte gar nicht erst an sondern öffnete einfach die Tür und trat ein.

Hinter einem sehr großen Schreibtisch saß Harrys Cousin Dudley Dursley. Er stand auf und bei Harrys Anblick wurde sein rosiges Gesicht blass. Hermione unterdrückte ein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, was aus ihnen geworden war... obwohl Dudley einst Harry durch Angst und erbarmungslose Prügel das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, schienen ihre Rollen nun vertauscht. Während Dudley ein kleiner, runder, rosagesichtiger Mann mit repide zurückweichendem Haaransatz und einem trotteligen Gesichtsausdruck geworden war, war Harry groß, gut aussehend und trat mit einer Aura unterschätzter Macht auf. Es war schwierig zu glauben, dass die beiden verwandt waren; sie schienen beinahe nicht derselben Spezies anzugehören. „Raus hier!", quiekte Dudley mit nasaler, weinerlicher Stimme und deutete auf die Tür. Harry ignorierte ihn und trat an den Schreibtisch heran. Hermione verstand wieso er seinen Umhang angelassen hatte. Er erweitere den geheimnisvollen Eindruck noch, als er hinter ihm aufbauschte. Quinn und ich müssen wie Bodyguards aussehen, dachte sie. Sie standen an seinen beiden Seiten und sagten nichts.

„Hallo Dudley", sagte Harry. Er zeigte mit einem Finger auf Dudley und deutete dann nach unten. Duddley fiel zurück in seinen Ledersessel und schien überrascht zu sein, sich selbst dort wiederzufinden. „Setz dich."

„Was willst du?"

Harry lächelte, aber es lag kein Humor darin. „Brauche ich einen Grund um meinen Verwandten einen Besuch abzustatten? Ich dachte du wurdest dich freuen mich zu sehen, Dudley."

Dudley schien vor Harry Todesangst zu haben. Hermione verstand das nicht ganz; sicher wusste Dudley, dass Harry ihn nie wirklich verletzten würde. Und doch; gerade die, die nicht davor zurückschrecken anderen Schmerz zuzufügen sind die ersten, die anderen zutrauen, ihnen Schmerz zuzufügen. „Ich rufe meinen Vater", sagte Dudley mit klagender Stimme.

Harry kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du versteckst dich also immer noch hinter Vernon, Dudley? Der ist warscheinlich auf dem Golfplatz."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist..."

„Ich habe vor Vernon keine Angst, und vor dir auch nicht, Dudley. Weißt du, wie viele große, schlimme Bösewichte ich beseitigt habe? Ihr seid nur kleine Fische." Hermione musste sich mit Mühe davon abhalten loszukichern. Sie hatte Harry zuvor nie mit solcher Taperkeit reden hören. Er klang als würde er für die Rolle des schneidigen Helden in einer geschmacklosen Samstag-Nachmittags-Serie vorsprechen... aber sie wusste, dass es nur zu Dudleys Nutzen war, und er schien es ihm komplett abzukaufen. Harry lehnte sich vor, stützte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und starrte direkt in Dudleys kleine Schweinsaugen. „Und jetzt pass auf was du zu tun hast, Dudley. Ich weiß, dass Grunnings einen Privatjet besitzt. Du wirst ihn mir für ein paar Tage ausleihen."

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Ich kann nicht einfach..."

„Oh doch, du kannst. Du brauchst ihn doch nicht, oder? Die einzigsten Orte zu denen du dich hinbewegst sind doch nach Hause und in die Eisdiele in der Nähe. Du gibst mir die Schlüssel und wenn irgendwer fragt, wo er ist, dann sagst du er ist in der Werkstatt." Hermione beobachtete Harry. Er schien Dudley nicht zum Einverständnis zwingen zu wollen, so wie er es mit dem Wachmann am Tor getan hatte. Sie nahm an, dass Dudley auch ohne Magie leicht genug herumzukommandieren war.

Dudley richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Und was wenn ich's nicht tue?"

Harry stellte sich aufrecht hin, trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte. „Das wirst du schon", sagte er... und nur einen Augenblick lang glühten seine Augen rot. Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu grinsen. Es war so leicht Menschen einzuschüchtern, die bereits das Schlimmste von einem dachten. Ein bisschen magische Augenwischerei und sie sind wie Ton in deinen Händen.

Dudley wühlte in seiner Schreibtischschublade, zog einen Schlüssel hervor und warf ihn Harry zu. „Hier, nimm ihn", brachte er zustande. „Geh einfach weg."

Harry ließ den Schlüssel in seine Jackentasche gleiten. „Meine Grüße an Vernon und Petunia", sagte er und drehte sich um. Er fegte aus dem Zimmer mit Quinn und Hermione ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Das hast du genossen, oder?", sagte Hermione, die sich beeilte mit ihm Schritt zu halten, damit sie nicht über seinen Umhang stolperte.

Er lächelte sie an, und es war sein normales Lächeln anstelle des düsteren Grinsens, das er für Dudley aufgesetzt hatte. „Nimmst du mir das übel? Ich spiele nicht oft den Starken, macht irgendwie Spaß."

„Wir entführen also Dudleys Jet", sagte Quinn. „Aber wer soll ihn fliegen?"

Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Wenn Arthur ein Auto so verzaubern kann, dass es fliegt, dann sollte es nicht allzu schwierig sein, ein Flugzeug dazu zu bringen, von alleine zu fliegen."

„Also, das ist das häßlichste was ich je gesehen habe", sagte Hermione. Die drei Zauberer saßen auf einer Bank vor der „Independence Hall" in Downtown-Philadelphia und starrten auf den Glaspavillion im 70er-Jahre Stil der die berühmte „Liberty Bell" beherbergte. Es war fast Mittag und sie waren vor nur einer Stunde in Philadelphia gelandet. Ihr erster Halt war das G.A.-Fachbüro in Philadelphia gewesen, von wo aus Harry eine Tarn-Eule an Sorry geschickt hatte.

Hary nickte. „Sieht aus wie das letzte Überbleibsel der Disko-Ära."

Hermione sah Quinn an. „Ist diese Glocke nicht ein geschätztes, historisches Relikt? Man könnte meinen sie haben keinen besseren Ort gefunden um die Glocke unterzubringen."

Quinn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss zugeben dass es häßlich ist. Aber mich haben sie nicht um Rat gefragt, als sie das Ding gebaut haben." Einen Moment schwiegen sie. Quinn saß zusammengesunken auf einer Bank mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen uns sah wie immer verschlossen aus. Harry saß in der Mitte mit gekreuzten Beinen, sah sich in dem landschaftlich schönen Park um und hielt Hermiones Hand. Sie saß mit einem unterschlagenen Bein auf seiner anderen Seite und kaute gedankenverloren auf ihrer Lippe.

„Warten wir auf etwas?", fragte Hermione schließlich.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Sorry. Hoffentlich ist er mit Allegra hier in der Stadt, so dass es nicht lange dauert, meine Eule zu beantworten."

„Können wir nicht anfangen ohne ihn nach der Gruft zu suchen?", sagte Quinn und klang ein bißchen entnervt.

„Und wo sollen wir deiner Meinung nach anfangen?", sagte Harry geduldig. „Diese Katakomben erstrecken sich über Hunderte von Meilen mit Hunderten von Eingängen."

„Harry", sagte Hermione. „Allegra will dich für die Verwandlung, stimmt's?"

Er zögerte. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Wieso hat sie also nicht versucht, dich gefangen zu nehmen? Zauberer geschickt um dich zu entführen?"

Er seufzte. „Weil sie weiß, dass ich komme. Wieso hat sie mich wohl damit provoziert, dass sie George angegriffen hat, und Laura, Remus, Lefty... sie wollte, dass ich hinter ihr herkomme."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du musst ihr keinen Gefallen tun."

„Doch, das muss ich. Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird sie anfangen zu töten." Er sah sie an. „Sie wird hinter dir her sein. Notwendigerweise laufe ich ihr direkt in die Arme und spekuliere auf mein großartiges Geschick, da wieder in einem Stück rauszukommen... Sie unterschätzt mich, das hat sie schon immer, und seit sie weg ist habe ich eine Menge gelernt. Und ich hab noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel... du, und Quinn, und am wichtigsten einen Mann im Inneren, der den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite hat." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit etwas Glück kriegt sie mich nie in die Hände. Was auch immer sie hier stehlen will, wir könnten es vor ihr bekommen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Klingt wie eine nette Art sich selbst umzubringen."

„Nicht nur umbringen", sagte eine neue Stimme. Sie drehten sich alle um und sahen Sorry, der hinter ihnen stand. „Verwandelt. Das ist um einiges schlimmer als umgebracht zu werden." Er kam um die Bank herum und setzte sich neben Hermione.

„Sorry", sagte Harry. „Du hast meine Nachricht bekommen."

„Ja. Allegra hat mich hergebracht, damit ich mir die Tafeln mal ansehe sobald sie ausgegraben sind."

„Tafeln?", fragte Hermione.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Also gut, von Anfang an: Die Verwandlung ist ein schwieriges Ritual, das den richtigen Ausgleich zwischen der Mentalität der Testperson, den Fähigkeiten des Fachmannes und der Ausstattung erfordert. Ich habe an Muggel-zu-Zauberer-Verwandlungen teilgenommen, genau wie andere vor mir. Allegra nahm an, dass der Umkehrprozess dasselbe Ritual ist."

„Aber das ist es nicht", sagte Harry. „Deshalb hat es bei Leland nicht funktioniert."

„Genau. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist die Verwandlung eines Zauberers sehr viel komplizierter, und das existierende Ritual ist unzureichend. Sie können sich vorstellen, wie viel magische Kraft nötig ist, um alle Sprüche, die ein einziger Zauberer in seinem ganzen Leben ausgesprochen hat, rückgängig zu machen. Es ist ein Prozess, der das Potential dazu hat, Ereignisse in weltweitem Ausmaß neu zu gestalten. Da steckt wesentlich mehr mit drin, als nur ein paar Zauberformeln und kreative Visualisierungen."

Die Puzzelteile schienen sich in Harrys Kopf zusammenzusetzen. „Also hat Allegra ihre Truppen ausgesand, um Ausgangsmaterial der Originalrituale zu finden. Lucius Malfoy hat hier welches gefunden."

„Meine Vorfahren waren die Zauberer die ursprünglich die beiden Verwandlungs-Rituale aufgeschrieben haben... einer von ihnen schöpferisch, einer destruktiv. Sie erkannten die Macht der destruktiven Verwandlung und schworen sich sie niemals anzuwenden. Die Steintafeln, welche die Rituale beschrieben, wurden geheim weitergereicht..."

„Bis sie ihren Weg zu den Kolonialzauberern fanden, welche diese Katakomben bauten", sagte Hermione.

Sorry nickte. „Sie haben sie hier versteckt, damit sie nie gefunden wurden, und dann versteckten sie die Zauber, welche die Gruft im Carfax Kloster öffneten. Lucius fand die Gruft indem er den letzten Nachfahren dieser Kolonialzauberer aufspürte und ihn folterte." Er holte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament hervor und reichte es Harry. „Ich habe eine Karte der Katakomben gezeichnet. Allegra hielt es nicht für angebracht, mir zu erzählen wo die Gruft ist... Vertrauen ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke, glaubt mir... aber ich kenne den ungefähren Ort. Nach der Gruft müsst ihr selber suchen, aber das hier kann es euch zumindest erleichtern. Es gibt unter einem Baum des Magnolien-Cafes in der Locuststraße einen Eingang zu den Katakomben, da müsst ihr anfangen. Ihr könnt den Baum nicht verfehlen, es ist der mit all den Perlenschnüren drin." Er stand auf. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich hoffe ihr kommt bald an sie ran, denn offen gesagt, werde ich langsam nervös. Ich fühle mich so, als würde ich jeden Moment einen Fehler machen und meine Deckung würde auffliegen."

Harry stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bleibst dran. Es wird alles bald vorbei sein." Sorry nickte.

„Hör zu", sagte Sorry. „Für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht und ihr Allegras Versteck aufindig machen müsst... Ich habe einen Apparations-Orter in meiner Tasche. Hier ist das Gegenstück." Hermione nahm es. „Nachdem sie die Tafeln bekommen hat, holt sie mich her." Er zögerte. „Da gibt es noch etwas, das ihr wohl besser wissen solltes."

„Was?"

„Ihre zeitmanipulierende Magie. Sie ist viel, viel besser darin geworden. Sie kann Leute sehr viel weiter und mit weniger Mühe durch die Zeit schicken."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich wüsste, wie sie das anstellt, dann könnte ich einen Gegenspruch aufstellen."

„Ich kann euch nicht genau sagen, wie es funktioniert, aber ich kann auch sagen, dass der Grund dafür, dass es so ansrengend ist, daran liegt, dass es größtenteils eine mentale Projektion ist."

„Wie ein Zauber?", fragte Hermione.

„Ein bißchen, ja. Der Zauberer muss sich sein Ziel vorstellen und dann Magie beschwören, die mächtig genug ist, ihn dorthin zu transportieren."

Harry sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Ich kann verstehen, wie dich das mitnemen muss."

Sorry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung inwiefern das was hier passiert beeinflussen wird, aber besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht." Er lächelte sie an. „Viel Glück." Er drehte sich um und ging davon; Harry stand einfach da und sah ihm nach.

Hermione seufzte. „Darf ich... wieder... fragen, wieso du die Kavallerie nicht benachrichtigst?"

„Weil ihr so ein Einsatz nie entgehen würde, darauf wette ich. Ich hoffe schon, dass sie nicht weiß, dass ich so nah an ihr dran bin, und wenn sie das nicht tut, dann sollte das auch bitte so bleiben."

Quinn stand auf. „Wir sollten uns so bald wie möglich in diese Katakompen schleichen."

Hermione sprang ebenfalls auf die Beine. „Los kommt! Eine feine Klopperei mit Allegras Dumpfbacken."

„Nee, das sehe ich nicht so", fuhr Quinn fort. „Wenn sie weiß, wo die Gruft ist, und dass sie sie bis Mitternacht nicht öffnen kann, ist sie bestimmt zurück in ihrem Versteck und bereitet die Verwandlung vor."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil es das ist, was ich tun würde", sagte Quinn. „Ich würde alles aufgebaut haben wollen, so dass ich in dem Moment wo ich das Opfer in die Finger kriege das Ritual sofort anwenden kann und nicht erst nach irgendwelchen Zaubertrankzutaten oder so suchen muss."

„Sie hat recht", sagte Harry. „Wenn wird vor Allegra an die Tafeln wollen, müssen wir es jetzt tun. Je eher desto besser."

"Da gibt es aber immer noch das kleine Problem, dass wir die Entriegelungszauber für die Gruft nicht haben, und selbst wenn wir die hätten könnten wir sie vor Mitternacht nicht benutzen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ins Leere. „Ich kann reinkommen."

Hermione fühlte Beunruhigung in ihrer Brust aufkommen, unerbittlich wie die Flut und mit ihr das Wissen, dass Harry ihr etwas verschwieg... etwas sehr wichtiges. „Oh, kannst du das? Genauso wie du diesen Wächter bei Grunnings betört hast? Und wie genau kannst du da reinkommen? Und wenn wir die Tafeln kriegen, dann was?"

Harry sprach weiter als hätte er sie nicht gehört. „Es gibt immer noch Dinge die du nicht weißt, Hermione. Ich kann reinkommen und diese Tafeln holen... und dann darauf warten, dass sie hinter mir herkommt. Dann werden wir sehen."

Sorry hatte recht gehabt... man konnte den Baum nicht verfehlen. Das Magnolien-Cafe stellte sich als Cajun/Creole-Restaurant heraus, und der Baum auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Restaurant war verziert mit hunderten, vielleicht tausenden Faschings-Perlenschnüren, die den Gästen als Souvenirs gegeben und dann als Glücksbringer in den Baum geworfen wurden. Hermione belegte sie mit einem Ignorier-Zauber, so dass sie unbeobachtet von den vorbeiziehenden Passanten nach dem Eingang suchen konnten. Harry kniete sich auf den Bürgersteig, krabbelte herum und inspizierte das Gitter um den Stamm herum. Schließlich hob er eines davon hoch und spähte darunter. „Hier", sagte er. Hermione und Quinn bückten sich und schauten hinab... darunter war ein ebener Steintunnel der wie eine Rutsche in Kurven hinablief, bis er ausser Sicht war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, setzte Quinn sich auf die Kante und rutschte hinab. Hermione folgte ihr, und dann Harry, nachdem er das Gitter über sich geschlossen hatte.

Hermione schlitterte, wie es schien ewig, und dann war die Rutsche plötzlich nicht mehr da. Sie flog kurz durch die Luft und dann fühlte sie, wie Quinns Arme sie um die Hüfte ergriffen und beide fielen auf den Boden. Ein paar Sekunde später sauste Harry aus der Rutsche landete auf seinem Steißbein und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. „Verdammt", sagte er, kam auf die Füße und rieb sich das Hinterteil. Er sah kleinlaut zu ihnen auf.

Hermione holte Sorrys Karte hervor und ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten. „Hier lang", sagte sie. Harry übernahm die Führung und sie liefen den Korridor hinab. Hermione kämpfte das Gefühl von Furcht nieder, welches dieser Ort verbreitete. Die Katakomben waren keine engen, unebenen Tunnel, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Sie waren höhlenartige, gewölbte Korridore aus Stein, der Boden war übersät mit losen Gesteinsbrocken, Schutt und den Knochen von Zauberern, die schon lange tot waren. Die leuchtende Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab, den er hoch über seinem Kopf hielt, wirkte sehr einsam in der tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit, die den Raum füllte.

Sie folgten einer wirren Anzahl von Korridoren und Hermione versuchte so gut sie konnte Sorrys simpler Karte zu folgen. Niemand sprach viel; die düstere Atmosphäre schien jegliche Konversation genau wie alle Gedanken zu ersticken. Sie versuchte nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren, aber nach einer halben Stunde war sie völlig desorientiert. Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende von Sorrys Karte. „Weiter wusste er den Weg nicht", sagte sie, faltete die Karte zusammen und steckte sie zurück in ihre Tasche. Sie standen an einer T-Kreuzung vor einer riesigen Steinmauer, die mit Moos überzogen war und die vor Brackwasser tropfte.

„Wir müssen in der Nähe des Flusses sein", sagte Quinn. „Hier unten ist es so feucht."

Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Wir sollten uns aufteilen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Nein, er hat recht", sagte Quinn. „Wir müssen beide Korridore nach der Gruft absuchen, es würde schneller gehen, wenn wir uns aufteilen. Wir suchen getrennt für, sagen wir, fünfzehn Minuten, und treffen uns dann wieder hier und überlegen dann, was zu tun ist."

Hermione zweifelte immer noch. „Ich gehe hier lang", sagte Harry und deutete nach links. „Quinn, du und Hermione geht den anderen Weg."

Hermione drückte einen Moment lang seine Hand. „Sei vorsichtig", sagte sie.

Er nickte und drückte ebenfalls ihre Hand. „Du auch. Bleib nahe bei Quinn, und sieh dich vor." Er drehte sich um und ging nach links. Hermione sah ihm hinterher, schluckte die Unbehaglichkeit, die in ihrem Hals einen Kloß bildete, herunter, drehte sich dann um und folgte Quinn den anderen Korridor hinab.

Harry ging entschlossen den Korridor hinab, suchte im Gehen die Wände ab und fragte sich, ob er die Gruft überhaupt wiedererkennen würde, sollte er sie finden. Sie könnte versteckt sein, dachte er, oder so verzaubert, dass sie wie ein Teil der Mauer aussieht.

Sein Magen verknotete sich fleissig. Wie oft er auch in gefährliche Spionage-Aktivitäten verwickelt wurde, er schien sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen zu wollen. Seine Nervosität würde durch Hermiones Anwesenheit nur noch verschlimmert... Ich hätte sie mitnehmen sollen, dachte er. Dann wüsste ich, dass sie sicher ist. Bei Quinn ist sie sicher, sagte er zu sich selbst. Sie war ein verdammt guter Enforcer, und nach dem was er gehört hatte eine noch bessere Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunken Künste.

Er kam um eine Ecke, und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sich all seine Fragen über die Gruft beantworteten.

In die Mauer geschnitten fand er eine enorm große, quadratische Tür wieder, in die Runen graviert waren, welche ihm bekannt vorkamen. Dort stand er wie betäubt, und hob seinen Blick... immer höher... zu der gewölbten Decke viele Meter über ihm. Bei dem Anblick fiel ihm die Kinnlade hinab. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das hier war es nicht. Es war weniger eine versteckte Gruft, als vielmehr eine sehr auffällige und klar erkennbare Gruft.

Er trat näher und begutachtete die Runen, die in die Tür graviert waren. Die Sprache erkannte er nicht wieder. Er wünschte sich erneut, diesmal aus einem völlig anderen Grund, dass Hermione bei ihm wäre.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er da stand, die Tür anstarrte, und über die Runen grübelte... vielleicht ein paar Minuten... aber als er sich an die bevorstehenden Ereignisse entsann, stellte er fest, dass es höchste Zeit war, zum Treffpunkt zurückzukehren und Hermione und Quinn von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten. Er drehte sich um, wich dann zurück und drückte seinen Körper flach gegen die Tür der Gruft.

Gegenüber der Grufttür, war keine kahle Korridormauer, sondern eine mittelgroße Kammer, die er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, so fixiert war er auf die Gruft gewesen. In der Kammer standen mindestens zwanzig von Allegras dunkeln Zauberern, die dort vermutlich nur gelauert und darauf gewartet hatte, dass er vorbeikam... und er war wie ein Idiot hineingelaufen. Er war so besorgt um Hermione gewesen, und darauf konzentriert die Tafeln zu finden. Sie dich vor, hatte er sie gewarnt. Er hätte sich besser selber an seinen Rat halten sollen. Allegra, die in der Mitte der Gruppe stand, trat mit den Händen in ihre wohlgeformten Hüften gestemmt hervor und lächelte ihn an.

„Oh, Harry. Hat dir Lefty nichts beigebracht? Bleib immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand." Sie streckte eine Hand aus und sah wie er sich anspannte. „Tss, tss", tadelte sie ihn. „Versuch es erst gar nicht. Wir sind zu viele, Harry. Nicht mal du kannst es mit uns allen aufnehmen... obwohl zwanzig von meinen Zauberern gegen dich wohl einen fairen Kampf darstellen würden." Er sackte zusammen und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Sie trat zu ihm und nahm ihn ihm aus der Hand. „Und ich dachte es wäre schwierig dich zu erwischen, Harry. Ich wusste, dass Dr. Granger deine Archillesferse war, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre bloße Anwesenheit dich so aus der Fassung bringen würde, dass du direkt in meine Arme laufen würdest."

Er starrte sie bloß finster an. „Du hast mich. Das ist es doch was du willst, oder? Ich will dein Versprechen, dass du ihr nichts antust."

Sie lächelte noch breiter. „Was interessiert's dich? Du hast ihr nicht erzählt, was du wirklich bist, nicht wahr? Ich habe sie gewarnt, dass sie dich nicht kennt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie glauben nie der Ex, nicht wahr?" Sie ging vor ihm auf und ab und drehte seinen Zauberstab in einer Wand. „Was ist sie für dich? Jetzt und hier, die ganze Wahrheit. Bedenke mit wem du redest, du hast keine Geheimnisse vor mir."

Harry seufzte. Er wollte ihr Spiel nicht spielen. "Ich liebe sie."

„Sicher nicht. Diese kleine Maus?"

"Sie ist hundertmal so viel wert wie du, Allegra."

Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm und ihr Parfüm hüllte sein Gesicht ein. „Das hast du nicht gedacht, als du hechelnd wie ein Hund in mein Bett gekrochen kamst."

Er lächelte sie ruhig an. „Tja, früher oder später mischen wir uns alle mal unters gemeine Volk, nicht wahr?"

Allegras blasiertes Lächeln schwand. „Du bist nicht der Mann den ich einst kannte, Harry. Du bist erwachsen geworden. Du bist zäher." Ihr Lächeln ergoss sich wieder über ihre eisigen Züge. „Was alles nur noch befriedigender macht."

Hermione und Quinn standen an der T-Kreuzung und sagten nichts. Hermione tappte mit dem Fuß nervös auf den Boden und blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Er ist schon fünf Minuten zu spät", sagte sie angespannt.

Quinn nickte. „Gib ihm noch ein paar Minuten."

"Nein", sagte Hermione, richtete sich auf und umfasste ihren Zauberstab fester. „Ich gehe ihm nach. Kommst du mit?"

Quinn trat vor. „Dicht hinter Ihnen, Mrs Peel." Hermione eilte den linken Korridor hinab, hielt ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand und hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun würde, sollte sie jemand angreifen. Alle Verteidigungs-Sprüche, die sie einst auswendig kannte, hatten sich nun, als sie sie am meisten brauchte aus ihmrem Gehirn verflüchtigt.

„Ich frage mich, ob er die Gruft gefunden hat", sagte Quinn.

„Vielleicht ist sie versteckt... es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sie so offens..." Sie blieb wie angewurzelt mitten im Korridor stehen, so plötzlich, dass Quinn direkt in sie hineinrannte.

„Hölle", keuchte Quinn und blickte die riesige Grufttür hinauf. „Das ist dann wohl kaum die richtige Beschreibung..." Sie brach ab, als sie Hermiones Gesicht sah. Sie blickte nicht die Tür hinauf, sondern hinab auf den Boden. Quinn folgte ihrem Blick. Mitten auf dem Flur lag Harrys Rucksack.

„Oh nein...", murmelte Hermione und taumelte nach vorne. Sie fiel neben dem Rucksack auf die Knie und hob ihn auf. „Da ist ein Zettel", sagte sie mit flacher Stimme.

Quinn sah ihr zu wie sie ihn las, und ihre Schultern sackten zusammen. Sie drückte sich den Rucksack an die Brust und ließ ihren Kopf sinken. Wortlos hielt sie Quinn die Nachricht hin. Quinn nahm sie und hielt ihren Zauberstab so, dass sie sie lesen konnte:

„Hey Hermione – Vermisst du was? – Die Ex."


	13. Bitte lesen!

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Verzeiht mir, wenn uns, wenn ihr nun auf ein neues Kapitel gehofft habt, jedoch ist das noch nicht möglich.

Wir haben nun leider keine Vorlaufzeit an Kapiteln mehr und sind noch am übersetzen.

Immerhin ist die Story ja bald beendet und dann stehen Teil 1 und 2 hier komplett online. Bis dahin ist es aber noch ein steiniger Weg.

Die Kapitel sind durch Wortspiele schwer zu übersetzen und wir möchten es dann doch auch sinngemäß an die Leser übergeben.

Aber nun zum eigentlichen Punkt dieser Nachricht.

Wir möchten euch die Zeit versüßen, bis die neuen Kapitel und vor allem die Homepage kommen.

Wir möchten euch anbieten in der Zeit bis zu den nächsten Kapiteln schon mal unser Forum zu nutzen! Dort erfahrt ihr alle News zu den Kapiteln, könnt euch über Theorien austauschen oder über Kapitel schwärmen, die ihr besonders toll fandet!

Die zweite Nachricht ist die, dass wir noch einige Damen oder Herren suchen die mehr oder weniger künstlerisch begabt sind und sich gerne an FanArts machen.

Da wir euch qualitativ anspruchsvolle PDFs zum Download stellen wollen, hatten wir die Idee für jedes Kapitel ein eigenes Cover zu haben. Dafür suchen wir noch einige! (Muss ja nich einer alles allein machen ;-) )

Auch dazu findet ihr etwas im Forum!

Ich hoffe, dass diese Nachricht für euch von Interesse ist und ihr euch rege beteiligen werdet!

Noch etwas zu den Schwarzlesern...

Die Geschichten, die wir hier übersetzen sind unglaublich lang und verdammt schwer zu übersetzen. Es ist sehr viel Arbeit und wir freuen uns immer über ein Lob! Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja wenigstens aufraffen mal etwas nettes zu schreiben, weil so was doch sehr motiviert.

Zur Erklärung...

Es sind 1500 Hits und 7 bzw 12 Reviews... Aber wir hoffen weiter ;-)

Wir hoffen euch nun die Wartezeit damit etwas versüßt zu haben!

Liebe Grüße,

HarryPotter-Translations


	14. Frohe Weihnachten

Hier noch mal die Erinnerung, das seit gerade das neue Kapitel auf unserer Homepage online ist!

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und allem voran frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Alles Liebe,

HarryPotter-Translations


	15. Ein Halt auf der Schwelle

Liebe Leser und Schwarzleser!

Wir möchten nun nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass seit Weihnachten das neue Kapitel von POU auf unserer Homepage http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de.vu zu sehen ist!

Durch einen dummen Fehler meinerseits, habe ich kein neues Kapitel für die letzte Ankündigung genutzt, weswegen daran wohl kaum jemand gedacht hat 

Zudem sind auf unserer Homepage jetzt die ersten beiden Steckbriefe zu bewundern und ein Raumplan von Bailicroft, den ich aus dem englischen von Lori übersetzt habe.

Das Forum steht wieder und unser Gästebuch ist noch unheimlich leer.

Leider ist es mir bisher mehr schlecht als recht gelungen, die Homepage bekannter zu machen… Dementsprechend leer ist es dort… Ich hoffe ihr ändert das ab jetzt!

Sobald ich wieder was von Lilly höre gibt es natürlich auch das versprochene 8. und 9. Kapitel von STNE.

Da wir auf vermutlich keine neuen Kapitel mehr hochladen werden, bitte ich euch, eure Reviews ab nun im Forum zu hinterlassen. Dafür muss man sich auch nicht registireren ;-) Achja, die Antworten könnt ihr auch dazu im Forum lesen! Ich hab mir mal die Mühe gemacht, aber Alina wird da mit Sicherheit noch einiges hinzuzufügen haben ;-)

Das war es dann von mir, ich wünsche euch nachträglich noch ein frohes neues Jahr und alles Gute!

Liebe Grüße,

Stephanie


End file.
